


Legalmente Omega

by NatSolano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Soulmates, Vicchan Lives, sweet Victor Nikiforov, weird viktor nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 93,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatSolano/pseuds/NatSolano
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un omega tierno y amable...pero valiente y decidido.Su novio, un macho alfa ridículo,  le dice que  no puede casarse con él porque, como omega, jamás podrá estar a la altura cognoscitiva de un alfa.Ahora Yuuri quiere demostrarle a  todos los alfas  del mundo, incluído a su "ex", que puede entrar a la universidad y dejarlos con la boca abierta.Por cuestiones del destino, sin embargo, Yuuri aprenderá a través de un alfa muy excéntrico que no todos los de su género son tan malos como creía.Amor Victuuri omegaverse (Viktor alfa-Yuuri omega).
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 47
Kudos: 152





	1. Escuela de omegas

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic inspirado en la película "Legalmente rubia". Algunas situaciones podrán ser similares pero no iguales, ya les voy diciendo que no será nada de lo que creen :P  
> Pasen a divertirse, me encantará leerlos en los comentarios <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri es un omega muy peculiar...

**Nombre de alumno / a:**  
Katsuki, Yuuri

 **Edad:**  
23 años

 **Fecha de Nacimiento:**  
29 de noviembre de 1993 *

 **Lugar de Nacimiento:**  
Detroit, EE. UU.

 **Perfeccionamiento en:**  
\- Repostería.  
\- Cuidado de la casa con mención honrosa en planchado.

 **Estado de estudio:**  
Finalizado.

Yuuri Katsuki era un omega que estaba a punto de hacer felices a su familia, amigos y, sobre todo, a su querido novio, Jean Jaques Leroy.

Había pasado cuatro años de su vida esforzándose para ser el mejor omega que su hermoso y sensual alfa era capaz de imaginar.

Atrás había quedado la rebeldía de sus años de secundaria, en los que renegaba de su condición de omega y quería ser el mejor abogado de Norteamérica. Siempre había pensado que un omega no era el típico indefenso y callado que todo el mundo pensaba. Sus padres eran testigos que eso era cierto. Las peleas entre su hermana alfa y él, habían sido innumerables y, muchas veces, el omega había salido victorioso.

Pero ahora eran otros tiempos. Con mucha paciencia, los padres de Yuuri le habían hecho entender que la labor de un omega era _administrar_ la casa y _dirigir_ a su familia. Sólo con esas palabras, Yuuri aceptó olvidarse de su sueño de ser abogado, una carrera _alfa_ y entrar a la escuela de omegas, donde aprendería a ser amo de casa.

Al principio le había costado mucho resignarse pero ahora estaba orgulloso de ser un omega como los demás: sensible, cariñoso, amable y tierno.

La razón: Yuuri Katsuki era un hombre muy, pero muy enamorado.

Sus labores de omega las empezó ahacer con gusto desde que había conocido a su alfa en una fiesta de disfraces hecha por su mejor amigo, Phichit.

JJ, como cariñosamente le llamaban, llevaba puesto un disfraz de vaquero sexy (aunque Yuuri lo había confundido con Woody de Toy Story, quizás por lo larguirucha de su apariencia).

Yuuri estaba algo bebido y se acercó sin pudor al alfa que bailaba con su amiga Yuuko.

Yuuri le gritó a su amiga _"¡Next!"_ y se metió entre ambos, mientras bailaban pegadito.

JJ lo miró sorprendido pero sonrió cuando Yuuri comenzó a hacer un twerking que lo cautivó.

Luego de eso JJ no pudo dejar de bailar con él. Había sido amor al primer twerking.

\-------------------------------------------

Ya faltaban solo unpar de días para su graduación.

Como omega ejemplar, Yuuri tenía las mejores notas de su promoción, siendo experto en el planchado de ropa elegante. Por esa razón, el decano de la Universidad, Josef Karpicek**, le había pedido realizar el discurso de despedida.

Por fin, en tres días iba a recibir un diploma de la escuela de Omegas y ya estaría listo para empezar una vida junto a su alfa.

Phichit le había dicho que JJ lo había llamado para preguntarle si a Yuuri le gustaban las joyas y el resultado había sido lógico: un grito agudo de fanboy que ninguno de los dos pudieron acallar en el pasillo, mientras esperaban al profesor de "Arte en Bonsai", Celestino (que todo el mundo llamaba " Ciao Ciao" porque es lo que le había dicho su mujer, 30 años después de casados, para desaparecer con un alfa menor que ella).

Cuando el maestro apareció no pudieron evitar salir disparados hacia el baño y ver por internet diversos anillos de compromiso.

―¡Yuuri, te va a pedir matrimonio! ¡Qué emoción!

―Vamos Phichit, quizás no sea nada.

―¿Cómo que nada?― dijo indignado el moreno― Llevan tres años de novios y estás a punto de graduarte. ¿Qué mejor momento que éste? ¡Ya estás listo para ser un gran omega de casa!

Y eso era verdad. Yuuri había hecho todo bien en la escuela de omegas. Había desechado su plan de ser un omega rebelde y ahora estaba seguro que sería un esposo perfecto. Tendría a su lado al alfa más deseado de la ciudad y formaría una familia con él, siendo la envidia de todos sus amigos omegas.  
Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\---------------------------------

Un día antes de la graduación, Yuuri se hallaba nervioso mirándose frente al espejo. Se había puesto el traje que mejor le quedaba. Según su amigo Minami, lucía excelente porque el pantalón resaltaba hermosamente sus glúteos.

Tenía una cita con su novio, quien lo había invitado a una cena romántica en el carísimo restaurant "Le Feu".

No podía ser mejor. Se graduaría estando comprometido y teniendo un hermoso futuro.

Seguro de no poder mejorar más su atuendo, se quitó los lentes para ponerse los de contacto y se engominó el cabello, dejándolo hacia atrás y afinando su dulce rostro.

Cuando se hallaba dando los últimos toques de perfección, un pequeño ladrido se sintió a sus pies seguido de un jadeo.

― ¡Vicchan!― lo miró feliz. Amaba a su pequeño caniche color chocolate y este lo amaba a él también.

El perro trató de pedirle que lo cargara, levantando las patitas con premura.

― Lo siento, Vic, hoy no te vas conmigo. Tengo una cita muy importante con tu papá.

Vicchan gruñó como intuyendo a quién se refería. Yuuri no entendía por qué su hermoso perro odiaba a JJ. Prefería pensar que estaba celoso pero que, una vez casados, Vicchan se daría cuenta de que su amor por él no iba a cambiar.

―Después vendré a darte un beso de buenas noches, ¿está bien?

Su pequeño caniche dio dos ladridos y se fue corriendo.

Yuuri lucía impecable y hermoso. Se miró una última vez en el espejo entero que había cerca de la puerta de su dormitorio y suspiró.  
Ya estaba listo para la cena y para su pedida de mano.

Todo sería perfecto.

\----------------------------------

JJ llegó,como siempre, a la hora prevista. Tenía puesto un traje gris que combinaba perfecto con sus bellos y brillantes ojos.

Como todo macho alfa que se respeta, JJ le abrió la puerta del auto a su amado y se pusieron en marcha, conversando amenamente de su día. Yuuri sonreía genuinanente pensando en lo hermoso que era su alfa y en cuánta suerte tenía de haberlo enamorado.

Cuando llegaron, todo estaba dispuesto. Un mozo, reservado sólo para ellos, los atendió cortesmente.

Los platos pasaron frente a ellos y los ojos de JJ brillaban. Su mirada se presentaba dócil ante su amor. Yuuri era un manojo de nervios por dentro. Su querido JJ era tan sexy, tan varonil, tan inteligente.

JJ le tomó la mano a Yuuri mientras Yuuri pensaba en la mejor manera de decirle "¡Acepto!". Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas rosadas delataban su nerviosismo y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

― Yuuri, amor, sabes que llevamos tres años juntos. Estos tres años han sido de los más lindos de mi vida...

El chico de cabellos azabaches estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. La hora de decir "Sí" se acercaba y ya no podía esperar más.

― JJ― dijo luchando contra sus nervios, con las mejillas escarlatas y la voz temblorosa― también he sido feliz desde que te conocí.

― Al ver todo lo que pasamos juntos, quise demostrarte todo lo que has significado para mi, Yuuri. Por eso, quiero darte...

El chico alto metió su mano dentro del bolsillo del saco y extrajo una cajita aterciopelada negra. Yuuri no sabía cómo seguía sin desmayarse.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse a decir "¡Sí, quiero ser tu esposo!" Cuando JJ le mostró un broche sencillo con un par de palabras grabadas. Yuuri se quedó de una pieza.

―Le pregunté a Phichit hace unos días si te gustaba usar joyas ― explicó el alfa―, es porque quería saber si usarías este broche todos los días.

Yuuri recibió en sus manos un broche que decía "It's JJ-Style"

―Me pareció apropiado para ti ―dijo JJ riendo suavemente― así todos sabrán cuando te miren que yo soy tu alfa.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. A pesar de sonreirle y agradecerle a su novio, no podía sentirse animado. ¿Le había dado un broche?, ¿un mísero broche después de tres años de relación?, ¿y sólo para que la gente supiera que era "suyo", como si fuera una cartera o una camiseta?

Esa noche la cena no estuvo tan rica ni la compañía tan agradable como se lo había imaginado.

\---------------------------------------

Al día siguiente todo estaba dispuesto para la graduación. Los padres de Yuuri, que poseían una cadena de hoteles lujosos en el norte del país, eran invitados importantes de la ceremonia.

Llamaron a su bello hijo adelante a dar el discurso de graduación y aplaudieron como nunca.

Solo Yuuri pensaba que ése era el último lugar donde quería estar.

Yuuri había redactado su discurso de despedida y agradecimiento bastante tiempo atrás. Agradecía enormemente a la escuela por haberle ayudado a obtener una vida digna de omega, por darle las herramientas para empezar una vida apoyando a alfas líderes del mundo y deseaba a todos sus compañeros éxito en sus labores de casa y mucho amor de parte de sus parejas.

Pero ahora ese discurso le parecía estúpido. ¿Era verdaderamente lo que quería decir?, ¿que estaba bien seguir siendo sometido por la sociedad, tan sólo por tener otro "segundo sexo"?, ¿en verdad era el destino de todos los omegas acompañar a sus alfas y atenderlos como esclavos?

Hasta el día anterior pensaba que podía ser así. Pero el broche de JJ era para él una burla y a él no le gustaba perder.

Cogió el papel y, con molestia, lo arrugó hasta que terminó volviéndolo una bola dentro de su bolsillo.  
No. No hablaría para satisfacer a los ridículos alfas del mundo. Hablaría en nombre de todos los omegas embrutecidos y limitados que habían terminado aprendiendo a ser sumisos en esa escuela.

Hablaría con el corazón.

Las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron certeras pero totalmente inesperadas. Agradeció a la escuela la oportunidad de aprender a "sobrevivir" en un mundo de alfas y le deseó a sus amigos la independencia que ellos SÍ podían conseguir y la felicidad que no necesariamente era dada por un alfa.

Nadie supo cómo reaccionar a ello hasta que Phichit aplaudió y silbó, algo nervioso, para animar a la gente.

Poco a poco la gente fue otorgando sus palmas y todo quedó como una anécdota más de su vida.

\------------------------------------

―Ese discurso fue muy "interesante", cariño ―le dijo JJ cuando se reunieron después de la ceremonia.

―Sólo dije lo que pienso ―contestó algo serio Yuuri.

JJ sabía que algo andaba mal pero no sabía por qué, así que encaró a Yuuri y le preguntó:

―Yuuri, ¿pasa algo malo? Desde ayer te siento, no sé...¿enfadado?

―No ―contestó directo.

JJ quedó en dudas y Yuuri lo miró aún más molesto.  
¿Acaso no lo podía entender? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que quería un anillo?

―JJ ―lo encaró―, dime...¿cuándo piensas que deberíamos casarnos?

El novio lo miró sorprendido y luego, inesperadamente, soltó una carcajada que desorientó a Yuuri.

―¿Casarnos?¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

―¿Cómo que de dónde la he sacado? Llevamos tres años juntos y acabo de terminar la carrera. ¡Estoy listo para casarme!

―Yuuri, mi amor, con todo respeto. ¿Carrera? La escuela de omegas no te enseña una carrera.

 _"¿Y ahora a qué diablos se refería con eso?"_ , pensaba Yuuri.

―Mira, _cariño_ ―dijo Yuuri, ahora resaltando furiosamente la última palabra―, en la escuela de omegas me he esforzado tanto como tú en tu college. Así que sí, yo también _tengo_ una carrera.

―Yuuri, no te molestes― rodeó con sus manos su espalda para calmarlo―, por supuesto que te has esforzado. Como buen omega ahora sabes cocinar y planchar y esas _cositas_ que los omega deben saber en general.

JJ estaba cavando su propia tumba. ¿Acaso era en serio lo que estaba diciendo?

―JJ, aún no has contestado mi pregunta― el chico omega estaba furioso e impaciente― ¿cuándo piensas casarte conmigo?

― Yuuri, en verdad no puedes creer que yo pueda casarme contigo...

Las palabras del novio entraron por los oídos de Yuuri como cientos de pequeños cuchillos.

―¿Qué?

― Yuuri, eres lindo y gracioso, me haces reir un montón y, para pasarla bien, estamos muy bien juntos pero...es obvio que no puedo casarme contigo.

―¿Y me puedes decir por qué es obvio?

―Pues, para comenzar eres un omega hombre. Que no tiene nada de malo, claro, pero yo necesito casarme con una mujer, de preferencia una beta.

 _"¿Y de dónde sale tanta estupidez junta?",_ seguía pensando Yuuri.

―¿Y por qué una beta?

―Las betas pueden ir a la universidad y tener trabajos _normales_.

―¿Y un omega no?

― Pues los omegas son limitados en la sociedad, Yuuri y no puedes decir que no.

Katsuki quería matar a su novio y ahora estaba más furioso por no poderlo refutar.

―Un omega puede estudiar en una universidad si así lo desea ― contestó Yuuri.

―Yuuri, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Sabes muy bien que los omegas, científicamente hablando, tienen menos inteligencia que un alfa o un beta.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

―¿Pero de dónde has sacado semejante estupidez?

―Mira, Yuuri, no quiero pelear. En un mes debo empezar a empacar mis cosas para irme a Yale y me temo que no nos volveremos a ver. Mejor disfrutemos el momento, ¿sí?

―Tienes razón, _amorcito_ ― contestó Yuuri con una sonrisa fingida― Déjame mostrarte cómo disfrutar de este momento...

Fue una mala decisión por parte de JJ el acercarse a Yuuri para besarlo. El chico, furioso, sacó toda la fuerza que su orgullo por primera vez le dejó sacar y le dio una patada en los testículos, tan fuerte, que terminó en el suelo.

―¡Te demostraré lo que un omega es capaz, imbécil!

Yuuri se fue furibundo sin mirar ni por un instante atrás. Le iba a mostrar al mundo que un omega no estaba destinado solo al hogar.

JJ se las haría pagar.


	2. ¿Tan difícil es postular?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postular a Harvard no es facil como Yuuri creía

Los padres de Yuuri Katsuki no vieron con buenos ojos el arrebato de furia que tuvo su hijo con su novio de tres años.

Toshiya y Hiroko eran dueños de una cadena hotelera importantísima de los Estados Unidos y los padres de JJ proveían a dicha cadena de personal de limpieza y mantenimiento.  
El trabajo conjunto había implicado muchas ganancias a ambas familias y se establecieron grandes lazos de amistad entre las dos.

Pero eso había terminado cuando Yuuri había pateado en los testículos a JJ, quien cojeaba extrañamente desde ese día.

Hiroko le rogó a Yuuri que reconsiderara el rompimiento, aunque para él había sido totalmente necesario.

― ¿Realmente esperan que yo me una en matrimonio con alguien que dice que los omegas son menos inteligentes que los alfas y los betas? ¡Siendo yo un omega!

― Ay, Yuuri, ¿no estarás exagerando?―exclamó Toshiya― ¡Muchas veces cuando uno discute con su pareja se dicen cosas que no se sienten en verdad!

― Padre, ¡Prácticamente insultó mi inteligencia por ser un omega!― la cara de Yuuri denotaba molestia. ¿Por qué sus padres apoyaban al tarado de su ex?

― Hijo, ¿qué van a decir nuestros amigos? No podemos romper amistad con unos amigos tan queridos como los Leroy: ¡son dueños de la mitad de Detroit!

― Ustedes los conocieron gracias a que YO empecé a salir con su hijo. ¿Por qué no puedo contar con su apoyo? ¡Yo sólo les vine a pedir ayuda para mi postulación a Harvard.

―¿Harvard?― Hiroko miró confundida― ¿Harvard no es una de esas universidades para los más brillantes alfas?

―¿No te estarás refiriendo a Yale? Ahí se va JJ.

― Ni muerto me voy a Yale― Yuuri se encontraba muy molesto― allí sólo aceptan bazofias como JJ...yo quiero una universidad de verdad, no una donde hagan ingresar a los alumnos porque el tío siempre dona mucho dinero a la institución.

― Bueno pero es que el tío en verdad hace mucho por esa universidad― dijo Hiroko―Además es un alfa, le irá bien a donde sea que vaya...¡Y tú puedes ser ese digno omega que siga sus pasos!

― Harvard es un bonito sueño, hijo, pero eres un omega.

Yuuri no creía estar pasando por eso. ¡Sus propios padres lo querían desalentar de estudiar en una gran universidad!

― El que yo sea omega, no les da derecho a ustedes o a este sociedad de locos primitivos el decidir qué debo hacer con mi vida.

Yuuri pasó ambas manos sobre su cabellera negra. Tan sólo quería que creyeran en él.

― Padre― siguió―, me convenciste de ir a esa escuela tonta de omegas y acepté. Fui el mejor de toda mi promoción, no puedes reprocharme nada. He sido un buen hijo toda mi vida. Ahora te estoy pidiendo que creas en mi para aspirar a algo mejor.

―Eso es cierto, Toshiya― lo defendió su madre― Yuuri siempre ha sido un hijo ejemplar. Pero hijo, tranquilo, JJ vendrá cuando menos te lo esperes para pedirte perdón. Lo que te dijo seguro no lo sentía.

― Dudo mucho que alguien que dice que NO soy suficiente por ser un omega venga a pedirme disculpas pero tampoco las necesito.

Las palabras de su madre hacían eco en su cabeza pero también en su corazón. Le daba pena ver que por ser un omega pensaran tan poco de él. Él quería demostrar que era igual o mejor que cualquier alfa, y demostrarle sobre todo a JJ lo que se estaba perdiendo al despreciarlo tan rápido.

― Madre, yo sé que puedo lograrlo― contestó decidido― necesito que crean en mi.

Toshiya lo miró muy seriamente. Amaba a su hijo pero en su mente arcaica el omega siempre iba debajo de todo, por eso le dolía tanto.

― Yuuri, yo sé de todo lo que eres capaz. Pero tengo miedo. Varios antes que tú han intentado lo mismo y han fallado. Dime por qué debo pensar que contigo va a ser diferente.

Yuuri sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir.

― Porque soy tu hijo y sabes en el fondo que yo sí lo puedo lograr. Cree en mi, padre, por favor.

Hiroko miró preocupada a su esposo. Era el alfa de la familia y, por tanto, su palabra era ley en su dominio.

A Yuuri le latía el corazón a mil por hora. El sudor le empapaba la camisa, los ojos le brillaban expectantes y sentía que de esa conversación saldría el rumbo de su futuro.  
Su padre lo miró con cierta ternura pero luego su mirada se tornó fría.

― Lo siento, Yuuri. No contribuiré a motivarte en algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza― decidió su padre―. Si entras será por tu mérito y jamás te lo prohibiremos, pero estás solo en esto. Tú te pagarás todo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo que te vayas tan lejos y a un mundo de alfas.

Eso era suficiente para Yuuri. Sabía que el rechazo de sus padres era una posibilidad así que no hizo un drama por ello. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaron de una forma decidida antes de decir:

― ¡En un año les demostraré que YO SÍ pude!

\----------------------

Phichit y Yuuri trataban de entender por qué pedían tantos requisitos para entrar a Harvard.

Las notas de la secundaria de Yuuri eran perfectas. Había sido representante estudiantil varios años y había sido el mejor de su equipo de debate.

Además, las recomendaciones de sus profesores de la secundaria y de la escuela de omegas eran múltiples y generosas.

Sólo tendría que dar una prueba de admisión y una entrevista personal.

La entrevista le parecía a Yuuri más fácil que la prueba de admisión. Dicha prueba consistía en múltiples preguntas de varios temas, algunos de ellos muy rebuscados y de un nivel de pensamiento muy complejo.

Yuuri se sentía oxidado en relación al estudio. En la escuela de omegas todo se había limitado a clases prácticas sobre el hogar.

Pero no iba a claudicar. Tenía que estudiar el doble y hasta el triple para demostrar a todos que un omega podía hacer mucho más de lo que pensaban.

\--------------------------

Yuuri se consiguió, a través de Phichit, un tutor alfa que le aseguró que lo entrenaría para el examen de admisión.

El alfa se llamaba Seung Gil y era un conocido "cerebrito" amigo del primo de Phichit. La única razón por la que había aceptado enseñarle era porque andaba perdidamente enamorado de Phichit.  
El moreno lo sabía y por eso había condicionado su interés por tutoría para Yuuri.

Todos los días el tutor alfa se quedaba con Yuuri cuatro horas, repasando desde historia hasta matemáticas.  
Por las tardes, cuando terminaba de darle clases a Yuuri, se iba con Phichit a pasear o a besarse en alguna esquina del jardín de la casa de Yuuri.

A veces Yuuri los encontraba conpartiendo fluidos bucales entre los geranios y las gardenias. Luego se iba corriendo y pensando que tenía que sorportar eso porque gracias a esos arrumacos tenía un tutor.

Era un trato muy práctico porque ambos salían ganando.

Seung Gil era un chico amable pero estricto.   
Al principio no había encontrado lógico entrenar a un omega para el estudio. Pero poco a poco, trabajando con Yuuri, fue dándose cuenta de que el chico de apellido japonés en verdad era muy inteligente, _a pesar_ de su condición omega. Por eso le exigía mucho, incluso hasta el punto de estresar a Yuuri.

Día a día por tres meses lo llenó de lecturas, de problemas matemáticos, de composiciones y de mucho más.  
Yuuri no salía a divertirse con sus amigos de la escuela de omegas. Se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca de su enorme mansión, leyendo e investigando.

Al cuarto mes Seung Gil le dijo que ya estaba listo para presentar el examen. Yuuri se sentía emocionado pero a la vez muy nervioso. Tenía mucho miedo de fracasar.

\--------------------

Un sábado, Yuuri se levantó de la cama, se tomó una ducha y se vistió algo más formal para acudir a la institución que le habían designado para dar la evaluación.

Al sentarse en una de las carpetas empezó a crecer su ansiedad.  
El olor de alfas era inconfundible y muy fuerte.

El sudor empezó a apoderarse de él. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y sus pupilas se dilataron al extremo.

Yuuri se sentía en peligro.

Para él, todos a su alrededor eran predadores naturales. Alfas deseosos de poder y capaces de hacer añicos los sueños de cualquier omega que quisiese inmiscuirse en su mundo.

Yuuri entristecía pensando en la cantidad de omegas que podrían tener la misma oportunidad que aquellos alfas pero que no podían por su condición. Tantos omegas inteligentes que perdían la oportunidad de hacer algo más con sus vidas que sólo quedarse en casa.

Estaba seguro que él era el único omega de esa sala. Pero también sabía que nadie lo descubriría.

Había ido a su doctor para que le prescribiera supresores de feromonas. Con éstos, el olor de omega quedaba neutralizado y sus feromonas se mantenían adormecidas. Cualquier persona lo tomaría como un beta más del montón y esa era una ventaja.   
Lo malo era que esos supresores eran muy caros y había usado sus ahorros para comprarlos.   
Tendría suficientes para los próximos meses, pero debía ir ahorrando para los siguientes, dado que su padre había sido muy claro respecto a su falta de apoyo.

Sentado allí, entre tanto enemigo, Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar en las hojas que tenía frente a él. Cada hoja impresa iba a determinar, de una otra forma, su futuro.

Cuatro horas de examen lo pusieron extremadamente nervioso.  
Sus manos temblaban y a veces escribía cosas que automáticamente debía borrar porque no correspondían a la pregunta.

A pesar de todo, los timbres sonaron y dieron por terminado un examen, que él pensó, había acabado con éxito.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar por la respuesta.

\--------------------

Las siguientes semanas fueron para Yuuri las más angustiantes de su vida.  
Se mordía las uñas, se jalaba el pelo y comía de más. De seguro llegaría rodando hasta la universidad.

No tenía un Plan B o C. Para él era una cuestión de orgullo el entrar a la universidad y acabar con la absurda teoría de su ex, de que un omega no servía más que para la casa.

Por recomendación de Seung Gil, Yuuri había postulado a un par de universidades más , siendo éstas Princeton, Columbia y Stanford. Pero para él, había una opción especial en su corazón: Harvard.

Todos los días a las 10 de la mañana escuchaba a Vicchan ladrarle al cartero y todos los días abría el correo y no encontraba nada.

Así pasaron 4 semanas sin noticias y pronto Yuuri fue perdiendo la esperanza de recibir resultados favorables.

Un jueves, Yuuri se levantó abatido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y estaba seguro que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Entró a la cocina, donde se encontraban sus padres. En silencio cogió un plato para echar el cereal y colocó leche sobre la mesa.  
Al levantar la mirada se dio con la sorpresa de que había un sobre frente a él. Levantó expectante la cabeza, rogando que no fuera un espejismo, y deseaba tener al frente en verdad lo que sería la oportunidad de su vida.

Sus temblorosas manos se acercaron tímidas al empaque blanco. Sus padres no dijeron nada, incluso actuaron como si no pasara nada.

Los minutos corrían y no quería abrir el sobre. Necesitaba un puntaje mínimo de 2200 puntos si quería entrar a esas universidades élite.  
Jugó con el sobre sin abrir durante todo el desayuno.  
Luego cogió nuevamente el sobre y, dando un fuerte suspiro, rasgó la parte superior.

Era una carta larga que contenía muchos formalismos pero se fue hacia la parte que más le interesaba: los resultados.

Se fue inmediatamente a ver la tabla de puntajes y, sorprendido, exclamó:

― ¡2864 puntos!― estaba emocionado― ¡Eso es mucho más de lo que pensé que tendría!

Yuuri se sintió en las nubes. Con ese puntaje por lo menos obtendría la oportunidad de una entrevista con las universidades a las que se había presentado.

Salió despavorido de su casa, cogió su pequeño auto y se fue a casa de Phichit, quien se encontraba super acaramelado con Seung Gil.

Al enterarse de la buena nueva, ambos se alegraron por él y decidieron salir en la noche a festejar.

\-----------------------------

Los padres de Yuuri no se opusieron a su celebración pero no participaron en ella. Para Hiroko y Toshiya, Yuuri era un chico despechado caprichoso, que tendría que golpearse duramente para entender en qué lugar del mundo se posicionaban los omega.

Phichit fue a recoger a Yuuri en el auto prestado de su hermano mayor. Ambos lucían impactantes.

Se fueron con Seung a una disco en el centro de la ciudad nueva y muy popular.

Ya desde el principio dijeron:

― ¡Yuuri, hoy te emborrachas sí o sí! El que manejo soy yo.

Pidieron tequila y vodka.

La falta de experiencia fue soltándolos y pensando que estaban bien. Pero alguien nuevo en el tema de los tragos cortos no sabe apreciar ni respetar la pequeñez de los vasos.

Yuuri no sabía cuántos vasitos necesitó para sentirse el mejor bailarín de la discoteca. Estaba seguro que todo el mundo podría aprender de su _eros._

Empezó a empujar a las personas para hacer lugar en el centro de la pista y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a hacer gala de sus movimientos.

Yuuri, muy sensual, provocó los gritos de los asistentes, quienes aplaudían enloquecidos por la forma en la que su cuerpo creaba música.

Muchos alfas rodearon al omega, observando sus cualidades. Tiempo después, uno de ellos se atrevió a retarlo.

―Vamos a ver si puedes ganarle a mi ritmo.

Los amigos de aquel chico guapo y rubio empezaron a vitorear.

― ¡Vamos, Chris, demuéstrale quién tiene más energía!

―Tú empiezas― dictaminó para que el omega empezara a bailar.

El rubio alto lo miró embelezado, dejando a Yuuri actuar sobre la pista. Sus caderas ejercían un magnetismo indiscutible, sus manos se alzaban con pasión y sus ojos emanaban sensualidad y picardía. Chris pudo admirar el desenvolvimiento de Yuuri hasta que sintió que era momento de demostrar también sus cualidades. Por ello lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del omega.

― Ahora es mi turno.

Yuuri miró sorprendido a aquel alfa lleno de vitalidad y pasión. No había conocido alfa tan desenvuelto en su vida.  
Siguió mirándolo por varios minutos más, aplaudiéndolo como si fuera un amigo más.

El duelo duró media hora y se convirtió en leyenda. La gente en la disco había quedado impresionada. Aunque las apuestas apuntaban a que gane Chris, lo cierto es que Yuuri se llevó el merecido primer puesto.

Chris aceptó como caballero su derrota pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por aquel menudo omega de cabellos negros.  
Le tomó de la mano y lo llevó afuera del club para respirar aire puro. Se alejaron lentamente de aquel local causante de que se conocieran y empezaron a conversar y reirse.

Las calles estaban desiertas pero se escuchaba aún muy fuerte la música del local.

Las manos de Yuuri temblaban. Su corazón desconocía por qué había seguido a aquel chico a la calle sin siquiera saber su apellido.

Una vez solos en la esquina Chris lo miró encandilado, con una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada asesina. Sin darse cuenta, Yuuri se hallaba recostado en la pared, mientras la mano derecha de Chris se alzaba frente a él, apoyándola sobre su cabeza, haciendo como una pequeña jaula.

― ¿Cómo te llamas, omega?

― Yuuri...Yuuri Katsuki.

― Me gusta tu nombre, Yuuri...

El joven de cabellos negros no pudo evitar gemir. La voz de Chris era muy sexy y provocaba seguir escuchándola. Instintivamente tuvo que morder su labio inferior, movido por el calor del momento.

― Jamás he visto un omega tan desinhibido como tú, Yuuri.

― Y jamás conocerás a otro igual, Chris.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento y se cubrió la boca con las manos, tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca.  
A Chris le encantó la frescura de su respuesta. Ciertamente ese omega era muy especial. Se rió encantado al escucharlo decir eso y le quitó las manos del rostro.

― No cubras esa boquita tan tierna, Yuuri. Tus labios deben ser deliciosos, ¿me dejas probar?

Yuuri no estaba en la capacidad para decir que no. Sus hormonas locas revoloteaban y avisaban a su cuerpo mediante un hormigueo extremo que un alfa lo deseaba y su omega interno estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

Yuuri sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y, cuando estaba a punto de ser besado, su hidalgo Phichit de la Mancha llegó al rescate.

―¡Yuuri!― exclamó molesto― ¿Por qué te desapareces así? !Estaba preocupado por ti!

Phichit lo cogió del brazo, miró furibundo al alfa que se lo había llevado y empezó a jalar a su amigo de vuelta al local.

Chris sonrió y le dio una mirada coqueta a Yuuri, diciéndole:

― Salvado por la campana, Yuuri. Me encantó bailar contigo. Espero volver a verte.

Yuuri se sintió ligero como pluma al ir caminando al lado de su mejor amigo.

 _Gracias Phichit_ , pensaba el peli negro.

Verdaderamente había sido el que había salvado a la oveja del lobo sensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri es una ovejita sensual xD 🐑
> 
> ¡Y Phichit al rescate, sí! No besó a Chris, porque, por suerte, la historia es Victuuri 😂😂😂


	3. Entrevistas con pensamientos alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Universidades también están llenas de prejuicios...

Yuuri se pasó los siguientes días lamentándose de la resaca causada por la noche anterior.

Además casi se había desmayado de vergüenza al enterarse que había bailado a duelo con un hermoso alfa que estuvo a punto de besarlo.

La verdad era que no se acordaba de nada. Tenía recuerdos borrosos de haber conversado con un tal Chris pero ahí había acabado todo.

Ahora debía volver a ser la persona seria y responsable de todos los días y que todo el mundo respetaba y adoraba.

\------------------------

Con la boleta de notas que había recibido no perdió tiempo y mandó solicitudes a todas las universidades que quería. Sabía que su calificación era excelente, pero muchos otros también tenían notas parecidas.

Tenía que pensar en algo que le sirviera como carta de presentación, algo que diferenciara a Yuuri de cualquier otro postulante. Y ese algo tenía que ser muy importante.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, sabía que quizás le saldría el tiro por la culata, pero no tenía otra solución. Yuuri sabía muy bien que lo único imposible de igualar sería su condición de omega.

Quizás habría una universidad con ganas de romper esquemas y capaz de aceptar retos. Si había una universidad así, se merecería tener a Yuuri de alumno.

En su ensayo sobre las razones de postular, Yuuri se explayó con pasión, refiriéndose a la importancia omega para la solución de conflictos bélicos entre naciones durante los último 15 siglos y sobre los organismos internacionales omega de búsqueda de la paz. No se cansó en explicar que el mundo sería un lugar tranquilo y mucho mejor con más omegas al poder. No había ningún adjetivo suficiente que describiera en justa magnitud a los omegas.

Su discurso, muy apasionado, le había costado varias noches de desvelo, amanecidas investigando más sobre la vida y obra de los omegas en el mundo e incluso se unió a un organismo llamado DDO (Defensa de los Derechos Omega), al cual se prometió a sí mismo ayudar cuando fuera abogado.

El curriculum de Yuuri había sido muy bien pensado y trabajado. Yuuri estaba seguro que entraría fácilmente a cualquier universidad. Seguro le rogarían porque sea digno alumno de dichas instituciones.

Sí, Yuuri, soñar no cuesta nada.

\---------------------------

La primera universidad en invitarlo fue Stanford. Como se ubicaba al otro lado del país le ofrecieron una videollamada.

Por recomendación de Seung Gil, Yuuri había preparado una carpeta con posibles respuestas, se había vestido elegantemente y tenía su mejor sonrisa.

Todo iba bien hasta que le preguntaron cuál había sido su título de egresado.

― Soy maestro repostero, con un S _umma Cum Laude_ en planchado de prendas delicadas.

Los profesores que lo observaban por la cámara se miraron y luego se rieron, pensando que era una broma.

― ¡Un _Summa Cum Laude_ en planchado! ¡Qué gracioso! No, en verdad, cuéntanos qué has estudiado.

Yuuri los miró con molestia. REALMENTE era un maestro repostero (el mejor que había pasado por esa escuela, según le habían dicho sus profesores) y el _Summa Cum Laude_ se lo había ganado a punta de quemaduras en las manos y horas sufriendo con el doblez de las camisas de su padre.

― Disculpen, ¿han leído siquiera mi curriculum?

― Yuuri, has sacado más de 2800 puntos en el examen de calificación universitaria. Es obvio que mereces entrar. Pero no eres el único alfa deseoso de estudiar aquí.

― No soy un alfa, soy un omega.

Los profesores volvieron a intercambiar miradas y empezaron a cuchichear entre sí.

― Ejem, bueno Yuuri, fue genial conocer a un omega tan talentoso en las artes culinarias...

― Y en el planchado― completó el otro.

―Pero...

― ¡Gracias, ya nos estaremos comunicando!

― Un momento, yo...

― ¡No nos llames, nosotros te llamaremos!

\--------------------------

La universidad de Princeton lo llamó cuando se iba recuperando de la entrevista anterior. Le confirmaron que, en efecto, lo buscaban a él y que habían leído su curriculum.

Para esa entrevista, Yuuri se fue con Phichit a New Jersey.  
Phichit se quedó admirando la arquitectura de lugar y, con celular en mano, empezó a mandar un video en vivo por Instagram en aquel espacio casi exclusivo para alfas, recibiendo silbidos y besos volados mientras caminaba por el campus.

Yuuri, mientras tanto, fue al edificio que le indicaban, que extrañamente no se encontraba en el tracto central, sino al fondo y era uno muy sencillo y sin gracia.

Se entrevistó con dos personas que le agradecieron mucho su presencia y le dijeron lo impresionados que estaban con su curriculum. Por fin parecía que estaba por buen camino.

― Bueno, Yuuri, como maestro repostero debes haber acumulado experiencias y conocimientos que consideres necesarias para alcanzar el éxito en nuestra institución. Dinos, ¿Cuáles de ellos serían para ti los más importantes?

― La perseverancia y el afán de entregar un trabajo perfecto creo que son necesarios para todo rubro. Creo importante destacar en cualquier cosa que uno realice, poniendo todo de uno y especialmente aquello que no tengan los demás.

― ¡Pues exactamente es el espíritu que queremos transmitir aquí, Yuuri!

―Bueno, estamos muy emocionados con tu hoja de vida― agregó el otro evaluador― Así que en realidad sólo nos queda decirte "Bienvenido a Princeton".

Yuuri estaba emocionado. Princeton era una excelente universidad y ya se imaginaba recorriendo los pasillos de aquellos edificios antiguos. Las aulas magnas venían a su mente y también las estupendas clases dictadas por algunos de los mejores profesores del país.

Seguía soñando con sus múltiples posibles experiencias allí cuando los entrevistadores le dijeron seriamente:

― Yuuri, anda por favor con el señor Hooks y él te dará el uniforme.

Yuuri se sorprendió.

― ¿Uniforme? ¿Qué uniforme? Pensé que aquí los alumnos venían con ropa común y corriente.

― ¡Por supuesto! Nuestros alumnos vienen usando la ropa que deseen.

Yuuri esperaba una respuesta que le satisfaciera.

― ¿Entonces?

― Bueno, los alumnos pueden venir así pero no los trabajadores de la cocina de la universidad.

― Un momento, ¿cocina? ¿Cómo puede pensar que yo...¿Acaso no vieron mis resultados de la prueba de calificación universitaria?

― ¡Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri!― explicó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona― Y déjame decirte que nos pareció muy _tierno_ que hicieras la prueba y la trajeras para hacerte merecedor de tu puesto en la cocina de Princeton. Pero no es necesaria para el puesto allí, no te hubieras molestado.

Yuuri se levantó indignado.

― Soy un omega que quiere estudiar y trabajar como cualquier persona en este mundo. ¡Los omegas no deben estar recluidos sólo en actividades del hogar, tenemos tantos derechos como cualquier alfa o beta!

Sus cabellos azabaches se agitaron rebeldemente al dar la vuelta con rabia y retirarse. Les demostraría a todos que se merecía una plaza de estudiante.

\-------------------

Columbia era su tercera opción y aprovechó el estar en New Jersey para organizar su cita allí, pasada la entrevista. Dos universidades lo habían descartado por ser omega. ¿Es que acaso era tan difícil demostrar que un omega era capaz de lo mismo que un alfa o un beta?

Yuuri salió entristecido, caminando por el campus sin un rumbo específico. Cuando pasaba por el estacionamiento divisó a Phichit. Con una sonrisa triunfal había retado a un grupo de alfas a un duelo de twerking.  
Phichit levantaba enorgullecido su trasero por el aire y se movía a mil por hora al compás de la música. Los alfas, literalmente, salivaban anonadados por la firmeza y arte realizado por los glúteos de Phichit. Alrededor de ellos, un grupo emocionado hacía porras, mencionando barbaridad y media.

― ¡Vamos a mi cuarto y te enseñaré dónde más puedes batir ese pastel!

― ¡Te enseño mi cocina, omega, ven préndeme la estufa!

― ¡Te dejaré tieso de amor!

― ¡Te haré un twerking tan profundo que bailará hasta tu alma!

Asco era la única palabra que podía encontrar Yuuri Katsuki para definir la sensación que le provocaba ver a tantos alfas babeando por un trasero omega.

Eso tenía que acabar. Se rehúsaba a formar parte del cliché de la sociedad.   
Cogió a su amigo, quien detuvo su baile, no sin antes dejando escuchar suspiros y quejas y siguió su camino hacia el auto.

― ¡Te he traído aquí para apoyo emocional Phichit, no para renegar de prejuicios alfas comprobados por omegas a punto de entrar en celo!

― Lo siento― dijo apenado― sólo me dejé llevar.

\-----------------

En Columbia organizaron una entrevista fenomenal. Destacaron sus buenas notas, sus habilidades adicionales al aspecto académico y a su ensayo inspirado en lo que los omegas representaban dentro de la sociedad. Yuuri estaba contento, parecía una institución seria y creía por fin haber encontrado paz.

― Bueno, señor Katsuki, sólo hay una condición para que pueda empezar a llamarse alumno de Columbia.

― Díganme...

― Usted parece ser un omega muy particular. Llevamos un tiempo conversando y su decisión y pasión no parecen ser lo que consideraríamos "normales" en un omega. Eso nos parece fascinante.

Yuuri esperaba que esas palabras fueran dichas con admiración y no con sorpresa.

― Nuestra universidad tiene un departamento de investigación único en esta parte del mundo. Le proveeremos de todas las comodidades para que realice sus actividades si nos permite usarlo como instrumento de prueba.

― ¿Instrumento de prueba?

― Así es, ¿Un omega con tan buen nivel intelectual, dominio de palabra y actitudes rebeldes? Usted es un caso probablemente único en el mundo.

― Necesitamos saber qué sucede en su organismo para ser de la forma que es. Por qué tanta inteligencia, por qué tantas actitudes desafiantes. Siendo un omega, creemos que va contra natura y queremos llegar al fondo del asunto.

Yuuri volvió a sentirse indignado. ¿Contra natura el que fuera inteligente y mostrara pasión en la defensa de los derechos omega?  
Y no sólo eso. ¿También querían usarlo de conejillo de indias?

Estaba cansado. Ese día había sido suficiente. Les agradeció muy educadamente y se levantó.

― Les agradezco mucho la propuesta pero, me temo que tendré que rechazarla.

― Un momento, señor Katsuki, díganos por qué.

― Yo no soy una excepción a la regla. Soy Yuuri Katsuki, un hombre omega, tan inteligente y hábil como muchos otros omegas en este mundo. El día que ustedes alfas entiendan que ser omega no limita ni condiciona a nadie en el mundo, ya verán que ese día, todo empezará a mejorar.

\----------------------------

Indignación, decepción, impotencia.

Esos eran algunos de los sentimientos que llenaban el corazón de un joven de cabello negro y alborotado, que ahora se encontraba abrazando a su pequeño caniche Vicchan sobre la cama.

Las lágrimas se encontraban a punto de mojar su rostro.  
Yuuri era fuerte pero no invencible. ¿Acaso tenía que resignarse a ser un simple omega amo de casa? ¿Acaso en verdad su destino era apoyar a un esposo alfa? ¿Acaso había nacido para servir a otro, sólo por ser un omega?

Yuuri no pudo evitar suspirar. Tres universidades le habían demostrado que un omega, en una sociedad como la suya, jamás podría ser tomado en serio.

Como omega era un tonto que se fascinaba sólo en el trabajo de hogar. Y no lo despreciaba. Encontraba también útil lo que había aprendido y valoraba poder tener hijos algún día. Pero se negaba a reconocer a otros como los responsables de decidir su destino.

Siempre había querido ser abogado y defender al débil. Yuuri quería servir a los demás, no jugar a tener una profesión.

Sólo tenía esa última oportunidad en la entrevista con la gente de Harvard. No quería pensar negativamente en ello. Por eso decidió distraerse con las redes sociales y empezó a revisar su facebook.

JJ se hallaba en New Haven, acoplándose a su nueva vida cerca a Yale. Se encontraba con sus amigos, algunos conocidos por Yuuri y otros desconocidos por él.

Su sonrisa era suficiente para que Yuuri quisiera tirar el teléfono por la ventana.  
En realidad lo extrañaba. Después de todo, lo había amado durante mucho tiempo. Recordaba las cosas buenas antes que las malas.

La primera lágrima cayó sobre Vicchan, quien aulló levemente, entendiendo la tristeza de su amo.

Pensó que valdría la pena renunciar a una vida profesional por amor. Pensó que podría tener una familia feliz con un alfa a su lado pero luego su mismo novio lo había descartado por ser omega.

Ni siquiera su ex novio lo creía capaz de hacer algo más que divertirse con él. JJ pensaba que Yuuri no era suficiente.

Recordar eso le hizo molestarse de nuevo. Su ex era un idiota. No podía dejarse vencer por sus palabras y las palabras de sus padres. No podía darles el gusto de decir "me equivoqué".

Sabía que podía conseguir buenos resultados en la universidad. Pero para ello tenía que entrar primero a una.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos.  
Al día siguiente tenía su entrevista.

\--------------------------

Los hermosos y antiguos edificios rojos de la universidad de Harvard impresionaban el corazón y los ojos de Yuuri. Entrar a Harvard había sido su meta, desde que había decidido postular.

Sabía, además, que era su última opción en el camino y, aunque no quería demostrarlo, se sentía muy ansioso y temeroso.

No quería imaginarse lo que pasaría de no poder entrar. Para él era inimaginable, ya que había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos para ello.

Se dirigió al edificio central y conversó con la secretaria del decano, una beta muy amable llamada Minako.

― Yuuri, ahorita no se encuentra el decano y los otros miembros están en una reunión que va a demorar algo de tiempo. ¿Qué te parece si regresas en media hora?

Yuuri aceptó el ofrecimiento porque, en realidad, era lo único que podía hacer.

Se retiró y pensó inmediatamente en recorrer el campus pero pronto desechó la idea, ya que pensó en lo peor. ¿Y qué pasaba si se emocionaba admirando la belleza de los edificios y luego no lo aceptaban? Terminaría deprimido, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber disfrutado, de no haber sido un omega en un mundo rodeado de alfas.

Caminó preocupado y con la cabeza gacha. Arrastrando un poco los pies llegó a divisar una banca, donde se hallaba sentado un hombre mayor.

― Disculpe señor, ¿le molesta si me siento aquí?

El señor, alto, con cabello medianamente largo y sombrero le dijo:

―Para nada, puedes sentarte.

Decir que Yuuri estaba nervioso era poco. Sus manos, algo sudorosas y temblorosas, sostenían un archivador con recomendaciones y otros documentos de sus ex-profesores. Era su último recurso y lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante.

Su corazón acelerado lo obligó a emitir un suspiro, tan largo y profundo, que al terminar sintió que se le había ido el aire. Empezó a pensar en los múltiples resultados de esa entrevista y se empezó a desesperar. Ya quería salir de toda esa presión y pensar en que aún le quedaba enfrentarse a ella lo ponía ansioso, tan ansioso que pensó que su falta de aire le causaría un desmayo. El pasto al lado de la banca donde se hallaba se movía con el viento de un lado a otro y lo distraía un poco de la ansiedad que lo embargaba. Pero tuvo que bajar su cabeza y ponerla a la altura de sus piernas y respirar profundo para evitar desfallecer.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―preguntó el hombre a su lado. Lo miraba fijamente, con ojos preocupados.

― Lo estaré, una vez haya pasado mi entrevista.

― ¿Una entrevista?¿Eres postulante?

― Sí. Quiero entrar a Harvard. ¡Más que nada en el mundo!

― ¿Y entonces por qué pareciera que le temes?

― No le temo a Harvard.

― ¿Entonces?

―Le temo al fracaso. Temo que si no entro, tendré que admitir que los demás tuvieron razón al decirme que no me dejarían ingresar.

― ¿Y por qué no te dejarían entrar? ¿Eras malo en la escuela? ¿Sacaste mal puntaje en la prueba en ingreso?

―Fui el mejor de mi promoción en el colegio y en el _College._

― ¿Entonces?

― Tengo algo que ninguno en esta Universidad tiene, algo que no pueden encontrar en otra Universidad. Y es algo que puede cambiar la historia de este lugar.

El hombre lo miró con atención. A simple vista parecía un chico cualquiera el que se encontraba ante él pero la pasión que despedía al describirse a sí mismo lo dejó encantado. Lo miró con una sonrisa, como quien esperando la respuesta a la creación del universo.

― Dinero no puede ser― espetó el mayor―. En esta Universidad se encuentran los alfas con mayor prestigio y dinero de este país y del mundo. Inteligencia tampoco. Muchas mentes brillantes, ganadores de premios Nobel y otros han pasado por estas aulas. ¿Qué tendrías tú, que pareces un chico promedio, para ofrecer? A lo mucho seas muy inteligente, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Ahora fue Yuri quien sonrió.

― Yo no soy un alfa como los otros. Yo soy un Omega con ganas de hacer callar a todos los alfas de esta sociedad. Les haré tragar todas aquellas palabras en contra de la capacidad e inteligencia Omega. ¡Yo estoy listo para cambiar el mundo!

El hombre lo miró impresionado. Por la expresión de Yuri, casi podía afirmar que así sería. Ese chico tenía la fuerza para que todos los alfas se comieran sus palabras. Se levantó y suspiró levemente, mirándolo con mucha amabilidad.

― ¡Vaya muchacho, te deseo entonces todo la suerte del mundo! Quizás la necesites.

Yuri se despidió del hombre y quedó en silencio. Se sintió atrevido, rebelde y fuera de lugar. No sabía por qué le había hablado así al señor. Y se preguntaba, además, si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto en esa Universidad.

Quizás el hombre mayor tenía razón.

Quizás Yuri sí era uno más del montón. Quizás el ser Omega en verdad tampoco le iba ayudar mucho. Pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. Ahora sólo debía esperar a acabar con su cruz.

Caminó un poco y se encontró con un pequeño lago. Siguió caminando, con los pies arrastrándose y el corazón latiendo fuerte. Miró la hora, luego de darse la vuelta y se asustó. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que había hablado con la secretaria.

Se apresuró al edificio central y llegó agitado, casi sin poder respirar.   
Minako se alegró al verlo.

― ¡Vaya que te quieres hacer esperar! Están preguntando por ti desde hace diez minutos.

Lo condujo por el pasillo y el eco causado por el choque de sus zapatos contra el suelo de mármol lo hicieron sentir aún más ansioso. Era su última oportunidad, no tendría una más.

Minako le abrió la puerta y le deseó muy buena suerte. Yuri entró a una habitación con olor a roble, paredes blancas y paneles del precioso material, con cuadros de diversos personajes adornando la habitación. En la mesa central, se hallaban tres personas. Grande fue la sorpresa de Yuuri, cuando vio que el hombre al centro, era la persona mayor con la que había Estado conversando en el jardín. Se detuvo con la sensación de que toda la sangre se frenaba fuera de su cuerpo. Con las palabras que le había dicho al hombre, estaba seguro que su carrera de abogado había terminado antes de comenzar.

― Ven― le dijo el señor, viendo su hoja de vida― pasa, Yuri.

Al chico de cabellos alborotados le costó un par de segundos el poder moverse nuevamente hacia las personas frente a él. El hombre mayor que había conocido le dirigió nuevamente la palabra al verlo más cerca, brindándole la mano para saludarlo.

― Mi nombre es Yakov Feltsman, decano de la Universidad de Harvard. El señor a mi derecha es Andrew Gore y el de mi izquierda es el señor Harald Potsch.

La entrevista se desarrolló como una más del montón, con las clásicas preguntas que suelen hacerse. No parecía haber impresionado a alguien de forma especial. Pero al menos ya no se sentía a punto del desmayo.

― Bien― dijo el señor Feltsman―, el señor Katsuki aquí pudo hablar conmigo antes de la entrevista y me expresó el deseo de cambiar el mundo alfa. ¿Puede explicarnos, señor Katsuki, cómo tiene pensado hacer eso?

Yuuri se sintió en su elemento cuando le hicieron esa pregunta. Él sabía muy bien cómo y por qué quería cambiar todo.

Habló de su condición de Omega, de su pasión por la justicia, por la necesidad de darle al mundo legal un enfoque más lleno de humanidad y respeto, un enfoque que sólo podía darse por aquellos que todos los días vivían en carne propia la discriminación. Alguien con el corazón de un Omega y la capacidad e inteligencia de cualquier hombre o mujer en el mundo porque, en realidad, un omega era uno más del mundo, capaz de cambiar la sociedad.

Yakov sonrió durante todo el tiempo que Yuuri habló. Esa sonrisa era la que le daba la seguridad a Yuuri para seguir hablando y defendiendo su postura. Al terminar sus palabras, los otros lo miraron impresionado, luego intercambiaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

― Bueno, Yuuri― dijo Feltsman muy decidido― Yo personalmente voy a seguirte hasta que cada una de tus promesas se cumplan. Estás en la obligación de hacer cosas grandes. Se lo debes a Harvard y a tí mismo. ¡Bienvenido a esta Universidad!

Las palabras de Yakov resonaron en la cabeza de Yuuri como un bálsamo de tranquilidad. ¡Estaba dentro. En verdad estaba adentro! Brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas, sin saber si debía tirarse a los brazos de Yakov y de los demás pero sólo atinó a agradecerles y darles la mano.

\-------------------------------------

Dos minutos después Yuuri se hallaba camino al auto. Phichit seguro lo llevaría a celebrar. De pronto pensó que el camino era largo, por lo que prefirió ir al baño para no tener imprevistos en el camino.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Yuuri encontró el baño. Cuando se encontraba adentro, parado y orinando, entró un grupo de chicos. Entraron riendo, muy amenamente. Al ver al intruso, lo miraron, cruzaron miradas y rieron.

 _"Hijitos de papá"_ , pensó Yuuri incómodo.

Uno de ellos se colocó a su costado y, sin reparo, volteó a mirar sus atributos. Yuuri se sintió invadido y puso su mano para cubrirse.

― Oye, enséñamelo pues― le pidió el otro. Su mirada penetrante lo sonrojó.

― No― contestó.

― Ya, pues. ¡Muéstramelo!

― ¡No te pienso enseñar mi pene, ni siquiera te conozco!

Los otros chicos no pudieron evitar reírse como locos. Al parecer no era la primera vez que pedía algo como eso.

El muchacho insistió, acercándose más a él y causando aún más ansiedad en Yuuri. Ese chico era RARO.

― ¡Pero enséñamelo! ¿Qué te cuesta?

― ¡No! ― contestó el muchacho muy molesto y decidido.

― Estamos entre alfas, no pasa nada― le espetó el otro.

― ¡Nikiforov, ya déjalo en paz! ― le dijo uno.

― No le hagas caso― le dijo otro―, aquí mi amigo Viktor tiene una obsesión por el tamaño...

― Seguro esperando encontrar a uno que lo iguale― dijo otro, antes de reírse todos en conjunto.

Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar _"¿En verdad se supone que_ _esta gente_ _es de un grupo selecto de la sociedad?"_

― Ok, te dejaré en paz― contestó el chico― pero me debes una, samurái. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver. Ya me lo enseñarás.

Los otros salieron con el chico del baño, no parando de reír y de bromear entre ellos.

Yuuri suspiró. Ese tal Viktor Nikiforov parecía un alfa muy raro.  
Ahora tenía de nuevo miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yuuri entró a Harvard!
> 
> Ahora ¿cómo será su vida allá?


	4. Camino a Harvard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incluso en el camino a la universidad surgen los problemas...

Era una mañana como cualquier otra cuando Yuuri Katsuki bajó a desayunar con sus padres.

Acostumbrado a atenderse solo, se sirvió café y tostadas francesas.

Con su familia hablaba muy poco desde que habían decidido mantenerse fuera de sus decisiones. Sólo Vicchan seguía fiel a él, acompañándolo en sus momentos de felicidad y de tristeza.

A mitad del desayuno, su mayordomo, Takeshi Nishigori, se acercó con un sobre grande y se lo entregó.

― Joven Yuuri, acaba de llegar esto para Usted.

Las pupilas de Yuuri se dilataron, su corazón golpeteaba su pecho como tambor y la adrenalina empezó a correr por sus venas. A pesar de que había escuchado del mismo Señor Feltsman que estaba dentro de Harvard, el corazón de Yuuri no se sentía totalmente tranquilo hasta recibir una respuesta oficial de la universidad. El tiempo había pasado y ya no faltaba mucho para empezar a tramitar un dormitorio en el campus.

Pero ahora tenía ante sus ojos lo que estaba esperando desde hacía un tiempo y no sabía si gritar de la emoción o llorar de alegría.

Con las manos húmedas por el sudor, Yuuri abrió el sobre, el cual era muy pesado y, probablemente, positivo, dado que los sobres pesaban normalmente a causa de prospectos e instrucciones dentro del campus.

Sacó la carta y, a propósito, la leyó en voz alta.

―"Muy estimado Señor Katsuki:  
Nos es grato informarle que ha sido aceptado en la facultad de derecho de nuestra universidad. Estamos seguros que tendrá con nosotros un futuro prometedor y se beneficiará con la experiencia de una vida en Harvard."

Miró a sus padres desafiante. Les había dicho que lo iba a lograr, con o sin su ayuda.  
Sus padres parecieron no inmutarse ante ese gesto. Ellos siguieron comiendo, sin decir una palabra, sin emitir ruido alguno, concentrándose sólo en la comida que tenían al frente.

Eso le dolió mucho a Yuuri. No necesitaba la aprobación de sus padres y aún así le dolía saber que no iba a contar con ella.  
Se levantó de pronto, ya sin apetito, y se fue a su cuarto. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de salir de la cocina, su padre habló:

―Aún no es tarde para recapacitar, Yuuri. Desiste, por favor.

― No lo haré― la decepción de Yuuri se lucía en su rostro― Les dije que yo puedo lograrlo. Yo puedo convertirme en abogado.

―Yuuri, hijo― suplicó su madre―, eres un omega, por favor reacciona. Un omega en un mundo de alfas estará siempre en peligro.

―Es un peligro que estoy dispuesto a asumir.

El corazón de Yuuri latía acelerado y dolía. Sabía que con cada paso Yuuri se alejaba más de sus padres y temía que esta vez sería irreconciliable, por lo que volteó y regresó unos pasos, mirándolos fijamente les dijo:

―No me esperen para Navidad ni para ninguna fecha. No pienso regresar a este lugar.

Sabía que lo que había dicho era muy fuerte, demasiado para su pobre corazón, pero se sentía muy dolido con la falta de apoyo de sus padres. Pensaba que se merecía todas sus palabras motivadoras, su orgullo y sus sonrisas y, no tenerlas, lo ponía muy triste.

En su cuarto se permitió acariciar a Vicchan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Ahora sólo te tengo a ti, Vicchan.

Abrió su walking closet y sacó sus maletas, ordenando lo que se llevaría para su nueva vida universitaria.  
Una hora después, Phichit lo ayudaba a empacar.

―Entonces, ¿en verdad te vas?―la pregunta de Phichit sorprendió a Yuuri.

―Claro que me voy ¿Pensaste que no lo iba a hacer?

Phichit miró a su amigo con dudas, sin saber si lo que estaba a punto de decir era apropiado.

―Yuuri, la verdad tenía muchas dudas. No me lo tomes a mal pero puedo entender la preocupación de tus padres.

―¿Entonces los apoyas?― preguntó molesto.

―No, Yuuri, para nada― Phichit suspiró

― ¿Entonces?

― Como amigo tuyo, yo estaba seguro que ibas a entrar. Pero mi lado omega sometido tiene miedo Yuuri. Estarás rodeado de alfas y yo no estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Yuuri se enterneció con la sinceridad de su amigo, así que lo rodeó entre sus brazos y trató de asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

―No estaré solo―contestó sonriendo―, tendré a mi escudero Vicchan, que me protegerá de todo alfa malvado que se presente en mi camino.

Phichit se rió.

―Está bien, don Quijote, con un Sancho como Vicchan estarás protegido.

\-------------------------

Dos días tardó Yuuri en empacar todo lo necesario para la universidad.  
Sabía que tenía sus ahorros, los cuales lo ayudarían a vivir los primeros meses, pero tendría que buscar un trabajo llegando a Harvard.

Sabiendo que era maestro pastelero, seguro buscaría algún pequeño café cercano a la universidad donde podría trabajar a medio tiempo.

Alquiló un camión para la mudanza, lo llenó de sus cosas más preciadas y, a pesar de todo, se acercó a sus padres.

―Yuuri, por favor no te vayas―dijo su madre entre lágrimas― Te prometo que ya no te exigiré que esperes por JJ.

―Déjalo Hiroko―dijo Toshiya― Yuuri es un hombre y, como tal, puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

A Toshiya le costó mucho trabajo bajar la guardia, pero se acercó a su hijo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

―Tengo fe en que recapacitarás. Cuando ese momento llegue, te estaremos esperando.

A Yuuri se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

―Ese momento nunca llegará. Más bien, cuando TÚ recapacites, espero que vayas a verme a la universidad.

\----------------------

Poco tiempo después, Yuuri se subiò al camión con sus cosas y Phichit lo siguió en el auto. El viaje duraba casi once horas ininterrumpidas. Por eso habían decidido tomarse una semana antes.

Su ruta sería subiendo en dirección a Canadá, pasando por las cataratas del Niágara, allí se quedarían una noche, luego pasarían por Rochester, donde Phichit tenía unos tíos. Luego se embarcarían hacia Syracuse, donde probarían, ante el temor de Yuuri y por petición de Phichit, como parte del premio por acompañarlo, saltar en paracaídas. Según Phichit, no podía llegar a Harvard como un virgen de los deportes de aventura.  
En Syracuse estarían otros dos días.

Luego de eso harían una última parada para pasar la noche en Springfield y, por la mañana del último día, llegarían a Harvard.

El camino se presentó emocionante y divertido para ambos amigos. En las cataratas se mojaron toditos cuando pensaron que sería genial subirse al segundo piso del ferry sin protección contra el agua. El resfrío que cogieron esa noche les demostró que no.

En Rochester, los tíos de Phichit trataron de convencer a Yuuri que estudiar era para tontos y que mejor desposara a una de sus tres hijas alfas.  
Felizmente Phichit estuvo ahi para defender la soltería de su mejor amigo.

En Syracuse Yuuri fue lanzado al vacío desde una avioneta y casi se muere. Pero de susto porque, al final el paracaídas si se abrió como esperaba.

Springfield era su última parada antes de Harvard. Se fueron a unas cavernas impresionantes con estalagmitas y en la noche Phichit se llevó a su amigo a un bar.

―Yuuri, hoy tomarás por los dos― dijo emocionado Phichit―no todos los días se entra a Harvard, ¡caray!

Yuuri se rehusó a tomar. No quería repetir lo que le había pasado con el tal Chris.

Pero no contó con que tres lindas alfas y una beta se sentaran a querer platicar con ellos. Las chicas eran muy guapas y pronto sedujeron con sus encantos a los dos.

―¡Phichit, tú tienes a Seung Gil!―le recriminó al ver que el omega coqueteaba con las chicas.

―¡Corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente!

Las chicas no estaban dispuestas a tomar cualquier trago. Pidieron un Prosecco, el mejor de la casa y empezaron a conversar.

Verdaderamente era agradable conocer gente nueva. Yuuri empezaba a pensar que salir de su zona de comfort lleno de omegas también podría ser bueno. Debía confiar en la gente y disfrutar de la vida. Total, nada podía terminar tan mal, después de todo.

\-----------------------

Cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos en su cuarto de hotel por la mañana, todo le daba vueltas. Tanteó con sus manos las sábanas en busca de sus lentes pero lo que encontró fue una botella vacía de prosecco.

Hizo esfuerzos denodados para acordarse la razón por la que en el espejo estaban escritos con labial rojo los nombres de cuatro chicas con sus teléfonos respectivos, pero no pudo.

Sólo sabía dos cosas. La primera era que la cabeza se le saldría por el dolor y la segunda que tenía tatuado en la espalda, muy cerca al hombro derecho, un pequeño cerdito con un trébol de la buena suerte .

\------------------------

―¡Pero qué demonios!― exclamó al notarlo en el espejo cerca a su cama. No tenía idea de cómo ni cuándo ese cerdito había aparecido en su cuerpo. ¡En su cuerpo!

Despertó con desesperación a Phichit , gritando su nombre y exigiéndole una explicación.

―¡Phichit, maldición!― las palabras le salían furiosas― ¿Pero qué demonios hace un cerdito tatuado en mi espalda?

― Ay, Yuuri, no empieces a buscar otros culpables. Te dije que era mejor tatuarte el corazón con alas pero me mandaste a volar.

―¿Pero cómo pudiste dejarme hacer un tatuaje? ¿Estás loco?

― Relájate, un omega con tatuaje se ve sexy. Tú tranquilo. Me encantaría ver la cara de JJ al verlo.

La sonrisa morbosa de Phichit no terminó de convencer a Yuuri, quien suspiró rendido ante la presencia de un tatuaje que jamás desaparecería de su vida.

Después de una ducha fría, Yuuri pudo por fin ubicarse nuevamente en el tiempo y el espacio. La temperatura agradable del agua menguó la resaca que el Prosecco le había causado y, al salir de la ducha, se sentía un hombre nuevo.

Esperó paciente a que Phichit hiciera lo mismo y, subiéndose a los autos, se dirigieron por fin a Harvard.

\----------------------

A pesar de tener un camión pequeño lleno de su vida, Yuuri no podía creer que era un alumno de Harvard.

Había empezado a tomar nuevamente los supresores de feromonas y parecía un beta como cualquier otro. El doctor le había aconsejado que siguiera con los supresores por un tema de seguridad. Aunque Yuuri no quisiera verlo así, lo cierto era que un omega rodeado de alfas estaba en peligro permanente. Las feromonas actuaban libres y éstas podían atraer a todo alfa cerca. Era mejor pasar desapercibido y evitar cualquier situación violenta.

Al estacionar su auto y el camión en la entrada principal, trató de arreglarse un poco antes de entrar al edificio.  
El decano, Yakov Feltsman, le había pedido que se acercara a conversar con él tan pronto llegara al campus.

Dejó a Phichit con la misión de esperarlo obediente en el auto, sin hacer gala de ningún baile o twerking que llamara la atención.

Entró al viejo e impresionante edificio nervioso. Siempre conversar con un decano era angustiante. El eco producido por sus pasos fue haciéndolo sentir más pequeño e indefenso que nunca.

Minako volvió a presentarlo y Yuuri entró.

El Señor Feltsman se hallaba mirándolo fijamente y, con un ademán, lo invitó a sentarse frente a él.

―Bien, Yuuri. Por fin en Harvard.

―Sí, por fin.

―¿En casa cómo aceptaron la noticia?

Yuuri sintió como si una parte de su corazón se hubiera quebrado. En casa no lo habían apoyado. Pero no pensaba decirle eso al decano.

―Muy bien―mintió―, se sintieron emocionados de tal logro.

Yakov lo miró muy fijamente y Yuuri no pudo evitar temblar de la ansiedad. Luego el hombre mayor le sonrió suavemente, y asintió.

―No sé si sabías eso, pero los omega no saben decir mentiras.

―¿Qué?―preguntó sin entender.

―Yuuri, tu cara te delata. Y no te diré mucho del asunto. Solamente te diré que me apena mucho el que tus padres no hayan visto con buenos ojos tu hazaña.   
Porque Yuuri, quiero que entiendas algo: el que hayas entrado aquí ha sido una hazaña. Eres el primer omega que entra a esta universidad.  
Como te dije antes: vas a hacer historia. Creo en ti, en tu pasión, en tu amor por la justicia y en tu fortaleza.  
Pero quiero que me demuestres que esa confianza la mereces.

Yuuri se sintió conmovido por las palabras del decano. Realmente estaba agradecido por la oportunidad que le estaban dando y haría todo por no defraudar ese voto de confianza.

―Muchas gracias por todo, señor Feltsman. Yo le prometo que no lo defraudaré.

―Me alegra oírte decir eso. Y, por cierto, hablando de tu llegada, quiero hablarte de tu habitación en el campus.

Yuuri tragó con dificultad.

―Como sabrás, tener un omega aquí es, hasta cierto punto, peligroso. Hay muchos alfas deseosos de calmar sus deseos sexuales y pueden acabar cometiendo alguna estupidez por las feromonas revueltas.

―Lo entiendo. Por eso estoy tomando supresores de feromonas, para pasar inadvertido, como un beta más.

―Eso me parece muy bien―opinó Yakov―. Sin embargo, no puedo colocarte en cualquier dormitorio así como así. Tuve que buscar candidatos idóneos, que poseyeran el gen protector.

Yuuri había escuchado sobre el tal "gen protector". Este era un gen que algunos alfas poseían en su ADN, que los movía a proteger a cualquier omega frente a ellos, sin importar si eran suyos o no. Estos alfas eran una minoría necesaria y, en muchos casos, muy buscados para ejercer cargos públicos. Incluso, el gen protector era un prerequisito de la escuela de formación de policías y militares.

―La lista de candidatos no fue larga― siguió Yakov― Ubiqué a 5 alfas con estas características y evalué sus actitudes en el campus y en las aulas.  
Por fin, elegí uno que creo que cumple con lo que necesitas para estar tranquilo pero me temo que recién llegará a Harvard mañana.

Yuuri se sintió feliz. Tendría a un compañero de dormitorio y estaba seguro que se llevaría muy bien con él.  
Se despidió de Yakov y le agradeció por todo, antes de aventurarse a la oficina de recepción de nuevos ingresantes, donde le dieron sus llaves.

\-----------------------

El departamento compartido de Yuuri no era muy grande pero era suyo. Tenía un área común y un baño pero los cuartos estaban separados.  
Aprovechándose de que su nuevo compañero aún no llegaba, examinó ambos dormitorios y escogió el que creyó mejor para él.

La tarde la pasaron Phichit y Yuuri cargando cosas. Yuuri no tenía muchas, pero quería dejarlas por todas partes, para sentirse cómodo y protegido.

Arreglando las cosas de su dormitorio, empezaron a tener hambre cuando caía la noche.

Yuuri preparó su nido, el cual compartiría con Phichit ese día y lo llenó de almohadas, de medias y algunos libros. Todo lo que podía y necesitaba para rememorar el ambiente casero que a partir de ese día ya no tendría.

Pidió Pizza con Phichit y se la pasaron pegados al televisor que Yuuri había colocado en la sala común.  
Vieron comedias hasta lagrimear de risa y, luego de poner "200- omegas"  
se levantaron agotados y se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri buscaría trabajo pero ahora...ahora se merecía un descanso, con o sin cerdito tatuado en la espalda.


	5. De cafés y otros desnudos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buscar un trabajo no es tarea sencilla...

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Yuuri abrió los ojos a causa del olor a café recién pasado que se filtraba por sus fosas nasales. Lentamente, sus sentidos fueron reviviendo uno por uno.

Luego, su estómago reaccionó con un gruñido intenso, como un estómago de esos que alzan la voz ante la injusticia de no ser alimentados. El olor a café lo llamaba, así que terminó por levantarse.

Phichit se hallaba con medio cuerpo casi flotando fuera del nido. Estaba tan dormido que no se había despertado aunque Vicchan se hallaba lamiéndole los dedos de los pies.

―Vicchan, deja a Phichit en paz.

Al ver que su can no hacía caso, no pudo evitar acercarse y cargarlo, llevándolo lejos de la cama. Este gruñó levemente pero luego se entretuvo con el hueso de hule que le dio su amo.

Yuuri estiró sus brazos emitiendo un sonido liberador que consiguió desperezarlo. Reacomodó aquellas cosas que había traído consigo para su nuevo nido y luego decidió salir al encuentro de un posible desayuno.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de pronto se asustó.  
¿Por qué olía a café? Phichit estaba fuera de servicio y él no había salido en toda la noche del cuarto.

Había alguien más allí. Y ese alguien tenía una llave del departamento. No podía ser otro. Su compañero de cuarto, por fin, había llegado.

Al principio se llenó de felicidad. Tendría a alguien con quien viviría, alguien que no era de su familia y tampoco un omega. Era un alfa con gen protector.

No había conocido a ninguno con esas características. Pero, en un instante, la alegría se disipó. Pensándolo bien, lo que sentía era vergüenza. Había dormido hasta las 11 de la mañana, tenía el cabello tan alborotado que parecía un nido de pájaros y tenía un pantalón de pijama con estampado de huesitos y una camiseta con el rostro de un caniche. Se demoraría media hora para bañarse y otra media hora para vestirse. ¿Qué pensaría su nuevo compañero de cuarto al respecto?

Cogió su toalla, sus jeans y una camiseta y se decidió por presentarse limpio. Dejó a Phichit durmiendo y cogió nervioso la manija de la puerta.

Su cuarto se encontraba a cuatro pasos largos del baño. Si corría, capaz y su nuevo compañero ni lo sentiría.

Planeó en su cabeza el pequeño recorrido, cómo abriría la puerta y con qué mano prendería la luz.

Listo para la carrera, decidió contar hasta tres para correr y suspiró antes de emprender su marcha.

―Ok, uno, dos, tres...

Yuuri saltó como gacela huyendo para no ser una presa pero no pudo evitar una caída espectacular al dar su segundo paso, cuando su toalla se enredó con sus pies y terminó con dolor en el suelo.

―¡Au!―gritó, con la cabeza en el suelo y el orgullo herido. Tenía un chichón y un moretón en la pierna, pero nada más. Debía agradecer la cabeza dura que su madre siempre le había dicho que tenía.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, sintió una mano que lo levantó por la espalda y que le habló con tono preocupado.

―¿Estás bien?

Yuuri pudo ver un rostro a medias, tapado por un mechón de cabello que le cubría una mitad de su rostro.

―Sí, gracias.

Se sentó para mirar a los ojos a dicha persona y recién ahí lo pudo apreciar. Abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo y un su rostro enrojeció de pronto. La impresión hizo que su cuerpo se levantara llevado por un instinto de supervivencia.

―¡Tú-tú-tú eres el tal Ni-Ni-Nikiforov!

De todos los alfas que podía encontrarse en el mundo, justo el "loco del pene" (como lo había bautizado con Phichit) tenía que ser su compañero de cuarto.  
Yuuri sólo esperaba que en cualquier momento se le apareciera un elefante rosa volando.   
Desesperado, Yuuri corrió pidiendo auxilio hacia la cocina decidido a coger cualquier sartén que encontrara en el camino. No, señor. Viktor NO le vería el pene. Primero muerto.

―¡Aléjate de mi!―le gritó cogiendo la tapa de una olla― ¡Estoy armado!

―¡Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada!

―¿Y por qué estás desnudo?― gritó. El chico estaba frente a él, en traje de Adán, tan tranquilo como si tuviera puesta una camiseta y un pantalón.

―Ah, bueno, estoy acostumbrado a caminar desnudo por la casa, espero que no te moleste.

―¡No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!― se quejó en voz alta desesperado― ¡De todos los compañeros de cuarto en el mundo me tiene que tocar uno que tiene una obsesión por los penes grandes y anda desnudo como si fuera un _homo erectus_!

―¡Hey, preferiría que te refirieras a mi como un _homo sapiens_!―Yuuri no podía crecer el tono ofendido de aquel loco.

Ante tanto escándalo, fue inevitable que Phichit se despertara. Yuuri escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio cuando Phichit se acercaba inocente al área de la cocina.

―Yuuri, ¿qué pasa?―dijo frotándose los ojos.

Victor volteó a verlo sin ropa y lo saludó muy casual.

―Hola, soy Viktor Nikiforov.

Phichit demoró un segundo en gritar como loco, regresando veloz al cuarto.

―¡Es el loco del pene! ¡Es el loco del pene!―se escuchaba a Phichit gritar―¡Aléjate, Yuuri, sálvate!

El sonido de la puerta aventada fue lo último que se supo de Phichit.

―¿El loco del pene?―preguntó Viktor―¿Pero qué le pasa?

El joven desnudo volvió a mirar a Yuuri y, mirándolo con detenimiento, lo recordó. No pudo evitar reirse.

―¡Ah ya lo recuerdo! Tú eres el chico del baño de la otra vez.

Viktor trató de acercarse pero Yuuri se alejó más y cogió, quién sabe por qué, un cucharón.

―¡ALÉJATE!

El cucharón, que supuestamente servía como espada, sólo sirvió como campana cuando éste se resbaló de las nerviosas manos del omega y sonó al caerse al suelo. Viktor, entonces, se agachó y lo recogió, ofreciéndoselo.

―Te prometo que no te voy a volver a molestar. No temas.

Yuuri recibió el cucharón y ya no retrocedió pero se quedó muy alerta ante cualquier movimiento de aquel alfa loco.

―Creo que tienes una imagen equivocada de mi. Soy Viktor Nikiforov, estudiante de tercer año de Derecho. Al parecer tengo una fijación con los penes, de la cual desconocía, y crecí con padres hippies con creencias nudistas ¿Y tú eres?

 _Padres nudistas_ , pensó Yuuri. De pronto el tema de andar desnudo cobraba sentido para el chico omega. Lo que aún no llegaba a comprender era la obsesión fálica de aquel muchacho.

―Yo me llamo Yuuri Katsuki. Recién acabo de ingresar a la facultad de derecho.

―¡Genial, Yuuri, entonces estamos entre colegas!

El guiño que Viktor le otorgó lo hizo ruborizar. Avergonzado bajó la mirada y, sin querer, volvió a ruborizarse más al ver la parte baja del tal Viktor. Se tapó inmediatamente el rostro con sus manos.

―Por favor ponte algo encima, o si no Phichit se traumará de por vida.

Viktor accedió ponerse un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, por lo que Yuuri tocó la puerta de su dormitorio para incitar la salida de su amigo.

Veinte minutos después Phichit abrió por fin la puerta y aceptó darle la mano a Viktor, siempre y cuando este prometiera permanecer vestido.

Después de eso todo transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Viktor parecía muy normal cuando traía ropa puesta y, claro, cuando no le pedía a uno que se bajara el pantalón.

― Y bien, así que un omega en Harvard― dijo Viktor de pronto curioso mientras tomaban café.

El corazón de Yuuri se paralizó. Supuestamente el decano Feltsman le había dicho que nadie, ni siquiera su compañero de cuarto, debía saber que era un omega.

―Sí, así es―contestó Yuuri apenado.

―Debe ser muy interesante como omega ver a tantos alfas y betas por aquí, ¿no, Phichit?

Yuuri se sorprendió. ¿Phichit? ¿entonces no se refería a él?

Phichit titubeó nervioso.

―Esteee, sí, digo no, más bien, sí...

―¿Cómo sabes que Phichit es omega?―le preguntó Katsuki.

―Pues es obvio―respondió el otro―. Lo olí.

Y era lógico. Phichit no usaba supresores. Era lógico que soltaba feromonas que avisaban que era un omega en medio de Harvard.

Viktor olisqueó nuevamente y dijo;

―Y asumo que tú eres beta porque no te puedo reconocer con nada.

―¡Claro!―dijo Yuuri nervioso. Odiaba mentir y tampoco sabía hacerlo, pero no le quedaba de otra―Soy un simple beta, normal, sin olor ni feromonas. Un beta como cualquier otro.

―¿Un beta que duerme en un nido omega?―volvió a preguntar Viktor de improviso―Lo siento, no pude evitar ver el nido cuando Phichit abrió la puerta.

Phichit miró a Yuuri nervioso, respondiéndole el otro con otra mirada nerviosa. Entonces, el chico de tez morena respondió:

―Yo soy el culpable. Es que mi Yuuri tiene que acostumbrarse. Ya sabes, para cuando nos casemos.

Yuuri escupió el café que estaba tomando.

―¿Qué?―exclamó sorprendido.

―Ay amor―siguió Phichit tomándole de la mano y acariciándola suavemente―, lamento que todos PIENSEN que eres omega porque te he hecho prometer que DEBES dormir en un nido para acostumbrarte para cuando llegue nuestra boda.

―¡Oh, ya veo!―dijo Viktor interesado en el asunto―¡Qué ternura! Un beta durmiendo en un nido para prepararse para cuando se case con su omega.

Yuuri se sentía anonadado ante tanta información. En menos de dos minutos era un beta, durmiendo como omega porque estaba comprometido con su mejor amigo.

―Así es, querido Viktor―dijo Phichit algo más confianzudo― espero que no te moleste ver a mi hermoso Yuuri durmiendo en un nido. Yo soy el culpable, ¿no, amor?―le dijo Phichit a su supuesto novio.

Yuuri estaba tan rojo de vergüenza que no le iba a salir la voz, así que sólo asintió.

―Bueno, cariño, ahora sí me voy―le dijo Phichit a Yuuri con una sonrisa acaramelada.

―Está bien...

―Bueno, Viktor, un gusto conocerte. Con ropa, claro.

Viktor rió.

―Igualmente,Phichit. ¡Buen viaje!

Phichit tomó la mano de Yuuri y lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Viktor observaba en silencio todo lo que pasaba.

―Te extrañaré, cariño―dijo Phichit, rodeando con sus manos la cintura de Yuuri. Este sabía lo que vendría, por lo que negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

―Sigue con el juego si no quieres ser atacado por ese loco―le dijo Phichit susurrando.

Yuuri tomó aire. Si así debía ser...

―Sí, mi vida―le respondió, dándole un beso en los labios. Phichit se aprovechó y prolongó un poco más el beso. Yuuri se sintió tan sorprendido que recién segundos después se alejó de él.

―Hey, besas muy bien―le dijo Phichit sonriendo. Su voz, tan baja, era casi imperceptible para el oído humano―no me sorprende que hayas cautivado a JJ...

Dicho esto, Phichit desapareció. Yuuri se sintió de pronto solo. Solo con un alfa loco.

\---------------------------

Vicchan se puso a jugar con Viktor, tan pronto lo vio. Parecían dueño y cachorro. Vicchan se desvivía por las caricias del alfa, lo lamía incansablemente en el rostro, en las manos y este le daba mimos y le hablaba como bebé. Era adorablemente perturbador. Y algo raro, considerando que Vicchan odiaba a JJ y ahora parecía hipnotizado por Viktor.

Yuuri, mientras tanto, se puso a leer las ofertas laborales del campus desde su laptop. Apuntó el nombre de 3 cafés y se cambió. Cuando salió del cuarto, pudo ver a Viktor, de nuevo desnudo, acariciando la barriguita de Vicchan, quien se hallaba tendido de boca arriba, emocionado de recibir tanta atención.

―¿Es necesario que estés desnudo?―le preguntó Yuuri algo incómodo al verlo.

―Bueno, Yuuri, estoy acostumbrado a caminar así por casa y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo. La ropa muchas veces me pica.

Yuuri tuvo que ceder. Después de todo, Viktor no parecía tan malo después de todo. Quizás algo loco, pero no malo.

Se despidió de ambos y se fue, decidido, a buscar trabajo.

\-------------------

La primera cafetería se presentaba ante Yuuri espectacular. Era el café de moda de los estudiantes con más dinero de la universidad. Los meseros vestían pulcramente y atendían a los clientes como si fueran los reyes del lugar.

Se presentó ante el gerente, el cual era un alfa muy especial.

―Bueno, veo que eres maestro pastelero.

―Exacto.

―Y dime, ¿sabes hablar otros idiomas?

―Puedo hablar algo de francés y japonés.

―Ok, eso es bueno. Pero, sí sabes de cuánto es la paga, ¿no? Porque no te podríamos pagar como un maestro pastelero.

―Sí lo sé y estoy de acuerdo.

―Perfecto. Bien, Yuuri, entonces nos depositas los 1000 dólares y puedes comenzar a partir de mañana.

Yuuri creyó que no había escuchado bien lo dicho por aquel extraño señor.

―Perdón, no le entendí bien. ¿Dijo que yo debo depositar algo?

―Por supuesto―exclamó el otro―, este es un café muy popular y los clientes dejan mucha propina. Te pedimos el depósito para asegurar un puesto de trabajo.

―¿Me está diciendo que debo pagar para que me den el empleo?

―Yo no diría "pagar por el empleo", sino más bien "invertir para el futuro".

Yuuri se levantó, agradeciendo pero declinando "la oferta" y se retiró.

\------------------

El segundo café se encontraba a más distancia de la universidad pero si iba en bicicleta no se demoraría mucho.  
Parecía un café agradable, algo grande pero ubicado en una zona tranquila.

Lo atendió una chica joven, con cara de amargada y con demasiado labial.  
Ella lo atendió de forma muy cortante.

―Muy bien, aquí dice que es maestro pastelero...

―Así es.

―Pero estoy buscando un mesero.

―Lo sé pero...

―¿Para qué quiere ser mesero, si ya es maestro pastelero?

―Porque el puesto que Usted necesita es para mesero y no para maestro pastelero.

―Bueno, señor Katsuki, lo siento mucho pero aquí no hay trabajo para Usted.

―¡Pero si estoy bien calificado!

―No sólo está bien calificado, sino sobrecalificado. Y no sería justo de nuestra parte pagarle menos de lo que se merece.

Yuuri pensaba que eso no tenía sentido. ¿No le querían dar un puesto de mesero porque era demasiado bueno siendo maestro pastelero?

―¿Me está diciendo que no me da el trabajo porque tengo demasiado potencial?

―Así es...

Yuuri agradeció, se levantó y se fue.

\----------------------

El siguiente y último café se encontraba un poco más lejos de la universidad. Era un café agradable, ubicado en una zona central. Yuuri lo pensó mucho antes de entrar.

―Yuuri, aquí dice que eres maestro pastelero.

―Así es―Yuuri ya venía venir el dilema pero esta vez estaba preparado para contestar.

―Pero el puesto es para un mesero.

―Lo sé y también sé que estoy sobrecalificado pero escúcheme, es mi primera vez postulando para un puesto de mesero, así que, en teoría, no tengo experiencia. ¡Ja!

―Bueno, entonces no te podemos dar el empleo.

―¿Pero por qué?―el tono de sorpresa y decepción era muy evidente.

―Por tu falta de experiencia. Este es un café que recibe muchos visitantes por día y no podemos darnos el lujo de colocar en el puesto a gente sin experiencia.

―¡Pero sí tengo experiencia!

―Pero no de mesero.

―¡Ay, primero me dicen que tengo demasiada experiencia, ahora que tengo muy poca! ¡Su proceso de selección es totalmente injusto y arbitrario!

\--------------------

Yuuri caminó de regreso a su departamento molesto y decepcionado.

Había sido tonto el pensar que sería fácil la búsqueda de empleo en el rubro de cocina y, quizás tendría que empezar a buscar trabajo en el supermercado.

Ahora se hallaba preocupado. El tema del empleo era urgente para el muchacho.

Para Yuuri NO era un juego. En verdad necesitaba el trabajo. El decano Feltsman le había conseguido una beca para los estudios pero no para la vida universitaria.

Se sintió triste y algo inútil. Apenas había llegado y necesitaba sentir que algo podía andar bien en su nueva vida.

Siguió caminando, muy despacio, hacia el campus cuando, de pronto, empezó a llover fuertemente.

Las gotas de lluvia prometían empapar en segundos a Yuuri, quien colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y entró, intempestivamente, por la primera puerta de vidrio de donde salía una luz.

Cuando se sintió protegido, Yuuri abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a una anciana dulce que lo saludó.

―Bienvenido, señor, pase Usted.

Miró sorprendido alrededor. El local tenía hermosos pero descuidados paneles de madera que cubrían las paredes. Las lámparas Art-Decó que lucían orgullosas en las paredes no tenían brillo.  
Los cuadros estaban desgastados y el piso necesitaba una lustrada.

El agradable café parecía haber sido bello en otra época pero, con los años, lo habían descuidado, a tal punto, de encontrarse vacío y apagado.

―¿Le sirvo un café?―le preguntó la anciana. Él asintió y le agradeció.

Mientras Yuuri se quitaba el abrigo pudo ver el local con más detenimiento.

Los manteles estaban gastados, las ventanas no estaban lo suficientemente cuidadas. Nada de lo que veía podía encontrarlo interesante para un cliente. Quizás por eso estaba vacío.

La anciana pronto regresó, con el café servido en una hermosa porcelana y Yuuri lo tomó de inmediato.

La sensación al probarlo casi lo hizo volar. Jamás en su vida había tomado un café tan delicioso.

―¡Este café está excelente!―aclamó Yuuri.

La anciana sonrió emocionada.

―¡Qué generosas sus palabras, joven!  
Este era hace diez años el café más hermoso y concurrido de la ciudad. Pero, desde que murió mi amado Martin...no supe qué más hacer.

La señora sacó un pañuelo y quitó las lágrimas que, sin querer, había derramado.

―¿Martin era su esposo?―preguntó con algo de tristeza el chico.

―Así es―contestó la anciana―, él se encargaba de administrar el local y de llenarlo de deliciosos productos, llenos de arte y sabor. Él era maestro pastelero. Pero murió de un día para otro y no supe qué hacer sin él.  
Ahora ya no viene casi nadie al café y me temo que tendré que cerrarlo.

A Yuuri le pareció una noticia demasiado triste. Todo en el local parecía tener un buen prospecto, sólo debía mejorar algunas cosas y renovar muchas otras.

Miró a la señora con compasión, pensando que se le rompería el corazón si no la ayudaba.  
Bueno, al menos aún no tenía trabajo, por lo que le podía ofrecer algo de su tiempo.

―Yo soy maestro pastelero―le dijo a la mujer―, si Usted me acepta, le prometo ayudarla para que su café y el recuerdo de su esposo siempre se mantengan vivos.

La anciana lo miró primero emocionada, para luego entristecer nuevamente.

―Gracias, joven, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar su oferta.

―¿Pero por qué?

―Con las justas saco al mes para mi, jamás tendría lo suficiente para pagarle a Usted.

Yuuri lo pensó. El trabajo lo necesitaba, principalmente para pagar cosas como libros, copias y comida. Podía ajustarse el primer mes si hacía un trueque con la mujer.

―Mire, primero que nada, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki. Soy un maestro pastelero sin trabajo, que lo único que pide para comenzar, es un almuerzo y una cena.

La anciana lo miró sorprendida.

―¿Me está hablando en serio? ¡Porque le prometo que jamás le faltaría un plato en la mesa!

―En serio. Al principio me basta con eso y, si todo mejora, pues podemos volver a hablar de la paga. ¿Qué dice?

Yuuri jamás hubiera propuesto algo tan descuidado. En verdad él necesitaba el dinero. Pero algo le decía que era lo correcto ayudar a esa pobre mujer a recuperar el hermoso café de antaño que le había dejado su esposo al morir.

El café que preparaba era delicioso y con una buena lista de postres, estaba seguro que podría levantar la credibilidad del local. La mujer volvió a soltar unas lágrimas y abrazó al desconocido, diciendo emocionada:

―¡Gracias Yuuri, gracias!

Bueno, ahí empezaba Yuuri otra aventura en Harvard, siendo el maestro pastelero mejor y peor pagado de la ciudad.

Esperaba con todo su corazón ser un omega de ayuda y pronto poder ver al local lleno de gente. No descansaría hasta lograrlo.


	6. Vicchan

Eran las seis y media de la mañana del primer lunes de la vida de Yuuri Katsuki como estudiante en Harvard. El omega de apellido nipón dormía boca abajo, con una mano estirada y la otra hacia abajo.

Sobre su escritorio se hallaban el pantalón azul oscuro y la camisa blanca con rayas finísimas en tonos azules y rojos que su madre le había regalado por navidad.

No era alumno de cualquier universidad, sino que estaba en Harvard y no quería lucir como un vago en su primer día de clases.

Yuuri había dejado todo listo la noche anterior, su Laptop en la maleta, su cuaderno de notas y una pequeña cartuchera cosida a mano, con la que había obtenido la mejor nota de su grado por costura en cuero.

Yuuri estaba seguro que sería el mejor estudiante de su promoción, para eso se había esforzado tanto y ahora representaba a todos los omegas del mundo, todos esos omegas desechados por la justicia, invalidados como entes útiles dentro de la sociedad.

Yuuri soñaba con representar a todos los omegas del mundo, con defenderlos del maltrato y del abuso de poder de los alfas. Lucharía por sus derechos, haría que los abusivos alfas se arrepintieran de sus delitos contra ellos...

Y es justamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras babeaba su almohada sin todavía despertar. Se imaginaba a sí mismo como un superhéroe volando por la ciudad.

Era él, fuerte, orgulloso y volador. Se encontraba sobre Harvard, dejando una estela de justicia que permanecería por generaciones....  
Hasta que la gasolina de su imaginación seguramente se le acabó y cayó, como costal de papas, de la cama.

El suelo no fue muy amable con él. Tampoco Vicchan, quien se hallaba echado sobre su espalda al momento de caer.

―¡Noo, Vicchan!―gritó molesto cuando este gruñó de dolor y le mordió la mano.

Después de tanto escándalo de su bolita de pelo le fue imposible volver a dormir.

Yuuri decidió, entonces, salir de la habitación. Olía a café y eso significaba que empezaría bien su desayuno. No pasaron ni tres segundos de haber pensado eso que un pitido muy fuerte empezó a sentirse. Era la alarma de incendio.

―¡DEMONIOS!―gritó el loco del pene, bueno, Viktor.

Yuuri salió corriendo para ver lo que pasaba y claro, la imagen lo impresionó.

Viktor se había subido desesperado a la primera silla que había encontrado cerca de la alarma contra incendios que resonaba horrorosamente en el techo. Tenía en la mano una bandeja, con la que trataba de alejar el humo que se acercaba peligrosamente a la alarma.

―¿Pero qué diablos pasó?― le preguntó acercándose por su espalda, mirando hacia el techo molesto.

―¡Este _timer_ de porquería que no me avisó que ya estaban listas las galletas...

Viktor no pudo seguir hablando porque la alarma activó los rociadores anti-incendios y del techo empezó a caer un diluvio que empapó a ambos humanos y a Vicchan, quien se hallaba ladrando como loco a causa del pitido.

―¡VICCHAN CÁLLATE!―gritaron el alfa y el omega al unísono, causando que Vicchan empezara a llorar apenado por la subida de voz.

Yuuri trató de acercarse para disculparse y acariciarlo pero Vicchan se hallaba ofendido y se fue corriendo de vuelta al dormitorio de su amo, ocultándose debajo de la cama.

Al poco tiempo ambos chicos estaban empapados pero al menos Viktor había logrado acallar el pitido de la alarma y los rociadores habían detenido su funcionamiento.

Lamentablemente el departamento era un desastre, ya que todo estaba mojado: el piso, los muebles, los estantes...todo.

Yuuri se acercó molesto a Viktor y cuando éste volteó, mostró una enorme cualidad al sur que hizo que Yuuri enrojeciera y se cubriera los ojos como si hubiera visto al demonio.

―¡Por Dios, Viktor, pónte algo de ropa, no dejes esa cosa colgando por ahí!

―Ya supéralo, Yuuri―le dijo sonriendo― quedamos en que no había problema. Ya te dije que la ropa me pica y, además, nunca nadie se había quejado antes de Él.

―¿ÉL?―expresó sorprendido― ¿Utilizas un pronombre personal para hablar de tu pene?

―Bueno, le podríamos poner un nombre si quieres...a mi me gusta mucho "Maximo" porque , bueno es obvio que en cuanto a tamaño es...

―¡Entendí la idea, no necesito explicaciones!

Yuuri no quería saber más del asunto. El tal pronombre personal de Viktor podía cambiarlo por "Superman" o "Hércules" si quería pero él no quería saber más de él.

Yuuri renegó mientras ayudaba a Viktor a secar el piso y luego tuvo que cambiarse rápidamente para no llegar tarde a su primera clase.

Cogió su maleta y fue a recoger a Vicchan, quien seguía escondido debajo de la cama.

―¡Vicchan, sal de una vez, tenemos que irnos y se me hace tarde!

Vicchan gruñó y le mostró los dientes indignado.

Yuuri le suplicó a su mascota que saliera de su escondite pero esta lo amenazaba con morderle.

De nada sirvió que le mande besitos, que le diga hijito, que le hable como bebé, que le diga "super Vicchan" ni nada. El perro estaba ofendido y ahí se quería quedar.

Yuuri se quería morir. Desde pequeño tener a su lado a su mascota había sido un gran recurso para afrontar su timidez y sus inseguridades.

A pesar de que sus padres habían sido buenos, habían estado algo ausentes, debido al tiempo dedicado a trabajar.  
El ser muy bueno en la escuela sin ser popular tampoco lo había ayudado mucho, dado que los demás lo habían visto como el nerd más creído de toda la escuela.

Pero era justamente que Hiro, el padre de Vicchan, le había ayudado a superar todo en la secundaria.

Ahora Vicchan, años después, era su única familia y el único capaz de calmarlo en su primer día de clases. Su perrito era su único talismán. Lo necesitaba allí y no se iría a su primera clase sin él.

Yuuri se levantó y suspiró. Sabía que sólo había una cosa en el mundo que era capaz de hipnotizar a su adorado Vicchan y, si tenía que hacerlo para congraciarse con él, lo haría.

Decidido a conseguir el perdón de su caniche, aclaró su garganta y dijo, mientras este se hallaba mirándolo debajo de la cama.

―Bueno, no me queda más que hacer esto, Vicchan. Y quiero que sepas que esto sólo lo haré por ti...

Yuuri se abrió la camisa, quedándose con la camiseta blanca debajo, se puso un guante y un sombrero que cogió de su perchero y buscó la canción que Vicchan tanto adoraba en su celular.

―Vicchan, no apartes tu vista de mi.

Vicchan era el único ser que podría moverlo a convertirse en el mejor Michael Jackson del mundo.

La tonada de "Billie Jean" empezó a sonar en su celular. Vicchan empezó a mover un poco la cola mientras que Yuuri hacía gala de sus mejores pasos practicados siempre en la soledad de su cuarto.

Los brazos alzados, las caderas afiladas moviéndose al compás de la música y esa pelvis, esa pelvis levantándose se movía de forma asesina. Con esa pelvis alzándose peligrosamente probablemente Yuuri podría cautivar a cualquier alfa en su camino.

Yuuri le cantaba a su perro, lo miraba a él mientras movía los labios imitando la canción, saltaba, se paraba de puntitas y, cuando llegó a la parte del paso lunar, sabía que lo había conseguido.

Vicchan salió emocionado de su escondite, ladrando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, con la cola meneando emocionada. Habían cosas que sólo el paso lunar de Yuuri podía comprar. Una de esas cosas era la adoración de su perro.

Cuando se agachó a abrazarlo, este lo llenó de lengüetazos en todo el rostro. Por fin lo había conquistado.

Sin embargo, había alguien más cuya atención también Yuuri había conquistado. Se dio cuenta de eso cuando escuchó aplausos desde su puerta del cuarto, que había dejado sin querer abierta.

Los ojos turquesa de su compañero de cuarto brillaban emocionados y una sonrisa hermosa en forma de corazón se coló entre sus labios.

Yuuri quería morir de la vergüenza.

―Wow, amazing!―exclamó su observador, que tenía la cara enrojecida de la emoción.

―¡Qué terrible!―exclamó avergonzado el omega, tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

―Yuuri―dijo Victor muy serio con una voz muy sensual―, tengo que pedirte algo muy especial...

Yuuri pensaba en que le pediría que vuelva a bailar o quizás que ya no lo vuelva a hacer, por lo horrible que había salido. Pero no contó con el hecho de que no se encontraba frente a alguien normal. Se hallaba frente a Viktor Nikiforov y Viktor sólo se emocionaba por una cosa.

―¡Yuuri, enséñame tu pene!―El entusiasmo expresado traumó más a Yuuri que la petición en particular.

―¡Qué diablos!

Viktor se acercó suplicante, se tiró a sus pies y le rogó.

―¡Por favor, haré lo que tú quieras!―dijo emocionado―¡Sólo muéstramelo!

―¡ESTÁS LOCO, ALEJA TUS MANOS Y TU COSA DE MI!

Yuuri arrastró el pie que Viktor no quería soltar y lo sacudió hasta que Viktor cedió, casi llorando como niño al que le habían quitado su chupón.

\----------------------

Después de huir de un alfa hippie loco, Yuuri se llevó a Vicchan en manos y se fue corriendo a su clase.  
Histérico pensaba en toda la mala suerte que lo acompañaba.

¿Pero cómo el decano Feltsman había pensado que una persona como Viktor podía ser un buen compañero de cuarto? ¡El tipo estaba más rayado que juguete de gato!

Llegó jadeando a su primera clase pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Metió con cuidado a Vicchan en su maleta y abrió la puerta. Con suerte, pasaría inadvertido al entrar al salón.

Gran error.

La madera crujió más fuerte que un auto aplastado por un elefante. Todas las miradas voltearon a ver a Yuuri y, la cabeza de Vicchan salió de la maleta para emitir un "¡wuff!" Tan fuerte, que la carcajada fue general.

Genial. Justo en su primer día en Harvard.

\----------------------------

Al menos Vicchan logró que el profesor de Yuuri se apiadara de su tardanza y lo dejara entrar. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que le diera la responsabilidad de leer 40 páginas de su libro de texto para que la cuente a sus compañeros en la siguiente clase.

Las otras clases que le tocaba pasaron más tranquilas aunque exigentes. Algunos de sus compañeros del primer curso estaban con él y se acercaron a acariciar a Vicchan en el camino, el cual estaba emocionadísimo por toda la atención que recibía.

Terminando sus clases fue rápido hacia el café donde llevaba trabajando poco menos de una semana. En verdad los clientes escaseaban allí. En toda la semana habían atendido sólo 5 personas, que eran antiguos clientes del café y aún creían en él.

La señora Lilia era una mujer adorable. Todos los días lo esperaba con un plato de comida delicioso y se esmeraba por hacer sentir bien a Yuuri.  
Yuuri le retribuía las atenciones, pensando en todos los cambios que se tendrían que hacer para que el local volviera a ser atractivo para la gente del lugar.

El café que ofrecía Lilia, la dueña, era el mejor que había probado en su vida. Pero no tenía la habilidad para crear dulces, por lo que los compraba en otra panadería más económica. Dichos dulces, entonces, no eran de la calidad del café. Por ello Yuuri creía que su labor como maestro pastelero sería muy importante para el futuri del local.

Pero, no sólo la comida era importante, sino que habían muchas cosas que debían mejorar si querían seguir en el negocio.

Lo primero que hizo Yuuri fue sacar los desgastados cuadros de la pared. Los paneles de madera del local eran hermosos y sólo necesitaban un poco de limpieza.

El fin de semana había estado limpiando las ventanas y cubriendo con una capa de líquido para muebles todos los paneles del local. Al final del día el sitio se veía hermoso y bien cuidado. Los cuadros desaparecidos no faltaban porque la madera brillante le daba al local un aire elegante.

De los pisos ni hablar. Rentaron una lustradora que se desarmaba cada vez que jalaban mucho el cable pero que dejó a los pisos relucientes.

La máquina de café necesitaba mantenimiento, pero, como no había dinero, Yuuri pensó que quizás encontraría algún video en YouTube sobre el arreglo de máquinas de cafetería. Se pondría a hacer eso la próxima semana.

\---------------------------

En la tarde encendieron las luces del local. Yuuri había preparado unos eclairs con crema pastelera que habían dejado un olor a vainilla en el aire. Sobre estos dulces, Yuuri había diseñado unos corazones de chocolate que le daban un aspecto único.

Habían decidido ofrecer café y gratis una pequeña probada de dulces pero aún no sabían cómo propagar la información.

Mientras Yuuri se rompía la cabeza pensando en ello, Vicchan hacía de las suyas. Se había parado al frente, en la ventana del local y se veía adorable.

Vicchan era el perro más sociable y cariñoso que alguien podía desear. Incluso había conquistado el corazón de Lilia, quien, al principio, le había sugerido a Yuuri que dejara a Vicchan atrás.  
Sin embargo, el pequeño caniche se había parado en dos patas frente a ella y la había invitado a bailar.  
Eso fue suficiente para ganarse la atención de la dueña, quien prometió comprarle una hermosa camita para que estuviera cómodo en el local.

Ahora frente a la ventana, el pequeño caniche se hallaba sentado mirando a la gente pasar y, cuando los transeúntes volteaban a mirarlo, éste levantaba sus patitas y los llamaba.

Yuuri pensó en quitar a Vicchan de ahí pero se dio cuenta de que la química entre Vicchan y el público era fantástica.

La gente suspiraba al ver al bello can pero, aunque pensaban por un momento en entrar, se desanimaban y seguían su camino.

Por eso Yuuri le pidió a Lilia una pequeña pizarra, que dejó junto a Vicchan que decía:

**_*****************************_ **

**_Las recomendaciones de Viccha_ ** **_n :_ **

**_Hoy este eclair puede ser tuyo al comprar un café._ **

**_*****************************_ **

Dejó en un plato cerca a Vicchan un delicioso eclair y le indicó a su perro que no debía comerlo.

Eso fue lo que empezó a atraer clientes. Poco a poco la gente entraba, entusiasmada por Vicchan pero enamorada de los eclairs y del café. Algunos preguntaron si el café era nuevo y se sorprendieron al saber que estaba ahí desde hacía tiempo. Yuuri tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacer una cajita, cuando una cliente se quiso llevar 6 eclairs para la casa.

Al final del día habían entrado 8 personas nuevas. No estaba mal. Vicchan y los eclairs habían sido un éxito. Lilia estaba emocionada y claro, Yuuri también.

Este era el inicio de una nueva etapa.


	7. Rechazado y con novio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?

La universidad de Harvard fue fundada en 1636 y es la universidad más antigua de los Estados Unidos. Han pasado por sus aulas 8 presidentes americanos, 157 ganadores de premios nobel, múltiples científicos y estudios de diversos campos que han dejado sus aportes al mundo y claro, solo una omega de ascendencia asiática de Detroit.

La universidad se jacta de tener en su haber a muchos de los mejores profesionales del mundo, una gente pensante y amante de la democracia, la igualdad y la justicia y, para Yuuri Katsuki, nada más ajeno a la verdad.

Luego de casi dos meses de clases en tal universidad, Yuuri podría decir que muchas veces se asustaba pensando en los raros específicos que tenían en dicha institución.

La mayoría de alfas luchaban en el comedor por el pedazo más grande de carne, no porque tuvieran hambre (muchos eran hijos de millonarios) sino porque era _divertido_ jugar con la comida. Era parte de la vida diaria salir corriendo, evitando que el puré de papá y las zanahorias golpeen tu rostro.

En los pasillos afectados a chicas alfa besándose acaloradamente con otros alfa de mucho dinero. Siempre eran las mismas chicas pero con diferentes novios. Yuuri creía que buscaban a cada millonario de la universidad y probaban suerte.

Otra cosa rara de los alfa de la universidad eran los "grupos de estudio". Estos eran famosos en la universidad, pero eran en su mayoría reuniones de juerga por la noche, donde solo invitaban a los más populares de la universidad.

Al principio, Yuuri había querido ir a uno de esos grupos, pensando que no le vendría mal la compañía para estudiar pero, por ser "beta" lo habían dejado en la lista de espera por un mes.

Cuando por fin lo invitaron se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que estos grupos tuvieron en la noche.

Definitivamente NO era estudiar.

Es así que desde ese momento, Yuuri prefirió estudiar solo y eso, a la larga, le funcionó muy bien. Sin duda el omega era de los mejores, sino el mejor estudiante de su año y los profesores le tenían mucha consideración.

Y, por último pero no menos importante, se encuentra el especimen alfa más raro de todos.

Se consideró, obviamente, de su compañero de cuarto Viktor Nikiforov.

El chico era el mejor estudiante de su año, tenía la fama de ser el más guapo de la universidad y ser una persona muy centrada y seria.

Pero, la verdad, era que Viktor le gritaba al televisor cuando los personajes de sus novelas favoritas tenían algo malo, caminaba desnudo por toda la casa, incluso se bañaba los domingos, guardaba en la refrigeradora el yogurt vencido hasta que salieran hongos y su pasatiempo favorito era comparar a Máximo (así se llamaba su pene, o, al menos, así había creído Yuuri que le gustaba llamarlo) con los otros miembros de sus conocidos, a quien Yuuri llamaba "víctimas".   
Para evitar un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo, Yuuri se ponía llave al irse a dormir. Mejor era prevenir que lamentar.

Al principio Yuuri vivía avergonzado con la presencia omnisciente y descarada de Máximo pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a su presencia.

Ya no se sorprendía al ver a Máximo colgado al revés cuando estaba determinado a Víctor de cabeza haciendo la postura [Sarvangansana](https://images.app.goo.gl/HwAa2XcNMP9niAde9) de yoga.

Tampoco se sorprendía cuando Máximo saltaba mientras Viktor jugaba en la sala con el wii un juego de baile.

Incluso se había acostumbrado a escuchar las "conversaciones" entre Máximo y Viktor cuando se encontraba frente al espejo del cuerpo entero del pasillo, luego de salir de una larga ducha.

Viktor Nikiforov y Máximo eran la prueba absoluta de los alfas eran los seres más raros de la sociedad e irónicamente, los líderes de esta.

Pero, aún así, Yuuri no se podría quejar. Viktor era en realidad muy agradable. Preparaba el café en la mañana para ambos, lo orientaba cuando no entendía algún término legal y lo ayudaba a repasar para sus clases dándole consejos y técnicas para estudiar mejor. Y, como si fuera poco, Viktor ADORABA a Vicchan y lo llenaba de mimos o la traía juguetitos o comida para perro cuando podría.

En realidad Viktor no era serio ni centrado pero era muy amable, gracioso e inteligente. Ah y claro, guapo. Yuuri creía que la fama de "más guapo de la universidad" era muy simple.

\--------------------------

En la clase de "Sociedad e igualdad de derechos" se solicitó a los alumnos trabajar en equipo para analizar un caso de discriminación ante un omega en una oficina.

Yuuri estaba emocionado por poder analizar casos como esos y pensaba que estaba cada vez más cerca de ser un abogado defensor de las minorías oprimidas.

Como la elección de los miembros del grupo era libre, buscó aliados entre los compañeros más cercanos de su asiento pero, al parecer, todos estaban ya tomados.

Se preguntó y grabó el salón pero nadie quería trabajar con él. Cuando le pidió a una chica, con la que supuestamente se llevó bien, por qué nadie quería trabajar con él, la chica apenada le dijo:

―Yuuri lo siento. Les dije a mis compañeros para que te llamaran pero no quisieron.

―¿Pero por qué?

―Me dijeron que eres demasiado cerebrito y serio. Siempre haces cosas responsables y eso no es normal. Dicen que si al menos fueras alfa, pero, encima de eso eres un beta ...

Yuuri se indignado y juzgado seriamente quejarse con su profesor, pero la chica también tuvo problemas en él y agregó:

―Dicen que si te quejas con el profesor te vetarán de por vida.

Yuuri se molesto molesto. Claro, le habría gustado trabajar con otros compañeros y hacer ALGÚN amigo, pero al saber que lo despreciaban por ser un "beta" demasiado serio, no tuvo ganas de rogar por una plaza en algún grupo. Habló con su profesor para pedirle trabajar solo, lo que su profesor acepta por ser Yuuri el mejor de su clase.

El omega suspiró. Tendría mucho trabajo que necesita afrontar solo.

\----------------------

Un jueves en la noche Yuuri se hallaba leyendo muy concentrado unos libros. Habíamos tenido suerte de encontrarlos a disposición en la biblioteca, ya que eran libros usados y pedidos muy frecuentes.

Escuchó unos pasos desde el pasillo y dedujo que era Viktor, acompañado siempre por Máximo.

―Yuuri, ¿quieres que te prepare un té?

La invitación aceptó con gusto, ya que el mes de noviembre solía ser muy frío. Yuuri siguió concentrado en su trabajo hasta que escuchó a Víctor acercarse a él.

―Aquí tienes ― le respondió otorgándole la taza.

Cuando Yuuri aceptó la taza, volteó a mirar a su compañero y le brindó una sonrisa que al poco tiempo acompañó a su cara de terror.

Viktor se hallaba allí, hermoso y menos desnudo de lo habitual. Máximo se encuentraba cubierto de una especie de medios de lana, que resaltaba su tamaño y grosor.

Yuuri se sorprendió, alejándose lo más posible de Viktor y su amiguito.

―¿Pero qué diablos te ha puesto ahí ahí? ¿Estás loco?

―Es como un gorrito para Máximo. ¿No te gusta?

―¡Eres un enfermo! ¿A quién se le ocurre que cubre esa cosa?

―¡Yy Yuuri qué cruel que eres! ―Respondió Viktor haciendo un puchero―. Hace mucho frío, incluso para Máximo.

Yuuri estaba a punto de responder cuando Vicchan de pronto saltó sobre la mesa al oler el té y fue el causante de que una enorme pila de libros cayera. Yuuri se había demorado horas en clasificarlos por temas.

―¡Vicchan, no! ―Exclamó lamentándose enormemente. El perrito movió la cabeza para un lado, moviendo la cola, pensando que había hecho un favor. Yuuri no pudo molestarse al verlo tan inocente. Después de todo amaba a Vicchan y, aunque doliera admitirlo, era la única familia en ese momento que tenía.

Viktor se agachó a recogerlos y le sorprendió que Yuuri tuvo tantos.

\- ¿Pero por qué tienes tantos libros? Te he visto sentado aquí varios días tratando de estudiar. ¿Tanta tarea te dejan en primer año? No recuerdo haber estudiado ni la mitad que tú.

\- Es para un análisis de caso. Tengo que presentar un informe muy largo.

―Me acuerdo de haber hecho un informe así en mi primer año pero era tan extenso que trabajamos en grupo. ¿Ya lo han cambiado?

Yuuri sospechó. No, no lo habían cambiado.

―Es un trabajo grupal ... pero no tengo grupo.

―¿Pero por qué? ―Preguntó Viktor sorprendido.

―Porque nadie quiere trabajar conmigo. Porque me tomo las cosas muy en serio y soy estudioso, porque no estoy en ningún "grupo de estudio" popular. Y porque soy un "beta" y ya sabes cómo es eso en esta universidad ...

Si. Viktor sabía muy bien cómo era eso en esa universidad. En esa universidad y en todas las demás. Lo sabía de primera mano. Y sabía sobre los prejuicios y la discriminación hacia las betas y ni qué decir de los omegas. Los omegas que no estudian allí, simplemente por un estúpido juego del destino y la maldad del azar genético.

Apretó los puños molesto. Esto le traía muchos recuerdos. Y no eran de los buenos. Para calmarse, enfocó nuevamente su atención en Yuuri, quien había vuelto al estudio luego de apilar nuevamente los libros.

A Viktor le gustaba mucho su compañero. Era un chico tímido con los desconocidos pero de un carácter fuerte y decidido. A veces le resultó difícil clasificarlo como beta porque se comportaba decidido y valiente como un alfa pero también era ordenado, sensible y tierno como un omega. Era Yuuri, en verdad, una caja de sorpresas.

Lo que más le agradaba de Yuuri, sin embargo, era su empatía hacia los demás y su paciencia.

Era la primera vez que Viktor compartía una vivienda con alguien que no estaba fuera de la familia y el tema del nudismo no era uno fácil de aceptar. Sin embargo admiraba la capacidad de Yuuri de aceptarlo como era. Claro que aún se sorprendía cuando Viktor aparecía desnudo en alguna esquina oscura de la casa, pero aún así lo aceptaba y no se quejaba. Lo dejaba ser y eso significa mucho para Viktor.

En agradecimiento perdido en una forma cómo ayudarlo y regresó a hablarle.

―Te ayudaré de dos formas ―Yuuri volteó a mirarlo sorprendido por la atención de Viktor.

―¿Cómo que de dos formas?

―La primera, te ayudaré con este trabajo de grupo. Ya lo he hecho antes y sé cómo es.

―¿Y la segunda? ―Preguntó curioso. La idea de que alguien quisiera ayudarlo con un trabajo tan complejo lo emocionaba. Pero no debería olvidar que era Viktor Nikiforov el que le hablaba y él podía salir con cualquier disparate.

―La segunda es trabajar con tu participación. ¿La gente no quiere trabajar contigo porque no eres popular? Yo puedo cambiar eso.

Yuuri abrió los ojos incrédulo pero a la vez asustado. ¿A qué se refería?

―Bueno, no sé si lo sabes, pero soy algo popular en Harvard ...

―No eres solo algo popular en Harvard ―respondió Yuuri―, eres el más popular en esta universidad y probablemente de todas las _universidades de la liga IVY *_ . ¡Por dios, si eres Viktor Nikiforov! Eres probablemente el alfa más inteligente, amable y guapo del mundo!

A Yuuri se le subieron los colores al rostro. No había sido el momento más propicio para hablar de Viktor, no con Viktor al frente. Rápidamente trató de arreglar las cosas.

―Digo ... es lo que dicen por aquí, yo solo estoy repitiendo lo que escuchó ...

Viktor jamás se había sonrojado por las palabras de alguien. Hasta ese momento. Trató de ignorar eso y se rio a carcajadas, tratando de suavizar la tensión.

―Ok, wow, sabía que era algo popular pero no que lo era tanto. ¿Escuchaste eso, Máximo ?, ¡Somos populares! ―Dijo mirando hacia abajo. Yuuri se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha, moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Sí, ese era Viktor Nikiforov, el real. Sólo un loco hermoso y amable que hablaba con su pene. Nada más.

―Bueno, Viktor, te agradezco mucho la ayuda para el trabajo y la acepto porque así solo sería muy difícil pero no entiendo la importancia de tu segunda propuesta.   
Tener a alguien ayudándome con una probabilidad que no considero necesario no me atrae así que creo que declinaré esa propuesta.

Viktor tuvo que un pedacito de su corazón se había roto. Realmente quería ayudar a Yuuri a ser más popular y la sola idea de pasar tiempo con él afuera del departamento le parecía genial. Pero tuvo que ocultarlo. Yuuri era terco y sabía que no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

―Como quieras ―dijo Viktor tratando de sonar indiferente―. Y ahora dime, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer este trabajo?

Viktor se envió al lado de Yuuri para escuchar sus indicaciones. Yuuri se encuentra feliz de tener ayuda. Después de todo, tener un Viktor de compañero de cuarto sí tenía sus ventajas.

\---------------------------

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde en el café "Serendipity" y Yuuri estaba en la cocina terminando de decorar unas deliciosas tartaletas de frambuesa.

Lilia había decidido cambiar el nombre del local poco tiempo después de recibir la ayuda de Yuuri. Sentía que la venida del chico había sido un lindo regalo del destino. Con Vicchan y Yuuri todo había mejorado increíblemente. No solo los postres de Yuuri se convirtieron en los mejores de la ciudad, sino que mucha gente venía ahora a tomar café en el local.

Después de años, Lilia volvía a tener un poco de dinero en su cuenta de ahorros y Yuuri podría recibir un sueldo decente. Ambos estaban felices al ver lo bien que le iba al café.

Pero había alguien incluso más feliz que ellos: Vicchan.

El perrito adoraba ser el centro de atención y ya era famoso con su letrero de "Las recomendaciones de Vicchan". Todos amaban ver en la ventana a la pequeña mota de pelo marrón con ojos hipnotizantes. Todos lo acariciaban y él enloquecía de felicidad.   
Vicchan apareció en más fotos de Instagram que Justin Bieber. Era prácticamente la gran celebridad de Harvard.

Bueno, era UNA de las celebridades de Harvard. La otra era Viktor Nikiforov, quien, extenuado después de un día largo, había decidido ir por fin a conocer el café que tantos de sus amigos habían recomendado. Tenía ganas de comer algo dulce y creía que un buen postre le quitaría el hambre que lo apremiaba. Hemos sido un día agotador pero estaba feliz con la conversación con su asesor: seguía siendo el mejor estudiante de su año y probablemente, el que podría tener el discurso de graduación.

A pesar de la alegría al ver la posibilidad de lograrlo, nada podría evitar ese dolorcito en el pecho al imaginarse cumpliendo ese sueño.

Viktor sabía muy bien a quién le dedicaría ese logro. Y lamentablemente era alguien que no estaría allí para disfrutarlo con él.

\--------------------

―Yuuri, voy a tener que salir por media hora ―Lilia observó mientras se sacaba el delantal―. Necesito que te encargues de la atención mientras regrese, ¿está bien?

―Sí, Lilia, no te preocupes.

Yuuri había colocado ordenadamente los dulces en el aparador y había puesto a atender a las mesas.

Mientras llenaba la taza con un café, escuchó el timbre en la entrada y supo que tenía que apurar en servir el pedido.

Cogió la bandeja y, un medio camino se sorprendió.

―¡VICCHAN! ―Dijo Viktor emocionado. El perrito lo llenaba de lengüetazos en las manos, feliz de ver al que consideraba, aunque nadie lo supiera, a su segundo amo.

Yuuri se acercó al ver la escena dramática de su perro y su compañero de cuarto y saludó a Viktor sin saber qué decir.

―¡Yuuri, no sabía que trabajabas aquí!

―Sí, asi es.

Viktor se envió en una de las mesas y recibió de Yuuri la nueva carta que había preparado con Lilia.

―Mmm ... todo esto se ve delicioso. Pero, mejor sírveme alguna de las especialidades. Elige tú por mi.

Yuuri le sirvió el café y fue a la parte de atrás a recoger uno de los correos que él adoraba hacer pero que no estaba en la carta. Planeaba hacer algunos para probar si vendían pero aún no se lo había enseñado a Lilia. Era una especie de [Tarta Tropézziene](https://images.app.goo.gl/F6dQUGn4kBSKuc3o9) , que lucía como un suave bollo lleno de crema. Él había hecho su propia receta de relleno, mucho más ligera pero doblemente sabrosa.

No sabía si le gustaría a Viktor, pero probablemente le gustaba a él. Era uno de sus favoritos.

Le sirvió nervioso el plato y lo miró expectante, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Viktor probó un poco y de pronto gritó emocionado:

―¡VKUSNO! ESTO ES ESPECTACULAR! ¿Lo hiciste tú? ―Preguntó asombrado. Sabía que Yuuri estaba trabajando en un café y que ayudaba preparando postres pero eso era sublime.

Yuuri asintió y se sintió orgulloso de su creación. Sonrió emocionado por su respuesta.

No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que alguien entró al local. Era Michele Crispino, el alfa más antipático y discriminador de su año, acompañado de su séquito de matones.

―¡Oye, Yuuri, apúrate ven a servirnos algo!

A Viktor no le gustó el tono con el chico que había hablado pero no lo conocía, así que se quedó callado. Yuuri sospechó.

"Díganme, ¿qué les doy?", Dijo desganado. No era la primera vez que venían al local y trataban de burlarse de él. Por eso había quedado con Lilia que, en lo posible, él se quedaría en la cocina.

―Tráenos un café y tres tartaletas de durazno.

Yuuri obedeció sin decir nada mientras Viktor lo seguía con la mirada.

Luego de terminar de comer, Viktor decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo, tan solo para observar a ese chico que no le dio buena espina.

Yuuri les sirvió lo que pidieron y se retiró en silencio al mostrador. Michele y sus amigos empezaron a conversar de las chicas y chicos omega con las que se habían acostado en una fiesta.

―Ya les dije ― exclamó Michel―, qué beta ni que beta. Un omega es lo mejor para follar. Les das un beso y se mojan toditos.

Todos sus amigos se rieron. Yuuri quería tirarles una torta en la cara y Viktor escuchaba indignado lo que decían.

―Además su celo ―incluido otro― se vuelven en putitas con solo mirarlos.

"Oye Yuuri, eres un beta que hace pastelitos, ¿no te da vergüenza?", Dijo uno de ellos burlándose de Yuuri.

―Sí Yuuri, mejor te hacemos un favor y te hacemos sentir como omega, total, ya poco te falta.

La risa se volvió a escuchar de fondo y Viktor no soportó más.

―¿Tienen algún problema con Yuuri?

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Victor Nikiforov!", Exclamó uno de ellos.

―Pregunté si tienen algún problema con Yuuri.

Viktor estaba furioso por dos cosas: porque estaban molestando a su compañero de cuarto y porque estaban allí burlando de los omega.

―Vamos, Viktor, tú sabes ―le dijo Michele pensando que como buen alfa lo apoyaría ―Yuuri da pena porque hace pastelitos como buen omega.

―Yuuri podría hacer muñecas si quisiera y eso no lo haría más o menos humano. ¿Te quedó claro?

Viktor empezaba a gruñir, por lo que Yuuri lo cogió del brazo.

―No te preocupes, Viktor, déjalos.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué de pronto defiendes a este Beta?―preguntó Michele también gruñendo. La tensión se respiraba en el aire―¿Qué, acaso es tu putito?

―No, es mi novio y el que va a volverse putito si sigue jodiendo aquí eres tú.

Todos se quedaron callados. Yuuri se puso pálido, los otros chicos se miraron entre sí anonadados.

Michele se encogió hasta volverse un mísero puntito en el espacio.

―Perdón Viktor, no sabíamos que era tu novio. Lo vamos a dejar en paz.

Dejaron mucho dinero en la mesa y se fueron casi corriendo.

Yuuri sentía alarmas en su cabeza. _¿Acaso Viktor acababa de declararlo su novio en frente de otros?_

Viktor pareció calmarse cuando los otros alfa se marcharon y volteó a mirar a Yuuri con una sonrisa en forma de corazón que dejó perplejo al omega.

―¡Oops, lo siento, creo que exageré un poco!

―¿Sólo un poco? ―Preguntó Yuuri con ansiedad.

―Tranquilo Yuuri, era solo para que te dejaran de molestar. Vas a ver que mañana ni se van a acordar. Mmm ... Yuuri esa tartaleta de durazno se vio también también buena, ¿me traes una? Máximo y yo estamos con mucha hambre.

Yuuri asintió rendido. Se lo requerido. Le requerimos su tartaleta esa tarde. Total, gracias a Viktor, lo que había pasado con Michele era solo una anécdota más ...


	8. Nada es lo que parece ser

La sola idea de convertirse en el _trend topic_ de los twitteros de Harvard podría parecer para cualquiera genial y atractiva.

Pero no, no era genial. Para Yuuri Katsuki no era nada genial ser de pronto el centro de atención de la universidad.

Había deseado desde el fondo de su corazón que el comentario de Viktor sobre su supuesto "noviazgo" no hubiera sido más que un simple chisme olvidado. Un rumor que había muerto antes de ser comenzado. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

El drástico cambio de su vida había empezado, extrañamente en casa.

Por alguna razón Viktor estaba mucho más amable y sobreprotector con él.

No sólo le había preparado waffles al día siguiente de la situación con Michele, sino que había hecho corazones de adorno con mermelada de fresa.

Yuuri al principio creyó que había sido un detalle muy gracioso que buscaba burlarse de toda la situación. Pero, al despedirse de Vicchan y de Viktor, éste último le había dicho que se cuidara del frío, de los alfas roñosos del curso de Introducción a las Leyes americanas, de la señora de la cafetería con un ojo de vidrio que sospechosamente nunca lo cerraba y del camino al lado de la biblioteca, donde supuestamente sucedían eventos paranormales y Yuuri quizás podría ser secuestrado por Aliens o caer accidentalmente en la dimensión desconocida.

Sí, Viktor era como Máximo. Enormemente caprichoso y grandiosamente exagerado. De forma muy literal.

Pero ahí no había quedado todo. Una vez en la universidad se había dado cuenta de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de estudio.

Cuando entró al salón de su primer curso todos se callaron al verlo entrar. Yuuri miró confundido el repentino silencio y volteó a mirar por todos lados, pero todos evadieron su mirada.  
Una vez que se sentó en su sitio de siempre, las personas empezaron a cuchichear.

―¿Este beta es el novio del GRAN Viktor Nikiforov? ¿Qué le ha visto? ¿La miopía?

―Su cabello parece un nido mojado.

―No puedo creer que YO podría estar con Viktor y en cambio está con esa... _cosa._

―¿Un beta hombre con un alfa hombre? ¿Para qué lo quiere? ¡Ni siquiera puede procrear!

Yuuri volteó a mirar a todos furibundo y el silencio volvió. No sabía si molestarse más por lo que decían o por el obvio silencio sepulcral que reinaba cuando quería afrontar los comentarios.

Lamentablemente la llegada del profesor exigió que el tema se dejara y la tranquilidad regresara a la clase. Yuuri pudo tomar notas y hacer preguntas con tranquilidad.

Luego de ese bloque de dos horas Yuuri tenía una hora libre. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a la cafetería para comer algo. Dentro se encontraba una chica beta que lloraba descontroladamente y sus amigas la consolaban. Yuuri sintió lástima por esa chica y trató de darle algo de espacio para no invadir. Se sentó en el asiento más lejano del lugar y se pudo a leer. Craso error. A los pocos minutos de acomodarse en su asiento un vaso con agua en la cara lo sacó del trance donde estaba.

―¡Tú!―gritó la chica furiosa―¡Eres un maldito encantador de alfas!

―¿De qué diablos hablas?―le preguntó Yuuri tratando de alejarse de ella sorprendido, mientras trataba de secarse el rostro con el puño de su camisa.

―¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Cómo se fijó en ti?

La chica empezó a llorar nuevamente y sus amigas se acercaron para consolarla nuevamente.

―Tranquila, Susan. Olvídate de él.

―¡Me dijo que no buscaba una beta! ¡Y no era una, sino _uno_ el que buscaba!

―¡Viktor Nikiforov es un imbécil, olvídate de él!―dijo una de ellas molesta.

―Sí, olvídate de ese tipo y deja de llorar porque estás empezando a dar lástima.

―¡Stephanie, no digas eso de Susan!

―¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, Jackie! ¿O ya olvidaste que trataste de conquistarlo en año nuevo, cuando Susan estaba borracha?

―¡Y tú le robaste un beso cuando nadie miraba!

Oh oh, mujeres quitándose novios. Eso iba a acabar mal. Yuuri tuvo que alejarse corriendo para evitar que lo empalaran como hacía el Conde Drácula.

En el café donde trabajaba la situación no era mejor. Después de la noticia de su dizque "noviazgo", el local estaba repleto y no había sitio para sentarse. Lilia no se pudo abastecer sola, por lo que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Yuuri para atender a los clientes. Los clientes eran en su mayoría mujeres alfas y betas deseosas de venganza. Le pedían a Yuuri una cosa, luego se la devolvían y exigían que se las cambiara por otra y, todo eso, en medio de conversaciones sin vergüenza alguna, en las que hablaban indiscretamente sobre él.

―Pero si es anteojudo.

―Y esa barriga, por Dios, como si se comiera los productos de la tienda.

―Encima de todo, un beta. En fin, si fuera omega entendería un poco su elección.

―Lo único bonito que tiene es su perrito.

Yuuri soportó cuatro días de comentarios y maltratos antes de empezarse a creer todo lo que decían de él. No entendía la razón por la que la gente podía ser tan cruel con él, aún sin conocerlo. Y todo por estar de "novio" con Viktor.

Viktor...

Viktor no entendía en verdad lo que pasaba en el mundo. Él era un chico feliz y despistado al que no le llegaba ningún comentario desagradable de Yuuri, o al menos eso parecía porque todo el día estaba feliz y, cuando llegaba a casa, seguía desviviéndose de atenciones hacia Yuuri.

\-------------------------

El viernes en la noche, Yuuri ya no soportó más maltratos. Había estado toda la semana queriendo ser fuerte pero, en realidad, su corazón omega era muy sensible y frágil.  
Había escuchado tantas cosas desagradables hacia su persona que sentía que quizás alguna de ellas eran ciertas.

Colocó su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta. Suspiró agotado por otro día lleno de insultos y arrebatos de chicas celosas y acarició a Vicchan, quien era el que siempre lo recibía emocionado, moviendo la colita y dándose vueltas como loco, levantando la patita para exigir su cariño.

―¡Hola, Yuuri!

La voz de Viktor salió dulce pero Yuuri no pudo decir dónde se encontraba.

―¿Viktor?―preguntó.

―Aquí abajo...

Yuuri miró hacia esa dirección y pudo apreciar a su compañero, como siempre, desnudo, haciendo planchas sólo con una mano.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu día?―preguntó Viktor sin detener sus ejercicios.

―He tenido mejores...

El rostro triste de Yuuri no pasó desapercibido. El chico había luchado por no hacer más grande el asunto pero ya no podía seguir negándolo. Viktor dejó de hacer planchas y se levantó.

―Cuéntame, ¿qué sucede? Te veo muy triste...

Yuuri estaba a punto de sincerarse con su compañero de cuarto cuando, sin querer, terminó bajando la mirada, encontrándose con Máximo quien...¿Traía puesto unas _bolitas de metal_?

―¿Pero qué diablos te has puesto ahí?

En verdad, a esas alturas, Yuuri ya no sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto. Era obvio que Máximo no era de gustos simples. Por supuesto que vendría con accesorios.

―Son las pesas de Máximo― explicó Viktor de lo más normal―. Tú sabes que tengo que mantenerme en forma y Él también.

―Pensé que el pronombre personal había quedado en el olvido...

―Si tanto te incomoda se las sacaré.

―La única incomodidad me la causas cuando hablas de tu miembro en tercera persona.

Viktor se quejó un poco de dolor cuando quitó las pesitas de Máximo y las iba a poner sobre la mesa cuando Yuuri le dijo:

―¡Ni se te ocurra ensuciar la mesa con esas pesas que quién sabe dónde han estado.

―¡Ay, Yuuri, qué exagerado, sólo las ha usado Máximo!

Viktor fue hasta su cuarto para dejarlas. Yuuri no quería saber en dónde. El omega suspiró cansado.

¿Qué veían los otros en Viktor? Era un chico raro, con gustos nudistas y una obsesión por su enorme miembro viril (y Yuuri era testigo de su desmesurado tamaño). Y, no conforme con ello, le gustaba ver el de los demás, como quien va a la tienda a comprar dulces.

Pronto volvió el otro chico y se sentó en un taburete cerca a la cocina.

―Ok!, ya estoy aquí. Háblame.

―¿Sobre Máximo? Te podría decir varias cosas sobre él...

―¡Oh, Yuuri, _qué cochino_!

―Tú le pones pesas y medias a tu pene! ¿Y yo soy el cochino?

―¡Ok, ok! ¡Cuéntame de una vez qué es lo que pasa!

Yuuri suspiró. En verdad no quería hablar de ello.

―Tú eres mi problema.

―¿Yo?―Viktor lucía sorprendido―¿Por qué yo?

―¡Es lo que le dijiste a Michele Crispino! ¡El que hayas dicho que yo soy tu novio ha sido lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida!

Yuuri se demoró un par de segundos en darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras y sintió que había sido demasiado tosco cuando vio que Victor había puesto una cara afligida. Realmente había herido sus sentimientos y Yuuri pudo sentir cómo la culpa lo embargaba.

―Lo siento, Yuuri, no fue mi intención, yo sólo quería defenderte...

Un pequeño dolor en el pecho se formó después de escucharle decir eso. Viktor tenía mucha razón. Lo había defendido como si fuera verdaderamente su novio. Probablemente aquel gen alfa protector que Viktor poseía también había ayudado a que el chico lo defendiera a capa y espada. Y a él no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que decirle que era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida.¡Bravo, Yuuri!

―Discúlpame, no lo quise decir así. Tú me ayudaste cuando más te necesité y yo acabo de ser un imbécil como todos esos que hablan de mi..

Yuuri le contó poco a poco todas y cada una de las palabras que habían usado cruelmente para referirse a él, lo que habían pensado sobre su físico y sobre el hecho de que fuera un simple beta sin gracia, que no podría conquistar a un alfa como Viktor.  
Una vez descargado su malestar, Yuuri observó a su interlocutor.

Viktor lo miraba en silencio, escuchándolo con mucha atención. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que había terminado, se dispuso a hablar.

―Bueno, Yuuri, puedo entender por qué estés molesto. Yo me disculpo de nuevo, lo que dije sólo buscaba advertir al estúpido de Crispino que debe dejarte en paz porque tú eres...―Viktor cuidó a propósito sus palabras antes de seguir hablando―tú eres especial para mi. Eres mi compañero de cuarto y...lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo...

Yuuri se sorprendió con esas palabras. ¿El gran Viktor Nikiforov decía no tener amigos?

―¿Me estás hablando en serio?―preguntó Katsuki incrédulo― Eres el chico más brillante de la universidad y también el más popular. Es absurdo que me digas que no tienes amigos.

―También es absurdo que pienses que porque soy popular tenga muchos de ellos.

Yuuri no pudo contradecirlo y Viktor siguió hablando.

―Yo no pedí ser popular y ciertamente tampoco pedí ser el centro de atención de los demás. Yo no soy como los demás piensan que soy.  
Suponer que soy perfecto en todo y valorarme por ser guapo es como decir de ti que eres un tonto presumido por tus lentes y tu timidez.

A Yuuri no le agradó particularmente lo que había dicho de él pero ese no era el momento para discutirlo.

―En realidad, yo soy un tonto que prefiere hacer reir a los demás para no quedarse solo y deprimido por las cosas. Soy flojo los fines de semana y disfruto de un buen libro y del yoga. Máximo quizás te parezca ridículo pero es mi manera de demostrar que no soy perfecto...bueno, y de que estoy consciente y satisfecho del tamaño de mi pene...

Por supuesto, eso lo entendía Yuuri muy bien. El mayor siguió hablando.

―Pero no puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada, así como no puedes juzgar a alguien porque sea alfa, beta u omega. Todos somos humanos y tenemos todos el mismo derecho a ser felices y ser lo que queramos ser.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Yuuri. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Viktor sería tan abierto sobre la cobdición de un segundo género.

―He escuchado todo lo que me has dicho y todo me ha parecido absurdo. Pero lo que más me jode, es que piensen que tú y yo no podríamos ser pareja porque tú eres un beta y yo soy un alfa. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

―Es que...un beta hombre no puede procrear―dijk Yuuri triste―Ellos dicen que si al menos yo fuera un omega, sabrían que estás conmigo porque puedo darte una familia...

―¡Esas son idioteces!―exclamó molesto―¡El que tu seas alfa, beta u omega es lo de menos si al final del día somos felices!

―Una chica además dijo que la habías rechazado, diciendo que no estabas buscando a una beta.

―¡Por supuesto que no estoy buscando a una beta ni un alfa u omega, estoy buscando a mi destinado!

―¿A tu destinado?―exclamó asombrado Yuuri. El imaginarse a una persona como Viktor con una idea tan romántica del amor lo sorprendió.

―Por supuesto que si―contestó su compañero―, creo que toda persona tiene a un destinado para él. Pero no un destinado biológico. No creo que la atracción tenga tanto que ver en el asunto. Yo busco a mi _destinado de alma_ , alguien que me conozca y ame como soy y al que yo también ame por lo que es, más allá de un segundo género.

 _Wow_ , pensaba Yuuri. El concepto que tenía de Viktor cambió brutalmente después de esas palabras. ¿En verdad Viktor pensaba de esa forma? El hecho de que buscara a alguien que le llenara el corazón y no el placer físico lo impresionó. Ahora entendía el por qué decía que no tenía muchos amigos. Podía imaginarse lo que una amistad significaba para él y lo empezó a admirar un poquito.

―El encasillar a alguien por un género es lo más estúpido que hay―dijo Viktor―, al final del día lo que importa es lo que has dado de ti al mundo, no si eres alfa u omega...eres sólo tú.

Yuuri enrojeció de pronto cuando aquellos ojos azules de Viktor lo miraron y brillaron con decisión. Viktor era en verdad un hombre muy bello. Y no se refería al físico.

―Sé que no debería sugerírtelo pero soy muy terco y me encanta hacer lo contrario de lo que los demás esperan de mi―Viktor le mostraba una sonrisa mientras le decía eso―. ¿Por qué no seguimos con esto? ¿Por qué no hacemos tragar a todos sus palabras y les hacemos creer que en verdad estamos de novios?

―¿Estás loco?―dijo Yuuri incrédulo.

―¿Qué tendría de malo? Les demostraríamos que no somos igual que el promedio. Que somos diferentes, que puede haber un alfa y un beta juntos sin razón de estarlo. Sencillamente porque quieren hacerlo, más allá de los estúpidos prejuicios que llevan en su cabeza.

La idea de burlarse de todos le agradaba a Yuuri sobremanera.

―Que piensen lo que quieran. ¿No esperan a un beta y a un alfa juntos? Pues bien, lo estaremos, al menos frente a ellos. Que la gente nos vea, que crea lo que quiera...¿No te agradaría hacer lo que los demás no quieren que hagas? ¿No te agradaría demostrar que tú eres quien toma las riendas de tu destino y no por tener una simple etiqueta, sino porque así lo has decidido?

Eso era exactamente lo que Yuuri había querido desde el principio, demostrarle a todos lo que él podía ser capaz. No el omega Yuuri, sino sólo Yuuri, un humano como los demás.

La idea de poder demostrarlo a todos le sonaba genial y la verdad le agradaba callar las palabras de los demás con ayuda de Viktor.

Atraído por aquello oferta y endulzado por la pasión exhibida por Viktor, Yuuri sonrió y aceptó dándole un abrazo. Viktor lo recibió gustoso pero Yuuri se separó inmediatamente al sentir un movimiento al sur. Viktor, enrojecido, le explicó.

―Lo siento, creo que a Máximo también le gustó la idea.

Yuuri se rió. No había nadie en el mundo como Viktor Nikiforov. Y, claro, tampoco como Máximo...


	9. Lo llaman el samurai

No. Ese no era un nombre de alguna novela, tampoco el nombre de una canción de Selena Gomez, ni siquiera el título de este capítulo...Ah no, eso sí.

Pero eso además, damas y caballeros, era lo que todos habían escuchado decir a Viktor "el máximo" Nikiforov refiriéndose a su nuevo novio.

Había algo en aquel chico de lentes de mirada tímida que no hablaba con prácticamente nadie, que molestaba a muchos en la universidad. Y no, no era su tierna sonrisa o sus ojitos de color chocolate, ni siquiera el hecho de que para ser beta lucía adorablemente muy omega.

¿Por qué samurai? ¿Por qué no nerd beta que es tan atorrante que no le gustaba hablar con ellos? ¿Es que acaso era tan creído que el único con el que hablaba era con Viktor? ¿Y por qué tendría que ser así? Yuuri Katsuki tenía apariencia de caricatura, era pobre, así que tenía que trabajar, era becado y siempre levantaba la mano para participar en clase. Era molesto ver que supiera tanto, que fuera un mísero beta de barrio y, encima, que había conquistado al hombre más guapo de la universidad.

No era normal que Betty la Fea tuviera a su Armando, que su María la del Barrio tuviera a su Luis Fernando o que el Patito Feo hubiera encontrado a su príncipe azul, eso iba contra las reglas no escritas de los alfas discriminativos de la universidad. Y mucho menos no era posible que alguien tan poca cosa como él tuviera al más guapo, inteligente y encantador de los alfas del campus.

Algo tenía que hacerse para acabar con esas sonrisas entre los dos, con esos momentos compartidos entre ambos en la biblioteca y debían ver la manera de quedarse con ese adorable caniche marrón que encantaba en el café y que paseaba por las noches con ellos por el campus.

Y, por supuesto, tenían que saber por qué le llamaban el samurai.

\---------------------------

Ignorantes de algún peligro,Yuuri y Vicchan seguían siendo los empleados estrella de "Serendipity".

Habían ayudado a levantar el nombre del local a punta de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo. El can se había dedicado a ser juguetón y cariñoso con cualquier cliente y el omega se había dedicado a experimentar cosas nuevas y a mejorar las ya conocidas. Por ello sus postres cada vez eran más y más populares.

A veces se sorprendía al encontrar en manos de sus compañeros, cajitas de rayas amarillas y verde agua, las cajitas que Lilia había mandado a hacer para el local, y comentaban lo delicioso que eran los eclairs, los buñuelos, los churros y los pasteles del lugar.   
Todos sabían que Yuuri trabajaba allí pero nadie sabía que era él el que creaba esas maravillas.

Sólo había un estudiante de Harvard que conocía su doble vida y ese era su "novio" Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor. Cada vez que Yuuri pensaba en él, terminaba sonriendo.

Viktor era cliente acérrimo de "Serendipity". La mayoría de las noches venía y le hacía compañía a Yuuri, mientras saboreaba algún prototipo de nuevo dulce que Yuuri inventaba.

Le encantaba ser el sujeto de prueba de las nuevas creaciones de Yuuri. Siempre decía que era privilegio de "novio" y sonreía.

―Lo siento, Máximo― exclamaba con una sonrisa mientras probaba algún bocado y veía hacia abajo―, este postre es sólo para novios y no para accesorios.

Es justamente en una de esas probaderas que se había enterado que era alérgico a las nueces.

Sus padres, más locos y más hippies que nadie , le habían curado gripes a base de hierbas y remedios caseros y nunca habían querido llevarlo al doctor. Por eso es que Viktor jamás había pensado en alergias, hasta que Yuuri había puesto frente a él una torta de caramelo y nueces, la cual devoró en unos minutos. Poco tiempo después, el cuerpo empezó a picarle, su cara empezó a hincharse como globo y su respiración se había hecho muy dificultosa.

Felizmente el hospital quedaba cerca. Le pusieron una inyección en el trasero con tan mala gana, que Viktor tuvo que sentarse apoyado sólo sobre el glúteo izquierdo por dos semanas completas.

Pero, cuando Viktor no andaba casi muriéndose o rascándose partes íntimas en el hospital a causa de alguna alergia insospechada, acompañaba a Yuuri de vuelta a casa, luego del trabajo en el café.

Esa se había vuelto parte de la rutina de ambos y se disputaban el derecho de ser el que llevara la correa de Vicchan por la calle. El perrito adoraba a los dos e incluso ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Máximo "abrigado" con su gorrito de lana, sin desear querer jalarlo como si de un juguete se tratara.

Ya en casa, Viktor era el encargado de preparar café o té y se sentaban a estudiar o a ver alguna película en netflix.

La vida de "novios", en realidad, había resultado más fácil para Yuuri de lo que había pensado.

Al principio, todo había querido ser una burla hacia los demás. Un "beta" había conquistado el corazón del alfa más macho de la facultad. Pero, la verdad, Yuuri había empezado a disfrutar su tiempo en conjunto con su compañero de cuarto.

Estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca, y sí, aunque no lo crean con ropa, y comían juntos en el comedor del campus, también con ropa.

En casa, además, Viktor era muy dulce con Yuuri. A pesar de no ser necesario porque nadie los veía, Viktor a veces lo sorprendía con un panqueque con nutella o con algún sandwich de varias capas. Eso sí lo hacía desnudo, con Máximo de ayudante. Yuuri al principio no había querido aceptarle nada que preparara con sus manos (no sabía si acariciaba a Máximo con mucha frecuencia) pero, después de un tiempo, creía que Viktor era bastante higiénico. Incluso un día se había atrevido a bromear.

―Oye, Viktor, me sorprende que Máximo no tenga su propio delantal de cocina cuando preparas algo―con una sonrisa Yuuri había buscado que su compañero enrojeciera de vergüenza pero el chico lo había mirado perplejo para luego emocionarse y responder el comentario con su peculiar sonrisa en forma de corazón.

―¡Oh, Yuuri esa es una excelente idea! ¿Has escuchado eso, Máximo? ¡Serás el próximo Gordon Ramsey!

Yuuri no entendía aún la gracia de hablar con un miembro viril pero era Viktor, así que ya no le sorprendía nada.

―¿Y qué hay de tu _espada_ , Yuuri?

Yuuri no pudo evitar atragantarse su saliva frente a ese comentario.

―¿Qué tiene mi _espada_?

―Pues, supongo que se vería muy bien con un gorrito blanco de chef. ¿Sabes?―dijo Viktor con un tono muy sensual―Me encantaría ver tu espada, Yuuri, así podría saber más sobre tu resistencia.

―No te mostraré mi pene, Viktor Nikiforov y pensé que ya había quedado bastante claro.

―¡Por favor!―exclamó como niño engreído formando un puchero.

―¡No!

―¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver tu espada samurai y ver si puede contra mi espada Jedi!

―¡Si sigues molestando cogeré tu espada jedi y te mandaré al lado oscuro!

―¿Oh, me lo prometes?―dijo muy coqueto.

―¡Viktor!

Si. Ese era un día como todos los demás en los que Máximo y Viktor ponían nombre a las espadas de los demás.

\------------------------

Durante la clase de "Derechos civiles", había una gran disputa generada por un caso muy particular. Habían conversado sobre los derechos de los omega a través de los últimos cien años y la mayoría de los alfas coincidían en pensar en que era gracias a ellos que los omegas sobrevivían hasta ese entonces.

El profesor había dado pie a una conversación dirigida por alfas en las cuales se citaban a grandes pensadores.

―Whitaker y Slay han demostrado con ejemplos los beneficios que los omega han recibido gracias a los alfa a través de no sólo uno, sino varios siglos―remarcó Michel Crispino, con el único propósito de molestar―. El historiador Eisenheimer también remarca a través de sus crónicas el apoyo de varias familias de linaje real alfa en Europa que han hecho posible que los omega vivan sin ser excluidos de la sociedad, haciendo denodados esfuerzos para que se _sientan_ unas personas normales.

―El problema radica en "hacerlos sentir" normales―intervino Yuuri molesto.

―Ay, ya empezó "el sobrado" de nuevo con su cantaleta―exclamó uno de los alumnos.

―¿Estás dudando de lo que las fuentes dicen?―preguntó el profesor.

―Pues una fuente no puede ser objetiva si se basa sólo en uno de los lados.

―¿A qué te refieres?―inquirió el profesor―Estás hablando de autores altamente alabados por la crítica y reconocidos por toda la comunidad científica.

―Comunidad compuesta en un 95% de Alfas y 5%de Betas―exclamó Yuuri con tono de burla―no se puede esperar objetividad de un alfa cuando habla de sí mismo. Mejor pregúntele a los omegas los beneficios de hacerlos creer que son _anormales_ pero que "buenamente" pueden ser tratados como si _no_ lo fueran.

Los alumnos exclamaron un "¡Oh!" tan ruidosamente silencioso, que el profesor miró a Yuuri de forma retadora, se acercó a él y le dijo, casi susurrando:

―Quiero conversar contigo cuando termine la clase.

 _"¡Maldición!"_ , pensó Yuuri, imaginando lo molesto que había quedado su profesor. Seguro se había molestado y ahora tendría que pedir disculpas aunque no quisiera.

La clase siguió su curso pero Yuuri ya no pudo escuchar más. Estaba tan nervioso que terminó sudando y sintiéndose culpable por hablar de más. Él no podía con su genio, siempre tenía que decir las cosas que pensaba cuando era un tema que lo apasionaba.

Cuando sonó el timbre recogió lentamente sus cosas, con poco ánimo para acercarse a su profesor. Esperó pacientemente a que todos sus compañeros se hubieran marchado para, por fin, enfrentar su destino. El omega suspiró para ganar fuerza y se acercó a su profesor decidido a encarar todo.

―Profesor, escuche, yo...

―Yuuri Katsuki. Eres un beta muy particular.

―Di-, disculpe, Señor, yo...

―¿Has estado en algún equipo de debate antes?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué tenía que ver un debate con haber insultado a media comunidad alfa?

―Señor, ¿perdón?

―Te pregunté si has estado antes en algún equipo de debate, Yuuri.

―Pues, sí. Fui capitán del equipo de debate en mi preparatoria y ganamos muchos premios.

―No me sorprende, lo tienes en la sangre. Me encantó la manera cómo enfrentaste a medio mundo, con pasión y decisión. Eso no se enseña, Yuuri, uno nace con eso. Y tú lo tienes.

Yuuri no podía decir si la conversación lo emocionaba o lo hacía sentir nervioso.

―Aquí en Harvard tenemos un excelente equipo de debate, uno de Ligas Mayores, Yuuri, y necesitamos a alguien como tú.

―¿Yo?

―Así es, tú. Tenemos dos años consecutivos ganando con el actual capitán del equipo. Él ha trabajado arduamente para llevarnos a derrotar a todas las escuelas de la liga IVY. Hemos derrotado a Yale, Princeton, Stanford y otras más. Y nos vamos por el tercer año consecutivo. ¿No quieres ayudarnos a conseguirlo?

La propuesta terminó emocionando a Yuuri. Hacía tiempo que no participaba en equipos de debate pero siempre le habían fascinado. Había algo maravilloso en la capacidad de contradecir las opiniones de los demás que era atrayente para él.

El profesor le dijo que la siguiente reunión sería el siguiente lunes a las 4 PM. Le hizo prometer a Yuuri que iría a probar suerte y luego se marchó.

Yuuri estaba entre emocionado y preocupado.

\------------------------------

El día lunes Lilia le deseó a Yuuri mucha suerte en su primera reunión del equipo de debate. Según Yuuri ,quizás era mejor no ir, ya que probablemente el equipo estaba conformado por la crema y nata de la universidad.

Lilia le dijo que dejara de considerarse menos que los otros cuando él era el mejor de su año pero no lo convenció. A veces la desconfianza de Yuuri en sí mismo le jugaba malas pasadas.

Renegando y prácticamente obligado por su jefa, Yuuri terminó en el aula 24C a la hora pactada.

Era un chiste.

O al menos tenía que ser un chiste. En la hermosa habitación de paneles de roble se hallaban cuatro chicos, unos más raros que otros.

Había un tierno chiquillo que parecía colegial, con el cabello castaño y que, por alguna razón, estaba vestido con pijama. Otro chico de tez cobriza hablaba con él vestido con un traje del zorro.  
Parado y con cara de estreñido, un chico de cabellos elevados y maquillaje punk los miraba con poca paciencia y por último se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos discutiendo con el que se parecía a Antonio Banderas.

―Vamos, Mila―exclamó "el zorro" coqueto―Tú sabes que te gusto...

―Si a huir de un loco con ínfulas de seductor de barrio le llaman ahora "gustar"...¡Oh, sí _baby_ , cómo me gustas!

―¡Deja en paz a Mila! ¿No entiendes que estás en la _friendzone_?―la defendió el chico en pijama.

El chico maquillado los miró aburrido y algo irritado.

―¿Para ésto me hacen salir de la audición de teatro? ¿Para ver a tres niñitos?¿Uno vestido de muñeco Ken latino buscando a una barbie? ¿Y el otro con ínfulas de ser Hugh Heffner*?

―¡Oye!―exclamó la chica.

―¿A quién le dices niño?―exclamó el de tez canela.

―Sólo porque yo sea un genio de 17 años, no te da derecho a tratarme como niño―dijo el de pijama.

―Eres un bebé― exclamó el mismo chico hastiado― me sorprende que te haya dejado venir tu mamá.

―Yo tengo el coeficiente intelectual más alto de la universidad, por tanto tengo el doble de inteligencia que la tuya así que mejor no hables.

―¡Oye a ver atrévete a decirme eso de nuevo!―exclamó el mayor furioso.

―¡Todos ustedes son una sarta de niños peleones, silencio!

La voz de alfa que se escuchó dejó a todos automáticamente en silencio.  
Yuuri sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía desde su dedo meñique del pie hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Volteó a mirar de quién provenía aquella voz y no pudo más que sorprendrerse al ver esos ojos azules brillantes.

Era Viktor.

El chico de cabellos plateados se demoró un segundo para darse cuenta que su adorado, tierno y a la vez fuerte compañero se encontraba allí con ellos. Sí. Allí con ellos. Viktor se lo repitió mentalmente: Si, allí con ellos.

―¡Yuuri!―exclamó impresionado―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Ahm...¿Lo siento?―exclamó avergonzado.

―¿Te mandó el profesor Stewart? Me dijo que tenía al elemento perfecto para el equipo y que vendría hoy...

―Sí, me mandó él pero quizás estoy incomodando...

Viktor no pudo evitar enrojecer y sonreír como bobo.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres bienvenido aquí!¿Verdad, muchachos?

―Supongo...―dijo el tal Guang.

―Claro, es el novio, no podemos decir que no―exclamó entre dientes "el zorro", lo suficientemente bajo como para que no entendiera Viktor.

―¿Otro niño raro de la guardería?―preguntó el maquillado.

―¡Me parece muy bien! Un cambio de aires siempre es bueno―exclamó la pelirroja. Se acercó a él y le dio la mano― Mucho gusto, soy Mila Babicheva, segundo año de Sociología.

Yuuri se tranquilizó al ver al menos dos personas contentas de verlo. Le devolvió el saludo.

―Soy Yuuri Katsuki, primer año de Derecho.

A los demás no les quedó más que ir y saludar también.

―Georgi Popovich, tercer año de Artes Escénicas―Ahora el maquillaje estrambótico tenía mucho sentido.

―Guang Hong―dijo el niño de pijama de rayas―, segundo año de Filosofía y primero de Gobierno.

―Leo de La Iglesia, segundo año de Derecho.

―Mucho gusto―respondió Yuuri con timidez. Vaya, había verdaderamente de todo. Uno más raro que otro.

―¿Se puede saber por qué andaban peleando esta vez?―preguntó Viktor.

―Como siempre, Leo no entiende que Mila no está interesado en él―contestó Guang.

―Ella me ama, lo veo en sus ojos―contestó el chico.

Mila sólo atinó a suspirar cansadamente e ignorarlo.  
Guang, Leo y Georgi eran alfas, sólo Mila era beta.

Resultó para Yuuri una gran sorpresa enterarse que Viktor era capitán del equipo de debate y que los había llevado a la victoria dos años consecutivos.

Quizás no le sorprendía tanto la habilidad de Viktor como dirigente, ya que era muy típico de alguien tan guapo, no no guapo, guapo no estaba en su lista. Había querido decir con carácterísticas de líder y su Máximo..no, no quería decir eso, sino su máxima habilidad social.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención es haber logrado dos años consecutivos de éxito con **ellos.** El grupo la verdad era de lo más extraño.

Georgi andaba maquillado porque iba a una audición después, Leo estaba vestido de El Zorro porque tenía que representar un personaje ficticio que había luchado por los derechos de la sociedad para su curso de "Arte al servicio del Derecho".  
Mientras tanto, Guang era todo un personaje. Un adolescente prácticamente, con el coeficiente intelectual de 185 y que estudiaba dos carreras a la vez. Había empezado con filosofía y luego se había dado cuenta que el tema de gobierno también lo atraía. La pijama no la traía por ninguna razón particular. Según le dijo a Yuuri, el vestirse y elegir una prenda no sólo demostraba que se vivía de las apariencias sino que además se perdía valioso tiempo de vida eligiendo algo poco práctico o cómodo.

La más normal parecía ser Mila, que al parecer no tenía nada de especial, salvo, quizás, llevarse particularmente bien con Viktor.

La primera reunión, pese a todo, resultó bastante interesante para Yuuri. A pesar de las particularidades de cada miembro, lo cierto era que se notaba que los chicos manejaban su tema. Se repartieron temas de discusión para la siguiente reunión y posturas a favor o en contra de ellas. A Yuuri todo le pareció muy bien estructurado.

Viktor y Yuuri regresaron juntos a casa, compartiendo anécdotas de cada personaje del equipo. Viktor hablaba pasionalmente del equipo de debate. Le contaba a Yuuri experiencias en los torneos y cómo habían salido del paso logrando la victoria en cada uno de ellos.

―El hueso más duro de roer siempre son Yale y Princeton pero este año los destruiremos. Ahora contigo seguro ganaremos también.

\-------------------

Yuuri pasó las siguientes 3 semanas feliz en su nuevo equipo de debate. Había ido conociendo poco a poco a sus compañeros y se había encariñado con ellos. Todos eran muy particulares pero la verdad era que lo habían aceptado rápidamente como parte del grupo. Leo andaba suspirando por Mila, Georgi diciendo lo aniñados que eran todos, menos Yuuri, a quien parecía tenerle respeto por ser muy responsable y puntual. Y claro, nunca meterse en los líos de los otros tres.  
Mila, por su parte, siempre era muy amable y cercana con Yuuri pero también con Viktor.  
Guang era Guang y las pijamas a rayas nunca faltaban.

A las cuatro semanas tenían su primer enfrentamiento de práctica contra la universidad de Plymouth. Yuuri sabía que era una equipo fuerte, aunque no pertenecía a la _Ivy League._ Sería un gran enfrentamiento de práctica para las competencias dentro de un mes.

El equipo fue quedándose hasta tarde varios días durante la semana. Yuuri se volvía loco entre las reuniones y su trabajo en el café. Fueron semanas complicadas pero por fin llegó el tan ansiado día.

Eligieron el día viernes para el enfrentamiento. La universidad les concedió permiso y, subidos al pequeño Volkswagen Gol de Georgi manejaron apretados hasta allá.

―¡Quita esa mano de allí, Leo!―gritó Mila cuando se dio cuenta que su mano se hallaba detrás.

―Tranquila―dijo sonriendo―hace frío y pensé que darte un poco de calor te ayudaría.

―¡Ese no es el trasero de Mila, es el mío!―gritó Guang con la cara roja como un tomate.

―¿En serio?―preguntó sorprendido Leo―pues me sorprende que seas tan acolchadito.

―¡DEJA DE TOCARME, ENFERMO!

\---------------------

La universidad de Plymouth se alzaba muy moderna e imponente. Les dieron la bienvenida en la recepción y los condujeron por los pasillos y facultades. Era bastante refrescante ver una construcción moderna, estando acostumbrados a las construcciones centenarias de Harvard.

Los hicieron pasar a una antesala grande y muy iluminada. Tenían divetsos materiales sobre una mesa como fichas, cartulinas, bolígrafos, rotuladores y otras cosas más.

Viktor empezó a organizar al equipo y, media hora después, los encargados lo llamaron para coordinar los aspectos organizativos.

Una vez solos, los del equipo empezaron a conversar algo alterados. ¿Acaso había sido toda una fachada la tranquilidad que reinaba momentos atrás?

―Ese Millard querrá comernos vivos―exclamó Leo muy nervioso.

―¿Y que me dicen de Rampsey? No creo que de esta nos salvemos―agregó Mila.

―Creo que esta vez _Vitya_ no podrá ahuyentarlos nuevamente―exclamó Georgi.

―¿Pero de qué hablan? ¿Y quién es Vitya?― Yuuri lucía muy confundido―Hace un rato parecían estar tranquilos y felices.

― Vitya es el sobrenombre cariñoso de Victor―explicó Georgi

― ¡Es que no conoces a estos matones, no los conoces!― Guang también lucía muy preocupado.

―Odian no estar en el _IVY League_ ―Georgi seguía dando vueltas alrededor mientras hablaba― sólo nos invitan para demostrar que son buenos y, hasta hace dos años, lo eran, pero Viktor es un muy buen capitán y terminamos ganando.

―Pero la competencia no es buena para ellos. El año pasado, por ganarles, nos quitaron las llantas del auto y el anterior a ese quisieron atacar al equipo pero Viktor se impuso, así que le tienen miedo, por eso hicieron lo del auto―la cara de Georgi se tensó aún más―¡No quiero que le hagan daño a mi auto, lo amo!

―Escuchen―dijo Leo―, tenemos que relajarnos y, para eso, he traído algo para sentirnos tranquilos.

Sacó de su abrigo una bolsa con hojitas verdes trituradas.

―No me digas que es...―Guang abrió los ojos incapaz de creerlo.

―Me dijeron que es lo mejor del mercado. ¡Vamos, un poco de hierba nos va a relajar!

―¿Estás loco, chiquillo?―exclamó Georgi― ¡Nos pueden eliminar por traer esa cosa!

―¿En qué estabas pensando, idiota?―dijo Mila molesta, dándole un manazo en la cabeza.

―¡Lo hice por tí, Mila!―espetó el joven― la otra vez te escuché decirle a una amiga que te encantaban las hojas verdes, que te relajaban y te hacían sentir bien!

―¡Me refería al TÉ verde, baboso!―siguió renegando la pelirroja.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?―Guang empezó a llorar de ansiedad.

Todos estaban descontrolados y Yuuri no sabía cómo esas cosas podían pasar en medio de un grupo humano de trabajo, supuestamente responsable. Georgi se fue a la puerta al escuchar ruido afuera y avisó histérico.

―¡Es Vitya y viene con el decano y los jueces!

―¡Esconde eso!―indicó Mila al causante de todo el alboroto.

―¿Estás loca? ¡No quiero que me expulsen!

―¡Pero tú lo trajiste, imbécil!

Yuuri tuvo que pensar apresuradamente en el poco tiempo que tenían antes de la visita de los jueces. Tomó la bolsa de Leo y miró por todas partes para depositar la droga en algún sitio pero sin éxito.

Desesperado, con el sudor que se escapaba de su frente y la sensación de desesperación, no se le ocurrió más que tomar medidas desesperadas.

En ese momento, Viktor entró acompañado.

Los jueces pasaron a desearles buena suerte a todos y procedieron a darle la mano a todos y cada uno de los participantes.

Todos los jueces lucieron una sonrisa calma hasta que llegaron a Yuuri, quien les dio la mano con la cara roja como un tomate. Ellos, algo perturbados, trataron de mantener la sonrisa sin mucho éxito y pasaron a la siguiente persona. Tres minutos después se iban y los dejaban respirar.

―¡Muy bien, equipo, hoy ganamos sí o sí!―expresó Viktor.

Cuando les abrió la puerta para que salgan uno detrás de otro, el último en salir fue Yuuri.

Viktor abrió sus ojos sorprendido y balbuceó.

―¡Yu-Yuri! ¿Pero qué...?

―¿Qué sucede?―preguntó Yuuri tratando de sonar casual sin conseguirlo verdaderamente.

―¡Tu..tu..tu _espada_...es ENORME!

El bulto sobresaliente dentro del pantalón de Yuuri era más que evidente. Sí, la hierba hacía crecer sus genitales.

―Bueno, _Vitya_ ―dijo para distraerlo― tú sabes que tengo ascendencia japonesa. Osea que mi espada no es una como cualquiera. Es una espada _samurai_ de mucho filo y se levanta cuando está emocionada.

Los colores no se iban de su rostro pero trataba de mantenerse relajado y hasta sensual. Viktor enrojeció aún más y dijo sin pensar:

―¡Ay, mamita, hoy Máximo no podrá dormir de la emoción!―La expresión de adoración de Viktor era única― ¡Por fin encontramos un compañero de juegos adecuado!

Yuuri trató de seguir caminando muy seguro de sí mismo pero por dentro su corazón latía como loco. ¿Pero cómo se le había ocurrido guardar una bolsa de marihuana en sus pantalones?

―Viktor, tengo que ir al baño, para tú sabes...―dijo Yuuri mirando su miembro supuestamente alzado orgullosamente.

―¡Por supuesto, Yuuri! Te espero en...ya sabes.

Yuuri corrió desesperado al baño e hizo todo lo posible por botar en cada uno de los retretes un poco del contenido de la bolsa. Sudaba como cerdito, tenía miedo de que alguien entrara al recinto en medio de su actividad y no podía demorar más.

Por fin, luego de cinco interminables minutos, su _samurai_ volvía a la normalidad y él también.

Fue un gran debate. Hablaron de las reformas estudiantiles y cómo estas habían sido positivas o negativas para las universidades. Los de Plymouth presentaron excelentes argumentos pero, cuando se trataba de justicia, Yuuri Katsuki era imbatible.  
Su ponencia sobre los aspectos negativos de la reforma fue excelente cuando tuvo que remarcar el hecho de que la educación se reforma por gente no educadora, razón por lo que en la práctica termina siendo absurdamente imposible de realizar.

Los jueces llegaron a un común acuerdo: Harvard era ganador indiscutible.

Salieron felices de la competencia porque no sólo habían ganado, sino también porque el auto se encontraba intacto. Además celebraron su primera victoria y le dieron la bienvenida oficial a Yuuri por parte del equipo.

Todo era alegría, felicidad y mucho trago. Acabaron hospedándose en un hotel pequeño para no manejar en ese estado. Por costumbre, Yuuri y Viktor tomaron una habitación juntos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir al instante. A pesar de tener la luz apagada, el tenerse cerca el uno al otro hacía repicar sus corazones.

Yuuri, volteado para no darle la cara, miraba hacia la pared y no supo qué hacer más que hacerse el dormido cuando Viktor empezó a hablar en voz baja, casi susurrando en medio de la noche.

―Máximo, quiero decirte que ya no estás solo. Por fin tenemos competencia. La más linda y tierna competencia del mundo. Pero no es cualquier cosa, Máximo, es todo un samurai...y espero que algún día sea MI samurai...

Las palabras de Viktor llenaron, de algún modo, el corazón de Yuuri.  
No sabía cuándo le había empezado a gustar Viktor, incluso con Máximo, y saber que lo veía de esa forma lo ponía nervioso y hacía que lo adorara cada vez más.


	10. No es amor al chancho, sino al chicharrón

No habían novios falsos que lucieran tan adorablemente reales como Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov.

Se iban juntos a estudiar y Viktor lo iba a recoger muchas veces en el café, donde el alfa pasaba horas degustando postres o haciendo sus tareas. También se iban al cine o a comer y, cuentan las leyendas urbanas, que incluso salían con sus dos mascotas: Vicchan y un tal Máximo del que todos habían escuchado a Viktor contar pero nadie había visto.

En realidad Yuuri no había querido darle importancia a Viktor en su vida pero este se había ganado lentamente a punta de detalles un lugar en su corazón.

Sin Viktor, Yuuri no hubiera podido atravesar tan bien los cursos de la universidad. Viktor lo había ayudado con algunos trabajos y le había dado tips sobre los cursos y la exigencia de los profesores.

Viktor además le preparaba bebidas calientes, galletitas y hasta waffles con forma de corazón por las mañanas. Aunque al principio a Yuuri le había parecido raro aceptar esos detalles, lo cierto era que los amaba y se había acostumbrado a ellos.  
A los waffles por la mañana sobre todo, porque le hacía recordar la hermosa sonrisa de corazón que el chico de cabellos plateados mostraba orgulloso cuando Yuuri a veces llegaba a casa por las noches y los saludaba a los dos. No, por supuesto que no saludaba a dos Viktor. Eran Viktor y Máximo.¿A quiénes más podría saludar?

Máximo se había vuelto también parte importante de la vida de Yuuri. Desde aquella conversación que el alfa había mantenido con su miembro viril, Yuuri hasta le había tomado cariño.

Había resultado extraño, sí. Absurdo, quizás. Pero nadie podía negar que escuchar a hablar a Viktor con Máximo era adorablemente tierno y a la vez aterradoramente encantador.

No sabía cuándo había empezado a notar que su lado omega babeaba por aquellos dos.

Porque sí, había algo estimulante y atrayente en aquella tripa extraordinariamente larga que traía puesta a veces una media de lana y no, no era sólo UNA media, Máximo tenía de varios colores y modelos.

Así lo había descubierto un día regresando de clases. Ese día, Yuuri no iba a ir a trabajar porque tenía que estudiar para un examen importante.

Se había sentado en su escritorio, dispuesto a devorarse todos sus libros y, ya anocheciendo, sintió el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, indicándole que su compañero de cuarto había llegado.

Una hora después fue a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido para comer y, cuando regresaba, escuchó a Viktor decir:

―Yuuri, hace frío. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de traerle un gorrito a Máximo?

Yuuri volteó para ambos lados, buscando a aquel alfa que había establecido contacto con él pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

―¿Viktor? ¿Dónde estás?

―Aquí abajo, Yuuri―dijo Viktor.

Y por supuesto, vaya que estaba abajo.

[Pose de la Luciérnaga](https://images.app.goo.gl/mfA7mem3FwWsfr5L6)

Viktor mostraba orgulloso el control y poder de sus brazos con "la pose de la luciérnaga". Máximo y él, felices mirando hacia el horizonte, ambos más cerca que nunca.

―¿Pero es que estás loco?―preguntó Yuuri anonadado. No podía mentir. Ver a Viktor con tanto control en sus brazos era...impresionante.

―Por favor Yuuri, tráele un gorrito, hace frío y Máximo está destilando fluidos por la gripe.

―Viktor, sean lo que sean esos "fluidos", no pueden ser causados por una gripe. No quiero ser el que rompa tus ilusiones pero un pene no puede resfriarse.

―¡Yuuri, Shhhh!―dijo Viktor callándolo y bajando la voz―Máximo está aquí presente y puede oírte...

Yuuri no quería causar la tercera guerra mundial contra Máximo, por lo que le preguntó con impaciencia.

―¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Dónde está ese gorrito que dices?

―Está en una caja de madera, puesta en la segunda gaveta del lado izquierdo de mi cómoda. No temas. Toda mi ropa está lavada y esterilizada.

Yuuri fue a la habitación como el otro lo había pedido.  
Sólo lo hacía porque era Viktor Nikiforov, su "novio". Y claro, porque Yuuri era muy curioso y le parecía fascinante hurgar los cajones de Viktor.

Al abrir los cajones se encontró con una caja de madera y ¡Oh, sorpresa! El mundo de colores de Máximo se abrió ante sus ojos.

―¿Esto es en serio?―le preguntó en voz alta incrédulo desde el cuarto―¡Viktor, tu pene tiene más ropa que yo!

―¡Coge cualquiera y ven!―respondió el alfa.

Yuuri no sabía si era más preocupante el saber que llevaba en la mano un "gorrito" multicolor para Máximo o haberse tomado en serio la molestia de elegir el más apropiado antes de regresar a la sala.

Una vez frente a Viktor le reclamó.

―Viktor, no es normal vestir un pene, ¿por qué no puedes ser más "común y corriente"?

―¿Común y corriente? ¡Jamás! Eso es muy aburrido. Y, además, lo dice el que tiene la espada samurai de doble filo más impresionante del imperio nipón.

―¡Ya te expliqué que todo eso fue producto de la marihuana que llevaba en una bolsa allí adentro!

―Marihuana o no, Yuuri Katsuki, me provocaste curiosidad. Ya te lo pedí mil veces pero no quieres presentarme a tu samurai―la voz de Viktor se volvió aniñada y quejona― No es justo, tú ya conoces a mi Máximo, ¿por qué no me puedes presentar a tu " _Kuma_ "?

En la cabeza de Yuuri eso no podía estar pasando.

―¿ _Kuma_?―preguntó sorprendido con cara de mil colores―¿Estás hablando de mi pene?

―Pues sí, le puse nombre. Y el nombre más justo para tan digno samurai. ¿O me vas a negar que " _Kuma_ " significa "oso"?

El rostro de Yuuri podía explotar de la vergüenza acumulada en cualquier momento. Sí, eso significaba así que tuvo que asentir.

―Pues bien, Yuuri, estoy seguro que Máximo y Kuma serán muy buenos amigos. Tu osito debe ser sencillamente adorable, gordito, tierno y amante del dulce. Incluso puedo apostar que Máximo se dejará acariciar por esos colmillitos que estoy seguro que tu Kuma tiene...¡Grrrr!

―Mi Kuma se reserva el derecho de admisión― dijo Yuuri demasiado avergonzado y terminó marchándose de vuelta a su cuarto.

―Pero Yuuri, ¿a dónde vas?―le reclamó Viktor mientras se alejaba―¡Necesito que le pongas su gorrito a Máximo, tengo las manos ocupadas! ¡Yuuri! ¡Y-U-U-R-I!

\-------------------

Había alguna razón por la que todos en las últimas dos semanas en la universidad querían invitar a Yuuri Katsuki a celebrar juntos el día más odiado del año por él: Halloween.

Para nuestro samurai, Halloween era la fecha más ridícula en el calendario de festividades americanas sin sentido y la más estúpida excusa para vestirse de cualquier esperpento.

Aunque recordaba haberse vestido de Superman, de Snoopy y de Caballero del zodíaco de pequeño, lo cierto es que dicha fecha le recordaba a una adolescencia algo apagada y triste.  
No le gustaba pensar en el atracón de dulces del 2005, en el que había terminado en el baño con diarrea durante toda la noche, ni tampoco quería acordarse de la fiesta de disfraces del colegio en el 2009 , donde su amiga Yuuko lo había obligado a vestirse de Thor para sacarle celos a su ex novio. Eso le traía recuerdos de un ojo morado a causa de su poderoso mazo encrustado en el rostro, una camisa rasgada y un labio partido horriblemente que no lo dejó comer por una semana. Lo único bueno que había resultado de ello había sido que había bajado de peso al no comer mucho.

Y ahora, tantos años después, se acercaba el 31 de octubre nuevamente y, por ello, empezó a cruzarse con la locura de esta fecha en el campus.

Se sentía raro recibiendo saludos por todas partes de gente desconocida, que le decía "hola" de la nada y terminaba deteniéndolo en medio del jardín o en los pasillos camino a sus clases. Le hablaban como si fueran sus amigos de toda la vida, como si jamás hubieran hablado o dicho algo malo de él.

De pronto todos querían trabajar con él en sus grupos y trataban de hacerle conversación en el café de forma muy amigable.

Yuuri sabía que eso no era lógico. Semanas antes había sido víctima de burlas y ahora, de pronto, había tanta gente empática con él que sólo les faltaba formar un club de protección para él llamado "Salvemos a Willy". Perdón. "Salvemos a Yuuri".

La semana antes de la fecha todo fue un loquerío. Sus compañeros de "Introducción a las leyes americanas" lo llamaron a sentarse junto a ellos y, encima de todo, lo obligaron a aceptar sus números para mandarse mensajes por whatsapp.

―Yuuri, ¿ya decidiste a cuál fiesta de Halloween vas?

El omega tuvo que parpadear varias veces para entender que, en efecto hablaban con él. Y es que el nombre de Yuuri nunca iba en una misma oración de "fiesta de Halloween". N-U-N-C-A.

―¿Eh? No, no sé a cuál ir todavía― lo dijo aunque sabía que la respuesta más sincera iba a ser "a ninguna".

―Tienes que apurarte y decidir por la mejor. Estaremos al tanto de tu decisión para ir allí.

Eso perturbó a Yuuri. ¿Por qué les tendría que importar a qué fiesta iría?

―Bueno, cuando sepas a donde irás con Viktor, nos avisas. Donde está Viktor, ahí está la diversión.

Y ahí es que Yuuri se dio cuenta de todo. Por supuesto que era como lo que decía mi madre: "No es amor al chancho, sino al chicharrón".

La frase, usada para referirse a hacer algo con un motivo escondido, era perfecta para describir la situación.

Todos habían estado amables para saber a dónde iría Viktor a celebrar Halloween. Yuuri era sólo el medio para averiguarlo. Y le pareció estúpido, la verdad porque, si querían acercarse a Viktor, ¿por qué no se lo preguntaban ellos mismos?

Yuuri se sintió como el chanchito que todos fingían amar porque querían llegar a comerse el chicharrón. Un delicioso y crocante chicharrón que por supuesto todos iban a querer escoger.

Se molestó con toda la situación pero trató de calmarse. Quizás estaba exagerando y era momento de conversar con Viktor. Después de todo, iban a todas partes juntos, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente? Quizás podían idear un plan para no ir a Halloween y dejar a todos con esas ansias. Sí. Eso molestaría a toda la universidad. Yuuri Katsuki sería el único capaz de retener a Viktor para él. Él se reiría al último. Estarían buscando un chanchito pero les iba a demostrar que él era el crocante chicharrón. ¡Sí, señor!

\--------------------

Por la tarde, el equipo de debate se había reunido para planificar el campeonato de la liga IVY, el más importante y difícil del país.  
Llegando a la reunión, Yuuri buscaría una oportunidad para hablar con Viktor y así elaborar un plan para burlarse de todos.

Cuando llegó, sin embargo, la situación parecía apuesta a lo esperado. En la sala sólo se encontraban Mila y Viktor, conversando alegremente, muy cerca uno del otro. MUY cerca.

―¡Ay Viktor, te pasas!―dijo muy coqueta Mila, desarreglándole el cabello y riendo de forma muy estruendosa.

―¡Es que es verdad!―contestó el chico, muy alegre también.

Yuuri se detuvo intempestivamente. Miró alrededor pero no había nadie en la sala. Quizás había entendido mal lo de la reunión pero, lo más importante, ¿Qué hacía Mila tocando a Viktor? Ya había notado que ellos eran muy cercanos pero ahora se ponía a pensar que quizás Viktor estaba interesado en ella. Claro, Mila era una beta muy sensual que podía tener al alfa que quisiera. Inclusive Viktor.

―¡Yuuri!―exclamó sonriente Viktor tan pronto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Para ese entonces Yuuri le había tirado a Mila mentalmente un Crucio, un Avada Kedavra, veinte Expelliarmus, dos Kame-hame ha y había pensado en decir "¡Dame tu fuerza, pegaso!", mientras pensaba en que la castigaría en el nombre de la luna.

―¡Hola Yuuri!―respondió muy dulce Mila, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa era la desgraciada, señorita Laura.

―Hola―respondió muy parco. Ahora tenía que hacer una muñequita vudú con agujas por todos lados incluidas y hacerse una nota mental para capturar un Nishigami y así obtener una Death note. Ya sabía quién estaría primera en su lista.

―Bueno, Viktor, me voy yendo, ¿sí?

La bella chica le dio un beso en la mejilla que Yuuri sintió como una cachetada en la suya. Luego se despidió amable de Yuuri y se marchó.

\-----------------------

Decir que estaba molesto era poco. Sabía que estaba exagerando pero ya no podía seguir ocultando que empezaba a sentir algo más fuerte por Viktor. Eso lo asustaba mucho porque su compañero era la persona más rara del mundo. Y, aún así, adoraba sus rarezas. Podría sentarse incluso a conversar con Máximo y estaría hasta cómodo con ello. Claro, no esperaría respuesta de él porque Máximo no tenía boca...aunque podía emitir babita según Viktor...

No. Yuuri movió intempestivamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.Tenía que calmarse y, como ser pensante que era, tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz. Yuuri no podía reclamarle nada a su novio. ¡En realidad NO eran novios! Claro, salían y se divertían, se trataban como tal...pero no lo eran. A Yuuri le estaba costando aceptarlo.

―Lamento haberte hecho ir hasta la universidad―Viktor se atrevió a decirle dos cuadras después de haber empezado a caminar juntos rumbo a casa―Nos íbamos a reunir pero al final los chicos llamaron para disculparse y la única que apareció fue Mila así que nos pusimos a conversar.

―Sí, me di cuenta―respondió de forma muy molesta. Relajarse aún no podía.

―¿Estás bien, Yuuri?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Máximo y yo somos muy sensibles y percibimos ciertas energías negativas a tu alrededor. Tú sabes, como el niñito que decía " _I see dead people_ " en "Sexto sentido".

―Viktor, el niño veía muertos, no energías negativas. Y ¿Máximo también lo siente? ¿Qué ahora también es un detector de energías fantasmas? ¿Y qué va a hacer después? ¿Se aparecerá frente al televisor como la niña del "Aro"?

―¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa hoy contigo? Estás muy cruel...

Yuuri suspiró. En verdad estaba siendo injustamente cruel con Viktor. No tenía razón por qué.

―Lo siento, _Vitya_ ― dijo en un tono suave y sentido. Eso, aunque de forma inesperada, hizo que Viktor detuviera su caminata y enrojeciera.

―Me gusta que me digas Vitya. La otra vez también me lo dijiste...

Yuuri sintió que la mirada de Viktor podía perforarle las córneas. Ya detenidos, a mitad de camino y de buenas a primeras, la mirada de Viktor parecía muy tierna y cariñosa.  
Yuuri pensó que quizás no debía exagerar sus reacciones tanto. Viktor no le había hecho nada.

―Vitya es un bonito sobrenombre―fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse.

―Es más bonito que salga de tu boca...

Un momento, ¿Qué pasaba aqui? ¿Acaso Viktor estaba coqueteando con él? No podía ser...¿O sí?

Viktor enrojeció aún más y decidió seguir caminando. Yuuri pensó que, en esas circunstancias, podía tocar el tema de la fiesta. Se moría de miedo porque eso implicaba que tendría que abrir su corazón nuevamente. Un corazón que lo había abierto sólo con JJ. Dentro de él todavía existía fastidio ante los alfas. Pero Viktor había demostrado que no era un alfa como cualquiera y no quería dejar el tema sin haber dado un paso. Sólo un paso. Una verdadera cita.

―Viktor, ¿has pensado que viene Halloween?

―Sí...

―Bueno, ya que todo el mundo cree que tú y yo...bueno...tú sabes...

―¿Que somos novios?

―Sí...mmm...estaba pensando que, quizás, sólo quizás...¿quisieras salir en Halloween conmigo?

Viktor se detuvo en seco a mirar a Yuuri. Sus ojos se fijaron en él con tristeza y su rostro denotaba preocupación.

―Yuuri, lo siento mucho. Ya le dije a Mila que iría con ella.

Yuuri pudo sentir su corazón quebrarse. Por supuesto que la bruja de cabellos rojos se lo había pedido primero. Eso le pasaba por enamorarse de un dios ruso con un máximo accesorio.

Continuaron en silencio caminando, sin poder mirarse siquiera. Yuuri se sentía como un tonto.  
Viktor se demoró unos minutos para volver a hablar con un tono muy suave.

―Yuuri, pero quizás podamos ir en otro momento juntos al cine o a comer...tú sabes. Como una cita.

No. Ya para qué, pensó el omega. Seguro Mila empezaría a salir con él después de la fiesta.

―Olvídalo, Viktor. Probablemente después estaremos estresados con los exámenes.

Ambos siguieron lentos e incómodos el rumbo.

El camino hacia el departamento nunca fue tan largo.


	11. Verdades

Yuuri Katsuki se permitió llorar sólo aquella noche abrazado a Vicchan, quien le lamía delicadamente las gotitas saladas que caían de su rostro.

Había sido absurdo pensar en una verdadera cita con Viktor. Él era, después de todo, el alfa más popular, guapo, inteligente y raro de la universidad. Y sí, su corazón le dolía tanto como si hubiera leído los últimos capítulos de "Gruñiditos y yo" pero lo cierto es que también tenía herido el orgullo.

Yuuri tenía una lista negra llena de personas a quien demostrarle unas cuantas cosas. Personas que estaban seguros que no lo lograría.

Saber eso motivaba a Yuuri mucho más para demostrar lo contrario.

Por eso justamente sabía que no debía dejar que la negativa de Viktor lo afectara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. El desplante de un chico no podía ser su fin emocional.

No se había enfrentado a sus padres, a su ex y en general a todos sus detractores para acabar llorando por un alfa más de esa estúpida sociedad. Su misión en Harvard era convertirse en abogado, demostrarle a todos, incluidos sus padres, que el ser omega no limitaba sus capacidades y demostrarle a JJ que podía ser mucho mejor abogado que él. Felizmente ya el dejarlo casi incapaz de procrear lo había logrado.

Y ahora en su lista negra también estaba Viktor, a quien le tenía que demostrar que su desplante no le había afectado.

Sí, era cierto que se había enamorado de él y de su largo apéndice externo llamado Máximo, de sus atenciones durante el desayuno, de las amenas conversaciones con él en el café, de su forma de ser tan sencilla y desenvuelta y de su sonrisa de forma de corazón.  
Pero también era cierto que Viktor no era el centro de su vida. Existía mucho más allá que él en Harvard y seguiría existiendo más allá después de él. Viktor cursaba el último año de Derecho y, en ocho meses más ya no estaría por allí.  
Viktor en poco tiempo pasaría a ser uno más del montón de gente que había pasado por su vida. Tenía que controlar a su corazón, así como lo había logrado con JJ y debía voltear la tortilla para su lado: debía mostrarle que, al rechazarlo, el que perdía era él.

Si algo quedaba muy claro, era que a Yuuri nunca le había gustado perder.

\----------------------

Ya eran las dos de la mañana en Harvard pero Viktor y Máximo Nikiforov se hallaban boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación sin poder dormir. Los ojos abiertos del alfa miraban a la nada y y sus pensamientos andaban perdidos.

A pesar del frío, el único abrigado y consentido era Máximo, su eterno acompañante, quien ostentaba un gorrito de rayas multicolores que lo hacían parecer un burrito bien relleno y muy psicodélico.

―Máximo, ¿ahora qué haremos?―dijo Victor acariciando por un segundo a su miembro. Sólo para despertarlo en caso de que estuviera durmiendo. Pero no, Máximo estaba bien despierto, aunque un poco callado.

En realidad siempre estaba callado. La falta de respuesta, a veces frustraba a Viktor pero ya se había resignado hacía mucho tiempo, pensando que se mantenía callado a causa de su personalidad. Seguro Máximo era tímido.

Viktor suponía que, entre Máximo y él, existía una extraña amistad. Debía haberla entre ellos dos. Después de todo Máximo, aunque de presencia obligada en su vida, lo acompañaba en sus locas aventuras. La última de ellas, enamorarse perdidamente de alguien con quien compartía el departamento.

Viktor jamás hubiera imaginado sentirse atraído por un beta de lentes tímido, terco y muy temperamental pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Yuuri Katsuki era el talón de Aquiles de ambos. Y sí, también su gran soldado multicolor, de nobles antepasados rusos, se había rendido ante los pies de su compañero de cuarto.

Su Máximo jamás había sucumbido ante nadie antes. Siempre se jactaba de ser el conquistador que dejaba con ganas o con envidia a los demás. Pero un chico de raíces asiáticas con un tierno y desconocido osito entre las piernas había sido el causante de que Máximo moqueara en su ausencia. Porque sí, Viktor y Máximo anhelaban a Yuuri pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar un paso más allá.

No podía evitar ahora hallarse preocupado y suspirando por él.

Había estropeado todo. Sí, lo había estropeado con letras mayúsculas y no sabía cómo demonios iba a arreglar las cosas con él sin decirle más de lo que necesitaba saber.

En todo ese tiempo de convivencia, Viktor había logrado proteger a Yuuri de cualquier imbécil de la universidad, lo había ayudado con sus estudios y se había esforzado por coquetearle sin verdaderamente hacerlo. ¿Acaso Yuuri no podía leer las señales que le mandaba?

Yuuri era en ese momento todo para él: Era como la última coca cola del desierto, era el capitán Levi de la Legión de Reconocimiento, como el último espermatozoide vivo del grupo, era el último tamal sobre la mesa del desayuno, los tacos extra rellenos de la abuelita, era la Yuuricueva de Viktor-batman. Yuuri era único y, a la vez, era como su hogar. Era aquel que, aunque no quería aceptarlo al comienzo, lo hacía sonreir por las mañanas.

Le encantaba ver lo mucho que se esforzaba por ser el mejor, que lo respetaba y aceptaba a pesar de sus rarezas, que fuera una persona con pasión en la vida, le encantaba su tenacidad y su gran habilidad manual (la cual lo hacía pensar un poco sucio porque...¿Quién no fuera masa para dejarse tocar por esas manos que creaban tan deliciosos manjares?).

Yuuri era una hermosa caja de pandora y Viktor quería, desde tiempo atrás, abrirla.

Pero la verdad es que Viktor llevaba a cuestas una gran carga y no, no era su miembro viril.

No insistan.

A pesar de que muchas cosas en la vida de Viktor habían sido maravillosas, también había sufrido en la vida. Pero sus padres, amantes de la libertad, el amor y en su juventud de las hojitas alucinógenas, lo habían criado de forma inocente y muy cariñosa.   
Viktor era una persona buena, honrada y deseosa de hacer justicia a los omega pero había una razón dolorosa y muy fuerte en su corazón para ello.  
Muy pocas personas lo sabían, entre ellos su tío Yakov Feltsman, a quien le tenía gran respeto y agradecimiento.   
Su tío, primo de su padre, lo había invitado a Harvard consciente de su capacidad y sed de justicia. Yakov sabía lo que dolía su corazón y también sabía que era lo que iba a mover los ideales de Viktor hacia la igualdad y el respeto a la vida sin prestar atención a los prejuicios.

También Mila sabía lo que tenía guardado su corazón, dado que había sufrido en su momento tanto como él.

Mila no era una chica cualquiera. Ella era como aquella hermana menor que nunca había tenido y que había compartido, por designios de su vida, parte de su pasado y de su dolor. Se habían encontrado nuevamente en Harvard y ese día de Halloween iban a salir, sí, salir. Pero no a una fiesta, como probablemente muchos creerían, sino a recordar juntos la parte más dolorosa de su pasado, como lo habían hecho el año anterior, antes de que apareciera Yuuri Katsuki en sus vidas. Pero ¿cómo contarle a su compañero al respecto?

Harvard había sido la forma como Viktor pensaba que podría darle a su tristeza un giro de 180 grados pero NO había sido elegida para ser el lugar donde enamorarse y encontrar pareja. Eso era para Viktor muy claro y, ahora, en su último año, se daba cuenta que aún tenía muchas cosas que deseaba lograr y realizar. No podía darse el lujo de enamorarse porque se le acababa el tiempo. Sentía que aquella tristeza e indignación que lo habían movido al principio a elegir la carrera de derecho, le retorcían el corazón cada vez que estaba dispuesto a declararle sus sentimientos a su Yuuri. Y era SU Yuuri, aunque no se lo dijera. Le había hecho ilusión hacer el papel de su novio, no sólo porque quería en verdad serlo, sino porque era una manera de cuidarlo.

Pero todo se había malinterpretado y ahora Yuuri se había sentido rechazado por él.   
Sabía que había roto su corazón sin querer hacerlo. Y eso le dolía más que aquella vez que, a los seis años, empezó a jugar con un engrapador como si fuera un cocodrilo y Máximo había terminado interponiéndose en el camino. Eso le había dolido tanto que, como decía mi peruanísima madre, _había visto a Judas calato._

Felizmente, el ver a Judas desnudo del dolor no había impedido que su miembro creciera con gracia. Máximo había superado el trauma de aquel episodio y, lo único que quedaba de aquella vez, eran las dos pequeñas marcas sobre Máximo que parecían como dos ojitos cerrados, como si fuera la bella durmiente, esperando por el beso de su príncipe Yuuri para que despierte.

Ahora sabía que, por su culpa, su Yuuri se había unido al club de los que también habían visto a Judas en cueros y, suspirando, se puso a pensar en cómo podría disculparse sin hablar del tema que acongojaba su corazón.

\--------------------

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri había procurado salir muy temprano de la casa. No tenía deseos de encontrarse con Viktor después de lo del día anterior. Dos días faltaban para Halloween y, la verdad, quería finiquitar a todo aquel que mencionara la susodicha fecha.

Después de sus clases se fue hacia el café para ayudar a Lilia. Su jefa había decidido dedicar su semana a Halloween y en el local sólo habían galletitas en forma de calabaza y tortas multicolores. Para estar a tono con la celebración, a Lilia no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que vestir a todo su personal. Y, cuando se refería a su personal, se refería a Yuuri, a Vicchan y a ella.

Lilia se había vestido de cruela de Vil. Llevaba un abrigo de piel y se había teñido el cabello a la mitad en blanco y negro.

Vicchan, que había sido en principio el héroe del café al salvarlo por sus super poderes, no podía ser menos que [Super Vicchan](https://images.app.goo.gl/1WC5hGxHeL2jHYqp9).

Las miradas de los comensales y transeúntes eran robadas inmediatamente por él. Era adorable ver a una pequeña bolita de pelos color chocolate con un traje rojiazul y una capa que se levantaba y ondeaba cuando el can saltaba o hacía algún truco.

Yuuri, obviamente, había sido el más renuente a cualquier disfraz pero Lilia lo había obligado a usar unas orejas, una colita esponjosa de conejo y dejar los lentes a un lado.

Yuuri era un conejito sexy y, aunque no quería aceptarlo, ya varias personas se habían vuelto sus fans al verlo con aquellos lentes de contacto que nunca se ponía y el cabello más ordenado y tirado para atrás.

Recibió muy buenas propinas, números de teléfono de varias clientas de la edad de Lilia e incluso una señora pervertida le dio un par de palmazos en el trasero diciendo que ese "bizcocho" ya estaba bien horneado.

\----------------------

Cansado pero con el bolsillo lleno, Yuuri regresó a casa sin poderse quejar. Había sido un día largo y productivo, por lo que lo único que quería era descansar.

Al omega le pareció raro abrir la puerta y encontrar todo el departamento en silencio. Normalmente en la tarde regresaba y Viktor lo saludaba animoso y con alguna galletita preparada para él. Pero claro, ese ya no iba a ser el caso. Suspiró aliviado y se dirigió a la cocina a tomarse un té.

Se agachó para sacar de la alacena la jarra con filtro que siempre usaba y, luego de encontrarla se levantó.   
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un ente raro frente a él.

―¡YUUUUURI!

[Disfraz](https://images.app.goo.gl/eCMet5GPSvdGEXns6)

―¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!

La silueta lo espantó de inmediato y, sin poder evitarlo terminó resbalándose de la impresión sobre las baldosas de la cocina, haciendo añicos la tetera que tenía en las manos.

Yuuri empezó a maldecir en japonés, sobándose el trasero y mirando con rabia a Viktor, quien no sabía si reirse de los nervios o agacharse a ayudarle.

―¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te asusté?

―¡Por supuesto que me asustaste, maldita sea!―vociferó furioso―¡Sólo a ti se te ocurriría sorprenderme disfrazado de la muerte!

―¿La muerte?―exclamó Viktor indignado―¡Soy el emperador _Palpatine_ de Star Wars!

―¡Podrías ser Sailor Moon en modo emo y no me interesaría!

Para ese entonces Yuuri ya estaba de nuevo en postura bípeda. Miró a Viktor de pies a cabeza. Demonios, ¿cómo era posible ser tan guapo, incluso vestido de un...¿qué había dicho que era?

―¿Qué haces vestido del rey _Wolverine_?

―¡Palpatine! ¡Emperador Palpatine! ¿Acaso nunca has visto Star Wars?

―Yo soy de la escuela clásica, Viktor. Para mi no hay nada antes del episodio 4. Lo demás es relleno para ganar dinero...

―¡Purista!―respondió con un puchero engreído.

Yuuri suspiró y se dio la media la vuelta para irse a su dormitorio pero Viktor fue corriendo y se interpuso.

―¡Espera! ¡No me has preguntado por el disfraz de Máximo!

―¿Es en serio, Viktor? ¿Le has puesto disfraz a Máximo? ¿Y de qué se ha vestido? ¿De crucero imperial de Star wars? Digo...para que estén a juego...

El alfa se rió ante tal propuesta.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Máximo primero me mata!

Viktor dio tres pasos atrás para levantarse el disfraz.

―¡Señoras y señores, abran paso para la entrada del único, del más grande, de nuestro querido..!

Viktor se levantó la túnica y dio paso a Máximo.

―¡BATMAN!

Yuuri no lo podía creer. En efecto, Máximo traía colgadas unas alitas de murciélago y un pequeño antifaz amarillo. De su media morada salían dos puntitas. Obviamente sus orejitas.

―¡Viktor, esto es el colmo! ¿Cómo puedes ponerle pene a tu disfraz? ¡Quiero decir disfraz a tu pene!

―¡Yuuri eres cruel! Máximo también merece celebrar Halloween.

―¿Cómo es posible que vistas a...Máximo...de Batman y tú de personaje de Star Wars?

―Es obvio, Yuuri―contestó Viktor como si en verdad lo fuera― Yo soy fanático de Star Wars y Máximo de Batman.

―¿Y no se supone que Batman tiene todo su traje negro?

―No, Máximo y tú son amantes de la vieja escuela. A él le gusta el Batman de los sesentas.

Yuuri suspiró. La rareza de Viktor jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo. Eso hizo que el corazón le doliera un poco más. Aceptaba a Viktor como era...¿por qué Viktor prefería irse con Mila?

―Me voy a mi cuarto...

Empezó a caminar decidido hacia allá y Viktor lo detuvo con la mano.

―Quédate conmigo, vamos a hablar.

―Déjame pasar...

―Yuuri escucha, yo...yo no...

―¡Déjame pasar!

La mirada de Viktor era desesperada. Quería hacerle entender que se moría por él...pero no podía.

―Yuuri, en verdad sí quisiera salir contigo pero no puedo en Halloween, entiendeme...

―Viktor, olvídalo. Yo quería salir contigo para no sentirme tan solo pero ya entendí que vas a salir con Mila.

―Sí, voy a salir con Mila pero no es lo que crees...

―La verdad no me interesa. Pensé que éramos―Yuuri no sabía como ponerlo sin sonar desesperado―amigos...pero ahora sé que somos simplemente conocidos que comparten una misma casa.

―¡No es así, te juro que para mi no es así!

―¿Ah, no? ¿Como es para ti, entonces?

Yuuri estaba herido, no iba a aceptar menos que la palabra "novio" porque inoficialmente eso eran. Viktor se lo había hecho creer y ahora el muy cobarde se iba con otra.

―Yuuri tú eres mi, tú eres mi...

Las mejillas de Viktor se volvieron escarlatas y Yuuri empalideció cuando Viktor se acercó a él suavemente. Ambos corazones latían como si hubieran puesto velocidad turbo. El cuerpo de Viktor se acercaba y Yuuri no podía moverse. Algo más allá de su control se lo impedía. Se sentían como imanes que no podían despegarse.

En un santiamén Viktor se hallaba junto a él, perdido en sus ojos chocolate, reclinó su cabeza y acercó su rostro al de Yuuri, el cual había perdido la capacidad de pensar. Yuuri respiraba aceleradamente. Sentía que venía un beso y si Viktor se acercaba un centímetro más él cerraría sus ojos y se rendiría ante él.

―Yuuri yo te...yo te...

Muchas palabras venían a la cabeza de Viktor pero las únicas que quería decir su corazón era "te amo".

Sin embargo no pudo terminar lo que dijo porque la puerta sonó de manera tan estridente que ambos voltearon a ver.

Con el ruido impasible despertándolo del todo Yuuri pudo por fin moverse y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. El momento se había perdido.

Unos ojos oscuros y llenos de alegría lo sorprendieron en la entrada. Yuuri abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo y su mejor amigo se tiró a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que terminaron cayendo al suelo.

―¡Yuuri, amor, te extrañé demasiado!

Phichit, ahora sobre Yuuri, lo empezó a llenar de besos y Yuuri, muy confundido, los recibía en el suelo.

―¡Por fin llegué para estar contigo!

Viktor miró la escena pasmado. Todo se derrumbó, dentro de él, dentro de él...


	12. Ahí está el detalle...

En una banca solitaria de un parque cualquiera de Harvard, un joven hermoso de cabellos plateados lamentaba su mala suerte mientras acariciaba a un pequeño caniche marrón recostado a su lado.   
Todo había terminado mal y su corazón estaba destrozado. Viktor Nikiforov sufría mucho y, muy confundido, se preguntaba por qué todo alrededor suyo parecía tan cruelmente oscuro...

Ah, el foco del farol estaba quemado.

Pero igual, pensó, con foco o sin foco su corazón se sentía como una habitación sin luz y se ahogaba pensando en que había sido un tonto. Todo ese tiempo se había olvidado del hecho de que Yuuri YA tenía un novio.

Se sintió de pronto absurdamente solo y abandonado.

―¿Y ahora dime qué vamos a hacer tú y yo?―el chico seguía acariciando a Vicchan― Creo que, a partir de ahora, tú y yo volveremos a estar solos.

Viktor suspiró triste y lo dicho desde el fondo de su corazón fue escuchado por una pareja que caminaba por allí agarrada de la mano.

―Oye, mira a ese loco vestido de la muerte acariciando a ese caniche―expresó el chico.

―¡Ay, pero qué tierno!―exclamó la chica mirando a su novio―¿No te parece adorable que esté hablando con su perrito?

El comentario fue escuchado por Viktor, a quién le pareció absurda la idea. Primero, ¿es que acaso nadie veía Star Wars? ¿Nadie conocía al emperador? Y segundo: ¡Por supuesto que no hablaba con Vicchan, a quién se le ocurría semejante idea! No. Él estaba hablando con Máximo.

Vicchan sólo había terminado ahí porque Viktor lo había sacado a pasear. No podía dejarlo en el departamento con toda esa cantidad abrumadora de sonidos de apareamiento que habían llenado sus oídos, ahora traumados por ese momento.

Todo había comenzado después de las expresiones de afecto entre Phichit y Yuuri. Había luchado por mantenerse neutral y le había costado sonreir al omega recién llegado. Había tenido que presentarle una sonrisa tiesa y congelada que no representaba su estado de ánimo. Luego de eso él se había disculpado y se había retirado a su habitación y es justamente ahí que todo había comenzado.

Al principio había escuchado algo suave pero luego, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, se dio cuenta que varios sonidos obscenos provenían de la habitación de Yuuri. Tras la puerta, se escuchaba el rechinar de la cama con el colchón que saltaba y las paredes temblaban con las voces de dos personas.

―¡Yuuri, deténte, no tan rápido! ¡Para, para!

Los gritos agitados de Phichit y el retumbar del colchón eran tan fuertes que llenaban todo el departamento.

―¡Phichit, muévete, déjame entrar!

―¡No!

―¡Yo soy más grande y tengo más potencia que tú!

―¡Ahhhh, déjame! ¡Deja esa cosa, ay es enorme!

―¡Lo siento Phichit, ahí voy! ¡Toma!

Los gritos de Phichit acabaron con el corazón de el único testigo de la escena desde afuera, el cual se sentía muy herido escuchando los gruñidos y los saltos en la cama de la habitación contigua.

Bueno, no era el único testigo. Aunque Máximo no hablara, era obvio que también era testigo abatido de que Viktor había sido mandado definitivamente a la _friendzone_ por un omega menudo, de cabellos oscuros y tez canela llamado Phichit Chulanont. Máximo nunca había estado tan deprimido en su vida. Se había caído flácido y ahora miraba en modo emo al suelo. De pronto, sus alitas de superhéroe le empezaban a molestar. Viktor le tuvo que quitar el disfraz.

―¡Oh, sí sí, sí!― se oía a Phichit exclamando emocionado. Sus gritos llenaban las paredes del cuarto de Yuuri.

―¡Espérate que no he acabado contigo!

―¡Noooo, Yuuri, espera! ¿Qué? ¡Oh santas cachuchas, Batman!, ¿piensas darme CON TODO?

―¡Ahora vas a probar verdaderamente del poder Katsuki, Phichit Chulanont, ríndete!

―¡Yuuri, no, para...Yuuriiii...  
Yuuuuuuuuriiiiiii!

Viktor no pudo soportar más. Tenía que salir de ahi y tenía que hacerlo de inmediato. El alfa casi no podía respirar, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y los ojos extrañamente se le nublaron por las lágrimas acumuladas. No le importó que aún seguía con el disfraz de emperador, lo único que le importaba era huir lejos de allí.

Tomó su casaca y también a Vicchan, quien había sido dejado afuera raspando la puerta de la habitación. Viktor pensaba que era mejor darle una vuelta antes que dejarlo corromperse con esos gritos enajenados de lo que parecían dos adultos en celo, desfogándose en un momento de pasión.

\------------------------

En la habitación de Yuuri todo era felicidad para el omega.

―¡Ja! ¡Te dije que te iba a ganar la carrera con el Bowser! No tenías chance con la princesa, Phichit!

―¡Yuuri, te aprovechaste del enorme monstruo que escogiste para cerrarme el paso en el túnel! ¡Te dije que me dejaras pasar primero!

―¿Por qué tendría que dejarte pasar primero? El que puede, puede.

Phichit suspiró rendido. No había caso pelear con Yuuri Katsuki. Phichit tenía que admitir que su mejor amigo odiaba perder y sus comentarios siempre buscarían provocarlo. Sus duelos de Mario Kart eran legendarios.

―Bueno, ¿quieres jugar conmigo de nuevo?―preguntó Yuuri emocionado.

―No, la verdad tengo ganas de comer unos Crepés al estilo Katsuki. Ya sabes que yo soy tu más grande fan.

Ambos salieron con dirección al área común y Phichit se sentó grácilmente en una de las banquetas que acompañaban a la barra de la cocina. Se sirvieron un café una vez que los crepés estuvieron listos y se sentaron frente a frente. Phichit miró para todos lados.

―Oye, Yuuri ¿y Vicchan?

Recién cuando su amigo le preguntó pudo darse cuenta Yuuri de su ausencia. Sin embargo no se preocupó tanto.

―Tranquilo, seguro se lo llevó Viktor a pasear.

― ¿Dejas que Viktor se lo lleve?¿No te molesta que tome a tu hijo? Jamás dejaste que JJ lo toque.

―No dejaba que lo toque porque Vicchan odiaba a JJ y creo que el sentimiento era compartido. Pero Viktor adora a Vicchan. Lo llena de atenciones, mimos y amor. Deberías verlos juntos, se ven adorables. Como padre e hijo, una verdadera dulzura. Digamos que Viktor y yo tenemos una especie de "custodia compartida" con Vicchan. Es el hijo de ambos.

El visitante no pudo evitar ver la cara emocionada de Yuuri. Eso fue suficiente para que Phichit se diera cuenta de la situación romántica de su amigo. Los ojos de Phichit jamás se había abierto con mayor profundidad.

―¡OH POR KAMISAMA, YUURI KATSUKI NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE ENAMORASTE DEL "LOCO DEL PENE"!

Yuuri palideció de inmediato, mirando a su amigo con sorpresa. ¿Es que era tan obvio?

―¿Qué?―respondió nervioso.

―A mi no me engañas, _amigo-que-no-cuenta-ningún-chisme._ Te enamoraste...¡Terminaste enamorándote de ese loco y su pene!

―Máximo―corrigió Yuuri.

―¿Qué?

―Máximo, así se llama su pene. Máximo.

Phichit no sabía si enternecerse por el repentino enrojecimiento de mejillas de su amigo o asustarse al darse cuenta de que Viktor estaba más loco de lo que había pensado.

―¿Le ha puesto nombre a su pene?―siguió el omega sin poder creerlo.

―Sí. Incluso tiene...accesorios.

―¿Máximo tiene accesorios? ¿Qué accesorios son esos? ¿Un auto convertible y un Furby de mascota ?

―¡Phichit basta, no te burles!

―¡Yuuri es imposible no burlarme! ¡Viktor es un alfa loco que ha bautizado a su pene y encima viene con accesorios como si fuera una Barbie!

―No digas eso, Viktor también tiene cosas muy buenas: es amable, inteligente, gracioso, tierno. Sí, sé que ponerle nombre a un pene es aterrador pero no es malo, al contrario, es el único alfa en esta universidad que considero "verdaderamente bueno".

―Que está "bueno", está "bueno", no te lo discuto...

―¡Phichit!

―Pero, Yuuri, ahora le debes decir que lo de nuestro romance es una mentira. De esa forma estás con el camino libre.

―No es tan fácil, Phichit. Yo...me animé a pedirle una cita para mañana, que es 31.

―¡Yuuri eso es genial!―dijo emocionado.

―...Y me rechazó―explicó.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?¿Porque piensa que eres beta?

―No, ni siquiera eso es importante para él. Phichit, Viktor Nikiforov es el primer alfa que conozco que cree en la igualdad de género, que desea ayudar a crear leyes a favor de los omegas y no le importa si soy alfa, beta u omega, él me acepta como Yuuri, así como yo lo acepto como Viktor. Ya hasta sus rarezas me parecen "normales". Nunca he conocido a alguien como él.

―No, yo tampoco he conocido a un alfa como él...felizmente. Pero si son tan perfectos el uno para el otro, no entiendo la razón por la que no pueden estar juntos.

Yuuri se gastó los siguientes veinte minutos para poner al día a Phichit. Le contó las buenas acciones de Viktor, de su loca idea de "ser novios" para burlarse de los atorrantes de la universidad, así como de la odiosa y perfecta Mila, la beta sensual que se le había adelantado.

― Yuuri pero Viktor mismo te dijo que podrían salir en una cita, sólo que no en Halloween.

―Phichit, no voy a conformarme con migajas. Seguro que después de la fiesta de Halloween, los dos van a estar más enamorados que nunca y yo...

―Yuuri, no puedes esperar a que venga un carruaje, te traiga al príncipe y todo se resuelva por arte de magia.

―No. Ya eligió salir mañana con Mila...

―¡Ay, Yuuri, por las enormes bolas del Dragón!

―Son las "esferas del dragón", Phichit.

―No, Yuuri, por lo que me has contado de Máximo, el título de "enormes bolas" va perfecto...

―¡Phichit!

―Mira, Yuuriciento, te lo explicaré muy lentamente. Lo que ustedes necesitan es COMUNICACIÓN. Él ha sido honesto contigo todo el tiempo. Bien pudo haberte mentido con lo de Mila y decirte cualquier otra cosa. Y tú sabes muy bien que eres el omega más mentiroso de la universidad. ¿ O le has dicho que no eres beta?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza. Había prometido al decano Feltsman que no le diría nada a nadie y quería mantener su promesa hasta el final, estaba decidido incluso a ocultárselo a Viktor.

―Tú y JJ terminaron porque se burló de tu condición de omega y de tu poca "inteligencia". Ahora, por primera vez en tu vida, conoces a un alfa al que no le importa tu segundo género y te acepta como eres. ¿Y piensas dejarlo así como si nada? Yuuri, sé sincero con él y busca un espacio para hablar. Pregúntale las cosas de las que quieres saber, por ejemplo ¿Por qué razón está saliendo con Mila si supuestamente todo el mundo sabe que ustedes son "novios"?, ¿por qué le pone nombre a su muñeco? Si Máximo usa pesas, ¿las guarda en un mini-gimnasio? ¡Tú y yo necesitamos respuesta a todo ello!

Yuuri llegó a la conclusión de que Phichit tenía razón. No podía suponer nada sin preguntar antes, así que decidió esperar a que llegara Viktor para conversar.

Quizás lo único que necesitaban era poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\-------------------

Realmente Viktor no confiaba en casi nadie en cuestiones de amistad. Habían cosas que eran demasiado personales para compartirlas con todos. La popularidad , para él, era superficial y efímera. ¿Cuánta gente que buscaba su atención se preocupaba verdaderamente por él?  
A la larga, en su lista de confianza se hallaban tan sólo un par de personas.

Por un momento había pensado que por fin había encontrado en Yuuri a alguien al que podría añadir a su lista. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo ahora que se daba cuenta que todo lo que había creído sentir de él no era más que una mentira? Probablemente él había malinterpretado todo ese tiempo compartido, todas esas sonrisas y todas esas conversaciones.

Volvió a suspirar cuando se dio cuenta que se hallaba frente a la puerta que estaba buscando. Tocó tres veces y antes de poder perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos le abrieron la puerta.

―¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz sorprendida lo recibió en el umbral de aquella puerta. El alfa observó triste a su interlocutora.

―Hola, Mila. Realmente no sabía a dónde ir. Lo siento.

―No, pasa. Te veo mal. ¿Qué pasó?

Viktor entró sin decir mucho, le pidió agua para Vicchan y pensó que sería buena idea soltar todo lo que tenía en el corazón.

\---------------------

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Yuuri sintió el ruido del teléfono en la sala. Cuando quiso levantarse, sintió sobre su cuerpo un peso que no lo dejaba hacerlo. Lentamente con sus manos trató de rodar el cuerpo de Phichit hacia un lado, consiguiendo que el omega se rehusara y lo cogiera más fuerte.

―Seung, no te levantes, cachorrito...

Yuuri trató de salvarse de los tentáculos omega de su amigo pero no lo consiguió.

―Seung, deja de moverte...―el chico se rehusaba a abrir los ojos.

―Phichit, déjame no soy Seung...

―Oh, ¿así que ahora quieres jugar rol? ¿Ahora quién quieres ser? ¿Quieres ser mi Eren, Papi? Estoy en búsqueda de tu Titán!

Phichit bajó su mano en busca del Kuma de Yuuri, quien yacía muy cómodo y calmado.

―¡Phichit, suéltame, soy Yuuriiiii!

El estudiante asustado luchó con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de tremenda vergüenza. Phichit abrió sus ojos y gritó asustado ante el forcejeo contra su mejor amigo.

Yuuri se cayó de la cama y empezó a maldecir en japonés y sobarse el glúteo, como ya se estaba volviendo últimamente costumbre pero fue corriendo a la sala, donde el teléfono empezaba a sonar nuevamente.

―¿Aló?

―Hola, ¿Yuuri?

―¿Sí, quién habla?

―Soy yo, Mila.

Cuando escuchó eso su estómago se revolvió. Señorita Laura, por favor, Yuuri quería justicia.

―Ah, hola, Mila. Viktor no está en este momento.

―¡Oh, eso lo sé!―contestó ella de forma inocente―Salió de mi casa hace diez minutos, aquí pasó la noche...

Algo dentro de Yuuri rugió herido y no era su estómago.

―Llamaba para pedirte que le digas que olvidó su bufanda. Al parecer se la sacó cuando fuimos a dormir y se la olvidó.

Yuuri luchó para no colgarle el teléfono. ¿Qué creía Mila? ¿Que él estaba hecho de metal? Reunió todas sus fuerzas para contedtarle con el tono más neutro que su deprimido corazón pudo sacar.

―Está bien, cuando regrese le digo.

―¡Ok, gracias!, ¡Adiós!

Colgó tan pronto como sus temblorosas manos le permitieron. Y pensar que quería conversar con Viktor el día anterior. Eso ya no tenía sentido si Viktor ya pasaba sus noches con Mila. No, ya nada valía la pena.

Nada.

Si, lo leyeron bien. NADA.

\----------------------

El día pasó sin muchos contratiempos para Viktor. Pasó por el departamento para dejar a Vicchan y rápidamente se cambió para volver a salir a la calle.  
Agradecía enormemente no haberse encontrado con Yuuri o Phichit en el pasillo.

Luego de salir se sintió más tranquilo con el golpeteo del viento en su rostro.

Por la noche, la conversación con Mila le había servido muchísimo. Con la confianza que le tenía le contó todos los pormenores de su vida diaria con él, le contó muchas anécdotas y le expresó los sentimientos que habían nacido en su corazón desde que había conocido a Yuuri.

―¡Oh, Viktor, me alegro tanto por ti!

―No te alegres tanto―le contestó triste.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque cuando estuve a punto de contarle la razón por la que hoy estaría contigo...apareció su prometido.

―¿Qué? ¿Yuuri se va a casar? ¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué? ¡Necesito respuestas! No ha jugado limpio contigo, ¿primero ilusionarte sólo para hacerte sufrir después con un novio sorpresa?

―No fue así. Yo...yo ya conocía a su novio omega, lo conocí cuando llegué a Harvard, sólo que, me lo olvidé...

Mila trató de aconsejarlo lo mejor que pudo. Viktor era famoso en la familia por ser "olvidadizo" pero olvidarse un novio con zapatos y todo ya había sido algo extremo.

Aún así la pelirroja trató de aconsejarle calma. Si él había sentido chispazos entre los dos durante todo este tiempo, era necesaria una conversación seria sobre lo que ambos sentían.

Él le prometió que lo haría debidamente después del 31.

Ahora sólo debía pensar en encontrarse más tarde con Mila en el lugar de siempre.

Verdaderamente esa fecha era imposible de olvidar para él.

\--------------------

Yuuri llevaba en la cocina tres horas medio desnudo con sus boxers negros, su camisa blanca abierta, sus medias blancas y su corbata azul en la cabeza. Phichit había tratado de evitar que tomara pero había sido inútil y ahora, terriblemente alcoholizado, empezaba a hablar de forma incoherente, balbuceando en japonés y gritando de cuando en "Kampai".

Varias veces se había dispuesto a hablar con Phichit en japonés y Phichit le había contestado en tailandés. Era extraño darse cuenta que parecía que Yuuri entendía, aunque no hablaba ni una palabra en ese idioma.

―¡Phichit, no voy a llorar por un alfa! ¡Nunca más!

Yuuri rápidamente se tomaba el vodka y se volvía a servir.

―Yuuri, creo que ya es suficiente alcohol...―trató de quitarle el vaso pero el otro lo evitó molesto.

―¡No hay suficiente alcohol! ¡Jamás habrá suficiente alcohol! ¡Malditos alfas! No les basta con tener el mundo, ahora también quieren destrozar los corazones omegas de este planeta.

―Yuuri, cálmate. Has estado bebiendo toda la tarde. Creo que es hora que te vayas a dormir.

―¡Dormir es para perdedores! Quiero bailar, quiero provocar a un maldito alfa y burlarme de él.

Esta vez Yuuri perdió el equilibrió y el vaso lleno de alcohol cayó en el rostro de su amigo.

―¡Yuuri, demonios! ¡Ya deja de tomar! Voy a limpiarme la cara en el baño y luego de eso te meteré a la cama quieras o no!

Yuuri se rió escandalosamente y se tiró al piso. Phichit fue al baño y, con cuidado, se lavó el rostro y lo secó.

El tailandés se enojó consigo mismo y pensó en que tendría que convencer a Yuuri que era mejor descansar y superar lo de Viktor. Igual siempre podían conversar.

Suspirando y armado de valor, Phichit apagó la luz del baño y se dirigió a la sala común.

En el camino se remangó la chompa para cargar a Yuuri. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle:

Yuuri había desaparecido de su hogar...


	13. A que no puedes con esto...

Yuuri Katsuki caminaba con medio cuerpo desnudo por el campus de la universidad, mareado y tambaleando sin saber a dónde debía ir. 

Pensaba en JJ y en cómo lo había dejado por ser un omega sin "suficiente inteligencia" y por querer buscarse una beta común y corriente. Ahora la situación se repetía con Viktor, quien había preferido una beta, aunque claramente pasaba algo entre los dos.

Sí, no me digan que no. No pueden ser ciegos si están leyendo esto...

Yuuri no lograba comprender lo que pasaba. ¿Es que acaso el problema era él? ¿Cómo podía ser que en dos ocasiones un alfa había preferido dejarlo como última opción? Yuuri había luchado mucho todos esos años para contrarrestrar su inseguridad, sus pensamientos negativos y menguar su carácter atrevido. Y seguía luchando a diario porque seguía siendo aislado por los alfas y seguían dejándolo en segundo plano. La única diferencia era que esta vez lo hacían por su condición ficticia de beta.

Quizás el problema no era que era un omega, sino que era él mismo. No había otra explicación para el hecho de ser repudiado por segunda vez, a pesar de ocultar su segundo género y ser "uno más del montón".

Pero no. Él se rehusaba a creer eso. No podía dejarse llevar por las inseguridades viendo todo lo que había logrado en ese corto tiempo. Yuuri Katsuki era el primer omega en entrar a Harvard, había ayudado a levantar un café a punto de quebrar, era el mejor alumno de su año y ahora iba a demostrarle a todos que era el rey de la pista de baile.

No iba a quedar alma en pie capaz de contenerlo.

\-------------------

Phichit se movía desesperadamente por el departamento tratando de buscar a Vicchan antes de salir.

―¡Vicchan! ¡Te necesito, sal de tu escondite!

El omega empezó a buscar debajo de los muebles de la sala, en el baño, en el cuarto de Yuuri y el bendito caniche estaba más desaparecido que la honradez de los políticos.

No podía ser tan difícil encontrar a una mota de pelo en un departamento de estudiante.

―¡Vicchan, no te hagas el difícil! ¡Ven aquí, ahora!

Renegando se metió nuevamente a la habitación, agachándose para buscar debajo de la cama y de los demás muebles. El can parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra.

Los minutos pasaban y Phichit se desesperaba. Sabía que Vicchan tenía un olfato especial para encontrar a su amo. Ya se le había perdido Yuuri un par de veces y Vicchan siempre había sido el único capaz de encontrarlo a través de su olfato.

Recordaba aquella convención de Sakura Card Captor y Yuuri perdido entre un mar de personas disfrazadas, al igual que él, de Syaoran. Con tantos vestidos de la misma forma, el panorama no había sido muy alentador pero Vicchan,vestido de Kero, había hecho un trabajo magnífico y había encontrado a su amo frente a una carpa abarrotada de gente que vendía Doujinshis de Ships crack.

Yuuri era de los que fantaseaba con Tomoyo y Mei Ling.

―¡Vicchan! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

El perrito aprovechó que Phichit se había puesto a gatear para buscarlo y saltó con toda su fuerza colocándose sobre Phichit, quien sintió el peso y se levantó como un rayo.

Vicchan no quiso ceder, mordió la camiseta que tenía puesta el moreno para evitar caer y Phichit empezó a gruñir.

―¡Ah, Vicchan déjame en paz!

Los gruñidos molestos del perrito retumbaban cercanos en las orejas de Phichit mientras con sus colmillitos se colgaba de su camiseta como si quisiera destrozarla.

Parecía que el omega se quería rascar sin éxito la espalda. Saltaba y se enfurecía con el pequeño perro ahí colgado detrás de él.

―¡Vicchan! Está bien lo siento, yo tengo la culpa, no debí dejarlo solo y borracho! 

El pequeño can no cedía ante nada y Phichit seguía dando vueltas para liberarse.

―¡Ya entendí, hice mal! ¡Discúlpame Vicchan!

Una vez que las disculpas fueron hechas de corazón y el orgullo de Phichit se fue por la cloaca, Vicchan saltó al suelo y le empezó a ladrar de lejos.

―¡Ay, te pareces a mi mamá, ya te entendí, Vicchan!¡Ya dije que lo siento!

El perrito se tomaba muy en serio eso de proteger a su amo y ahora este se hallaba perdido en el espacio.  
Era tiempo de volver a la carga como Super Vicchan.

\------------------------

La fiesta de los Gama-Zeta era famosa por ser frecuentada por los deportistas de la universidad. La organizaba un tal Cao Bin, el líder de dicha fraternidad y capitán del equipo de remos. La invitación a la fiesta no había sido abierta al público, por lo que no era de sorprender que sólo la gente de su círculo estuviera allí con todo tipo de disfraces.

La novia de Cao, llamada Sala, era hermana de Michele y era una omega muy hermosa y sensual que trabajaba en un restaurante muy popular. Traía puesto un traje de Pocahontas con un vestido de apariencia tribal pero sexy y se hallaba besando a su alfa descaradamente al pie de la escalera central del local.

Con lo concentrados que estaban no se dieron cuenta que un chico de cabellos negros, sin pantalón y una corbata en la cabeza entró feliz con una botella en la mano.

En el centro del salón del fondo Michele se aprovechaba de las porristas betas del equipo de hockey y las conquistaba con su "encanto alfa" imponiéndose con prepotencia.

―Miren estos músculos, señoritas. No van a encontrar unos iguales de otro alfa en ningún otro lugar.

Michele levantaba su brazo con el puño cerrado, dejando que las mujeres lo tocaran y admiraran.

―No me hagas reir, Crispino―respondió Yuuri tambaleante y arrastrando un poco las palabras mientras entraba a la habitación―. Más músculo tiene la pierna de pollo que me comí en la mañana.

Las chicas y chicos alrededor empezaron a reir, haciendo que Michele saltara con rabia donde el omega.

―Maldito beta de cuarta, ¿quién te invitó a esta fiesta eh? Si el único deporte que practicas es irte caminando al trabajo porque eres un pobre beta sin familia.

En otro momento Yuuri hubiera hecho una retirada, no sin antes disculparse pero con trago encima se sentía mil veces más valiente, así que lo miró con sorna, luciendo una enorme sonrisa burlona y exclamó:

―Prefiero ser un beta sin familia que un alfa que la tiene chiquita.

Para mala suerte de Michele, Viktor se conocía los nudos de casi toda la facultad y con algo de trago encima no había tenido reparos en contarle a Yuuri los secretos de media universidad.

Ahora Michele tenía que contestar.

\--------------------

Phichit había salido como un diablo a la calle con un superhéroe canino. 

Literal.

Había encontrado el disfraz de superman de Vicchan y había dado un gritito de omega loca. Poco tiempo después, Clark-Vicchan Kent dejaba su carrera de modelo de cafetería atrás por un día e iba a rescatar a un omega desaparecido y muy probablemente en apuros.

Pero obviamente no iba solo.

Habían tres cosas que le encantaban a Phichit: su alfa Seung Gil, Mariokart y los eventos de Cosplay y disfraces. Sabiendo esto, era inconcebible para el moreno andar por las calles en Halloween vestido como cualquier aburrido más. No, Phichit se puso su traje rojo vivo de diablo, cogió el trinche que había traído con él para condenar almas en nombre de la libertad y la justicia y se llevó a Super Vicchan a salvar al único omega rebelde que siempre terminaba en apuros por su incapacidad de guardar silencio.

\----------------------------

Yuuri miraba valiente a Michele, quien lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo como si fuera papel. 

―Michele suéltalo―le advertían―, si le haces algo tendrás problemas con Nikiforov.

―Sí, Michele, déjalo, está borracho.

Si las miradas pudieran hablar, los ojos de Michele ya hubieran carbonizado de odio a Yuuri, quien ya se sentía aún más mareado al no poder respirar con normalidad.

―No sé qué pudo haber visto Nikiforov en ti―dijo con desprecio―, no eres más que un beta cualquiera. Seguro que te usa para divertirse bien.

Yuuri tuvo un dejavú, recordando el poco valor que JJ le daba. Eso le dio rabia, la cual se mezcló con el despecho y la antipatía hacia los alfas pero, en lugar de renegar optó por reaccionar. Trató de sonar muy sobrio aunque muchas de las palabras aún se arrastraban por su boca.

―Ay, Michele, te pareces tanto a mi ex que te responderé de la misma forma que le respondí a él.

No pasaron dos segundos antes de que Yuuri le dedicara una patada voladora a sus testículos tan fuerte que Michele terminó gimiendo en medio del suelo llamando a su mamá. Sala, gritando de desesperación, trataba de consolarlo.

―Crispino―la voz de Yuuri era enérgica―, no necesito a ningún alfa que me defienda y menos a Viktor Nikiforov. ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar o este "beta de cuarta" te dejará sin descendencia!

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas anonadados ante tal reacción. Ciertamente la patada voladora de Yuuri había quedado en la posteridad junto con su honor. Aunque nadie lo había dicho, nadie más se atrevería a tocarlo. Para ello eran todos muy cobardes y querían conservar sus miembros en el mejor estado posible.

\---------------------

―Viktor, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir?

La pregunta de Mila se debía a la cara de tristeza de su acompañante.  
En el corazón de Viktor pesaban los recuerdos, como si fueran pequeñas dagas que lo hacían sentir aún más adolorido. Pero él se lo había prometido y no le iba a fallar. No esta vez.

―Sí, Mila―respondió de forma estoica―, así como todos los años lo he hecho solo y desde el año pasado contigo. Este es mi último año y se lo debo. Después de esto dudo mucho que me quede en Harvard.

―¿Y no regresarás ni siquiera por Yuuri?

La pregunta hubiera tenido una respuesta afirmativa en un día cualquiera de algún mes anterior pero luego de recordarse lo del compromiso de "su" beta, Viktor pensaba que ya no tenía sentido.

―Yuuri tiene a Phichit, no me necesita. 

―Viktor, cuéntale sobre tus sentimientos. No lo dejes pasar. Si tú has sentido que algo nacía entre los dos deben aclararlo.

Viktor tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. En verdad que sí. Pero también tenía mucho miedo. Yuuri se había metido tanto en su corazón que temía sufrir un desplante por parte de él. Si eso ocurría todo se volvería incómodo si habitaban el mismo departamento.  
Dio un suspiro antes de contestar.

―Mila, en verdad no vale la pena, no ahora con su prometido junto a él. Mejor concentrémonos en lo que íbamos a hacer y vámonos.

Viktor y Mila empezaron su marcha en silencio por las calles atestadas de universitarios con disfraz.

El camino no dejaba de ser duro aunque lo hiciera todos los años. La única diferencia era la compañía de Mila. Los padres de Viktor preferían no acercarse a visitar el recinto porque la pérdida había sido demasiado dolorosa. En realidad aún no lo habían podido superar.

Viktor iba porque sentía que se lo debía. Se sentía culpable pensando en todas las formas como pudo haber evitado el maltrato alfa, como pudo haberse dado cuenta que no todas las personas son buenas por elección.

―¿Trajiste la música?―preguntó Mila en voz baja.

―Jamás se me podría olvidar.

Viktor jamás dejaba flores, no le hubiesen gustado a su hermano menor, siempre tan arisco y renegón. Pero la música la tenía guardada en su celular. Esa era su favorita y la razón por la que sus sonrisas a veces aparecían. Una sonrisa que ya no estaba presente y que dolía al recordar.

\--------------------------

Phichit encontró en el camino parejas peleando, besándose e incluso haciendo "travesuras" en plena vía pública. No podía evitar pensar en Seung y en cómo le faltaba cuando los veía haciendo cosas sucias.

Caminando por una calle lateral cerca del campus escuchó que un grupo de alfas conversaban entre sí.

―¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿ Katsuki le pateó a Michel Crispino en las piñatas?

Phichit se detuvo a escuchar pasmado. La ecuación "Yuuri más mucho trago más enojo" daba como resultado problemas, por lo que no se le hizo imposible esa afirmación.

―Dijo que no necesitaba a un alfa y menos a Viktor Nikiforov para defenderse.

Definitivamente era Yuuri.

―Todo el mundo se ha quedado impresionado. Así que el tal Katsuki tenía sus secretos guardados.

―Ahora sabemos por qué le decía "el samurai"...

―A tener más cuidado con ese beta...

La conversación siguió por otro tema y Phichit se alejó preguntándose quién era ese tal Michele y qué habría hecho para provocar la furia de su mejor amigo, quien era el omega más valiente que había conocido.

\-------------------

Yuuri caminaba molesto por las calles sin sentir siquiera el frío alrededor. Sonreía recordando una y otra vez la cara de Michele luego de aquella patada espectacular que le había dado. Se la tenía bien merecida por bocón. 

A pesar de detestar las confrontaciones físicas, Yuuri creía que era cuestión de dignidad el defenderse. Venía muy molesto con el mundo, especialmente con los alfas, por lo que sencillamente el insulto de Michele era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

―¿Yuuri?―le preguntó alguien por detrás que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―¿Guang?¿Eres tú? No sabía que tenías un hermano gemelo―preguntó lentamente pensando que tenía dos personas al frente cuando en realidad era una.

―¿Hermano gemelo? ¿Cuántas copas has tomado?

Yuuri levantó cuatro dedos.

―Ocho. ¡Pero eran sólo shots de vodka, esos no cuentan!

―Ya veo que no cuentan...

―¿A dónde vas, Guang?

El chico en pijama volteó a todos lados para revisar que no hubiera ningún chismoso alrededor.

―Me voy a una reunión de Conspiración. ¿Has oído hablar de los "Iluminati"?

Yuuri había escuchado algo de su hermana, que tenía un poster de una banda de rock llamada "conspiración iluminati". Su hermana había sido fanática y lo había llevado a la fuerza varias veces a sus conciertos.

―Ah, claro que he escuchado de ellos. Su temática sobre la libertad y el orden público a favor del bien común es asombrosa.

Los ojos de Guang se abrieron sorprendidos y lo miró emocionado.

―¡Oh, eres uno de los nuestros! Yuuri, debes venir conmigo. Esta reunión te sorprenderá.

Guang cogió al casi desnudo Yuuri y se lo llevó a su tan ansiada "reunión secreta".

\---------------------

Phichit estaba desesperado. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde la desaparición de Yuuri y no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Vicchan se había metido por todos los recovecos existentes en las calles sin resultado alguno. Después de la conversación que había escuchado, todo había quedado alli.

Le frustraba no saber dónde estaba y se empezaba a deprimir, como cuando en uno de aquellos fics lacrimógenos que amaba, aquel patinador japonés había dejado a su pareja rusa después de que una lesión lo alejara a este del patinaje profesional. Ataques de ansiedad y cuadros de depresión habían llevado a tragedias emocionales diversas de ambos personajes que terminaron casi odiándose y que habían destrozado el corazón de Phichit. El omega les exigía a los personajes que maduren y se den cuenta de que seguían amándose y se merecían otra oportunidad, porque de las cenizas que habían quedado, aún podía levantarse un fénix lleno de amor.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, le pareció ver a Viktor con una pelirroja a lo lejos, caminando ambos muy lento pero sin ningún disfraz. Ahi había algo raro. ¿No se supone que Viktor tenía una cita de Halloween con ella? ¿A dónde se iban sin disfraz?

Esto era un caso para el investigador Phichit y su ayudante, Super Vicchan.

\-----------------------------

―¿Estás seguro que es uno de nosotros?―preguntó una beta vestida completamente de negro al ver a Yuuri ―Lo has traido medio desnudo, Guang.

―Tranquila, en verdad, él sabe de nosotros, incluso más que nosotros mismos.

―¿Pero tenía que venir vestido tan raro?―lo decía un chico con unas orejitas de gato.

―Las mentes brillantes no se fijan en esas cosas, Kenny. Albert Einstein tenía la ropa repetida para no pensar qué ponerse todos los días.  
Gastar tiempo en apariencia te quita tiempo de vida que jamás volverá.

Le dieron una oportunidad a Yuuri y quedaron impactados con sus apreciaciones personales. Cada palabra estuvo matizada de calor, de alma, de pasión...y todas eran sencillamente apreciaciones y citas de las letras de las canciones de este bendito grupo de rock.

Nadie podía creer que Yuuri Katsuki, estudiante beta de derecho, estuviera tan familiarizado con su pensamiento, con su modo de ver la vida, aunque a veces hablaba incoherencias, como cuando le preguntaron por el futuro del mundo.

―Vicchan se encargó de destruirlo en un segundo.

Eso fue lo único que dijo. Y todos empezaron a analizar lo dicho por Yuuri como palabra santa, interpretando a Vicchan como el dios de todo lo creado, aquel ser que los había colocado con un malévolo plan en el mundo. Vicchan era el creador.

Y Yuuri en realidad se había referido a la pelota en forma de globo terráqueo que había comprado para su can y que había destrozado apenas lo había enseñado.

Después de una hora y media con Yuuri, todos los iluminati habían llegado a una conclusión:

Yuuri Katsuki era EL ILUMINATI SUPREMO.

Bueno, cada loco con su tema...

\---------------------------

A Phichit le pareció raro que la pelirroja y el loco de Viktor se alejaran cada vez más del tumulto y se adentraran por calles cada vez más desiertas.  
Tuvo que coger a Vicchan, quien desesperado quería lanzarse sobre el alfa para lamerlo por completo.  
Con el perro en sus brazos, Phichit fue siguiendolos, acercándose cada vez más a ambos.

―Todos los días pienso en él―dijo Viktor llamando la atención de Phichit, que lo escuchaba a pocos metros escondido entre los autos estacionados que pasaban.

―Bueno, es normal, era tu hermano―contestó Mila.

―No hay un día en el que no me pregunte si yo pudiera haber hecho algo para cambiar la situación, para evitar que él...

―Viktor, no te eches la culpa―lo interrumpió la pelirroja―, nadie podía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza ni por su corazón.

―Quizás si yo hubiera estado en casa...

―Pero no estabas. Estabas estudiando duro y no pudiste saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Nadie lo sabía. 

―Fuimos tan tontos―siguió Viktor―, nunca se quejó, jamás lo escuchamos decir nada malo de nadie. En casa siempre nuestros padres nos enseñaron que todos son iguales sin importar el segundo género y luego...

Phichit tuvo que detenerse sorprendido.

¿Acaso estaban entrando al cementerio?

\----------------------------------

Yuuri Katsuki salió sintiéndose más mareado luego de la reunión con los iluminati. Poco después de su tertulia le habían ofrecido vino y él había aceptado gustoso, abrazando a todos y cantando lo que se le viniera a la cabeza. Felizmente era un borracho alegre.

Guang trató de convencerlo para ir juntos a su departamento y seguir lanzando teorías pero Yuuri no aceptó porque sabía que no saldría vivo de eso.

Su cuerpo seguía caliente pese al frío y empezó a caminar sujetándose con una mano a la pared. Sentía que todo se le movía y que no sabía dónde se encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba Phichit cuando más lo necesitaba?

―¡Yuuri!―escuchó de pronto.

Yuuri no entendía por qué de buenas a primeras todo el mundo parecía reconocerlo por la calle. ¿No podían dejarlo en paz?

―¡Gorgiiiii!

Georgi tuvo que reir al escucharlo tan borracho.

―¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué te han hecho muchacho?

―Mi novio me ha dejado solo...

―¿Viktor?―preguntó sin saber de Phichit―Bueno, Yuuri es 31. El año pasado también desapareció con ella pero tengo entendido que es algo personal.

―¡Pues pueden irse con su personal al Shingeki!―Yuuri trató de alejarse molesto pero Georgi lo retuvo.

―¡Hey, hey! No puedo dejarte ir así. Quédate aquí, los de la facultad de arte estamos celebrando Halloween.

―¿Ah, por eso estás maquillado como bruja?―Yuuri le puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y lo miró con ternura y ojos brillantes.

Georgi se rió. Jamás había visto a Yuuri de ese modo, tan tierno y borracho. Tenía que cuidarlo. No podía dejarlo salir en ese estado.

\---------------------------

La conversación entre Viktor y Mila dejó a Phichit sorprendido.  
Viktor y la pelirroja compartieron experiencias, rieron de algunas anécdotas y pusieron una canción que repitieron durante toda su permanencia frente a una lápida que decía "Aquí yace Yuri Nikiforov Plisetsky".

El conocer algo tan íntimo de Viktor hizo que Phichit se sintiera un intruso.

―Me gustaría venir un día con Yuuri―dijo de pronto el alfa―me gustaría contarle del otro Yuri en mi vida.

―¿Y por qué no lo haces?―preguntó Mila― Si en verdad lo quieres como veo que lo haces y es tan importante para ti, pues deberías contarle. Estoy segura que él compartiría ese deseo de justicia que tú tienes.

―Pensé que con Yuuri podría abrirme más. En verdad me enamoré de su carácter, de su orgullo, de su terquedad pero también de su deseo de hacer justicia. Él busca lo mismo que yo: justicia para los omegas e igualdad para todos. Él comprendería mi afán por defender a los omegas, omegas como mi hermano Yuri, que fueron negados de todo en un mundo de alfas sexistas que no lo dejaron respirar y fueron culpables de que hoy ya no esté aquí con nosotros.

―¡Ay primito! ¡Habla con él!

Un momento. ¿Phichit había escuchado bien? ¿Esa pelirroja era su prima? ¿Y qué diablos hacía él parado ahí sin decirle a Viktor que vaya por Yuuri? ¿Por qué seguía inmóvil a varios metros de alli? ¿Y por qué sigo retrasando la trama, llenándolos de cosas que ya están claras?

Phichit se decidió y, desesperado buscó al peliplateado.

―¡Viktor, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Yuuri!

Ambos chicos saltaron asustados ante la intromisión del omega. Viktor se levantó como resorte y lo miró extrañado.

―¿Phichit? ¿Qué haces aquí, dónde está Yuuri?

―No lo sé, es por eso que quiero pedirte que me ayudes. Se emborrachó terriblemente y se escapó de la casa cuando yo me encontraba en el baño.

―¿Tú eres Phichit? ¿El prometido de Yuuri?―preguntó la pelirroja.

―Yo soy Phichit, sí, pero no soy su prometido.

―¿Qué?―preguntó Viktor―¿A qué te refieres con que no eres su prometido?

Phichit podía contarle que habían mentido, que Yuuri era su mejor amigo y que todo lo había hecho para protegerlo pero no era el momento ni lugar, así que hizo lo que los diablitos como él suelen hacer muy bien.

Mentir.

―Terminamos―respondió―. Vine porque teníamos que hablar. Él me dijo que no me amaba como yo esperaba porque tú habías aparecido en su vida. Él te quiere Viktor y se emborrachó deprimido pensando que tú estabas enamorado de Mila.

El corazón de Viktor se aceleró. ¡Todo había sido un malentendido! ¡Había sido un tonto por no poder explicarle a Yuuri todo lo que sentía!   
¿Y ahora dónde estaba?

―¡Phichit, hay que encontrarlo! ¡Vamos!

No tenían tiempo para ponerse a conversar. Tenían que encontrar a Yuuri a como diera lugar.

\------------------------

En una fiesta llena de bailarines y artistas Yuuri se sentía en su salsa.

Aunque Georgi había tratado de evitar que tomara, Yuuri había terminado bebiendo un par de veces más.

En esa fiesta no había omega más animado que Yuuri. Todos se morían por bailar con él y era la sensación del lugar. Yuuri Katsuki era la envidia de todos. Ese twerking de los dioses no podía ser natural. ¿Quién podía tener glúteos tan perfectos y redondos como él? ¡Eso era maldad!

El evento máximo de la reunión fue cuando un grupo visitante se coló a la fiesta y empezó a hacer duelos con los "pobres sin gracia de Harvard"  
Dentro de ellos existía un rubio alto, de ojos verdes que se maravilló al ver a ese omega que casi había besado en una oportunidad.

―¡Pero si es Yuuri, el del twerking asesino!―exclamó tocándole la nalga.

Yuuri saltó y se puso rojo,mirando confundido al extraño.

―¿Quién eres tú?―le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

―¿Que ya no me recuerdas? Me llamo Chris y dejamos un beso a medias...

―¡No te conozco, aléjate!

―Oh no, Yuuri, tu sensualidad me mata. Exijo un duelo. Y mi premio será besarte y quizás algo más. ¿O acaso tienes miedo de perder?

Yuuri lo miró retadoramente. ¿Quién se creía ese alfa para ponerlo de premio?

―Está bien, pero si yo gano te largarás de aquí y me dejarás en paz.

La sonrisa maquiavélica de Chris asustó a Yuuri.

―Está bien, lo acepto. ¡Empecemos a bailar!

\-----------------------

Viktor y Phichit caminaban como locos, entrando a la fiesta que encontraran en el camino. Habían escuchado rumores de las hazañas de Yuuri, pateando a Crispino en donde más le dolía, siendo el beta más inteligente que habían conocido y ahora algunos incluso decían que er el hombre más sexy que habían visto.

Viktor no entendía, ¿hablaban del mismo Yuuri?

Viktor decidió revisar sus llamadas perdidas. Quizás Yuuri había intentado llamarlo sin éxito.  
Al revisar no encontró ninguna llamada de Yuuri pero sí un mensaje de Georgi que decía:

"S.O.S. Yuuri está en un duelo de baile con un alfa de temer"

Viktor y Phichit ahora sabían donde buscar.

\------------------------

Toda la gente rodeaba a Yuuri emocionada. No sólo era el mejor bailarín que habían visto, sino que estaba representando a la universidad y quería que destrozara al rubio intruso.

Fue una lucha acalorada. Chris ciertamente se movía con sensualidad y arte. No se dejó vencer y sacó todos los trucos bajo la manga que tenía en su repertorio pero Yuuri seguía derrotándolo con una coreografía de Michael Jackson, con breakdance, con hip hop y con varias canciones con twerking.

Yuuri Katsuki era un Dios del baile y Chris era un mero contemplador.

El último duelo fue un baile de tubo y era el más difícil. Chris sonrió a su contrincante y le aseguró.

―Hoy serás todo mío, Katsuki.

Viktor y Phichit entraron en medio de toda la algarabía del lugar. Preocupados por Yuuri entraron corriendo y se quedaron de una pieza cuando vieron a Yuuri colgado de un tubo, moviéndose con sensualidad única de arriba a abajo, haciendo piruetas, luego levantando ese trasero descomunalmente hermoso que dejó a Viktor babeando.

Yuuri Katsuki era el beta más sensual que sus ojos habían visto.  
Si antes estaba enamorado de él, ver esas curvas y esa pasión por el baile lo estaban haciendo morir lentamente de amor.

El omega daba muestras de su gran habilidad manual y entrega. Todos enloquecieron con su actuación. Chris no pudo aceptar una segunda derrota sin premio. Por lo que cogió a Yuuri y sujetó con las dos manos sus nalgas, acercándolo peligrosamente a su boca.

―Lo siento, Yuuri, esta vez no me quedaré con las ganas.

―¡Suéltame!―dijo Yuuri casi gritando.

Viktor enloqueció. El único capaz de tocar a Yuuri era Máximo. Y vaya que Máximo había querido tocarlo durante todo ese baile. Viktor lo sentía, después tendría que consolarlo.

Algo oscuro salió de su ser, su alfa interior estaba deseoso de reclamar lo suyo. Gruñó con toda su fuerza y se abalanzó contra Chris, a quién tumbó con rabia al suelo.

―¡Aléjate de mi Yuuri!―los gritos de Viktor parecían instintivos, casi salvajes. Viktor en ese momento era capaz de destrozarle la cabeza a Chris.

―¡Hey, hey, cálmate, cálmate! ¡No sabía que ese omega ya estaba tomado! ¡Déjame!

Tuvieron que venir tres alfas para jalar a Viktor y evitar una tragedia.  
Chris se fue con el orgullo herido, prometiéndose que habría revancha y Viktor se tiró donde Yuuri preocupado.

―¿Yuuri estás bien?

Los ojos del omega brillaron al ver a Viktor. Lo miraron y de sus labios salió una hermosa sonrisa.

―¡Viktor, estás aquí!

―Aquí estoy Yuuri, no te preocupes. Vamos a casa.

Yuuri pudo sentir las feromonas atrayentes que Viktor soltaba, que buscaban instintivamente calmarlo y que poco a poco fueron surtiendo efecto en él. Rodeó a Viktor con sus brazos, acercó su nariz a su cuello para seguir oliéndolo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mirándolo tiernamente.  
Viktor no pudo evitar enrojecerse. Estaba enamorado. Más enamorado de lo que había creído.

Cuando llegaron a casa Viktor lo recostó suavemente sobre su cama.  
No pudo evitar mirarlo con dulzura cuando Yuuri se quedó dormido casi al instante. Con la boca un poco abierta empezó a dormir profundamente y Viktor no pudo evitar jugar con sus cabellos negros. Lo miró extasiado y lo besó en la frente susurrando "Te amo Yuuri, descansa"

Yuuri tenía una noche entera para soñar.


	14. El que calla, otorga

La mañana del primero de noviembre era más oscura que nunca. La nieve había decidido visitar Harvard por la noche y eso había dejado el cielo gris que a Yuuri Katsuki le había permitido dormir hasta ese entonces.

El omega rebelde con algo de causa se hallaba semidesnudo sobre la cama, una pierna rozando el suelo, la almohada llena de líquidos bucales anegados como una pequeña laguna bajo su mejilla y la mano derecha sobre la almohada.

El dolor de cabeza llegó para avisarle que seguía vivo y con una resaca de los mil demonios. Yuuri empezó a abrir los ojos y se escandalizó al ver todo blanco a su alrededor. ¿Se había quedado desnudo en medio de la nieve? Imposible, la baba que le mojaba la mitad del rostro estaba caliente. Tanteó con su mano izquierda el suelo y encontró, con mucho esfuerzo sus anteojos.

Cuando se los puso pudo apreciar por fin la razón por la que todo era blanco a su alrededor. Se encontraba cubierto por unas sábanas.

Ya en la tranquilidad de su lecho buscó a Phichit, que seguro se encontraba pensando en Seung Gil. Pensó en sorprenderlo haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago y se hundió dentro de las sábanas para buscarlo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando frente a él no encontró ningún vientre de color canela, sino al extraordinario Máximo con un pequeño gorrito con borlitas que caían como si tuviera pelo...¿era ese un gorro de dormir? Tenía que ser porque no le cubría todo el largo.

Yuuri se quedó estático. El nombrado se hallaba allí, tranquilo, casi meditabundo, convirtiendo esa escena de cama en casi un trío.

El rostro de Yuuri nunca había estado tan escarlata. Se había apresurado tanto al buscar a Phichit bajo las sábanas, que su rostro se encontraba ahora a pocos centímetros del adorable muñeco ruso de Viktor Nikiforov. Es ahí recién que empezó a pensar con más claridad.

No. No podía ser.

¿Pero qué demonios hacía en la cama con Viktor Nikiforov?

Yuuri empezó a sudar. La ansiedad que desde niño había intentado olvidar se manifestaba ante él. ¿Habría pasado algo con el hermoso alfa a su lado? ¿Acaso Máximo ya había conocido personalmente a su Kuma? Y más importante, ¿acaso habrían congeniado?

Yuuri no pudo evitar darse cuenta que se hallaba sin camisa y empezó a buscar con desesperación a su samurai, el cual, por suerte, se hallaba cubierto con sus boxer negros.

Parece que Kuma seguía inmaculadamente intocable.

Yuuri trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente pero aspirar aire debajo de una sábana no lo ayudaba. El aroma del alfa a su lado era fuerte, llamativo, amaderado y con un toque chispeante de pimienta que hacía picar con delicia la nariz del omega.

Nunca había reparado en ese hipnotizante olor. Era atrayente, macizo, fuerte, era como una explosión dentro suyo.  
Su omega interno parecía más despierto que él en esos momentos y lo que se le vino a la mente era Viktor besándolo con pasión.  
No conforme con eso, volvió su mirada hacia Máximo y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Harvard se le hizo agua a la boca.

Máximo estaba allí, perfecto, relajado y retozante. Su gorrito, bien puesto sobre él y tan único, era digno de impresionante personaje.

  
Yuuri se mordió los labios. Algo dentro de él quemaba y pensaba en quitarle a Máximo el gorrito con sus dedos. O con sus dientes. Esa tampoco era una mala idea.

El olor cada vez más fuerte de Viktor empezó a hacer más estragos en él, poniéndose a pensar en todas las veces en que el alfa lo había invitado a congeniar con su mejor amigo sureño. ¿Por qué nunca le había hecho caso? 

Mientras pensaba en reconsiderar la idea un gruñido ligero y una voz varonil lo hizo salir del trance de deseo en el que estaba.

― ¿Yuuriiiiii? Grrrr...

Yuuri volteó el rostro y vio la cara de Viktor, el cual había levantado las sábanas.

El corazón de Yuuri estuvo a punto de pararse de la impresión y saltó desesperado al haber sido pescado a punto de desvirgar a Máximo. Bueno, quizás no desvirgar. Seamos honestos...

―Viktor, ¿qué hago aquí?―preguntó molesto Yuuri mirándolo de lejos.

―¿Yuuri? ¿Es que no te acuerdas?―Viktor lo miró sorprendido.

Oh Dios, ahí venía la cantaleta. No de nuevo. Iba a matar a Phichit por permitirle llegar hasta la cama con Viktor. Había pasado con JJ, ¡y ahora también con él!

―¡No me digas que tú y yo...!

El alfa enrojeció. 

No, no y no.¡Maldición!

―No, Yuuri―contestó negando con la cabeza―. Máximo y yo somos unos caballeros. Kuma, el samurai, sigue puro y casto.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado.

Pero bueno, tampoco podía mentir. Tan casto no era. JJ podía dar fe de ello.

―Pero Viktor entonces, ¿qué hago aquí?

Viktor no respondió de inmediato pero siguió avanzando hacia él.

Quizás era la tranquilidad que había aligerado el corazón del omega la causante de que cerrara los ojos y no advirtiera a Viktor acercándose a él. Para cuando el cuerpo de Yuuri volvió a alterarse por la cercanía era demasiado tarde. El olor penetrante volvió a llenar sus sentidos y la salivación empezó a aumentar. Era muy fuerte, nada que hubiera experimentado anteriormente, ni en la mejor sesión cariñosa con JJ en Vermont.

―Yuuuuriiiiii...―gruñó Viktor frente a él. Acercó despacio su nariz al cuello de Yuuri y empezó a recorrer con esa parte de su cuerpo la glándula de secreción de feromonas del omega. Yuuri cerró los ojos. Era divino, era intoxicante y embriagador. Era como estar borracho de nuevo. Era su celo, maldición.

―Viktor, no―dijo sin verdaderamente defenderse. Su celo había llegado durante la noche implacable y ahora sentía que lo único que quería era presentar a Kuma con Máximo y dejar que sean buenos amigos.

Viktor empezó a llenarlo de besos en el cuello, derritiéndolo en el acto. Yuuri se mantuvo inmóvil, deseando que aquel cosquilleo que ahora le movía todo, se contuviera.  
Apoyado contra la puerta, Yuuri se dejó recorrer por aquellos labios, que no lo besaban en la boca pero si en muchos otros lugares que lo prendían como fuego artificial.

―¡Qué hermoso cerdito!―exclamó Viktor besando parte de su espalda, con un tono tan sensual que hizo que Yuuri soltara fluidos como si abriera un caño.

―¿Cerdito?―preguntó Yuuri confundido―¿cuál cerdito?

―Este hermoso y tierno cerdito tatuado en tu perfecta espalda.

Yuuri trató de hacer memoria y se acordó del cerdito en cuestión. Aquel cerdito que había descubierto después de una noche de copas locas y que pertenecía a la larga lista de cosas que Yuuri Katsuki hizo y que no debió haber hecho.

\----------------------------------

―Creo que este cerdito nos puede dar muy buena suerte―dijo Viktor sonriendo coqueto.

Yuuri tragó grueso. Su omega interno se derretía por las caricias de Viktor, tan precisas y delicadas, tan gentiles y a la vez sensuales. Si eso seguía así, Yuuri iba a comprobar que el bendito cerdito si había sido muy útil.

Los segundos cerca a Viktor hicieron mella en él. No pudo acallar al alfa que en esos momentos lo inspeccionaba.  
La nariz de Viktor recorriendo su cuello no ayudaba en nada. 

―Chocolate, Yuuri...hueles a chocolate y canela.

Viktor no podía dejar de aspirar absorto aquel olor tan dulce que se desprendía del cuello de Yuuri. Y el pelinegro no estaba en mejores condiciones. Pronto sintió que algo se alteraba ahí abajo pero no le importaba. Yuuri no pensaba, sólo sentía. Si él era chocolate, quería que Viktor se lo comiera.

Empezó a respirar agitado nuevamente, emocionado, febril. Máximo se le hizo en ese momento perfecto. Podía vestir un traje de Barbie y aún así lo encontraría atractivo. Estaba dispuesto, era el mejor momento para actuar. 

―¡Viktor!―dijo excitado tratando de buscar con sus manos el gorrito de Máximo para desvestirlo―¡Vamos! ¡Saquemos a Máximo a pasear! Le mostraré un camino que no podrá olvidar...

Pero nada fue como se lo planeó.

Viktor lo miró sorprendido y es ahí que pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ese no era el mismo Yuuri que le decía que jamás le enseñaría a su samurai. Era un Yuuri de mirada oscura, deseosa y sensual.

Viktor no quería llevar las cosas con Yuuri así, llevado sólo por instintos. Quería a Yuuri totalmente consciente. Dio dos pasos para atrás y negó con la cabeza.

―No, Yuuri, no.

―¿Cómo que no?

―Así no, Yuuri, no de esa forma...

El corazón de Yuuri se quebró y sus hormonas explotaron. ¿Acababa de ser rechazado por un alfa en pleno celo? ¿Y qué venía después? ¿Una actriz de novela se convertía en Primera Dama? ¿La autora de esta historia empezaba a demorar una vida para actualizar?

―¿No quieres?―preguntó incrédulo y molesto. Acababa de arrojarse a los pies de un alfa y ¿éste lo rechazaba como si nada?―¡Llevas hostigándome por meses para ver mi pene! Y ahora ¿no quieres tocarme?

Viktor lo miró desconcertado y pálido. Siguió mudo negando con la cabeza.

El silencio de Viktor fue suficiente. "El que calla, otorga", pensaba Yuuri y Viktor había callado en el peor momento.

―¡Pues vete con Máximo al mismo infierno!

Yuuri salió molesto y herido de la habitación. No quería saber nada de Viktor ni de ningún alfa por el resto de su vida. Su orgullo no lo dejaba ver con claridad y su corazón sólo lo obligaba a llorar.

\----------------------------------------

Phichit se hallaba tirado sobre la cama de Yuuri cuando escuchó la puerta arremeter con fuerza.  
Segundos después el cuerpo del omega saltaba sobre la cama y Phichit despertaba.

―Yuuri, ¿qué pasó?

―¿Cómo dejaste que me quedara a pasar la noche con Viktor?―Yuuri era un mar de lágrimas.

―¿Que pasó?―dijo preocupado―¿Te hizo algo?

Pero Yuuri no contestó. Sólo siguió llorando repitiendo "Viktor bakka!" sin parar. Vicchan empezó a lamer sus lágrimas mientras aullaba y algo muy dentro de Phichit se alteró.

¡Si Viktor había tocado un pelo de su mejor amigo, estaba seguro que lo haría pagar!

Se levantó furibundo de la cama, listo a hacer papilla a Viktor. O bueno, al menos a hacerle cosquillas. En estas cosas Yuuri era como Rambo. Él se consideraba más bien la coprotagonista linda.

\---------------------------

¿Cómo había terminado todo así? Viktor no entendía cómo de pronto la noche más bonita al lado de Yuuri había terminado en tragedia griega.

Se había negado a separarse de Yuuri en ese estado y había convencido a Phichit de dejarlo dormir con él, con la promesa de no tocar ni uno de sus hermosos y azabaches cabellos.

Yuuri borracho había sido enternecedor y babeante. Se había aferrado al brazo de Viktor e incluso lo había mordido durante la madrugada mientras decía "¡Katsudon!" En medio de sus sueños.

Viktor se había asustado al principio pero las mordidas habían resultado ser tan suaves y cariñosas que casi se había muerto de amor.

Maximo había estado muy tranquilo y obediente, descansando aletargado con su gorrito de dormir junto al omega sin siquiera mirarlo. Todo había salido muy bien.

Pero ahora se hallaba sentado en el baño, escondido como un cobarde porque Máximo por fin se había despertado con el delicioso olor a chocolate y estaba reclamando atención. Viktor se negaba a escucharlo, confundido por lo que parecía una llamada lejana de Yuuri que moría por contestar.

―¡Viktor Nikiforov, sal de ese baño y muestra la cara!

El golpe violento a la puerta lo hizo levantarse de un salto. Sabía que era Phichit así que abrió de inmediato.

―¿Pero-qué-le-has-hecho-a-mi-Yuuri-alfa-degenerado?

Cada palabra iba acompañada por un golpe sobre el pecho de Viktor, del que no sabía si defenderse o ir corriendo donde Yuuri a contestar su llamado.

Segundos después Phichit detuvo los golpes y lo encaró.

―¡Exijo una explicación y la exijo ahora!

Viktor miró a Phichit sin comprender exactamente lo que pasaba, por lo que las palabras salieron a borbotones.

―Y-yo e-estaba durmiendo y de-de pronto empezó a-oler a de-delicioso cho-chocolate y canela y Yuuri qui-quiso jugar con Máxi-ximo pero yo no quise y yo...

Phichit lo entendió en un momento.  
Era interesante saber que un hombre tan guapo y deseado como Viktor podía sentirse tan cohibido por un sencillo omega de Detroit.

―¡Te lo dejo encargado UNA NOCHE y termina llorando como bebé!  
¡Viktor Nikiforov, eres el alfa más torpe del mundo!

Phichit salió molesto del baño sin dar pie a Viktor de hacer alguna pregunta.  
Phichit se acercó a la puerta de Yuuri sólo para darse cuenta que su amigo había sacado a Vicchan de la habitación y había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

―¡Yuuri, abre la puerta!

―¡Déjame solo!

―¡Yuuri, abre la bendita puerta! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí con el loco del pene en traje de Adán!

―¡Hey!―indignado Viktor mostró un puchero.

―¡No me tientes a insultarte, hijo de la madre naturaleza!―amenazó Phichit mirándolo con más atención donde se encontraba Máximo―¡Pero por Dios! ¿Eso que lleva tu cosa es un gorro de dormir?

Viktor bajó la mirada y alegó muy tranquilo.

―¿Sí y qué? Máximo es muy sensible a la luz al quedarse dormido...

\------------------------

A pesar de tocar la puerta, de hablarle bonito y hasta cantarle con Viktor en un dueto un popurrí de Pandora, Yuuri pareció no querer ceder. Terco y orgulloso como era, Phichit entendía que el rechazo de Viktor como alfa en un momento tan sensible había generado un conflicto de proporciones catastróficas.   
Desesperado después de dos horas de encierro entre llantos y gemidos de su mejor amigo , Phichit no reparó en algún filtro y le recriminó impaciente a Viktor por su acción.

―¡Viktor, no puedes ir por el mundo siendo un alfa insensible hiriendo a tu omega en celo!

―¿Omega en celo? ¿De qué estás hablando?―preguntó confundido mirando a Phichit. Los ojos de Phichit se abrieron de forma exhorbitante.

―¡De nada! De mí, de mi celo, de mis celos por ti...porque quieres a Yuuri y yo también...

Viktor trataba de procesar a cuenta gotas lo que acababa de escuchar. El hecho de que fuera temprano en la mañana no ayudaba.

―No, me estás diciendo que Yuuri es un omega...

―¡No, no, no es un omega!¿Dije omega? No me hagas caso...

Pero para Viktor todo de pronto tuvo sentido. La necesidad fuerte de proteger como alfa a Yuuri desde el principio, la elaboración del nido donde dormía, el que Yuuri defendiera pasionalmente a los omegas, incluso el delicioso olor a chocolate y canela que desprendía. Uno a uno los velos fueron quitándose de su cabeza y su corazón fue creciendo con cada segundo.

―Phichit, dime la verdad, ¿Yuuri es un omega?¡Dímelo! ―preguntó con la mirada inquisitiva sobre el mejor amigo de su amado.

El omega suspiró. A estas alturas Phichit ya no podía mentir. Y con lo que había pasado estaba más que confirmado. Era el mejor amigo más inepto del mundo.

― ¡Está bien, lo acepto! ¡Yuuri es un omega! ¡Ya, ya puedo descansar en paz y confesar que no fuimos nunca novios y que yo sólo tengo ojos para mi alfa Seung Gil!

Viktor se quedó con cara de autogol.  
En menos de cinco minutos descubría que el beta que amaba era un omega y que su supuesto omega en verdad nunca había sido suyo.

―Pero entonces...

―¡Entonces tienes que irte!―dijo Phichit desesperado―Si te quedas aquí Yuuri me comerá vivo. Prometió al decano Feltsman que no le diría a nadie de su condición y ha cumplido su palabra. Pero yo en cambio...

―Yuuri es un omega...―repitió Viktor sin creerlo y sintió que Máximo le daba un tirón. Máximo goloso estaba empezando a disfrutar la idea de un samurai omega.

―¡Escúchame Nikiforov!―dijo Phichit molesto―¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Yuuri ha prometido silencio y eso debe quedar así! ¿Me entiendes?

Viktor lo miró confundido. ¿Como esconder algo que desde ese momento ya era tan obvio?

―Yo...yo...

―¡Prométemelo! ¡Promete que no le dirás que ya lo sabes!

Viktor se sintió inundado de dudas. Ya de por sí la noticia le había afectado y ahora le pedían guardar un secreto tan importante como ese como si no significara nada. Aún así pudo asentir levemente. Eso fue para Phichit suficiente.

―Le diré a Yuuri que te dije que te fueras porque estaba enfermo. Y en serio Viktor, desaparece, al menos hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

El chico de tez oscura lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo invitó a irse, dejando su alma confundida sin saber qué hacer.

Ahora Viktor era un alfa sin hogar.

Genial, y todo por haber respondido a la llamada de Phichit desde el 1111-vete al carajo-300.

\----------------------

En su habitación, el celo de Yuuri se manifestaba terrible. Sabía que su celo vendría doblemente fuerte a causa de los supresores constantes que usaba. Pero, ¿qué había activado a su celo antes de tiempo? ¿Quizás el haber estado tan cerca de Viktor durante toda la noche? Era lo más probable. Su omega interno quería reconocerlo como su alfa y ganas de entablar una cercana amistad con Máximo no le faltaban, especialmente ahi durante su celo.

Yuuri sudaba y se retorcía entre las sábanas, pensando en Viktor, en su desnudez, en sus músculos fuertes y sus posiciones raras de Yoga. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba en vivo la imagen mental que tenía.

―¡Ohhh, Viktor!―gimió al tocarse.

Lejos de allí, el alfa interno de Viktor y su desarrollado gen protector lo hacía gruñir mientras salía del edificio. El alfa sentía el llamado interno del omega que consideraba suyo y le hacía sentir un mal alfa por no estar allí con él.

En su cabeza, el alfa primitivo de Viktor se imaginaba a Yuuri bajo él, gimiendo de placer, acariciando con sus dedos todas las partes de su cuerpo. Se imaginaba a ambos juntos, amándose desnudos. Máximo y Kuma compartiendo trajecitos que hicieran juego. Yuuri avergonzado pero adorable, siempre adorable.

La imagen mental lo hacía gruñir sin control.

  
No. Viktor tenía que controlarse, tenía que irse rápidamente de allí. Estaba seguro que no podría soportar la presión de su alfa por mucho más tiempo. Trató de concentrarse en su respiración lenta y de forma consciente.

Por suerte, ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

\-----------------------------

Yuuri estaba en un sopor imposible de explicar. Su omega interno lo había atacado con toda fuerza y estaba prácticamente inconsciente de lo que pasaba alrededor.  
Lo único que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo eran los toqueteos necesarios para aplacar sus deseos más oscuros.  
A pesar de haber llorado por Viktor no podía dejar de desearlo, de llamarlo, de exigirlo con una necesidad casi enfermiza que lo hacía desvariar.

El departamento se fue llenando de feromonas agresivas y sensuales, gemidos alternados, de toqueteos sinvergüenzas, de autoestimulaciones salvajes y de retorcijones sobre la cama y el suelo.

El nombre de Viktor había sido escuchado por Phichit más veces que "Despacito" y había terminado por ponerse audífonos para no dar pie al suplicio.

Phichit tenía en los siguientes días la responsabilidad de apoyar a Yuuri durante su celo y reservar un vuelo sin retorno a alguna parte de Europa del Este donde Yuuri no lo pudiera encontrar si se enteraba que aquel Alfa que tanto amaba ya sabía, por su culpa, su secreto.


	15. Después del celo.

Viktor Nikiforov se hallaba temblando de frío afuera de una casa por más de dos minutos cuando por fin un hombre fue a recibirlo en la puerta.

― ¿Vitya?

―Tío Yakov.

―Pasa.

El hombre dejó pasar a su sobrino y emitió un comentario acusador cuando vio que colgaba el abrigo en el perchero y se quedaba como vino al mundo.

―Veo que no has perdido la vieja costumbre de caminar desnudo por ahi, abrigando a esa cosa que llevas entre las piernas...

―Y veo que tú sigues obsesionado con los animalitos peludos y las pijamas infantiles.

Yakov gruñó al saberse descubierto con su bata llena de huellitas de perrito y sus pantuflas de peluche con garritas y se fue hacia la cocina sin decir palabra alguna. Viktor lo siguió y vio cómo ponía a calentar agua en una tetera.

―¿Y bien, Vitya? Tengo entendido que te va muy bien en la universidad...

―Así es, si todo sale como pienso daré el discurso de graduación.

―Te felicito, Vitya. Ese sería el mayor honor. Yura estaría muy orgulloso de ti...

Ese nombre volvió a abrir una pequeña herida en el corazón del joven alfa que lo hizo asentir sin decir una palabra más. Se concentró en su taza y miró el contenido. Yakov esperó paciente un par de minutos pero no quería quedarse con las ganas de saber las razones de su aparición.

―Y ahora bien, Vitya. ¿Me vas a decir la razón de tu visita o tengo que leer tu mente? 

Viktor lo miró muy serio.

―Tío Yakov¿Por qué un omega?

Yakov entendió muy bien la pregunta. Es más, la había estado esperando desde hacía varias semanas pero Viktor siempre había sido algo...lento en procesar ciertas informaciones. Muy parecido a Forrest Gump pero sin el acento sureño y sin correr por todos lados.

―¿ Y por qué no un omega?―le respondió.

Viktor lo miró molesto, como quien reclamaba algo que le habían prometido cumplir pero no lo habían hecho.

―Es la primera vez que vivo con alguien que no es de la familia y sabes muy bien lo especial que eso era para mi ¿ Y de todas las personas en esta universidad me tenías que poner de compañero de cuarto al omega más terco, ambicioso y absurdamente inteligente que haya conocido en mi vida?

― Pues, sí. ¿Acaso hice mal?―volvió a preguntar.

―¡Nooooo! Pero, es que él.... y yo....¡Ayyy!

Yakov tuvo que contenerse para no emitir una cruel y ruidosa carcajada. Viktor siguió quejándose.

―¡Me la pasé todo este tiempo creyendo que era un beta al cual yo quería proteger, al que yo había escogido amar sin segundo género de por medio, y ahora recién me doy con la sorpresa que es un omega al cual probablemente mi instinto me dijo que proteja!

Viktor había tenido todo el tiempo durante su camino a esa casa para pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Estaba furioso porque no le parecía justo todo lo que su tío había ideado.  
Sabía que portaba el gen protector y por eso se sentía más confundido que nunca.  
¿Acaso todo lo que había sentido por Yuuri había sido sólo...instinto y genética?

―¿Estás seguro que es sólo el instinto lo que te mueve?

Yakov se levantó para buscar una lata de galletas, que colocó sobre la mesa.

―No lo sé. Todo este tiempo me he convencido que Máximo y yo lo queremos sin importar su segundo género pero, ¿Y si todo es por culpa del mero instinto? Tengo miedo que sea sólo eso...

―¿Quién es Máximo?

―Bueno, es mi...

―No, mejor no me digas...ya me puedo imaginar...

Viktor cogió una galleta y suspiró. Yakov lamentó que todo se complicara más de la cuenta, así que se decidió seguir hablando.

―Vitya, apenas conocí a Yuuri supe que ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Yuuri Katsuki sería el omega más tonto del mundo si no se enamorara de ti, de tu transparencia, de tu alma justiciera y tú, mi querido sobrino, serías el alfa más tonto si no te enamoraras del omega más apasionado, tierno y brillante que he visto en mi vida. 

― ¿Pero y si no es así? ¿Si lo único que sentimos es esa atracción alfa/omega que elimina toda capacidad de pensamiento? ¿Y si lo que nos ha movido todo este tiempo es simple deseo nacido del instinto?

Yakov se preocupó al escuchar eso. Las dudas de Viktor eran muy específicas y quizás habían sucumbido ambos en verdad a sus instintos de tal forma, que incluso habían llegado a arrepentirse.

―¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos que sea sólo movido por el deseo?

Viktor enrojeció de vergüenza. Se sintió tan avergonzado como aquella vez que su primo chilango había venido de visita y lo había convencido diciendo que en México todos los hombres le decían a su miembro piñatas y jugaban con ellas en los cumpleaños.  
Recordaba cómo se había sentido cuando en un viaje a México había vestido a Máximo de colores y cintas por el cumpleaños de su primo y varios alfas se habían reído de él al verlo desnudo con el pene disfrazado e incluso habían tratado de "darle a su piñata" con un palo. 

Desde ese entonces Máximo se encogía cuando Viktor iba a fiestas de cumpleaños. Moqueaba incluso de dolor si en la fiesta había una piñata para jugar.

―Viktor, ¿ha pasado algo, sí o no?

Viktor regresó al momento al escuchar la voz de su tío y negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

―No tío, pero pudo pasar. A Yuuri le acaba de venir el celo y pues, sus hormonas alteradas hicieron estragos en mi. Yo sentí que su omega interno me llamaba y mi alfa interno quería contestar. Pero me rehusé y él se molestó. Ahora piensa que no lo quiero y el saber que es un omega me causa miedo, pensando que es el instinto y no el amor lo que me atrae hacia él.

Yakov suspiró aliviado.

―No son instintos los que sientes por Yuuri―le contestó―, cualquier alfa hubiera tomado a un omega en celo sin chistar. Lo respetaste y eso es porque lo amas.

―Pero también podría ser por el gen protector―dijo triste.

―El gen protector durante el celo de el omega que te gusta te hubiera mandado a marcarlo porque de esa forma sería por siempre tuyo y así estarías más tranquilo. Créeme Vitya...lo que tú sientes no es instinto, es amor.

Viktor suspiró, triste porque todo había acabado de una forma tan rara pero más tranquilo reafirmando sus sentimientos.

―Ahora bien―dijo Yakov―. Asumo que si Yuuri está en celo, tú no puedes ir a casa. Puedes quedarte conmigo durante la semana. Pero por favor, ponte algo encima. Sabes muy bien que los desnudos no son lo mío...

―Tío, no me hagas hacerte recordar del tío Charlie, el omega nudista que conociste por mis padres y al que le gustaba cuando tú...

―¡Silencio, Vitya!― gritó Yakov alterado― Eso pertenece al pasado. Charlie fue mi verdadero amor pero a él tampoco le acepté todo el día que se mantuviera desnudo...

―Por supuesto que no tío...sólo cuando estaba en tu cama...

―¡Si sigues abusando de mi confianza te mandaré a dormir al parque!

\-------------------

Yuuri pasó los siguientes cinco días en un estado nebuloso y confundido. Phichit lo mantuvo siempre bien cuidado y alimentado pero la imagen de Viktor en múltiples posturas fue lo que ayudó a Yuuri a pasar su celo de forma relativamente tranquila.

Al sexto día se hallaba consciente pero agotado. Phichit le había dado sopa y muchos dulces para que volviera a ser el mismo. Su mejor amigo se había comportado muy bien y estaba muy agradecido.

―Phichit, gracias.

―Ay Yuuri, ni lo menciones. Estoy seguro que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi. Ahora descansa que quizás mañana puedas ir a la universidad.

―Phichit, ¿dónde está Viktor?

A Yuuri se le ocurrió pensar en él con calma, una vez que se sentía de nuevo como un ser pensante.

―Se fue Yuuri, lo saqué de la casa porque no podía quedarse contigo en celo.

―¿Le dijiste que estaba en celo?―el tono desesperado y angustiado de Yuuri le removió la conciencia.

―¡Por supuesto que no, Yuuri, ¿por quién me tomas?

El suspiro aliviado de Yuuri no hizo nada para calmar a Phichit. Sabía que moriría tan pronto como Yuuri se enterara de todo pero aún seguía vivo y eso era lo que importaba.

―¿Entonces cómo lograste que se fuera?

―Le dije que estabas con una gripe viral muy contagiosa y, como yo ya estaba vacunado, estaba a salvo pero que él probablemente terminaría con las orejas carcomidas por gusanos y su cabello gris se iba a volver morado.

―¿Eso le dijiste y te creyó?―pregunto incrédulo.

―Claro, Yuuri, es un alfa―dijo tratando de mofarse―. Ellos no piensan, sólo actúan.

Probablemente Yuuri hubiera pensado lo mismo en la época en que había terminado con JJ pero ahora que conocía a Viktor no estaba seguro de eso. A Yuuri le constaba que Viktor no era como todos los demás alfas. El chico de cabellos plateados había llegado a su vida para demostrarle que no todos los alfas eran prejuiciosos ni egoístas.  
De pronto lo extrañó y quiso verlo. Pero luego recordó a Mila y se molestó.

―Bueno, probablemente el que se fuera haya sido muy conveniente para él. Ahora seguro está revolcándose con Mila en su departamento.

―Yuuri, creo que debes hablar con Viktor de muchas cosas, de MUCHAS cosas. Pero no hay forma de que Viktor y Mila tengan algo. Te lo juro.

―¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?―dijo Yuuri ofendido de que su amigo defendiera a un alfa antes que a él.

―Porque si no te hubieras emborrachado como loco, te hubieras enterado de muchas cosas, Yuuri. Cosas que Viktor debe decirte.

―Pero...

―Yuuri, habla con Viktor. Sé que sientes que te rechazó pero es totalmente lo opuesto, créeme. Durante el celo estabas muy alterado y poco te faltó para tirarte a los brazos fuertes y macizos de Máximo―Phichit empezó a reir―...bueno, en realidad eso no es posible porque Máximo no tiene brazos, pero sabes a qué me refiero.

―¡Phichit!―Su amigo siguió riéndose sin poder detenerse y Yuuri quería morir de vergüenza.

La idea descabellada de tirarse a los pies de Viktor y sacar a Máximo a pasear causó que Yuuri se tapara el rostro avergonzado y escarlata con sus manos.

La sola imagen de un Yuuri tan apenado que parecía una frambuesa le pareció a su amigo tan tierna, que Phichit tuvo que aprovechar el momento y hacer un selfie para conmemorarlo. Pronto, Phichit había subido una foto en su Instagram con los siguientes hashtags:

**#KumaEnamorado #DíqueSí #QuéVivaMaximo #MaximoLover #OmegaArdiente** **#MaxiTuCosita**  
 **#UnMaximoConTodoPorFavor**

Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de su amigo y sus locuras eran algo que lo enloquecían pero, en el fondo, también, adoraba.

**\---------------------------**

Yuuri pudo regresar al día siguiente a sus clases como siempre. Phichit tenía que volver a Detroit y se despidió con mucha pena de su mejor amigo. Lo abrazó y le deseó mucha suerte con Don Máximo y con Viktor.

  
Yuuri aún se sentía algo débil pero fue igual a clases. Había faltado mucho y era necesario que se pusiera al día. Pensó que la chica que siempre se sentaba a su lado en Introducción a las leyes americanas sería la única que le prestaría sus apuntes pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando muchos betas y algunos alfas se acercaron a él a saludarlo y a ofrecerle ayuda.

  
Sentía que había algo raro que no entendía muy bien. Muchos de sus compañeros llevaban puestos poleras de Harvard y algunos traían incluso banderines. Todos ellos se lo encontraban en los pasillos y le sonreían, deseándole un buen día y muchos éxitos. Yuuri se sintió perdido. Había estado una semana alejado de la civilización pero sentía como si hubiera sido una década.   
Después de su experiencia del tercer tipo con chicos que querían su firma en sus poleras y tomarse selfies con él pensaba que algo tenía que estar pasando. No se explicaba qué.

Por la tarde tenía reunión con el equipo de debate, con quienes no se reunía desde antes de Halloween.  
Se sentía muy nervioso pensando en ver a Mila y a Viktor.

Llegó al aula de siempre y encontró a Leo vestido de Juez con peluca, sentado junto a Mila, tratando de invitarla a salir.

―Mila, luz de mi vida, pequeño pony de mi corazón , quiero verte y adorarte, comiendo requezón...

―¡Leo acabo de almorzar, me causas indigestión!―exclamó Georgi enfadado.

―Dime por favor que le pagaste a un niño de cinco años para que te escribiera esa estupidez―dijo Mila poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Lo que más me da pena―exclamó Guang―, es que probablemente salió de su propia cabeza.

―¡Mila, haría todo por ti! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

―¿En serio, Leo? ¿TODO?―exclamó Mila coqueta y pestañeando coquetamente. Leo le sonrió.

―Lo que sea...

―¡Entonces cierra la boca y acepta que preferiría comer requezón con el lisiado de Michele Crispino, antes que contigo!

―¿Lisiado?―exclamó Yuuri sorprendido y llamando la atención de todos.

―¡Yuuri!―exclamó Mila brindándole una conciliadora sonrisa―¡Pero si eres tú, nuestro salvador, nuestro profeta a través del desierto, el único que consiguió dejar el muñeco del atorrante de Crispino alicaído!

  
―¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?―preguntó Yuuri preocupado. Se acordaba de haber bailado, de haber reído pero lo demás, era tan claro como su miopía.

―Aquel día que nos iluminaste con tu grandiosidad, mi querido ser supremo― exclamó Guang con brillo en los ojos ni bien lo vio.

Yuuri lo miró preocupado, tratando de pensar por qué diablos de pronto Guang parecía mirarlo casi enamorado.

―Tranquilo, Guang, no coquetees con mi novio...

Era Viktor.

Todos saludaron a Viktor mientras entraba y guardaron silencio.

Yuuri no pudo evitar enrojecer al ver entrar al alfa, siempre tan elegante y sobrio cuando estaba vestido.  
Viktor saludó a todos e invitó a sus compañeros a sentarse. Cuando estuvo cerca de Yuuri, le brindó una bella sonrisa y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

―Yuuri, me alegra ver que la gripe ya no te afecta...

―S...Sí...

―Eso significa que ya puedo regresar a casa.

El guiño de Viktor hizo algo en el interior de Yuuri. A casa. Con él. La idea hacía feliz a su corazón y aún así tenía sus dudas. ¿Cuál era el secreto entre Mila y Viktor? El chico de cabellos plateados había hecho una afirmación importante frente a los demás. Lo había llamado "su novio" y Mila no había reaccionado mal, al contrario, le había visto incluso sonreir. La voz de Viktor lo volvió a la realidad.

―Bueno, como todos saben, ya salió el _fixture_ de las competencias de la Liga IVY y sabemos que nos toca el primer debate en casa en dos semanas.

Yuuri pudo observar el rostro de preocupación de todos y se alarmó pensando en los debates a venir. Esta vez iba en serio y tendrían una larga temporada para hacerse campeones por tercer año consecutivo. Era una gran responsabilidad y una gran presión.

―¿Tienes algún plan de entrenamiento especial, Viktor?―preguntó Georgi―Sabes muy bien que Yale vendrá con todo...

Al escuchar "Yale" a Yuuri se le movió el mundo. ¿El equipo de Yale vendría a Harvard?  
"Mierda", pensó Yuuri. El omega empezó a sudar frío y a temblar. Definitivamente era una noticia demasiado sorpresiva.

―Yuuri, ¿te sientes bien?―preguntó Viktor preocupado, acercándose a él.  
Yuuri lo miró tembloroso. Su lado omega recordaba en la piel los años transcurridos con su ex. Todo era de pronto muy confuso para él. Miró a Viktor sin verdaderamente mirarlo y le susurró la respuesta.

―¿Eh? Sí. Estoy bien.

―Espero que no te moleste que te haya hecho sub-capitán del equipo, Yuuri. Lo pensé muy bien antes de tomar la decisión. Para serte sincero, no creo que haya alguien mejor que tú para reemplazarme si algo pasara.

Es ahí que Yuuri entendió por qué todo el mundo había sido tan amable con él. La gente lo alentaba, por eso sus remeras de la universidad y los selfies.

De pronto la ansiedad quiso crecer en él. ¿Sub-capitán? ¿Y si por alguna casualidad del destino le tocaba reemplazar a Viktor y lo hacía mal? No podría con la culpa.

―Bueno, entonces, manos a la obra―exclamó Viktor―, vamos por nuestros temas de preparación.

\---------------------------

Fue una sesión extenuante. Viktor se encargó de confrontar todas y cada una de las afirmaciones de sus compañeros. Viktor fue implacable, mostrando por qué merecía el puesto de capitán.

A las siete de la noche dieron por terminada la sesión y todos se despidieron de Viktor y Yuuri al salir.  
Normalmente ambos regresaban juntos a casa pero, después de todo lo que había pasado, sinceramente a Yuuri le daba vergüenza decir algo.

Felizmente Viktor era un desvergonzado y, antes de que Yuuri se acercara a despedirse le preguntó.

―Señor Katsuki, ¿puedo acompañarlo a casa?

Yuuri enrojeció nervioso y asintió, sintiendo miles de mariposas en el estómago.  
Al caminar con Viktor, se sentía acompañado por su Romeo.  
Y no, no Romeo el cantante de Bachatas, sino el auténtico que se mataba por su amor. Sí, ese Romeo guapote como Leonardo DiCaprio en sus mejores años, ese mismo.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles, dejándose llevar por la melodía del viento. Viktor volteaba de vez en cuando a mirar a Yuuri, casi como queriendo decir algo, aunque no se atrevía. Yuuri sentía que Viktor tenía algo qué decir, pero no sabía qué y, aunque ambos querían abrir la boca, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo.

Por fin, volteando por una esquina, Viktor se detuvo de pronto y, aunque Yuuri se dio cuenta recién pasos después, pudo detenerse con él y lo miró con curiosidad.

―Viktor, ¿pasa algo?

Los ojos de Viktor lo miraron profundos y suspiró, tratando de armarse de valor.  
Quería, quería hacerlo ahora y dejarle muy en claro a Yuuri que había una razón por la que había pasado todo lo que había pasado. Ya no le quería ocultar nada y ya no quería malas interpretaciones. Y, aunque en la garganta sentía un nudo, quiso por fin sincerarse.

―Yuuri...tengo que decirte algo...

El omega sintió que su corazón iba a explotar del suspenso. Viktor podía salir con cualquier cosa, en realidad, y eso era exactamente lo que más temía.

¿Qué diablos podría decirle Viktor?

¿Qué no quería pagar cuenta premium de Crunchyroll para ver la última temporada de Attack on Titans y prefería verlo en los grupos de facebook? ¿Que era directioner? ¿Que tenía el placer culposo de comer la pizza y dejar el borde de masa sola? ¿Quizás Viktor nunca había escuchado hablar de BTS? ¿Tal vez le había creado una cuenta a Máximo en las redes sociales? Si era así, necesitaba su nombre de cuenta ya.

―Viktor, habla por favor, me mata la intriga...

―Necesito que me acompañes...

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el alfa cogió al omega de la mano y se lo llevó sin decir palabra alguna. Yuuri lo siguió nuevamente en silencio pero se asustó un poco cuando vio que lo llevaba al cementerio.

Las manos de Viktor temblaban, no sólo por el frío sino por lo todo que implicaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Yuuri sintió como Viktor lo llevaba por filas de mausoleos y lápidas, cada una más tenebrosa que la otra.  
Se detuvo frente a una lápida que tenía su nombre y temió lo peor.

Carajo, él era Jodi Foster y se había enamorado de Hanibal Lecter.

―Yuuri, esta es la tumba de mi hermano.

Yuuri miró con más atención. Decía "Yuri Nikiforov". Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

―¿Pero... qué?

―Yuri murió un 31 de Octubre, hace seis años. Este año cumpliría 22.

Viktor se agachó con cuidado y fue retirando las hojas que habían caído sobre el lugar de descanso de su hermano.

Yuuri sintió mucha pena al saber esa parte del pasado de Viktor. Jamás se le hubiera imaginado que pudiera haber sufrido la muerte de un familiar tan cercano.

― Lo lamento, Yuuri―siguió Viktor―, sé que pensaste que prefería ir de fiesta con Mila y no contigo pero nada más alejado de la realidad. En Halloween no fui a una fiesta con ella como todos pensaban. Mila me acompañó aquí, a recordar a Yura, a conversar sobre él, a mostrarle que no lo olvidamos pero no sólo vine con ella porque es mi amiga, sino también porque es mi prima. Hemos compartido desde pequeños momentos juntos y ambos hemos llorado mucho con la muerte de mi hermano. 

Y es allí que Yuuri se sintió muy mal. Sintió que había sido injusto y todo aquello negativo que había tenido en su cabeza se esfumó.  
Jamás imaginó que Viktor pudiera ser primo de Mila. ¡Incluso la había anotado en su Dead Note!   
Mila, la pelirroja sensual, aquella que estaba tan buena como el pan.

―Lamento mucho lo de Yuri―exclamó triste el omega.

―Yo también―contestó Viktor―. No hay un solo día en el que no lo lamente...

Yuuri se sintió movido a sincerarse y a brindarle su apoyo. Se acercó a Viktor y le puso gentilmente la mano en el hombro.

―Creo que interpreté todo muy mal―confesó el omega―. Pensé en verdad que querías salir con Mila porque te gustaba...

―La única persona con la que Máximo y yo queremos salir eres tú, Yuuri. Digo, si no te molesta salir de a tres.

―Dirás de a cuatro―dijo Yuuri sonriendo.

―¿Cuatro?―preguntó Viktor confundido.

―No me digas que te olvidaste de Kuma. Pensé que te agradaría conocerlo...claro...cuando llegue el momento...

Viktor lo miró y sonrió emocionado. Abrazó a Yuuri feliz, pensando que no podía haber mejor momento que ese.  
El abrazo fuerte fue correspondido, aunque segundos después, la tercera rueda del coche quiso celebrar también el momento alzándose contento.

Viktor, algo avergonzado, bajó la mirada y le llamó la atención.

― Máximo, contrólate, no me avergüences...

Yuuri tuvo que reir. Máximo y Kuma serían seguro buenos amigos más adelante. Algo dentro de él se lo decía.


	16. La locura se comparte

El regreso de Viktor al departamento con Yuuri trajo paz y tranquilidad a los habitantes de todo el reino de Narnia.

Se llenaron las habitaciones de jugueteos de manos, de frases de amor, de almohadas de metro y medio con la figura de ambos en las noches y con mucho calor durante los besos apasionados que se daban.

Viktor y Yuuri eran los espectadores ansiosos en primera fila de la pelea casi gladiadora que Máximo y Kuma se daban. Y se daban, vaya que se daban muy bien...claro, hablamos de darse pelea, ¿verdad? No perdamos la brújula.

Ambos disputaban un duelo con fuerza y pasión desmedida, algo que no podía ser controlado por simples seres en este minúsculo planeta tierra.

Eran dos astros chocando, dejando una estela de destrucción a su paso...

Y luego estaba la realidad...

¿Porque, es imposible que lo hayan creído, verdad?

¡Ja, dulce ingenuo todo aquel que lo haya hecho!

Lo que aconteció esa noche es necesario aclararlo para eliminar todo tipo de duda nacida de simples suposiciones.

Yuuri y Viktor decidieron caminar juntos esa noche de regreso a casa, conversando después de ese abrazo entre los tres...Máximo obviamente había alzado su...mano para marcar su presencia aquella noche, mientras que Kuma, muy parco, no había dado su voto en tales menesteres.

Todos se encontraban felices, todos contentos porque al fin los chicos podrían empezar a hablar de una relación seria, de poder empezar a salir como verdaderos novios, ilusionados en una posible primera cita.

Llegaron a la casa cogidos de las manos, enamorados. Viktor le ofreció a Yuuri un té de jazmín, Yuuri le ofreció unos deliciosos profiteroles que había hecho en el trabajo y que se había traído.

Para Yuuri, que veía la acción de compartir sus dulces como un acto de entrega total, no eran simples postres, sino los profiteroles del amor.

Para Viktor, que no tenía idea de los pensamientos de su omega, eran sólo simples profiteroles, no del amor, sino del hambre porque en la casa de su tío Yakov no había comido lo suficiente y la verdad quería por lo menos tres en su estómago. No por nada ahora más que nunca podía reclamar con los derechos de un novio. De un novio de a veritas.

Decidieron sentarse para ver una película. Yuuri sirvió bebidas para ambos y Viktor se esforzó en apretar el botón del microondas para hacer palomitas de maíz. Y por supuesto no cualquier tipo, sino con extra mantequilla. Estaba dispuesto a declarar su más profundo amor a través de treinta por ciento más de colesterol. Quería demostrarle a Yuuri cuánto le interesaba.

Al momento de colocarse en el sillón, sintieron las ganas de abrazarse.  
Los dos se sentían cómodos en los brazos del otro, compartiendo no sólo el momento, sino las ganas de estar juntos. Era obvio con sólo mirarlos que ambos sentían muchas cosas por el otro.

Así se quedaron un tiempo, riendo por las locuras del personaje que tenían en la pantalla. Conversaron entre comerciales y se hicieron cosquillas traviesas, causando que, pasado un tiempo, ambos sintieran la necesidad de acercarse aún más. El problema era que no sabían cómo. Ninguno quería dar un paso en falso y presionar al otro.

Ambos volteaban de cuando en cuando a mirar al otro pero, con lo nerviosos que estaban, ninguno se atrevió a sostener la mirada cuando estas pudieron cruzarse un par de veces.

Una hora después y sentados frente al televisor, sin planearlo, por fin el momento justo se presentó cuando la mano de Viktor accidentalmente rozó con la suya en el recipiente lleno de palomitas colocado entre las piernas de Yuuri. El omega dejó de prestarle total atención a la película en el mismo momento en que ambos hicieron contacto. La sensación era eléctrica, fascinante y adictiva. Ambos se miraron y entrelazaron sus manos en medio de las palomitas de forma tan cariñosa que no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos, esta vez sin vergüenza alguna.   
Ambos corazones latían fuertes y entusiasmados con el mero contacto. La respiración de ambos se agitó y unas cosquillas en la parte baja de sus vientres se manifestaron sin ganas de querer acabarse.  
Las sonrisas coquetas y los ojos encendidos de ambos eran como un semáforo en verde, avisando al otro que podía seguir acercándose.

Viktor fue poco a poco hacia el rostro de Yuuri y este no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para recibir emocionado lo que sería el primer beso de Viktor.

Una gran energía cargó inmediatamente la habitación tan pronto sus labios se tocaron. La habitación parecía selva tropical, con un calor abrasante y lleno de humedad. Primero fue un movimiento de labios muy delicado, atento hacia el otro. Se presentaban, se reconocían y chocaban con extrema dulzura.

Sin embargo, en algún momento no fue suficiente. Viktor y Yuuri llevaban haciendo el papel "de novios" ya durante bastante tiempo y sus cuerpos exigían que se acercaran aún más, con la confianza plena depositada en el otro.

Con todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos flotando en el aire, Yuuri se decidió y se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso. Sin esperar por una respuesta fue él quien empezó a buscar un beso francés y la sorpresa de Viktor fue un gruñido alfa adorable que terminó encantando a Yuuri.  
Ambas lenguas se tocaron con pasión, moviéndose prestas y hechiceras. Las dos parecían entenderse tan bien, que sorprendía que fuera la primera vez que se tocaban. Fue aun más perfecto cuando Viktor profundizó aún más el beso y empezó a acariciar el cabello negro y la espalda de Yuuri. Este respondió rodeando con sus brazos a su alfa con entrega total.

Yuuri disfrutaba del momento con todos sus sentidos,al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por causar las mismas sensaciones en Viktor, no sólo aprovechando su experiencia con JJ, sino de la experiencia visual ganada por esos doujinshis yaoi que había acumulado en su dormitorio debajo de la cama entre Shaka de Virgo y Saga de Geminis, el profesor Xavier y Magneto, Peppa Pig y Porky y su favorito: Barney y Godzilla. Este último había sido sobre todo muy educativo.  
¡Vaya que había todo un mundo desconocido entre el comportamiento sexual de los reptiles!

Vicchan, adorando a sus amos, incluso los acompañó en el momento con Tequila...su muñequito de hule y pronto los estudiantes empezaron a calentar la habitación.

Yuuri fue recostándose poco a poco, llevándose a Viktor consigo, hasta que el alfa estuvo encima de él.

Es ahí que Kuma empezó a olfatear el territorio desconocido.   
Máximo, curioso y muy atento a los cambios de paisaje, empezó a alterarse.  
Los roces hicieron mella en las sensaciones, que se volvieron adictivas y sensuales.  
Viktor y Yuuri empezaron a disfrutar los roces, intensificándolos y empezando a jadear ambos con mucha fuerza.

Para cuando Kuma y Máximo empezaron a protestar medio erguidos y ansiosos por salir a la superficie, Viktor se dio cuenta de lo ocurría frente a sus ojos. Yuuri estaba ahí dispuesto a todo y de pronto él tuvo miedo. Algo le decía que debía calmarse, que si seguía con ese juego terminaría pensando nada más que en el coito, en orgasmos salvajes y en Yuuris desnudos en todas las poses y lugares posibles.  
Era demasiado para pensar en ese momento, considerando que ambos tendrían muy pronto un debate demasiado importante y que necesitarían de toda su concentración y esfuerzo. Tenía que ser un ser pensante, aunque la idea no lo entusiasmara demasiado. Con mucho esfuerzo tomó la decisión y detuvo sus besos.

―¡Yuuri, espera!

El omega alejó su rostro molesto y miró esos ojos azules que lo observaban con preocupación.

―¿Esperar qué? Sólo nos estamos besando...¿O acaso Máximo te está molestando?

―Bueno, digamos que Máximo te tiene tanto cariño que está siempre dispuesto por ti con moñito de regalo y levantando la manito...pero no, no es exactamente por Máximo.

―¿Entonces?―dijo Yuuri impaciente. Verdaderamente quería seguir besándolo.

Viktor suspiró profundo antes de contestar.

―Es que me traes loco, Yuuri. Y no podemos seguir así. No cuando en dos semanas tenemos que enfrentarnos con uno de los equipos más fuertes de la liga IVY. Necesitamos poner toda nuestra concentración en eso y no puedo si empiezo a llenarte de besos. Si seguimos así empezaré a enloquecer por ti y temo que después no haya forma de controlarme.

Yuuri enrojeció. Ciertamente se imaginaba una escena candente con Viktor pero no que se lo dijera de esa forma. Le emocionaba saber que lo deseaba pero le estremecía escucharlo hablar como todo un alfa pecho peludo. Eso encendió una llamita en su corazón que lo hizo aventurarse a la provocación y, con toda su sensualidad provocó a su alfa.

―¡Oh, vamos, _Vitya!_ Creo que unos besitos no le hacen daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Yuuri se acercó travieso hacia el alfa para besarlo y Viktor no pudo escapar de sus manos...ni de sus labios.  
Viktor se derretía ante esos besos. Eran tan sensuales y dulces, sencillamente erógenos y divinos. Dejó que Yuuri pasara los dedos de una de sus manos entre sus cabellos y con la otra mano que le acariciara la espalda. ¡Ay! En la cabeza de Viktor sólo había una cosa.

_"Máximo luciría en verdad lindo con un moñito de regalo"_

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Viktor empezaron a sonar desesperadas, por lo que Viktor detuvo el beso nuevamente, dejando a un omega molesto muy deseoso de acción.

―Viktor ¿pero qué diablos estás haciendo?

―Yuuri, espera―dijo de pronto tratando de enfriar su cabeza―, ¿no te gustaría destrozar con todas tus ganas a Yale? ¿Acabar con cada uno de esos estudiantes de pacotilla con tu talento y fuerza?

―Sí, me encantaría―respondió Yuuri con mucha sinceridad.

―¿No te gustaría verlos humillados ante nuestra gran habilidad de argumentación?

―¡Sí!―Yuuri se estaba animando con el fuego que se prendía lentamente en los ojos de su ahora verdadero novio.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri era competitivo... Nada más tendría que venderle la idea del celibato como la mejor del mundo.

―¿No te gustaría hacer que coman el polvo y que no quieran más que regresar humillados y deprimidos con el rabo entre las piernas a New Haven, deseando que les caiga un asteroide sobre la cabeza?

―¡Si, sí, sí!―exclamó emocionado.

―Entonces vamos a izar nuestra bandera...

Yuuri enrojeció.

―Lamento decirte que eres poco perspicaz―espetó avergonzado―¿Acaso no sientes que tu bandera y la mía ya están bastante alzadas?

Viktor parpadeó algunas veces hasta que por fin comprendió quiénes eran dichas banderas. Se enrojeció ante tales palabras pero no pudo evitar sentirse más atraído hacia él.

―¡Yuuri, y pensé que eras tierno siendo algo tímido!―exclamó casi ronroneando― Me matas con tu seguridad...Si sigues con ganas de mostrarme tu varita de saúco, te aseguro que Máximo no querrá seguir usando su capa de invisibilidad...

Esa frase animó a Yuuri, quien trató de besarlo una vez más pero Viktor lo detuvo a medio camino, poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

―No, cariño...―acarició su mejilla para hacerle entender que lo decía sin intención de rechazarlo―, me refería a izar nuestras banderas de paz.

―¿De paz?

―Necesitamos concentrarnos en Yale, no podemos dar rienda suelta a nuestros impulsos...

―Pero...

―Nada de besos...

―Pero...

―Nada de caricias más abajo de los hombros.

―Pero...

―Nada de bailar reggaetones con letra explícita que nos den nuevas ideas para experimentar.

―Pero...

―Y sobre todo NADA de tubos ni twerking...

Yuuri lo miró confundido. ¿Viktor lo había visto bailar twerking?¿Y qué onda con el tubo?

―¿Tubo, twerking? ¿Pero qué..?

―No importa, sólo promételo, Yuuri. Hazlo por el bien de Harvard...dale...

Yuuri se demoró en contestar. Tenía por fin al alfa que quería para enseñarle otras posiciones raras de Yoga- y no necesariamente sobre el suelo- y justo le pedían control. Injusta la vida...

―Está bien―contestó decidido―. Pero cuando destrocemos a Yale, tú y yo volveremos al ruedo.

Y así fue. Ambos sellaron un pacto de celibato que respetarían a carta cabal y que sería sólo para el bien común.  
Tendrían que esforzarse si querían demostrar cuánto les importaba derrotar a los tontos de Yale.

\---------------------------

_"La única manera de aprender a dar la vuelta a las cosas es...dándoles la vuelta"_

Es lo que se repitió Yuuri como mantra durante diez días cuando pensaba en el celibato.

  
Es lo que decía Julia Child, una chef que Yuuri respetaba como una de las omega más perfectas en el arte de cocinar y hornear. Para Julia la experimentación era la única manera de descubrir de forma práctica qué produce el resultado deseado.

Al principio Yuuri se animó pensando en esa frase respecto a la necesidad de experimentar el celibato. Tendría que probar para ver si le podía gustar, pero mientras pasaban los días llegó a la conclusión que era un omega débil que lo único a lo que quería darle vuelta era a Viktor.

Se sentía mal por ello y debía reconocerlo pero después de una semana y media de experimentar el celibato Yuuri pensaba "¡Qué viva el celibato!"

  
Sí...pero que viva muy lejos.

Era imposible no querer besar a su novio, ahora que por fin lo era. Era imposible no querer ir al cine con él o no esperar a que lo recoja saliendo del trabajo. Y es que Viktor se había tomado muy en serio la indicación de no hacer nada que pudiera desconcentrarlos.

Se veían en la mañana y desayunaban juntos. Viktor seguía preparándole waffles y panqueques en forma de corazón pero tan pronto terminaba de comer se despedía y salía volando.   
Despues del mediodía se encontraban con los otros del equipo de debate para trabajar por un par de horas en diversos temas. Viktor estaba estresado y manifestaba su estrés muy impaciente y exigente. Todos habían sufrido ese tiempo con sus frases agudas e hirientes. Nadie quería cruzar más de tres palabras con él.

El viernes a las cuatro de la tarde, al terminar la reunión, todos andaban muy preocupados. Viktor les había dicho que había conseguido que el decano Feltsman les facilitara uno de los edificios de la universidad con algunas habitaciones sin usar para que pudieran pasar el fin de semana repasando técnicas de argumentación, confrontaciones y demás. Tendrían todo el fin de semana para seguir sufriendo con el entrenamiento duro de Viktor, lo cual, por supuesto, alegró únicamente al alfa capitán del equipo.

―Muy bien, chicos, nos vemos a las ocho de la noche afuera del edificio Gilmore. Lleven muchas hojas, mucho líquido, ropa y cosas para comer. Despídanse de su vida este fin de semana.

Todos salieron menos Guang, quien aprovechó el momento en que Viktor se había ido al baño antes de cerrar con llave la sala y sólo Yuuri se hallaba ordenando las sillas que habían movido durante la sesión.

―Disculpe, mi Supremo Señor por importunarlo...

Yuuri no se acostumbraba a la grandilocuencia de Guang desde Halloween. No sabía la razón por la que el chico desde esa fecha lo miraba con adoración y, de cuando en cuando, lo atrapaba observándolo durante las reuniones. Eso alteraba al chico de las pijamas, quien volteaba nervioso para mirar hacia el otro lado.

―Ya te he dicho Guang que me puedes llamar sólo "Yuuri".

―Sí, suprem...quiero decir, mi excelentísimo señor Yuuri.

Yuuri suspiró. Para ser un chico genio, Guang se parecía mucho a un titán excéntrico...

―Bueno, Guang, dime qué pasa...

El chico miró curioso a todos lados, mientras se acercó siligosamente donde su maestro Sayayin y le susurró.

―Mi Señor...todos estamos ansiando su regreso a nuestras reuniones secretas. Quería invitarlo justamente a la de hoy. Nos hace falta saber más de Vicchan y sus planes para con nosotros, simples mortales.

Yuuri se sorprendió.

―¡Guang! ¡No sabía que conocías a Vicchan!

―¡Oh sólo de nombre, mi estimado profeta del mundo espiritual, sólo porque Usted nos ha iluminado con sus experiencias directas con él.

Bueno, pensó Yuuri, quizás Guang era amante de los perros y la idea de conocer a Vicchan le fascinaba, por lo que se atrevió a ofrecerle algo.

―Bueno, Guang, muchas gracias por la invitación a tu reunión. Si en realidad deseas ver a Vicchan puedo llevarlo conmigo más tarde.

Los ojos de Guang se abrieron de forma exhorbitada. Lanzó un gritito de Fangirl, saltando alrededor de Yuuri.

―¡Mi Señor, Usted es demasiado generoso si piensa que podremos tener la habilidad de ver a Vicchan con nuestros propios ojos!

―Por supuesto que sí―dijo Yuuri todo inocente―. Estoy seguro que Vicchan se alegrará de verlos. Él es muy dulce con todos los que se acercan a él.

―¡Oh, por supuesto que uno recibe dádivas al acercarse al Creador! ¡Divinas palabras que salen de su boca, mi supremo Profeta!

A pesar de encontrar ese comentario sumamente extraño, Yuuri continuó.

―Pues bien, dime la hora para ir. Supongo que es hoy en la tarde antes de reunirnos a las ocho con Viktor, ¿no?

―Así es, la reunión es a las cinco y media y será hasta las siete....

―¡Perfecto!―exclamó el omega― Entonces nos encontramos allá. Dame la dirección.

Guang le hizo prometer a Yuuri que quemaría el papel con la dirección tan pronto se la memorizara y, sin poderse contener, se tiró a los pies de Yuuri para abrazarle las pantorrillas.

―¡Es Usted tan magnánimamente generoso!

Yuuri trató de levantarlo y, cuando se hallaba cogiéndolo de las manos para ayudarlo a levantarse, regresó Viktor.

―¡Guang Hong!―el gen protector de Viktor predominó en la escena, por lo que se acercó con los ojos molestos, dispuesto a cogerlo del cuello de su pijama a rayas―Recuerdo haberte dicho que no coquetearas con MI novio...

Guang se levantó como resorte y se ocultó detrás de Yuuri. No quería morir. No sin antes terminar sus estudios de la universidad y llegar a ser presidente de los Estados Unidos. Eso y volverse rico escribiendo Fics a lo "50 sombras de gray" con el smut más cochino del mundo de todos sus fandoms favoritos. Lo que viniera primero...

― Vitya, vamos, Guang no me quiere hacer nada...

―Guang, no quiero verte de nuevo tocando mucho a mi Yuuri...

―¡Te lo prometo, Viktor! ¡Te lo juro por el supremo Vicchan!

El alfa de cabellos plateados se sintió sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de su casi perro pero supuso que un chiquillo con pijamas de por sí tendría que estar loco así que no comentó más al respecto.

―Está bien, Guang. Pero te estaré vigilando.

―Viktor, vamos a casa―dijo Yuuri abrazándolo. Esas caricias eran como una curita para su corazón― Voy a hacerte galletitas, ¿ya?

Palabras mágicas. El rostro de Viktor se iluminó.

―¿Las vas a hacer con forma de corazón?

―Sí y también las haré con forma de Batman. Así tú y Máximo estarán felices...

Viktor saltó de felicidad.

―¿Quién es Máximo?―preguntó Guang.

¡Oh, inocente juventud!

―Es...alguien muy tímido con los extraños―explicó Yuuri.

―No tan tímido pero es un bello durmiente―explicó Viktor con una sonrisa―. Sólo cuando ve a su príncipe azul puede despertar. Y ese príncipe es Yuuri..

―¿Yuuri, tú eres en verdad su príncipe azul?

La cara de Yuuri se volvía más roja cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Por qué no podía tener un alfa normal? Guang y Viktor esperaron por su respuesta. Yuuri respiró profundo antes de contestar.

―Sí, soy su príncipe azul...

Yuuri aceptó el abrazo emocionado de Viktor con alegría. ¿Qué podía hacer?  
Si su alfa estaba loco, él también.

\--------------------------

A las cinco y media de la tarde Yuuri se encontraba parado en el sitio del que le había hablado Guang. Era un edificio ubicado en un sitio tranquilo fuera del campus, con una calle pequeña por el que casi ningún auto transitaba.

Yuuri llevaba en la espalda su mochila y en la mano la caja de viaje que tenía para Vicchan.  
El perrito se hallaba muy tranquilo dentro, comiéndose un par de galletitas de perro con forma de batman especialmente preparadas para él.

Un par de minutos esperó Yuuri antes de ver acercarse a Guang, quien emocionado, se dirigió rápidamente a Yuuri con una sonrisa entre los labios.

―Me alegro, mi querido Ser Supremo, que haya podido venir. Aquí sus fieles estamos emocionados con su presencia.

Yuuri prefirió no decir más. La emoción de su amigo le parecía muy rara pero decidió obviarla.  
Guang lo hizo pasar y toda la apariencia del edificio cambió.

Yuuri no recordaba haber visto edificio tan raro, con pasillos interminables y salones grandes con cortinas rojas y negras. Todo estaba iluminado con candelabros eléctricos.

Ciertamente muy exagerado y gótico.

Llegó con algo de miedo al final del pasillo y, al entrar a la sala vio a un ciento de jóvenes con capas negras que lo miraban expectantes.  
Luego del aplauso general de los concurrentes, uno de ellos se acercó.

―Somos tan afortunados de tenerlo aquí, su excelentísimo Ser Supremo...

―Yuuri, soy sólo Yuuri...

―¡Oh y tan humilde además! ―exclamó otro.

―¡No hay duda que es un enviado divino!―gritó otro.

Yuuri se asustó un poco cuando todos, incluido Guang, empezaron a corear.

**_"Laudate summum Illuminati"_**   
(Alabado sea el Illuminati Supremo).

  
Todos se agacharon al piso y empezaron a adorarlo como si fuera un dios.

Eso aceleró el corazón del omega. ¿Pero dónde diablos se había metido?

Diez minutos después de haber escuchado alabanzas por todos lados lo vistieron con una túnica diferente a las demás, de color gris y de forro rojo, de excelente acabado y calidad. Yuuri se sacó la mochila y le pidieron que hable algo de su experiencia de la conspiración Illuminati. Es ahí recién que Yuuri comprendió a qué se referían. ¡Claro, Guang y los otros eran fanáticos de ese grupo de rock!

El pensar eso le dio cierta tranquilidad y tomó su canción favorita para hablar del status quo y de la corrupción de los organismos que dirigen la sociedad. Todos lo miraban maravillado.

Yuuri causó revuelo con sus comparaciones entre las letras de las canciones, contestó varias preguntas y ciertamente todos terminaron adorándolo mucho más.

―¿Saben qué?―dijo Yuuri decidido―Deberíamos mandarnos a hacer camisetas.

―Oh, pero recuerde, mi Señor que este es un grupo secreto. Nuestra identidad no debe ser descubierta por nadie ajeno a nuestra logia.

―Ah, entiendo...

Segundos después de decir eso, en la cajita de viaje de Vicchan se oyó el rascar de sus garritas y un aullido ligero. El pobre seguía ahí metido.

―¿Qué fue eso?―dijeron varios temerosos al escucharlo.

―¡Ese es Vicchan que se ha manifestado!―dijo Yuuri.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante tal afirmación. Por fin, frente a ellos, tenían al Creador de todo lo conocido, exactamente frente a sus ojos.

―Bien―siguió el omega―, como prometí, he venido con Vicchan, quien estará más que encantado de conocerlos.

Ahora de pronto se escuchaba **_"Laudate summum Vicchan"_** y todos quedaron a la expectativa que de algo grande saliera de esa caja.

Yuuri, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de causar, la abrió muy formal y, tal como en el rey león, sacó a Vicchan, levantándolo a la vista de todos. Vicchan empezó a ladrar y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Literalmente no sabían qué hacer, hasta que un iluminado exclamó unas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¡Grande sea nuestro Creador, que se ha manifestado sabiamente en la forma de un animalito pequeño e indefenso!

  
Otro aclamó emocionado.

―¡Su color marrón representa la tierra y su tamaño lo pequeños que somos ante su creación!

Nunca un grupo de fans del rock había sido tan raro para Yuuri y nunca un Creador había sido tan tierno, pensaban todos los locos reunidos allí.

Yuuri no sabía si ellos eran más locos por ser tan raros o él por seguirles el juego.


	17. Yale

Eran las ocho de la mañana en la ciudad universitaria de Harvard. No había gallo de corral que estuviera aún durmiendo en la zona desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Un caniche llamado Vicchan roncaba inocentemente bajo la mesa del comedor, mientras que un alfa y un omega se hallaban, como siempre a esa hora, compartiendo un momento juntos.

Sobre la mesa preparada y arreglada para el desayuno, Viktor y Yuuri se debatían en temas importantes y determinantes para su futuro inmediato.

―¿Quieres más fuerte?

―Sí, más fuerte, Viktor...

―Dios, estás muy duro...

―Sigue, sigue... 

―¿Así?

―¡Más, más! ¡Au! ¡Eso dolió!

―Lo siento, me emocioné.

―¡Ahí, ahí!―Yuuri suspiró esbozando una sonrisa placentera. Viktor asintió y siguió.

―Creo que ya estoy llegando...

―¡Si, sí!―gritó euforico Yuuri.

―¡Ja! ¡Y llegué al nudo!

Por un momento más Viktor siguió, mientras Yuuri le indicaba arriba, abajo, más a la derecha, más fuerte, más suave y, por fin, terminó la sesión con la cara satisfecha de Yuuri y la cara agotada de Viktor. El alfa no pudo evitar emitir un comentario.

―Yuuri, no podemos seguir así.

―¿Así, cómo?―preguntó el omega aliviado y confundido.

― ¡No puedo seguir dándote masajes porque tu cuello esté tan tieso y duro! ¡Cada vez es más tedioso relajarte! ¡Estás muy estresado!

Yuuri suspiró vencido ante tal afirmación. Mientras habían pasado los días se había puesto peor.

―Dime la verdad―siguió el alfa―. ¿Pasa algo?

―No, todo está bien.

Y eso dijo aunque Yuuri sabía que no lo estaba. La pregunta de Viktor a la hora del desayuno no tenía una respuesta agradable. ¡Por supuesto que pasaban muchas cosas!

Durante la semana, Yuuri había sido muy valiente y había seguido sus prácticas con el equipo de debate religiosamente. Pero también sabía que la sombra de JJ se presentaba como esa mosca sobre su pedazo de pastel, era como Hyesung arrojando a Biul para no darle su lechita, era como estudiar para un examen y luego sufrir por la ausencia del profesor. JJ se había posicionado de su mente y no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Durante el fin de semana de entrenamiento con Viktor y los demás se había enterado que en la lista de participantes del equipo de debate de de Yale figuraba su ex.

Yuuri había tenido la secreta esperanza de que en Yale decidieran que era malo debatiendo pero, en la realidad, no podía negar su talento. Pese a odiarlo por representar a la mayoría de alfas no pensantes del planeta, debía aceptar que JJ poseía un talento innato para pelearse con medio mundo. Yuuri había visto cómo en el college JJ había formado parte en su último año del equipo de debate. Su ex tenía un gran poder de convencimiento y eso era lo que más le molestaba. 

Todavía se acordaba de las palabras de JJ, todas ellas burlándose de la capacidad cognoscitiva de un omega, diciendo que no se podía casar con él porque mejor era una beta con estudios que un omega del hogar.  
Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, quería patearle de nuevo en los cascabelitos y por otro lado tenía cierto temor frente a una confrontación.  
Claro, las cosas con Viktor iban bien, habían quedado en que esperarían hasta después de su encuentro con Yale para poder salir como novios oficiales pero Yuuri tenía que apresurarse en hablar algunas cosas con Viktor antes de dar ese paso.

Aunque los lectores shipeadores compulsivos de esta historia habían babeado por un encuentro del tercer tipo entre ambos, lo cierto es que Yuuri tenía cosas que aclarar con Viktor. La más importante de ellas: decirle a Viktor que era un omega.

El decírselo no era nada fácil para él. Le había prometido al decano Feltsman que no le diría a nadie sobre su condición de omega y ahora estaba a punto de decírselo.  
Además, ¿cómo reaccionaría Viktor al enterarse? ¿Se molestaría con él por haberle ocultado la verdad? ¿Se sentiría decepcionado de su falta de honestidad? Incluso si decidía "ocultárselo", la mentira no le iba a durar mucho tiempo.

En algún momento, si todo iba bien, quizás podían acercarse más en el plano sexual. Yuuri ya conocía bastante bien a Máximo y durante sus celos hasta había soñado con moverse como en un Tagadá de feria sobre él. Esa imagen le había dejado babeando en algunas noches cuando Kuma se había sentido en soledad.   
Pero, cuando ese acercamiento se diera, ¿cómo iba a poder guardar un secreto como ese? ¿Le iba a hacer un table dance con un calzoncillo de castidad de metal? ¿Iba a vendar los ojos de Viktor y Máximo para probar en la clandestinidad las posiciones más estrambóticas de las que Guang le había mostrado en uno de sus fics?  
No podía ir como novio pudoroso apagando las luces por allí cada vez que se encontraran.

Yuuri tenía que ser valiente y tenía que decírselo pronto. Y se lo diría.  
Pero quizás aún podía esperar hasta después de Yale. Sí. Eso le daría tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

El miércoles el equipo de debate se reunió temprano por última vez antes de la llegada de Yale. Viktor se mostró nuevamente inmisericorde con sus compañeros y trató por todos los ángulos de quebrar sus argumentos. Pero con la práctica ellos se habían vuelto a poner en forma.  
Viktor sólo derrotó a Leo, el cual no tuvo mejor idea que arrojarse llorante a los brazos de Mila. Obviamente el viejo truco no le resultó y la sensual pelirroja lo arrojó al suelo tan pronto la tocó.

Yuuri fue el que le ganó más limpio y con más margen de distancia. El omega fue implacable a la hora de defender su postura ante la sobrepoblación de cárceles en países sudamericanos y las medidas a realizarse para evitarlo.

Para Viktor, otra razón más para babear por Yuuri. Para Yuuri, otra razón para darse confianza respecto al encuentro contra JJ.

Estaba listo para acabar con él con todo lo que tenía, lo haría comer polvo y se daría el gusto de hacerlo delante de sus compañeros. Sería un logro para él y una vergüenza para el otro.

A las dos y media el equipo de debate se deshizo y cada uno fue a seguir con sus obligaciones universitarias. Yuuri se acercó donde Viktor, el cual se encontraba entretenido mandándole un mensaje a alguien con el rostro totalmente ruborizado. 

Concentrado en la pantalla, se mostró sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Yuuri junto a él.

―¡Yu-Yuuri!―la sorpresa fue evidente.

―¿Todo bien, Viktor?―Yuuri preguntó sorprendido.

―Sí, creo...

―¿Con quién hablabas?―Viktor se puso nervioso pero trató de actuar natural. Sin éxito, por supuesto.

―¡Con nadie! Estaba viendo un meme.

―Viktor, ¿pasa algo?―preguntó Yuuri curioso. Viktor parecía nervioso y Yuuri no sabía por qué.

―¡No! Osea sí pero...Yuuri―el tono de su voz se alteró a uno muy solemne y le colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri―, hay algo muy serio de lo que debemos conversar.

Mierda. Pensó Yuuri. ¿Acaso habría encontrado su colección de pequeños penes antiestrés comprados en línea? Yuuri esperaba que no, a todos les había puesto nombre como su hermano mayor: Maxi-Chan 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6. Ellos habían sido su primera camada y les tenía especial cariño.

¿O quizás había descubierto su colección de Fanart debajo de la cama? Yuuri tenía una obsesión con Tony Stark desnudo...en todas las posiciones.

Pero no, lo peor que podía haber descubierto era su condición de omega. Yuuri empezó a sudar hasta por los ojos. La ansiedad y seriedad de Viktor lo preocupó. En verdad necesitaba una pista. No podía dejarlo así. Se sentía como si hubiera estado leyendo un fic que había quedado en hiatus. La curiosidad lo carcomía.

―¿Es algo malo?―preguntó preocupado.

―Bueno―dijo Viktor―, creo que tenemos que hablarlo si queremos empezar en verdad una relación.

―¿Ok?―dijo dudoso

―Lo hablaremos más tarde. En la noche te espero en casa.

"Demonios", pensaba Yuuri. Esperaba que Viktor no hubiera encontrado el gorrito de Máximo que había sustraído de su caja cuando no estaba en casa y que había dejado sobre su cama. Le había tomado especial cariño y ahora formaba parte de su colección permanente del nido.

\------------------------------

El café "Serendipity" no se abastecía con Lilia sola desde hacía un tiempo. Emil Nekola era un estudiante de repostería que apareció para solucionar ello. Había postulado al puesto de mesero que ahora tenía.   
Era un omega muy sencillo y amable que hacía amigos con facilidad.  
Trabajaba por las tardes atendiendo a los clientes y eso le había permitido a a Yuuri jugar con sus tiempos de trabajo para dedicarse un poco más a sus estudios universitarios.

Emil era un fanboy indiscutible de Yuuri Katsuki. Adoraba sus creaciones y siempre se maravillaba con alguna novedad de este. Además, Vicchan lo adoraba, se había ganado su confianza desde que Emil le traía a diario un par de galletas, las favoritas del can.

Esa tarde Emil, como de costumbre, atendía a los clientes y Yuuri se encerraba en la cocina para hacer alguna delicia.

El café, como siempre estaba lleno. Vicchan era el amo y señor, dando amor a todo el que se acercara, en la entrada esperaba junto a una pizarra con las "recomendaciones de Vicchan" y le movía la pequeña colita a quien se acercara.

Ya casi a la hora del cierre, Emil entró molesto a la cocina, donde Yuuri terminaba de hacer unos deliciosos macarrones de todos los colores. Feliz y con la cara con puntitos de crema por todos lados observaba sus suculentos manjares con orgullo.

―Yuuri, necesito que me acompañes. Vicchan está comportándose muy raro.

―¿Raro?―Yuuri no entendía por qué. Vicchan nunca había sido especial con los extraños, sólo engreído con él.

―Atendí a un grupo de chicos que no se quiere ir y Vicchan les ha estado gruñendo desde que llegaron. Uno de ellos se ha acercado a él y está que lo molesta. Vicchan está ladrando como loco.

Yuuri no entendía el raro comportamiento de Vicchan. Se quitó de las manos el dulce y se fue rápido a atender la emergencia.

Demoró unos segundos para reconocer una cabellera oscura que se movía frente a su perro. Su corazón se paralizó y se quedó por un segundo quieto. 

―Oye, pequeño monstruo, a mi no me ladres―le amenazaba el forastero mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

―JJ...

La voz de Yuuri sorprendió al alfa, quien volteó inmediatamente y todos los presentes captaron su atención.

― ¿Yuuri Katsuki?―el chico se sorprendió por un segundo del fantasma que se encontraba frente a él― Ahora entiendo por qué este perro está ladrando histérico.

Yuuri estaba listo para pelear como un auténtico supersayayin...con pantalones a rayas y mandil con cerditos rosa y manchas por todos lados.

Su ex sonrió maliciosamente y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

―Vaya, vaya "cariño"―JJ trató de acariciar su rostro pero Yuuri lo apartó de forma tosca con la suya. El hombre no se inmutó, sino que siguió hablando― No sé qué haces aquí tan lejos de Detroit pero supongo que me alegro al ver que estás haciendo algo de provecho con tus "estudios" de repostería.

Yuuri lo miró con rencor. Por eso y mucho más odiaba a JJ con todo su corazón.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―preguntó molesto.

―Pregunta típica y absurda de un omega. Estoy tomando un café, por supuesto. Hasta donde yo sabía, es lo que se viene a hacer en una cafetería.

―Hey, JJ―preguntó uno de su grupo―, ¿conoces a este tipo?

JJ lo miró con atención. Heredero de una gran fortuna, Yuuri Katsuki, su ex novio, no debería usar un mandil de segunda, ni estar cubierto de crema en la cara.   
Su orgullo le impidió admitirlo. Su vida nueva en Yale no tenía nada que ver con ese omega frente a sus ojos. Volvió a mirar a Yuuri con desdén.

―Sí, es un muy buen conocido de mi pasado en Detroit.

―Lárgate de aquí―respondió Yuiri con rabia. Los ladridos de Vicchan en tono estéreo hacían buen fondo. Para tratar de calmarlo, Yuuri lo cargó y empezó a acariciarlo.

―Ya veo que no soy bienvenido―exclamó burlón―. Así que supongo que mi dinero tampoco. ¡Vámonos, chicos!

Los compañeros susurraron impresionados, se levantaron y salieron del local primero sin pagar. Emil le mostró la cuenta a JJ, quien destrozó el papel en pedacitos y se los tiró en la cara.

―Esto no se va a quedar así, JJ―susurró Yuuri furioso al verlo marcharse―. Serás mío mañana.

Algo en Yuuri avivó la llama de la justicia. Al día siguiente le iría a demostrar que no era el omega que él creía.

Viktor tenía preparada la cena para Yuuri cuando este regresó. Se había esmerado lo mejor posible en hacer unos Spaghettis a la Carbonara con pequeños trozos de jamón. Sabía delicioso pero Yuuri sencillamente no podía disfrutarlos por completo. Vicchan y él se sentían indispuestos. Su pequeño caniche no se había querido separar de él ni por un minuto, aunque el alfa había tratado de cogerlo incontables veces para darle tranquilidad a Yuuri al comer.

Pero el pequeño Vicchan no sólo era su mascota, también era su pequeño guardián y lo defendía de cualquier peligro. Por eso,ahora sobre sus piernas, su instinto protector salía a flote y no quería alejarse del omega que tanto amaba.

―Yuuri, Máximo y yo percibimos de nuevo un aura muy oscura alrededor tuyo. ¿Te sientes bien?

Yuuri no sabía cómo contestar la pregunta preocupada de Viktor. Se sentía bien físicamente pero el ver nuevamente a JJ y encima ver que se había burlado de él le había afectado el espíritu y su orgullo omega.

―¿Por qué los alfas son así?―preguntó molesto sin verdaderamente esperar por una respuesta― ¿Por qué son bestias mononeuronales que lo único que quieren hacer es hacer sentir a los betas y omegas unos completos imbéciles?

―Espera, Yuuri...―Yuuri no lo escuchó, sino que fue subiendo más la voz.

―¿Ya no tienen suficiente con dominar este maldito mundo? ¡Los odio, los odio y todos deben ser castigados!

―Yuuri, espera, lo que dices es muy cruel...―Viktor se levantó para abrazarlo pero Yuuri lo detuvo con sus brazos.

―¡No! Todos los alfas son unos miserables, ¡Todos merecen que...que los capen!

Vicchan aulló y Viktor luchó para zafarse de sus manos y abrazarlo.  
Al principio Yuuri se puso tieso. Luego sintió el delicioso olor que su alfa desprendía y se calmó, correspondiendo el abrazo y calmándose poco a poco. En los brazos de su amado podía pensar de nuevo con claridad y se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho por impulsividad.

Le había gritado a Viktor. Y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

―Viktor, te grité. Lo siento...

―Tranquilo―Viktor le acarició suavemente el cabello―, puedo entenderte pero...

―¿Pero?

Viktor trató de soltarlo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

―No todos los alfas somos tan terribles, Yuuri. Lo que dijiste sobre caparlos fue muy cruel y sentí un fuerte tirón. Creo que a Máximo no le gustó eso.

Yuuri se rió. 

―Lo siento, Maximo―dijo feliz, agachando la cabeza hacia su objetivo y luego buscó de nuevo entre los brazos del alfa.

―Él no es rencoroso así que estoy seguro que te disculpa.

Una vez más tranquilo, Yuuri sintió que volvía a tener sentido común.  
Terminó su comida y se dejó acariciar el cabello por los dedos de Viktor, quien trataba de conversar de cualquier cosa que lo alegrara.

Al terminar juntos de lavar los platos, Yuuri le ofreció un chocolate caliente y, feliz, siguieron conversando.  
Pasada la medianoche Viktor sintió que Yuuri ya se había olvidado de todo su malestar y, antes de irse a la cama decidió hablar con él. Era el mejor momento.

―Yuuri...te dije en la tarde que quería conversar contigo.

Ay, verdad. Ya se le había olvidado.  
Empezó a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba pero trató de mantenerse neutral.

―Sí, dime.

Viktor se mordió los labios nervioso y Yuuri pensó que todo acabaría en un segundo.

―Yuuri, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

La garganta del omega se sintió un nudo. ¿Cómo se respiraba? Estaba seguro que le preguntaría si era un omega.

―Ok, pregunta...

―Yuuri...¿Tienes algo que hacer por Acción de Gracias?

Yuuri parpadeó confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con su condición de omega?

―¿Qué?

Viktor trató de calmarse. Para él no era fácil tampoco.

―Hoy en la tarde me sorprendiste con el celular y estaba algo ausente porque estaba mandando un mensaje a mis padres.

―¿Tus padres?

―Sí. Y, como sabes viene el día de Acción de Gracias. Yo sé que no lo hemos hablado aún pero Yuuri, para todo el mundo y para mi tú eres mi novio. Te quiero y ellos se mueren por conocerte. Les he contado muchas cosas de ti y me dijeron que te invitara a pasar ese fin de semana largo con nosotros. ¿Qué dices?

Ciertamente lo que pensaba que le iba a decir distaba mucho de lo que le había dicho. Una invitación de los padres de Viktor era algo que no se esperaba. Le avergonzaba pensar que el alfa les había contado sobre él pero a la vez le parecía tierno. Aunque su corazón se alegró con la noticia, lo cierto es que también le causó algo de tristeza. Desde que se había mudado a Harvard había perdido contacto con sus padres y le lastimaba pensar que jamás les había contado sobre Viktor. Quizás no era millonario como JJ y era bastante excéntrico pero él se sentía feliz de haberlo conocido y, si a sus padres no les gustaba, pues no importaba.

―Me encantaría conocerlos―dijo conmovido―, sólo espero no defraudarlos.

―Yuuri, jamás podrías defraudar a nadie. ¡Eres una de las personas más admirables que conozco!

Yuuri le brindó a Viktor su mejor sonrisa, con esas palabras se sintió muy querido y Viktor se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Habían prometido castidad, sí, pero ese beso dulce era lo que ambos necesitaban para sentirse más cerca al otro.

Ambos pudieron dormir, después del beso, muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri se levantó decidido a aniquilar a JJ.  
Nunca más iba a permitir que ese alfa de pacotilla lo rebajara.  
Se puso su mejor traje y, junto con Viktor, se enrumbó a la universidad.

Como capitán del equipo, Viktor iría a darle la bienvenida al grupo. Los demás esperarían en el salón recibidor del edificio principal de la universidad.  
Georgi tenía unas fichas en sus manos con algunos apuntes, Leo miraba su laptop muy concentrado y Mila se había ido al baño.

―Mi, Señor...―se acercó Guang a Yuuri susurrando.

―Guang, soy sólo Yuuri...

―Mi sublime Señor Yuuri, todos los del grupo estamos seguros que le irá bien. Usted tiene la iluminación de Vicchan a vuestro lado.

―¿Vicchan?―preguntó sorprendido―Vicchan se queda en esta clase de eventos siempre en casa.

Guang lo miró confundido y luego abrió lentamente los ojos como el oso perezoso de Zootopia, Flash.

― ¡Oh, Señor, por supuesto que sí! ¡Cuánta verdad hay en sus palabras! Vicchan siempre está aquí―se tocó el corazón―en casa, en nuestro templo de santidad.

Yuuri pudo haber tildado a Guang como no apto para el debate pero Viktor regresó de pronto.

―Bien, en cinco minutos voy a traerlos. 

―¿Dónde están?―preguntó Georgi y de pronto todos se acercaron a él.

―El equipo está con el Decano Feltsman, así que este es el plan: Yuuri, tú eres el sub-capitán, tú vienes conmigo a recibirlos. Georgi, apenas vengan y pidan los baños iré para intimidarlos.

―¿Intimidarlos?―preguntó Mila, quien había llegado un par de segundos antes.

―Sí, se va a ir a encontrarlos en el baño y va a mostrar muy casual su "cosa"―le explicó Leo en voz baja. Yuuri estaba lo sufucientemente cerca para escucharlo y le molestó un poco que llamaran a Maximo una "cosa". Luego lo pensó y llegó a la conclusión que estaba tan loco como su alfa.

―¿Sigue haciendo eso?―preguntó Mila a Leo― Lo hace desde el colegio.

Eso llamó la atención de Yuuri. ¿Viktor lo hacía como hobby desde el colegio?

―Bien, Mila―continuó Viktor―, tú cuidas que Leo no traiga droga ni abra su bocota.

―¡Hey!―protestó el chico pero todos lo miraron tan molestos que prefirió callar.

―Guang, tú...no sé, haz lo que cualquier genio haría mientras no sea desnudarte...

Llegó el momento y Viktor y Yuuri fueron a la oficina del decano. Minako los recibió feliz, mostrando orgullosa su bufanda de Harvard y su banderita.

―Bueno, señores, sean bienvenidos a Harvard.

Eso dijo Viktor al entrar y causó que todos los alfas del otro equipo lo miraran. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, cambió su expresión facial casi de inmediato al notar a cierto omega impecable que lo miraba con desdén.

―Señores, este es el capitán del equipo, Viktor Nikiforov―exclamó Yakov presentándolo―y este es nuestro valioso sub-capitán, Yuuri Katsuki.

―¿Khá?―exclamaron todos los invitados sin poder creerlo.

La cara de JJ era la más perfecta del mundo para Yuuri. No por lo bella, sino porque parecía una cara de autogol. Yuuri se acercó a ellos, levantando el rostro orgulloso y dándoles la mano, gesto que nadie, ni siquiera JJ, pudo evitar corresponder.

Viktor caminó al lado del capitán del equipo de Yale, mientras que Yuuri se mezclaba entre los otros miembros del clan.

Justo cuando estaban entrando a la sala donde los esperaban los demás, JJ retuvo a Yuuri afuera para conversar.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―dijo molesto.

―Yo estudio aquí, JJ. ¿No escuchaste que soy el sub-capitán de mi equipo?

―¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Eres un simple omega pastelero!

Yuuri se molestó. Se acercó amenazante al rostro de JJ para decirle unas cuantas verdades.

―¡Cuidado con lo que dices JJ! Soy un maestro repostero estudiando Derecho en Harvard y sub-capitán de su equipo de debate. ¿Acaso te da rabia ver que me va mejor que a ti?

―¡Esto es un error! ¡Tú no puedes, no puedes...

Y Yuuri no aguantó más y le dio un puntazo en la pierna que lo hizo quejarse escandalosamente.  
Justo en ese momento, Viktor salió a buscar a Yuuri y se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca del otro alfa que se quejaba y se tocaba el pie molesto.

―Yuuri, ¿está todo bien?

El omega conocía a su capitán. El tono de sus palabras, firme y fuerte, estaba sacando lo mejor de su gen protector.

―Sí, Viktor―dijo sonriente― nada podría estar mejor.

\------------------------------

El plan de Viktor de atemorizarlos en el baño fue un éxito a mitad del debate. Ambos equipos estaban dando lo mejor de sí y estaban bastante parejos.  
En el descanso el alfa entró decidido al baño y se burló de todos y cada uno de las "cositas" de sus contrincantes, quienes se admiraron y asustaron a la vez al ver a Maximo, triunfal y orgullosamente erguido. 

No erguido, bueno, sí erguido pero no erguido para arriba, sino erguido para abajo, en fin, ustedes me entienden.

A partir de allí algunos miembros del equipo de Yale sufrieron derrotas avergonzantes.  
Mila destruyó todos y cada uno de los puntos propuestos por su contrincante, Leo y Georgi no pudieron rebatir las propuestas muy bien armadas de sus oponentes pero Guang tildó elegantemente a su contrincante de "inculto" cuando le dio una cátedra del tema que trataban.

Viktor arrasó con el capitán de Yale y con ello obtenían un empate. Por ironías de la vida, Yuuri tuvo que enfrentarse a JJ como último.

JJ sostuvo con ejemplos la importancia de mantener una frontera protegida ante Mexico pero Yuuri acabó elegantemente con cada uno de sus argumentos, preguntando además si acaso no hubieran hecho eso mejor los Indios norteamericanos para acabar con los colonos ingleses antes de que redujeran a su patria en cenizas, abusos y guerras.

Fue imposible no darle la puntuación más alta. Yuuri Katsuki acabó siendo el mejor del debate y dejó a JJ con la cara compungida y con rabia.

Se sintió bien, más que bien ver derrotado a aquel alfa que alguna vez insultó su inteligencia y rompió sus sueños.

El equipo de Yale, molesto, emprendió la salida pero Yuuri fue corriendo tras él.

―¡JJ, espera!―dijo Yuuri cogiéndolo del brazo.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Recuerdas nuestra semana en Aspen?, ¿todas esas noches invernales frente a la fogata?

JJ no podía olvidar eso. "JJ Junior" había entrado en acción muchas veces frente a la fogata y todas muy exitosas. Se sonrojó. Al parecer habían habido cosas buenas con Yuuri también y lo reconocía. Al menos un punto se llevaría su hombría.

―¿Recuerdas aquel twerking que te dediqué en el sauna?

―Sí―dijo emocionado. JJ Junior empezaba a recordar.

―¿Recuerdas las subidas y bajadas de mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo bajo la luz de la luna en medio de las montañas, los gemidos, los sonidos, sólos tú y yo?

―¡Sí!

―¡Pues nada de eso le llega ni a los talones al placer de haberte ganado! ¡Idiota!

JJ estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Viktor, preocupado por la desaparición de Yuuri, llegó a buscarlo.  
Al verlo tan cerca de JJ se incomodó y su instinto protector nuevamente hizo que su voz se pusiera más profunda.

―¿Todo bien, Yuuri?―el omega volteó a mirar al chico. 

Nunca le había parecido tan perfecta la aparición de Viktor como en ese momento. Le sonrió, se alejó de JJ y, poniéndole su mano sobre el hombro le dio un beso descarado a su novio que dejó pálido al chico de Yale. Viktor se sintió en las nubes y Maximo, aturdido por el incremento de sangre por sus venas, empezó a despertarse.

―Estoy, muy bien. ¡Vámonos, Vitya, no te juntes con esta chusma!

Yuuri sonrió mientras le daba la espalda a su ex. Definitivamente la justicia tardaba pero llegaba...

\-----------------------------

En la sala del equipo de debate de Harvard todo era alegría y felicidad.  
Todos estaban abrazados y celebrando la victoria.

Habían ganado su primer debate de la liga IVY y eso les daba mucha fuerza para continuar con la racha ganadora.  
Todos estaban emocionados, pasándose copas por todos lados.

Eso hasta que Minako llegó muy seria y mandó a llamar a Yuuri y a Viktor. Todos se quedaron preocupados pero le prometieron a Viktor que se comunicarían con él más tarde para ir a celebrar.

La caminata hasta la oficina de Yakov se hizo eterna. ¿Por qué los había mandado a llamar?  
El rostro molesto de Yakov no hizo más que acrecentar la ansiedad que, poco a poco, empezaba a crecer en Yuuri.

―Decano Felstman, ¿nos mandó a llamar?

―Sí, Viktor. El equipo de Yale ha presentado una queja oficial contra el equipo de Harvard y me temo que aún no podemos celebrar.

Ambos chicos quedaron perplejos.

―¿Pero por qué?―preguntaron sorprendidos.

―Al parecer un tal Jean Jacques Leroy alega que se ha ocultado información importante de los miembros de nuestro equipo. Información esencial para el desarrollo normal de la contienda.

Yuuri tragó con dificultad la saliva de su boca. ¿Acaso JJ quería reclamar por la victoria de Harvard, alegando que no era válida porque Yuuri era un omega y lo había ocultado? Yuuri pensaba que eso era algo que JJ podría hacer.

―Aún no canten victoria, muchachos―exclamó Yakov―. No hasta que los de Yale expongan mañana sus razones.

\----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente sólo Yuuri y Viktor, como representantes del equipo aparecieron en el salón formal de reuniones.  
Los de Yale aún no llegaban y Yuuri andaba como loco dando vueltas por la habitación.

Yuuri no podía con tanta injusticia. ¿Por qué su ex no podía aceptar su derrota con valentía? Yuuri le había ganado de forma justa. Ahora quería quejarse y hacer pública su condición de omega. Como si serlo fuera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa y peligrosa.

―No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto―expresó Viktor incómodo―¿A qué se refiere este tal Jean Jaques Leroy con que escondimos información? Sólo alguien muy ardido podría decir eso.

Yuuri lo sabía. Pero aún así sabía que también en esa queja él tenía algo que ver.

―Ni bien lo vea desmentiré todas y cada una de sus quejas―terminó de decir el capitán.

El sonido de las agujas del reloj iban creando más ansiedad en el omega, quien se tocaba el pecho y empezaba a sentir fuertes palpitaciones allí.

―Yuuri, Viktor, al salón por favor―la voz ďe Minako los sorprendió.

JJ le diría a todos que Yuuri era un omega. Probablemente le diría a Viktor que conocía a Yuuri de antes y eso complicaba las cosas aún más. Yuuri no podía esperar a que Viktor se enterara por otra persona de todo eso. Sencillamente no podía.

Antes de que Viktor dejara la habitación le cogió decidido la mano y suspiró para soltar la ansiedad que llevaba.

―Espera, Viktor...

―¿Qué pasa? Vamos...

―No, te tengo que decir algo...

―Después me lo dices, ¡vamos!

―¡No, Viktor tiene que ser ahora!

El alfa se quedó en el sitio, algo impaciente.  
Yuuri se sentía más nervioso que cuando esperó a que Sakura Card Captor sacara su primera Ova después de años.

―Está bien. Dime qué pasa.

―Viktor...yo sé por qué JJ quiere acusarnos de ocultar información.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Viktor, quien lo miró entonces con más atención.

―¿Lo sabes? Pues dime...

―Viktor, lo siento, no te lo he dicho antes pero yo soy...

―¿Qué?

―Soy...soy un...

―Por Dios, Yuuri, no me tengas así. ¿Eres qué?

―¡Soy un omega, Viktor, no un beta!

Yuuri cerró los ojos porque pensaba escuchar gritos, arrebatos y quizás una puerta arrojada con rabia pero no escuchó absolutamente nada. Temeroso, abrió uno de sus ojos para tantear el terreno y encontró a Viktor mirándolo despreocupado.

―Lo sé.

La sorpresa ahora se la llevó Yuuri, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, pensando que había escuchado mal.

―¿Lo sabes? ¿Pero cómo?

Viktor no le podía decir exactamente eso, le había prometido a Phichit discreción. Ahora debía tenerla.

―Lo supuse cuando quisiste tirarte sobre Maximo y "sacarlo a pasear", aquella vez que Phichit me echó de la casa, después de Halloween. ¿Fue por tu celo, verdad?

―¿Ah?...sí, fue mi celo pero...¿no te molestó saberlo?

Ahora Viktor sintió que tenía que calmarlo.

―Yuuri, ¿por qué tendría que importar? Me enamoré de tu forma de ser, de tu pasión, de tu dedicación y fortaleza, no de tu segundo género.

―Pero te mentí...

―Bueno, es cierto que no me lo dijiste pero probablemente era mejor guardar un secreto como ese.

Yuuri bajó su mirada avergonzado, sentía que Viktor era el más adorable, comprensivo y generoso alfa que había conocido. Sinceramente lo adoraba.  
Viktor se acercó y, con sus manos, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo frente a frente.

―Yuuri, adoro todo de ti. Adoro que odies levantarte temprano, adoro que seas terco y renegón. Tambien adoro que hagas los postres más ricos del mundo, adoro que ronques y babees al dormir y que no me hayas querido mostrar a Kuma nunca, a pesar de habértelo pedido tantas veces. Pero sobre todo me encanta que me aceptes así con mis rarezas, con mis posiciones de Yoga desnudo, con los gorritos y pesas de Máximo. Me aceptas como soy. ¿Cómo no voy a aceptarte como eres?

Y eso fue suficiente para conquistar el corazón del omega, quien no pudo evitar acercarse y besarlo. Su alfa era el loco más hermoso del mundo.

―Y bien, ¿ahora sí podemos irnos?―preguntó Viktor.

―Sí―contestó Yuuri― Terminemos con esto...

Ambos se pusieron en marcha para enfrentarse con JJ y Yuuri esperaba que esta vez sí fuera por última vez.

―Oh, por cierto, sólo una última cosa―mencionó Yuuri de forma casual mientras caminaban sin detenerse―. Puede ser que JJ también esté molesto conmigo porque es mi ex novio. Estuvimos juntos por tres años.

―¿QUÉ?―Viktor paró en seco.

¡Ups!. Parecía que eso sí le iba a molestar.   
Pero al menos tenía todo el camino hasta el salón para procesar esa información.

\--------------------

Las acusaciones de JJ fueron totalmente infundadas. La universidad nunca había ocultado el hecho de que Yuuri fuera un omega. En cada uno de sus papeles se leía claramente esa información, la cual estaba a disposición de quien quisera.

JJ también protestó alegando que un omega jamás había entrado en una universidad anteriormente, mucho menos haber participado en una competencia de debate a ese nivel, por lo que él exigía que se anularan sus resultados. 

Por suerte, la declaración de los derechos humanos amparó a Yuuri en todo momento. Separar a alguien por una cuestión de género implicaba atentar contra su dignidad humana y eso estaba prohibido, siendo JJ duramente criticado, no sólo por Yakov y las autoridades, sino por otros espectadores.

Es así como Yuuri y Viktor recién pudieron celebrar, quedando en reunirse con el equipo de debate por la noche en "La taverna de Harvard" a las 9 PM.

\---------------------

La taverna era un pub muy popular en esa ciudad universitaria.  
Todos los jovenes de Harvard sabían que era el lugar más común para encontrarse con amigos y pasar un buen rato.

Vestidos para la ocasión, Viktor, Yuuri, Guang, Leo, Georgi y Mila se encontraban felices disfrutando de una buena cerveza.

Pasadas unas horas entre tragos y juegos con dados, Leo se tiró a las piernas de Mila, llorando y pidiéndole una oportunidad. Guang se hallaba contando que se había traumado de pequeño cuando su padre le había enseñado la supuesta fórmula para hallar el último día del planeta Tierra y esta fecha había resultado ser en el 2020.  
Georgi coqueteaba con unas hermosas omegas en la barra mientras esperaba por otra ronda de tragos y Viktor y Yuuri trataban de consolar a Guang y tratar de convencer a Leo que debía olvidar su amor por Mila porque ella nunca lo iba a aceptar.  
Un rato después Viktor fue al baño y Mila invitó a Yuuri a bailar. Cuando iban a la pista, una voz conocida se sintió de pronto.

―¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es el ilustre omega de Harvard, Yuuri Katsuki!

JJ, quien se encontraba medio tambaleante por el consumo sin sentido de alcohol le puso la mano en el hombro, lo que causó que Mila lo mirara con rabia.

―¡No toques a Yuuri!―subió Mila la voz.

―Calma, Mila, no pasa nada―suspiró Yuuri― JJ, ¿Cuánto trago has tomado?

―Mucho―rió―y ahora que se acabó quiero tomar mucha de tu miel...

JJ acercó a la fuerza sus labios a los de Yuuri, los cuales fueron aprisionados por este.  
No conforme con eso le puso la mano sobre sus glúteos, mientras que Yuuri trató de zafarse de sus garras.

―¡Déjalo!―gritó Mila.

―¿Y qué si no lo hago, beta de cuarta?―dijo JJ mirándola con desdén.

―¡Déjame, asqueroso!―gritó Yuuri forcejeando aún más.

―¡Te he dicho que lo dejes!―Ahora Mila se trepó con un salto en la espalda de JJ y todos alrededor se quedaron paralizados.

Mila le tapó los ojos con un brazo y se sacó el zapato con el otro, golpeando sin cesar la cabeza de JJ.

―¡Déjame en paz, beta ignorante!

JJ no tuvo reparos en jalar a Mila y tirarla al suelo, hecho que terminó de causar más alboroto en aquel Pub concentrado con mucha gente.

Guang, Georgi y Leo se acercaron para defenderlos pero los amigos de JJ los detuvieron y se pusieron a pelear con ellos, causando que los espectadores gritaran y trataran de parar la escena de pelea que estaba dándose.

―Ahora sí, cerdo omega―dijo JJ furioso al aventar a Yuuri al suelo. Este se quejó de dolor―. No te voy a permitir nunca más que te burles de mi. Eres sólo un omega repugnante que tuvo que comprar a una universidad para que lo acepte...

JJ levantó la mano para golpearlo con rabia pero Viktor llegó para gritar, cogerlo furioso de la mano y levantarlo por los aires, como todo un alfa poseído por sus instintos. Lo elevó a los cielos y lo hizo caer, así como este lo había hecho con Yuuri y Mila y lo dejó paralizado en el suelo, cogiendo su cuello con la mano izquierda.

―Ya escuchaste a Yuuri, maldito, ¡No te acerques a él!

Viktor lucía atemorizante. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y gruñía como todo un energúmeno.

―¡Suéltame Nikiforov! Esta no es tu pelea, es entre ese omega asqueroso y yo―dijo molesto JJ, quien peleaba por zafarse del cuerpo de Viktor que se había puesto encima.

―¡Te equivocas, imbécil!―gruñó Viktor―Es MI pelea cuando le dices "omega asqueroso" a MI novio...

Viktor le dio intempestivamente un puñete tan fuerte que dejó a JJ medio inconsciente. Entonces se levantó furioso del suelo, lo miró con desdén y le dijo:

―¡Jamás vuelvas a ponerle un dedo a Yuuri encima!

Se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero JJ se levantó para aventarse sobre él, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas.

―¡Viktor, cuidado!―gritó Yuuri desesperado.

Entonces el alfa se dio la vuelta con la velocidad de la luz, levantó su pierna derecha y pateó en los testículos a JJ, igual como lo había hecho Yuuri en su momento. Esto hizo que el estudiante de Yale cayera tumbado al piso.

Viktor se volvió a poner encima de él.

―¡Esto es por meterte con mi equipo!―Viktor le dio otra patada en su hombría.

―¡Esto es por despeinarme y molestarme!―otra patada fuerte dejó al otro delirando.

―¡Y este es por MI Yuuri!―la última patada se sintió tan terrible que JJ sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

Patear a JJ y dejarlo casi sin descendencia había dejado una sensación muy agradable en Yuuri. Ver que su novio hacía lo mismo era dos veces más genial. Ahora sí JJ no dejaría sus frutos en ese mundo cruel y Yuuri...

Yuuri podía ver cómo todo por fin se alineaba en su mundo. 

No había mayor sensación de libertad.


	18. Alfa y Omega

―El jueves es su cumpleaños.

Aquellas cinco palabras de Hiroko rompieron el silencio al levantarse esa fría mañana. Desde hacía un tiempo atrás Toshiya y Hiroko Katsuki sufrían en silencio el abandono de su menor hijo sin atreverse a conversar de ello.

El día en el que Yuuri se había ido, Toshiya no había podido detener el llanto de su esposa causado por su partida. Había llorado todo el día y no le habló durante toda la semana. El alfa, muy consciente de todo lo acontecido, sabía que no podría quitarle el dolor a su esposa tan fácilmente. Durante semanas le reclamó con la mirada el no haber hecho nada para evitarlo y él se había sentido muy dolido por ello.   
Para él tampoco había sido fácil que Yuuri los hubiera dejado sin más, sin mirar atrás ni pedir ayuda.

Varios meses habían pasado desde entonces y ambos habían regresado a sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro. Quizás algo distanciados pero siempre unidos.

El desayuno se sirvió, como siempre, a las ocho y media de la mañana. El sonido del timbre llamó la atención de la tierna mujer omega que leía el correo mientras tomaba el desayuno.

―¿Quién podrá ser un sábado a esta hora?―le preguntó a su esposo sorprendida.

―¿Has hecho algún arreglo con el nuevo jardinero o alguna otra persona?―le preguntó el alfa.

―Pues no, veamos qué nos dice el mayordomo.

Tan pronto como terminó de decir eso, este apareció en la puerta del comedor.

―Madame...tiene visita.

La cara de Takeshi denotaba una sorpresa que no había visto en otras ocasiones. El corazón de Hiroko Katsuki se aceleró. Habían pasado meses desde que había visto y hablado con su hijo y, aunque había conseguido enterarse por Phichit de que estaba sano y salvo en medio de tanto alfa en Harvard, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por no verlo ni tenerlo junto a ella.  
Justamente, por ese motivo, dentro de ella nació la esperanza de que Yuuri hubiera decidido venir pese a todo y que se encontrara dispuesto a hacer las paces con ellos.

Pero la voz seria de una mujer la sacó del sopor causado por sus pensamientos.

―Hiroko, Alain y yo hemos venido a hablar seriamente con ustedes.

―¿Nathalie?

Pues se había equivocado. No era su adorado hijo menor, sino la madre del que en otro tiempo pensaba que sería su yerno.

Su esposo la miró sorprendido y ambos se levantaron para saludarlos, invitándolos a sentarse.

―No hay tiempo para visitas formales― dijo el recién llegado muy colérico―. Hemos venido para hacerles partícipe de nuestra indignación al saber que su hijo omega se atrevió a humillar a nuestro JJ.

―Pero qué cosas dices, Alain―exclamó el dueño de casa sonriente y tranquilo, tratando de calmar al visitante―, seguro que todo esto es un malentendido.

―Pues te equivocas―espetó el otro―. Yo mismo tuve que tomar un vuelo hacia Massachusetts sólo para encontrar postrado a mi único hijo alfa en el hospital universitario de Harvard, después de haber sido golpeado y deseando que le pongan mas analgésico en sus partes íntimas.

Toshiya demoró unos segundos en ordenar mentalmente toda la información recibida.

―No creo que Yuuri pudiera ser capaz de hacer eso...―Hiroko se mostró completamente sorprendida.

―Pues créelo porque fue así―contestó el hombre incluso aún más irritado―. Yuuri planeó una venganza contra nuestro JJ junto con su nuevo novio alfa.

La información retumbó en la cabeza de Toshiya y de su esposa como una avalancha que los desbordó. 

―¿Nuevo novio?―exclamó Hiroko impactada.

―¿Ah, no te dijo?―dijo la madre del alfa afectado con tono burlón―. Bueno Hiroko, si ni siquiera sabes que tiene un nuevo novio, no me sorprende que tu hijo se comporte como un delincuente. En todo caso me parece indignante que haya querido vengarse de mi hijo, sólo porque mi JJ pensó con la cabeza fría antes de comprometerse a una relación sin sentido con un omega como él.

―Y ahora con más razón aprobamos su decisión de dejar a alguien como Yuuri―el tono despectivo del hombre retumbó en el salón―. Un omega sin mayor futuro que perderse en los brazos desesperados de cualquier alfa que lo aceptara, por no poderse labrar un camino más decente por sí mismo.

―¡Un momento!―exclamó Toshiya molesto―¡No te voy a permitir que te expreses de mi hijo así! Yuuri siempre ha sido un chico muy centrado y responsable. El que insinúes que su unica opción es casarse con cualquier alfa que se presente al paso sólo para tener un mejor futuro demuestra cuan poco lo conoces.

―En realidad no hay mucho qué decir de él y es por eso también que JJ no veía futuro en su relación, más allá de un buen momento de diversión.

Toshiya era un hombre muy pacífico y amable pero no pudo evitar gruñir de rabia ante tales palabras. Yuuri era un omega de un carácter único, diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido y, aunque eso le había provocado más de un dolor de cabeza, lo amaba y estaba seguro que tendría una buena vida con o sin alfa de por medio. Quizás eso era lo que más le había asustado siempre, el ver que su hijo no era un omega como los demás, sino independiente y aguerrido. Siempre había temido que Yuuri no lo necesitara, como era el caso en ese mismo momento.

Hiroko colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su alfa para tranquilizarlo con sus feromonas. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que su esposo estaba en su límite.

―Mi hijo no es un objeto de diversión―se quejó Toshiya tratando de calmarse―, él estaba dispuesto a darle a JJ una familia, a pesar de que su sueño siempre había sido ser algo más que un omega de casa. Él siempre quiso ser abogado. 

―¿Abogado?―exclamó el otro burlón―¿siendo un omega? Vamos Toshiya, no me hagas reir. Es inútil que trate de estudiar algo, un omega no sirve para el estudio, sino para apoyar a su alfa.

Algo dentro del corazón de Toshiya se estrujó. Aunque siempre tuvo fe en la inteligencia de su hijo, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza al darse cuenta que él también había pensado que sería inútil para él un estudio universitario siendo un omega. Las palabras de Alain podrían haber sido suyas antes de la partida de Yuuri. Pero ahora con su hijo luchando por sus derechos a tantos cientos de kilómetros de distancia...

―Hiroko, haz entrar en razón a tu esposo―exclamó la señora Leroy―. No puede olvidar que la condición de Yuuri es muy limitante.

―¡Mi hijo no es un limitado, Nathalie!―gritó furioso el jefe de la familia Katsuki―¡Mi hijo es el hombre más inteligente y decidido que he conocido! ¡No les permito que vengan a MI casa a insultarlo!

―¿Qué te crees para hablarle a mi esposa así?― El padre de JJ gruñó y ambas mujeres se pusieron en alerta. Dos alfas mirándose retadoramente significaba peligro. En todos los idiomas.

―Toshiya, cálmate, por favor...

―Alain, por favor, deténte...

―No trates de negar lo obvio―siguió Alain―. JJ no hubiera podido casarse con Yuuri. Mi hijo necesita de alguien que pueda estudiar y trabajar como una persona normal, necesita de alguien fuerte. Yuuri sólo hubiera sido bueno para criar cachorros y administrar la casa...

Nadie supo cómo pero en menos de dos segundos el padre de JJ se hallaba tirado en el suelo, cogiendo de la solapa de la camisa al otro alfa, quien se encontraba encima de él.

―¡Cállate!―gritó enfurecido el patriarca Katsuki.

―¡Sabes que es verdad!―refutó el otro.

―Alain, por favor...―dijo Hiroko suplicante.

―Yuuri es millones de veces más inteligente que tu hijo alfa―insistió Toshiya―¡Al menos mi hijo entró a la universidad por sus propios méritos y no a través de familiares que pagan cifras desvergonzadas a la universidad!

―¡Lo único que puede hacer bien tu hijo es hacer su papel de prostituto y abrir las piernas para atraer un alfa!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Toshiya le tiró un golpe incontrolable, uno que causó dolor a ambos por diversas razones.  
Furioso como estaba, Toshiya veía todo rojo alrededor pero los gritos desesperados de su esposa y sus feromonas le dieron ciertos momentos breves de lucidez, que evitaron que la disputa aumentara. Se levantó y se alejó del afectado, quien luego de ponerse de pie se quitó las gotas de sangre de su labio.

―¡Tú estás más loco que tu hijo, Toshiya!―le reclamó el herido.

―¡Lárgate de mi casa!―ordenó Toshiya con una voz alfa que resonó por todas las habitaciones.

―Esto no se va a quedar así―amenazó Alain―. Voy a asegurarme de hacer público el acto vandálico de tu hijo.

―Hazlo―contestó Toshiya con una media sonrisa―, te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada, Alain. Me aseguraré que ningún hotel de más de 3 estrellas pida tus servicios hasta el fin de los días.

El rostro del jefe de los Leroy palideció. Mucho del dinero que tenía había sido gracias a los contratos de cadenas hoteleras que habían surgido luego de su alianza con el magnate hotelero, Toshiya Katsuki.

―No puedes estar hablando en serio...

―Por supuesto que sí. Insultar a mi hijo ha sido lo peor que has podido hacer, Alain. Estoy seguro que Yuuri te hará tragar tus palabras respecto a los omega. Pero mientras llega ese momento, yo haré que te tragues el orgullo hasta que tengas que rogar por un trabajo. No mereces mi compasión.

Quizás Toshiya había herido el orgullo más grande de esa sala. Los Leroy se fueron en silencio, Alain sabiendo el poder de Toshiya en el mundo hotelero de su país y Nathalie sabiendo que su esposo terminaría mal parado ante los ojos de las damas de su círculo de amigos, cuando se enteraran de las palabras que había usado para hablar de un omega ejemplar como Yuuri.

Hiroko y Toshiya, mientras tanto, no pudieron volver a cruzar palabra alguna en lo que quedó del desayuno. Dolor y culpa no se fueron de su corazón ese día.

  
\-----------------------------

En la sala de un pequeño departamento de estudiantes, un chico de cabellos negros y lentes miraba a la pantalla de su Tablet, no sabiendo cómo contestar a la pregunta que le acababan de hacer.

―¿Qué me dijiste?―repitió por tercera vez.

―Ay, Yuuri no empieces!―se quejó su interlocutor― Dime de una vez si Viktor y tú ya pusieron la leche a calentar, tú sabes...¿Ya le abriste el local? ¿Le echaste porras a Máximo? ¿Ya le diste tu pim para hacer pum?

El omega estaba avergonzado ante tanta pregunta.

―Phichit, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

―¡Eso significa que todavía no! ¿Pero qué estás esperando, muchacho? 

―No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?―reclamó.

―¿Por qué no? El hombre de por sí pasea por la casa más desnudo y sexy que Tarzán, con su Alter Ego llamado Máximo, libre y colgante como quien saca a pasear a Fifi. 

Yuuri se puso aún más rojo de la vergüenza. 

―Viktor camina así porque ha vivido en una familia nudista toda su vida.

―¡Oye, no lo estoy juzgando!―espetó el otro omega―Sólo me sorprende que aún no te hayas subido a su moto teniéndolo desnudo y muy apuesto por ahí las 24 horas del día. Si yo fuera tú, mis tierras ya hubieran sido conquistadas y reclamadas por su banderita...o más bien banderota...

―¡Hey!―se escuchó otra voz detrás de Phichit.

―Mentira, mi amor―corrigió Phichit volteando su rostro a mirar a su alfa y llenarlo de mimos―. Mi Bubu-Seung, tú sabes que eres mi osito Ted de la lascivia, mi capitán Sensuélica, mi Titán, mi Super alfa sexy...

Seung no era un alfa muy expresivo pero los toques de su novio y sus manos deseosas por explorar su cuerpo bajo la ropa no pudieron evitar que se activara.

―Te amo, Phi―dijo Seung llenándolo de besos sensuales en la boca, desabotonando parcialmente su camisa.

―Yo también te amo, mi Cuchi-Cuchi, castígame en el nombre de tu luna...

―Sigo aquí, ¿saben?―dijo Yuuri cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro al ver que el alfa terminaba de sacarle la camisa al omega y empezaba a lamerle el cuello con insistencia. 

Ni Phichit ni Seung parecieron escuchar los reclamos y siguieron sus asuntos. Incluso su alfa empezó a desabotonar lentamente el pantalón de su novio. El omega de Harvard estaba sorprendido de la actitud tan primitiva de ambos, pero no podía mentir, la escena era muy sensual y sólo faltaban palomitas de maíz y unos lentes 4D. Cuando Phichit empezó a quitarle la camisa a su novio eso fue demasiado para los ojos del estudiante, por lo que Yuuri amenazó―¡Ok, me voy, esto se está poniendo demasiado erótico!

―¡Usted, señor, no me cuelgue que aún no he terminado!―ordenó Phichit soltando al novio.

― ¡Entonces deja de armar una escena triple X! 

―¡Está bien, está bien! Te pareces a mi mamá. 

Phichit besó a Seung y le dijo "déjame terminar de hablar, después volvemos donde nos quedamos". El chico entonces se alejó y el chico de tez canela volvio a hablar frente a la camara.

―Yuuri, no sólo te llamaba para que me cuentes cosas obscenas de tu alfa hippie. Te llamaba también para disculparme porque el jueves no podré ir a festejar tu cumpleaños.

Yuuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En verdad venía su cumpleaños. Con todo lo que había pasado en Harvard con JJ y los últimos exámenes antes de los días libres, Yuuri había olvidado completamente ese detalle.

Nunca había sido fan de celebrar su onomástico. Sus padres siembre habían tratado de celebrarlo con una cena o algún detalle y durante el tiempo que había estado con su ex este solía preparar algo especial para él. Pero esos días se habían ido hace mucho.

―No te preocupes, Phichit. Igual, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer. Tengo que dejar a Vicchan encargado con un amigo porque no estaré aquí ese día y todavía no sé con quién.

―¿ Vas a abandonar a tu único hijo?―exclamó Phichit melodramático.

―No es que quiera abandonarlo pero no voy a estar aquí, estoy arreglando todo porque el jueves me iré con Viktor a Boston.

―¡Ay que genial, un Roadtrip! ¿Y qué vas a hacer en Boston si se puede saber?

― Viktor quiere llevarme allá porque vamos a pasar Acción de gracias con su familia.

Phichit gritó emocionado segundos después. 

―¡Vas a conocer a tus suegros! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Seung, Yuuri se va unos días con el loco del pene a conocer a sus suegros!

―¡Phichit, no son mis suegros! ¡Y no le digas así a Viktor!

―Mira papito, soy tu mejor amigo y te recuerdo que así le pusimos tú y yo...

―Jamás vas a olvidarte de eso, ¿verdad?

―¿Escuché bien?―preguntó Seung acercándose a la cámara―Yuuri, ¿estás seguro que quieres ir con su familia? Recuerda que apenas conoces a Viktor. Ese es un paso muy grande que dar y una vez que lo tomes no ya no habrá marcha atrás...

Las palabras de Seung lo hicieron reflexionar. Era cierto que sólo conocía a Viktor por algunos meses y también era cierto que conocer a sus padres iba a hacer que dieran un paso más en su relación. 

― ¿Tú crees que es muy pronto? ― preguntó preocupado.

― ¡Por supuesto que es muy pronto! ― afirmó el alfa― Conocer a los suegros formaliza la relación. ¿Qué alfa no lleva a su pareja a conocer a sus padres si no está pensando en una relación más formal?¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? Acabas de salir de una relación de tres años y si conoces a sus padres estarás entrando a otra. ¿No querías entrar a Harvard para dedicarte a los estudios y ser el primer abogado omega? ¿Y si después de conocer a sus padres quiere casarse contigo? ¿Y si te quiere obligar a dejar la universidad para tener cachorros?

― Ay, tampoco exageres ― interrumpió Phichit―Viktor no haría eso. Él sabe lo importante que es para Yuuri el convertirse en abogado.

―Bueno, supongo que lo conoces más que yo pero creo que debería conversar con su novio antes de realizar cualquier locura.

Y vaya locura, pensaba Yuuri. Las palabras de Seung quedaron muy marcadas en su cabeza y poco tiempo después se despidió pensativo de ambos.

Quizás Seung tenía razón y debía esperar un poco y tomarse las cosas con calma. A pesar de que sentía por Viktor lo que nunca había sentido por nadie, Seung tenía algo de razón. Si su relación se ponía más seria, quizás el alfa le exigiría otras cosas. ¿Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que ya había conseguido por él? ¿Acaso no estaría repitiendo la misma historia con JJ? Además, conocer a los padres de Viktor era algo muy importante y no sabía si estaba preparado para ello.

Sí. Quizás era mejor quedarse en el campus a pasar fiestas. Hablaría con Viktor pronto y se lo diría. 

  
\--------------------------

  
En una casa de la misma ciudad universitaria, el cabello plateado de un alfa se movía hacia un lado mientras ayudaba a su tío a colocar adornos navideños en toda la casa.

―Tío Yakov, creo que fue suficiente por hoy―exclamó agotado. Su tío le había hecho trepar al techo, colgar las luces sobre el tejado del primer y segundo piso, le había pedido que coloque esferas de navidad en los árboles y había obligado a Viktor a comer avena. 

―¿Qué, ya te cansaste?―preguntó Yakov burlón.

―Creo que tú también te hubieras cansado si hubieras movido aunque sea uno solo de tus dedos...Además, es difícil treparse a los techos y árboles cuando uno se trae encima una carga tan pesada...

―¡Ay si, ay sí, ahora hay que envidiarte el enorme regalo biológico que te pasó tu padre allí abajo! , ¿verdad?

Máximo escuchó atento y no pudo evitar mantenerse orgulloso y en posición de atención para reforzar lo dicho.

Viktor sonrió y aceptó de buena gana un vaso con refresco de uva.

Salir de casa le había servido mucho. Desde hacía un par de días Yuuri se comportaba raro, muy esquivo y parco. Cada vez que él había tratado de acercarse, Yuuri siempre había tenido una excusa para irse o para alejarse. Cuando le tocaba el tema de la visita a casa de sus padres, Yuuri cambiaba rápidamente de tema o se iba. Eso lo había dejado preocupado pero había pensado que se debía a los nervios del fin de semana que vendría en unos días. Un fin de semana que él deseaba que viniera con todo su corazón.  
Estaba orgulloso de Yuuri, de llevarlo a casa y de mostrarlo a su familia. Sus padres sentían que ya lo conocían y él sólo quería integrarlo a su familia. 

Estaba a punto de sentarse a conversar con Yakov, cuando su teléfono sonó.

―¿Aló?

―¡Viktor, la decepción, hermano!

El alfa sintió que aquella voz era conocida pero no podía distinguir por qué.

―Disculpe―exclamó confundido―¿Quién habla?

―¡Soy yo, Phichit!

―¿El amigo de Yuuri?

―¡Si y además tu salvador, todo por el mismo precio! 

―¿Qué?

―¿Que pasó? ¿No te dejé todo en bandeja de plata? ¿Por qué aún no ha pasado nada entre tú y Yuuri? ¡Está bien que seas lento pero esto ya es demasiado!

Viktor se sorprendió ante tales palabras. Se disculpó con su tío con las mejillas sonrosadas y se fue a encerrarse a la biblioteca.

―¿De qué hablas?

―No hay acción, pues―respondió Phichit―. Necesito hard en mi vida. Ya me leí mis Doujinshis 20 veces, necesito material nuevo.

―Phichit...eso es algo muy personal...

―Personal o no sigo teniendo razón, ¿no? ¡Tu tal Máximo está en mínimo y Yuuri necesita que ese maratón empiece ya!

―Pero...

―Escucha, Viktor, Yuuri está pensando seriamente en declinar tu invitación para ir a casa de tus padres pero no debes dejarlo, ¿me entiendes?

―Pero él ya había aceptado...

―Sí pero las cosas cambian con Yuuri como un tornado. Yuuri tiene miedo y tú debes quitárselo.

―¿Pero cómo lo hago?―preguntó preocupado.

―Pues primero, convencerlo de que ir con tus padres está bien, que no hay nada qué temer y segundo...¡Habla con Máximo por el amor de Dios! Ya estamos cansados de esperar por la fiesta...

―No sé qué debo decir al respecto...

―No digas nada, pero escucha, hay algo que debes saber. ¿Cuándo viajan donde tus padres?

―El miércoles por la noche. ¿Por qué?

―El jueves es el cumpleaños de Yuuri. ¿Lo sabías?

Viktor entró en shock, por supuesto que no lo sabía.

―¿Viktor?―preguntó el omega preocupado al no recibir respuesta.

―Sí, aquí estoy...No, no lo sabía pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

―Así es Yuuri―explicó Phichit―, me enteré que era su cumpleaños dos años después de ser amigos y sólo porque le pregunté...

―Tengo que pensar en algo para él...

―Piénsalo...y piensa también en esta pobre alma shipeadora que necesita lemon para vivir, ¿por favor?

Phichit era un muy buen amigo. Le deseaba a Yuuri un amor sincero y un hermoso novio al lado pero , sobre todo, le deseaba mucho pero mucho sexo. Porque...¿Por qué no? 

  
\------------------------------------------

  
Ya en el café, Yuuri se debatía entre los dulces que estaba preparando. Había estado experimentando con recetas nuevas de Suecia y estaba terminando de adornar con crema los pedazos de [Kladdkaka](https://images.app.goo.gl/44LSEyygrkzQUkMH9) que le iba a ofrecer de cortesía a Leo y a Guang Hong, los cuales se hallaban de visita por allí.

―Eso se ve delicioso―exclamó Guang Hong al ver su plato.

―¿Me enseñarías la receta?―preguntó Leo―Quizás así logre conquistar a Mila.

―Sólo necesitas una cosa para conquistarla―le dijo Guang―Un M-I-L-A-G-R-O.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario, lo que causó que Vicchan se acercara a ellos y ladrara emocionado pidiendo ser el centro de atención. Yuuri lo levantó y lo acarició, dándole un beso sobre su menuda cabecita.

Segundos después el timbre de la entrada se sintió y Viktor ingresó al local.

―¡Hola, Viktor!―saludaron todos.

―¡Hola chicos!―sonrió amable. Luego se acercó a Yuuri y le ofreció un suave beso, lo que aceptó Yuuri algo avergonzado. El omega sabía que todos esos días lo había estado evitando y se sentía mal al respecto.

―Siéntate, te traigo algo―contestó Yuuri tímido, dejando a Vicchan sobre sus brazos.

Los tres amigos se quedaron hablando mientras el maestro repostero fue a traer otro postre para su novio.

Yuuri tuvo que respirar profundo antes de regresar a la mesa. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Viktor que era mejor si se quedaba en Harvard a pasar Acción de Gracias? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se molestaría porque Yuuri estaba cambiando sus planes? 

Suspiró tratando de ganar fuerzas y, segundos después, se acercó donde sus amigos y le sirvió al novio su postre. Mientras veía cómo daba el primer bocado, Emil se acercó a la mesa para decirle algo.

―¿Yuuri?

―Sí, dime.

―Ya le pregunté a mi compañero de cuarto si Vicchan podía quedarse con nosotros estas fiestas.

―¿Oh, en serio?

―Sí, pero lamentablemente es alérgico al pelo de perro. No voy a poder quedarme con él. Lo siento.

Bingo, pensó Yuuri. No podía dejar a su hermoso caniche solo por tanto tiempo, ahí estaba su excusa perfecta.

―Oh, no te preocupes, Emil―contestó aliviado ―, supongo que puedo quedarme por fiestas en casa. Gracias de todas formas.

―¿Cómo que quedarte en casa?―exclamó Viktor sorprendido.

―Bueno, tú mismo me dijiste que tus padres no tienen mascota, así que no lo podemos llevar con nosotros. Quizás sea mejor que me quede aquí cuidando a Vicchan.

―Yuuri ya lo decidimos, mis padres esperan que vayamos...

―Bueno, pero no puedo dejar a Vicchan solo...

―Mi Señor Yuuri―interrumpió Guang Hong emocionado―, ¿está buscando a alguien que se encargue del supremo Vicchan?

Leo observó a su amigo muy extraño, mientras el otro se expresaba de esa forma tan extraña.

―Bueno, estuve buscando alguien que se quede con él pero al parecer tendré que quedarme, no te preocupes, Guang, no hay problema.

Segundos después Guang Hong se hallaba tirado sobre las piernas de Yuuri, con los ojos más brillantes que estrellas.

―¡Oh, mi Señor, nada me haría más feliz que quedarme con nuestro excelentísimo Vicchan!

―¿En serio, Guang?―preguntó feliz Viktor― Eso nos ayudaría muchísimo.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Sería un honor tener a nuestro Supremo Creador en mi casa! ¡Viviría y mataría por él!

―Eh...no es necesario que mates a nadie para cuidarlo pero Yuuri y yo estaríamos muy agradecidos― continuó Viktor.

―No tienes que sacrificarte, Guang, yo me puedo quedar―insistió Yuuri desesperado.

―¡No, por favor, permítame, mi Maestro de Luz! ¡Todo por Usted y nuestro Supremo Vicchan!

Y así quedó. Guang emocionado por tal honor, Leo más confundido que un gato en congreso de perros, Yuuri con ganas de gritar desesperado y Viktor feliz de que su novio no tenía una excusa legítima para cambiar los planes.

\-------------------------------

Regresar a casa agarrado de las manos se sintió extraño para Viktor. Yuuri se había sumido en el silencio y casi no había intercambiado palabras con él en el camino.

Colgaron sus abrigos también en silencio, dejando que Vicchan se sacudiera sobre la alfombra y se fuera corriendo hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba la calefacción.

Viktor se quitó la bufanda y se quitó el abrigo. Máximo ya se hallaba inquieto por respirar aire puro sin estar encerrado pero Viktor aún tenía que hacer algo antes de desnudarse.  
Mirando a su novio, decidió encarar a Yuuri, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de sentarse a conversar.

―Yuuri, ven, ¿por qué no vamos a sentarnos a tomar un té?

―No, gracias, Viktor, estoy cansado, creo que mejor me iré a dormir.

En verdad estaba cansado y se sentía derrotado. Yuuri tenía miedo de estar forzando muchas cosas para las cuales no estaba preparado y le preocupaba, algo en el corazón le pesaba.

Viktor lo observó por un par de segundos, pensando que tenía que hacer algo, no podía ir a dormir sin antes aclarar las cosas con Yuuri. Si se daba por vencido, no tendrían mejor oportunidad que esa de hablar del tema.

El omega se acercó lentamente a su habitación y, apenas cogió el pestillo de la puerta, unos brazos lo rodearon por atrás evitando su avance.

―¡Viktor!―exclamó sorprendido. El alfa acercó su nariz al cuello del omega, buscando su delicioso aroma.

―No te vayas, Yuuri. Dime ¿qué te pasa?

El sentir a su alfa olfateándolo lo sorprendió. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos dejándose tocar y acariciar. Yuuri sintió el impulso de poner sus brazos sobre los de su alfa y se quedó en silencio, disfrutando del pequeño momento.  
Poco a poco las feromonas de Viktor fueron haciendo efecto en él, relajándolo, haciéndolo sentir protegido y, aunque llevaba puestos los inhibidores, su cuerpo no pudo evitar responder ante el tacto de su amado, segregando él mismo algunas feromonas en respuesta.

―Hueles a chocolate, Yuuri, te siento, hueles tan delicioso...

―Viktor, yo...

―No quiero verte así, preocupado y triste. Dime la verdad, ¿te molesta ir conmigo a celebrar Acción de Gracias con mis Padres?

Yuuri tuvo que soltarse para dar la vuelta y mirar a su alfa. Se lo debía.

―No me molesta, Viktor pero...

―¿Pero qué?

―¿Qué estamos haciendo?―continuó mirándolo preocupado― No llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y aún así esperas que conozca de buenas a primeras a tus padres. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me vas a pedir que deje de estudiar? ¿Vas a empezar a darme órdenes sin parar? ¿Vas a querer cachorros? Yo...

―¡Yuuri, calma!―contestó Viktor de inmediato―No te voy a pedir nada. Jamás te pediría algo así. 

Pero Yuuri no escuchaba. Yuuri se sumía en sus pensamientos negativos y lo unico que veía era pesimismo.

―Me he esforzado tanto para entrar a la universidad, Viktor―explicó dejando caer varias lágrimas sobre su rostro―, tuve que enfrentarme a mis padres, a mis amigos, a las burlas de mi ex. No quiero encerrarme en una relación que me vuelva a aprisionar, quiero ser libre, no quiero depender de ningún alfa, no quiero casarme y hacer una familia cuando un alfa lo decida, quiero tomar mis propias decisiones y no ser visto como un simple omega, quiero ser sólo yo y ser valorado por eso. Quiero ser el primer omega en convertirse en un abogado, demostrar que puedo hacer el cambio...

―Yuuri...

―No quiero ser un omega limitado, Viktor, yo puedo más que eso...

―Yuuri, yo lo sé―contestó aprisionando suavemente su rostro mojado por las lágrimas acumuladas con sus manos―. Sé que debes haber pasado mucho para llegar aquí. Admiro tu pasión y tu fuerza de voluntad. Eres el hombre más fuerte e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida...Y te amo justamente por eso...

Las últimas palabras soltadas por Viktor llenaron el corazón de Yuuri, calmándolo de una forma que no había imaginado jamás. Sí, también lo amaba. Amaba a Viktor Nikiforov.

―¿Me amas?

―¡Por supuesto que te amo! ¡Y Máximo babea por ti!

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír. Suponía que Máximo sí babeaba por él. De forma literal.

―Viktor yo...yo también te amo...

Viktor lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho con cariño y mucha dedicación.

―Mi corazón lo siente, Yuuri...tú eres mi destinado. No porque yo sea un alfa o tú un omega, o porque pueda oler tu delicioso aroma a chocolate. Tú eres lo que yo estaba buscando, esa persona con la que mi alma se siente llena, más allá de feromonas y un segundo género. Te amo por ser tú y si en verdad crees que quiero presionarte al invitarte a casa de mis padres, entonces no iremos. 

Yuuri se soltó sorprendido, buscando aquella mirada turquesa que tanto adoraba.

―¿Harías eso por mi?

―Haría todo por ti, Yuuri. Te esperaría cien años hasta que terminaras mil doctorados y maestrías. Me enorgullecería teniéndote como presidente de los Estados Unidos, te seguiría a cualquier lado, de cualquier forma. Incluso le cambiaría a Máximo de nombre si eso es lo que tú quisieras. Eso es lo que se hace cuando se ama a alguien.

Y eso fue suficiente para que todas las dudas que habían crecido en el corazón de Yuuri se disiparan y se diera cuenta que sí, que Viktor sí era el alfa que estaba esperando y que no, no le molestaba conocer a sus padres en lo absoluto. Más bien quería conocerlos y saber más de ese hombre que le había devuelto la fe en los alfas, un alfa singular, amante del nudismo y con un pene con nombre pero al fin y al cabo, su alfa y, desde ese momento, definitivamente él era su omega.


	19. Extra: Máximo y Kuma

_Cuenta una vieja leyenda que, llegado el momento propicio, Máximo se hará al camino de lo desconocido en búsqueda de la completa felicidad._

_Para lograrlo, su destino lo llevará a conocer a un ancestral oso, azabache como la noche oscura, compacto y macizo como un roble, rápido e impredecible como un volcán en erupción. Este oso será el único que pueda mostrarle el camino que está buscando. Máximo lo rastreará y olfateará, impregnándose poco a poco de él._

_A través de sinuosas vías y montañas empinadas, el oso lo conducirá con sapiencia y destreza, desviviéndose por protegerlo de los peligros alrededor._   
_El oso le dará la fuerza para seguir en el camino, lo escudará del frío y lo mantendrá caliente y protegido, incluso en rutas sin calor ni luz._

_Después de un largo camino juntos, el oso le mostrará una oscura y muy profunda cueva, una cueva firmada en el destino de ambos._   
_Máximo ingresará y saldrá de la cueva sin cesar una y otra vez, sin descanso, a pesar de la humedad y el cansancio. Ingresará con fuerza y dedicación, marcando el camino, dejando su aroma a su paso y encontrando , después de mucho esfuerzo, una luz brillante que lo conducirá a la tierra prometida, una tierra donde las estrellas se funden con la piel y estas explotan soltando gamas de colores increíbles, colores que iluminarán por siempre esos caminos y que dejarán a Máximo y al oso marcados con un futuro brillante, lleno de amor de por vida._

_Es sólo así que Máximo y el oso cumplirán la profecía que los acerca a una vida juntos y podrán vivir en un perfecto estado de felicidad hasta el fin de sus días._

_\-------------------------------_

Yuuri no podía negarlo: amaba a Viktor de verdad. Ese alfa frente a él lo reclamaba como su destinado y él, a su vez, aceptaba con todo el corazón esa responsabilidad.

No había alfa más sorprendente para Yuuri que Viktor Nikiforov. Un alfa dedicado, comprensivo, algo extraño quizás pero suyo, suyo por siempre porque estaba seguro que no encontraría otro alfa sin igual.

El abrazo de Viktor lo llenó de paz y de mucho amor. Le provocó gritar y saltar, todo al mismo tiempo, lleno de felicidad.

Y el omega no pudo evitar desear más.  
Yuuri no pudo evitar buscar los labios de su alfa. Se empinó ansioso, mirándolo con dulzura y devoción. Viktor comprendió de inmediato que ese era el momento mas idóneo para llenarlo de su aroma y amor.

Un beso causó en ambos la incontrolable necesidad de tocarse, de saberse del otro. Los dedos de Viktor hicieron cosquillas sobre su espalda, unas cosquillas deliciosas que él respondió masajeando con sus manos el cabello de su amado, con dulzura y dedicación.

Pronto los roces fueron insuficientes. Viktor detuvo los besos para atravesarlo con la mirada llena de fuego, cogió los lentes de Yuuri y con suma delicadeza y ternura los besó, guardándolos suavemente en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Es ahí que los juegos se intensificaron.   
Los besos no dejaron de darse, esta vez más sensuales y profundos. Yuuri disfrutaba cada masaje bucal con todos sus sentidos. Vaya que Viktor besaba como los dioses.

El calor fue aumentando y la cercanía de cuerpos empezó a hacerse cada vez más necesaria. Casi desvariando, Yuuri no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió a Máximo olfateando por ahí.

―Viktor...es Máximo...creo que se acabó su hora de dormir...

―Lo siento...no es muy educado, creo que no siempre puedo dominarlo...

Yuuri sorprendió a Viktor cuando, en un arrebato, lo miró con deseo y acercó su entrepierna hacia él, causando que el alfa gimiera sorprendido.

―Entonces creo que habrá que darle una lección.

Viktor rió nervioso, tomando de la mano a Yuuri y besándolo. Este lo siguió en silencio hasta su dormitorio. Ambos compartiendo una mirada cómplice y emocionada. El profuso olor de su alfa estimuló los sentidos del omega, quien empezó a segregar deliciosas feromonas dulces que empezaron a enloquecer al dueño de la habitación.

Ambos se dirigieron lentamente hacia el sitio de descanso, repartiéndose besos por doquier.

Yuuri jaló a Viktor y cayeron sobre la cama. Ambos rieron al chocar cabezas en el acto, torpes y enamorados. Luego de profundos besos que alteraron sus sentidos, el alfa no pudo contener el deseo y se colocó sobre él, empezando a besar el cuello de su amado.

Yuuri se dejó besar y acariciar, emocionado por el contacto físico. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar como si un volcán interno estuviera a punto de hacer erupción.  
Deliciosos los toques, adictiva aquella fragancia desprendida de su amor. Atrapó a Viktor entre sus brazos

―Yuuri...―se escuchó a lo lejos.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado cuando su alfa desabotonó su camisa en un arrebato.  
Kuma empezó a despertar, olfateando las fermonas del alfa sobre él.

Máximo parecía casi rugir, se sentía aprisionado en esa truza y quería gritar "¡Libertad!" Pero no podía. Porque, claro, ya lo saben, Máximo no puede hablar.

Viktor trató a Yuuri con dulzura y lo llenó de besos, acariciando con sus dedos su rostro, recorriéndolo con amor y besándolo con delicadeza.  
Yuuri empezó a moverse bajo su alfa para pedirle más acción. Era un omega con mucha resistencia y bastante imaginación.  
Necesitaba un impulso frenético y salvaje, necesitaba fuerza extrema y pasión pero todo lo que parecía emanar de su alfa era azúcar. Yuuri no quería ir paso a paso, Yuuri necesitaba fuego. No sólo quería azúcar, quería explosión de carne viva. Necesitaba a su alfa pecho peludo ya.

Abocado a sus labios, Viktor se dio cuenta bastante tarde que su omega había empezado a desabotonarle la camisa con pericia. De pronto unas manos ansiosas se introdujeron y acariciaron su pecho y Viktor se sintió delirar. Yuuri, impaciente porque Viktor llegara más rapido a la acción, decidió que sería mejor darle una mano. De improviso,Viktor sintió una fuerza descomunal que lo volteó impaciente y lo empujó sobre la cama, haciendo que este cayera sorprendido admirando la fuerza con que acababa de ser derrumbado.

―Yuu..Yuuri...―exclamó nervioso.

―Viktor―la mirada de Yuuri se perdía en la voz ronca del deseo―, creo que ya es hora de que Kuma y Máximo empiecen a jugar.

El alfa tragó saliva con esfuerzo. El omega empezó a mirarlo con una sonrisa llena de lascivia, bajando el cierre de su pantalón y luego quitandole por completo la camisa.

Viktor observó pasmado la decisión y fuerza de su amado.

―E..espera, ¿no crees que primero debemos presentarlos?

Eso causó en Yuuri una risa cantarina, juguetona que sorprendió al alfa sobremanera. Lo miró juguetón y le preguntó:

―¿Quieres que salude a Máximo con un beso?

Viktor se quedó de una pieza. Si su rostro hubiera sido un meme, hubiera sido el de Pikachu.  
¿Quién diablos era ese Yuuri sobre él? ¿Acaso era un omega dulce y tímido durante el día y una cabra desatada por las noches?

Viktor fue atacado por una ráfaga de besos que lo dejó mareado. Sentía dedos por todos lados, dedos que manipulaban sus prendas, dedos que subían y bajaban y que lo hicieron abrir los ojos cuando sintió una profunda invasión de pronto.

―¡Hola Máximo!―exclamó Yuuri contento cuando, de improviso y sin dolor, el alfa se dio cuenta que le había bajado la truza sin sentirlo.

Máximo saltó emocionado, respingado y orgulloso al ser buscado en medio de ese momento de locura.  
Viktor se sintió cohibido y trató de cubrir a Máximo con sus manos.

―E...espera...

―Viktor, ¿qué haces?

―Creo que Máximo está cansado y prefiere dormir...

Yuuri apartó las manos de su alfa, miró hacia abajo y sonriente le dijo:

―Debes estar hablando de otro Máximo porque este se ve muy vivo y feliz para mi.

Yuuri no dejó que Viktor hablara más. Sus besos lo embriagaban con tanta rapidez que Viktor creía estar viendo doble.  
La tensión creció cuando Yuuri se quitó la camisa y el pantalón.

Viktor lo quería como premio de feria, lo deseaba hasta el infinito y más allá...¿Pero qué pasaba con conocerse e ir como la canción, "despacito"?

Colocado sobre su alfa, Yuuri empezó a acomodarse para la acción imaginándose en el cielo minutos más adelante.

―Máximo―exclamó el omega con una voz sensual y ronca―, no puedes jugar solo todo el tiempo. Te he traído un amiguito para jugar.

Las manos de Yuuri quisieron tomar a Máximo y hacerle cariño por su buen trabajo pero Viktor se sintió invadido, por lo que se llevó las manos de Yuuri hacia su pecho. Yuuri no entendió, al parecer, aquella señal. Por eso casi le da un infarto cuando el omega tomó esta vez las manos de su alfa y las condujo hacia sus pantalones.

―Creo que es momento que saques a Kuma a pasear...

Eso fue demasiado. Viktor no se imaginaba nada así. Quería estar con Yuuri y quería conocer a Kuma, comprarle una cadenita y sacarlo a pasear, pero esta fuerza erótica de Yuuri, este _Eros_ que parecía desprenderse naturalmente de él era muy agresivo, muy incontrolable...demasiado para su primera vez.

―¡Lo siento, Yuuri, no puedo!

Y Viktor saltó desesperado de la cama, sin prestar atención a la llamada de su omega. Se fue corriendo hacia el baño derrotado y se dio un duchazo de agua fría.

Yuuri quedó pasmado sin comprender qué había pasado.

Máximo se sentía helado y molesto. Ese día no habría premio, ni siquiera de consolación.

\-----------------------------

―¿Virgen?

La voz de Phichit se fundió con los pensamientos de Yuuri, que aún no entendían lo que había pasado el día anterior.

―Sí, así es.

El moreno suspiró. ¿Por qué Yuuri atraía a los especímenes más raros de la población?

―A ver, creo que no entendí muy bien: Viktor Nikiforov, el alfa más desnudo y malditamente guapo y sensual de la vecindad...¿nunca ha compartido su gansito?

―No, Phichit, ya te dije que no.

―¿Jamás ha pelado su tamal?

―No...

―¿Nunca ha estrenado su piñata?

―¡Te digo que no y es no!

El bufido de Yuuri le indicó a Phichit que sus palabras habían ido demasiado lejos.

En realidad la información no le molestaba a Yuuri, sólo le sorprendía.  
Se imaginaba al gran Viktor Nikiforov conquistador de medio mundo. Imaginaba a Maximo rompiendo miles de corazones y ahora resultaba que sólo había arrojado balas de salva.

Suspiró sin saber qué hacer.

―Creo que lo asusté―se quejó.

―Bueno Yuuri, ¿sabes qué? Te conozco. Eres un omega bien rebelde y seguro que casi casi le haces una escena de striptease.

Yuuri enrojeció y Phichit continuó.

―Un alfa necesita sentirse empoderado, dueño de la situación, especialmente cuando nunca ha tomado acción. Seguro él se imaginó una primera vez muy dulce pero tú empezaste a querer hacer un twerking sensual , lo presionaste y lo pusiste nervioso. ¿Es cierto o no?

―Sí, quizás tienes razón.

―Sabes que se aman y que se reconocen como destinados. Dale al hombre paz, déjale tomar las riendas por un primer momento. Luego, cuando ya se sienta más en confianza ataca a Máximo si deseas en la yugular durante el día y la noche, pero primero haz sentir a tu alfa feliz.

Phichit tenía razón. Parte de una relación era ceder y encontrarse a medio camino. Yuuri tenía que aceptar a su alfa como era y, si este necesitaba mucho cariño antes de llegar a la acción, él le daría a Viktor todo el romanticismo del mundo.

\-----------------------------

Viktor se sentía muy avergonzado con todo lo que había pasado.  
¿Por qué no se había dejado llevar por el momento? Yuuri había despertado en él pasión, deseo, había movido a Máximo a sentirse emocionado y saltarín. Si eso no era una señal, entonces, ¿qué era?

―Toma, aquí hay jugo.

Las palabras de Yakov lo atrajeron de vuelta a la realidad.  
Se odió por estar ahí con su tío, dispuesto a hablar con él porque Georgi y Mila ya habían viajado a casa para pasar las fiestas y él no lo haría hasta pasado mañana.  
Le daba vergüenza venir por consejo.

Yakov casi se atragantó con el pastel cuando le contó su problema pero no pudo evitar mirar a su sobrino con dulzura. Debajo de toda esa aura de macho sexy se hallaba un alfa tierno y casi infantil, cuya inocencia, de algún modo, había sido protegida por la madre naturaleza.

―Eres un alfa, necesitas tomar el poder...

―¿Tú crees?

―¡Por supuesto!―afirmó el mayor―Un omega siempre reaccionará al instinto guía de su alfa, se dejará llevar por sus decisiones y acciones. Necesitas ser ese alfa pecho peludo. Necesitas imponerte y demostrarle que eres fuerte en la cama. Si no lo eres, ¿crees que confiará en ti más adelante para tener cachorros?

Viktor se quedó pensando. Aunque era un romántico empedernido tenía que tomar el toro por las astas. Si eso era lo que necesitaba Yuuri, eso es lo que le daría.

\--------------------------

Cuando Viktor llegó a la casa aún no había llegado Yuuri.  
Eso le dio tiempo para meterse rápido a la ducha. El agua caliente y el aroma a shampoo fueron calmando poco a poco su ansiedad.

Una vez en su cuarto se miró al espejo. Bello, bien esculpido y casi perfecto, así era como todos lo veían. Se había ganado fama de conquistador, de rompe corazones y playboy. Más de uno se había jactado de haber salido con él pero nada nunca había pasado más allá de una salida, de una sonrisa, de un beso.

Máximo atemorizaba por su tamaño, su complexión y gallardía pero la verdad era que no había pene más inocente que él.  
Había sido más fácil para Viktor el crearse una imagen de galán de novela y, al ser un alfa grande, todos habían asegurado su poder. Pero Viktor había esperado toda su vida por ese destinado de alma que le podría cambiar su vida, que le podía enseñar la felicidad.

Y él sentía que por fin había llegado. Yuuri era como un aire fresco en pleno verano. Era un hombre con tantos matices y tantos ángulos que no podía evitar sentirse como un imán atraído por su núcleo.  
Yuuri era tímido, fuerte, terco, amable, dulce, inseguro, atrevido y serio, todo al mismo tiempo. Era un hombre que jamás se quedaba satisfecho, siempre demostraba que podía más. Y eso le fascinaba. Yuuri le había traído una fe renovada al mundo, la creencia que una sola persona SÍ puede hacer la diferencia si así lo quiere. Se lo demostraba día a día, yendo a estudiar, siendo el mejor estudiante de su año, el mejor creando postres y siendo el mejor en debate. Pero lo que más le agradecía, era que lo aceptara como era, sin antifaces y sin fachadas. Viktor era como era y Yuuri lo quería por eso.

Y ahora frente al espejo se daba cuenta que le tocaba a él devolverle el gesto. Si Yuuri necesitaba a un alfa imponente para dar el siguiente paso,entonces Viktor se convertiría en uno.

El alfa dio un profundo suspiro, tratando de calmar sus nervios y miró a Máximo a través del espejo.

―¡Hoy no me puedes fallar, Máximo! Vamos a enseñarle a Kuma el menudito arrumaco que le espera...

Cinco segundos después Viktor se transformó en Rambo.

Se peinó el cabello para atrás y con un maquillaje se colocó dos rayas sobre cada pómulo. Una cinta roja sujetó su cabello, lo mismo Máximo, que apareció con una cintita del mismo color alrededor suyo. Viktor le dio ánimos, trató de darle palabras de seguridad y Máximo, muy decidido, mantuvo una posición de atención durante todo momento.

Unos minutos después escuchó el ladrido de Vicchan y el sonido de la puerta. En silencio salió de la habitación y encontró a Yuuri revisando la correspondencia de espaldas a él.

―¡Viktor, ya llegué!―gritó de espaldas.

El alfa no perdió tiempo en realizar lo que pensaba. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar porque lo cogió por atrás con la intención de llevarlo cargado hacia el sofá de la sala. Hubiera sido un movimiento sorpresivo, dramático y muy sexy si hubiera funcionado.  
Pero Yuuri no era como todos los demás. Tan pronto sintió que alguien trataba de cogerlo por la espalda, hizo una maniobra que consiguió tirar a Viktor al suelo, colocándose violentamente sobre él.

Viktor se golpeó la cabeza con la caída y Yuuri lo miró confundido una vez que estuvo encima.

―¡Viktor!―exclamó preocupado el omega. El pobre alfa se hallaba sobándose la cabeza y lamentando su vergüenza―¿Estás bien?

―Sí―se quejó―, sólo tengo el orgullo mal herido.

Yuuri lo miró una segunda vez con atención.

―¿Esa es una cinta alrededor de tu cabello?

―Sí...

―¿Pero por qué?

―¡Quería ser Rambo! ¿ok? Quería sorprenderte y ser el alfa pecho peludo que necesitas que sea.

Viktor volteó la cara de vergüenza. Yuuri lo notó de inmediato y se conmovió hasta lo más profundo.

―Viktor, mírame...

―No...

―Mírame, por favor...―la respuesta esta vez fue a través de una negativa con la cabeza.

Yuuri cogió sus dos mejillas con cariño, obligándolo a voltear a mirarlo.

―Viktor, no necesito un alfa pecho peludo.

―Eso es mentira. Necesitas a alguien con mucha experiencia, que tenga fuego por sus venas, que te coja con fuerza y te tire al piso, haciéndote suyo mientras te ata con cadenas.

Para Yuuri esa idea sonó atractiva y lo convenció por un milisegundo pero con un movimiento de cabeza volvió a concentrarse en la situación.

―No, entiende, no necesito nada de eso. Solo hay algunas cosas que en verdad necesito pero las obtengo de ti todos los días.

Viktor levantó la mirada esperanzado.

―Tu amor, tu atención, tu preocupación. No pasa ni un día en el que no me sienta querido y no, no quiero un Rambo, quiero a un Viktor―Yuuri apuntó con el dedo el pecho de su alfa―. Este Viktor. Es a ti a quien necesito...

Yuuri no soportó más y besó a su alfa con ternura, suavemente, dándole tiempo para disfrutar las caricias y los besos.  
Ambos se estrujaron con cariño y sin prisa alguna.

Los besos tiernos de Viktor llenaron el corazón de Yuuri de inmediato. Fue dejándose llevar a su ritmo y entendió que sí, que con Viktor era más hermoso así, suave y romántico.  
Su omega interno se conectó con el alfa y no pasó mucho para que ambos necesitaran un espacio diferente que el suelo.

―Vamos a mi cuarto―le dijo Yuuri entre besos.

―Pero ahí tienes tu nido...

―Sí, lo sé...pero quiero compartirlo contigo...

Viktor adoró aquel momento porque le mostró el grado de amor que su omega le tenía.  
Invitar a un alfa a su nido era algo importante, una señal de que lo aceptaba definitivamente como parte de su vida. Su corazón empezó a latir emocionado, incluso más cuando Yuuri se dejó cargar por él y lo depositó sobre la cama.

Viktor colocó con cuidado a Yuuri, el cual parecía nadar en medio de mantas, almohadas y objetos, cada uno con un significado distinto para él. El alfa trató de moverse entre las múltiples cosas, tratando de empujarlas hacia un lado. Yuuri, mientras tanto, se concentraba en las sensaciones que su alfa le causaba.  
Con los ojos cerrados se dejaba besar y lamer del cuello, de donde se desprendía su aroma tan particular.

Los besos fueron acompañados por caricias atentas y suspiros enamorados. Viktor se sintió relajado y esta vez no tuvo dudas sobre lo que hacía. Se colocó sobre Yuuri y empezó a recorrer con sus dedos su pecho. Fue dejando una estela suave de besos al paso. Yuuri se tomó la molestia entre besos de observar con atención a su amado, tan concentrado en darle atención y no podía dejar de pensar lo fuerte que era a su propia forma.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que la camisa de Yuuri voló hacia el suelo. Viktor era un amante dedicado y atento. Con sus toques y caricias causó que suavemente el macizo Kuma despertara bajo él. Este empezó a olfatear el sendero, buscando algo a su paso. Kuma se sentía un ninja silencioso que avanzaba con mucha precaución.

Maximo sintió una oleada intensa de calor, seguida por un hermoso perfume a chocolate que lo embriagó de pronto.  
Atento y algo mareado de éxtasis, Máximo se levantó, observando todo el paisaje alrededor. Su cabecita le latía a mil hora y tuvo una necesidad loca de buscar algo, algo que se encontraba más allá de su alcance.

Minutos de besos de fuego siguieron. Sus bocas se comunicaban con el calor del momento, amasándose al compás de una melodía que era solo escuchada por ellos. Pronto Viktor le quitó los pantalones a su omega con una lentitud asesina, besando cada parte de su pierna en el proceso. Fue dejando besos por doquier, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna y encontró el boxer inexplorado e hinchado por el épico momento.

El macizo y curioso Kuma esperaba por fin ser liberado. Se habían activado sus alarmas y lo habían despertado de su descanso.  
Viktor miró con deseo a su omega y no esperó autorización para quitar el boxer y la vista lo sorprendió.  
Allí, atento a los cambios y erguido por el deseo, Kuma saludaba por primera vez al mundo exterior después de mucho tiempo.  
Viktor no pudo más que admirarse de aquella vista. Kuma estaba por fin allí, adorable y macizo como un roble, soltando un aroma adictivo y causando sensaciones múltiples al omega.

―Así que este es Kuma―exclamó Viktor maravillado, recorriéndolo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos. Yuuri no pudo evitar gemir de placer―. Es hermoso.

Kuma se erizó ante el contacto. Viktor fue al ataque de nuevo, llenando nuevamente a su omega de besos en la boca y caricias por todo el cuerpo.

―Viktor...―gimió el omega bajo él.

El omega no pudo evitar buscar en la entrepierna de su amado a alguien ansioso por el contacto. Una tripa conocida y erecta empezó a olfatear con más necesidad el área donde se encontraba. El olor atrayente y particular de la mano que lo encrispó de pronto encendió su centro sensorial. Los jadeos de su amo se hicieron escuchar y Máximo, inquieto y emocionado ante la libertad de saberse sin obstáculos levantó su cabecita en busca de aquello que llamaba a su instinto.  
Máximo tanteó con su puntita el terreno cercano a él. Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió apresado por momentos cuando ambos cuerpos se pegaron aún más, lo cual limitó su avance.  
Max estaba confundido, su cabecita le latía a mil por hora y el olor que perseguía lo hacía enloquecer. Su corazón le decía que pronto encontraría lo que estaba buscando.  
Se movió impaciente, aumentando su volumen para tener más alcance visual. Ya para ese entonces Kuma había observado con paciencia y astucia los alrededores. En medio de los movimientos y vaivenes pudo notar a lo lejos una enorme figura que observaba todo a su paso y, cuando lo tuvo cerca, se maravilló.  
Alto como una hermosa torre, nunca había visto a otro de su especie tan imponente y vistoso. Traía amarrada una cinta alrededor que lo hacía ver sensualmente peligroso. Sus ojitos, chinitos como él mismo lo dejaron sin aliento y le causaron taquicardia en el momento.

Para ese entonces las manos de Yuuri acercaron a Máximo y a Kuma. Maximo, babeante y emocionado como estaba, no pudo evitar enrojecer al descubrir aquel samurai que le pusieron en frente. Observarlo allí, con ese aroma, esa imponencia a pesar de su tamaño lo cautivó.

Es hermoso, pensaba Máximo emocionado.

Es enorme, pensaba Kuma fascinado.

Ambos se miraron por un instante y no fue necesario hacer más para prendarse el uno del otro.  
Fue amor a primera vista. Ambos seres se acariciaron como pudieron, emocionados por conocerse. Las manos de sus amos los ayudaron a acercarse aún más. Los sonidos guturales de la pareja eran estimulantes, ambos impacientes, ambos deseosos de más.

Para Máximo fue una revelación. El samurai que tenía en frente le quitó el aliento con gran facilidad. Empezó a babear profusamente emocionado ante él y el otro le respondió flechado de la misma forma.

Kuma le mostró las planicies y curvas de su amo, Máximo lo siguió emocionado.

Mientras tanto, la temperatura aumentaba en la habitación.  
Yuuri se hallaba dispuesto, más que dispuesto a donarse por completo a su alfa, quien no podía dejar de posar sus manos en el cuerpo de su omega y encender al rojo vivo todos aquellos lugares donde su mano lo acariciaba.  
A su ritmo y sin prisas Viktor se sentía hipnotizado por el omega que tenía bajo él.

―Viktor―exclamó Yuuri entre besos―, necesitamos condones.

―¿Condones?―dijo interrumpiendo la acción― Pero no tengo condones...

―Yo tengo unos en el cajón, sácalos, por favor...

Viktor se levantó emocionado, dirigiéndose al lugar mencionado. Cuando abrió el cajón se llevó una sorpresa.

―¿Qué son estos?―exclamó sorprendido.

En su mano, seis pequeños penes antiestrés reposaban. Yuuri enrojeció y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro.

―Déjalos, no son nada...

―¿Los boto?

―¡No!―gritó Yuuri desesperado―¡No mis penecitos de...gomita!

―¿Penecitos de gomita?―exclamó Viktor divertido― Yuuri Katsuki, eres una caja de sorpresas.

Los depositó en el lugar donde los había encontrado y regresó a la cama, colocándose la protección encima. Pronto Viktor se sintió algo apretado.

―A Máximo no le gusta esto―exclamó sonriente.

―Pues Máximo tendrá que soportar la presión si de veras quiere llegar hasta el final...

―¡Ouch!―dijo Viktor más emocionado que nunca―Lo siento Máximo, hay cosas que ni qué.

Preparados y emocionados ambos volvieron a la acción previa, Yuuri no pudo contenerse de llenar de besos sensuales a Viktor. Oh sí, esa noche recibiría Kuma un enorme regalo de navidad.

Las manos de Viktor empezaron a juguetear por todos lados. Yuuri, con experticia, buscó a Máximo, quien, aturdido por el vaivén de sensaciones y lo apretado de su nueva prenda de protección, lo siguió confundido a donde el omega lo quería llevar.

Y así, entre jadeos, gemidos, besos y movimientos pélvicos Máximo se fue por fin al lado oscuro. Un lugar maravilloso y recóndito, profundo como una selva brasilera aún sin descubrir.

Viktor se movía emocionado sobre Yuuri, sin saber qué hacer con las múltiples sensaciones que el acto despertaba en él. Yuuri brillaba con el sudor y sus mejillas lucían más sonrosadas que nunca. Los ojos de Viktor lo contemplaban con adoración, viendo cómo su omega se retorcía de emoción.

Yuuri se movía desesperado bajo él, disfrutando cada estocada, cada lamida en el cuello, cada gruñido de su alfa incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Era un meteoro cayendo rápidamente a la superficie y volviéndose a levantar con la misma chispa con la que había comenzado.

Un acto primitivo y hermoso observado por Kuma, quien se movía estimulado por las subidas y bajadas de su amo.  
Miraba anonadado la fuerza de empuje de Máximo, su entrada y salida de aquella cueva de placer y empezó a babear profusamente, ávido de su calor, como un oso en búsqueda de la más dulce miel.

Yuuri no podía más con lo que sentía. Viktor, llevado por los instintos para ese momento, no podía dejar de gruñir y moverse sobre él, pero entre estocadas lo llenaba de besos infinitos en donde pudiera dejarlos.  
Tanto había pasado entre los dos, tanto amor e interés por el otro. Lo deseaba, no sólo como pareja sexual, sino como uno de vida.

Yuuri no sólo se sentía deseado, sino también amado. Y esa sensación, con el alfa delirante ante él era más de lo que pudo desear.

―Te amo, Viktor―salía de su boca y el alfa respondía esas llamadas con caricias, con besos y palabras. Le repetía que lo amaba, repetía su nombre como si soltara frases envueltas con azúcar.  
Viktor era dulce durante el sexo. Yuuri, en cambio, era aventurero. Pero no presionaría a su alfa para experimentar, no ahora que recién disfrutaban del otro por primera vez.  
Lo dejó penetrarlo sin descanso, algunas veces muy profundo, otras veces con cuidado.

Kuma fue sintiéndose como volcán en erupción. Algo crecía dentro de él imposible de controlar. Su cabecita fue calentándose, sus venitas no podían soportar más sangre y, en medio de una profunda intervención de Máximo a aquella cueva cercana, Kuma vio de pronto todo blanco y explotó emocionado. Luego de eso pudo escuchar gemidos a lo lejos de ambos.

Máximo seguía entrando y saliendo de aquella cueva, hinchado y emocionado, cansado y a la vez cautivado.  
Entraba con fuerza, con los gemidos del alfa y del omega de música de fondo. Viktor desesperado encontró un punto en donde sólo le quedaba llegar al clímax. Observó a Yuuri casi gritando, sonriendo y no pudo dejar de moverse. Ver la cara de su omega pidiendo por él era demasiado para contenerse.  
Le dio lo que quería. Se lo dio muchas veces y Máximo, incapaz de soportar más la presión se inflamó sin poder evitarlo y luego sólo se escuchó el silencio.

Unidos por el nudo, Yuuri y Viktor se abrazaron, el omega dejándose lamer en el cuello deliciosamente por su alfa. Era una escena postcoital muy tierna, donde ambos se repartieron mimos sin cesar.

Los dos estaban agotados, sudados y sedientos. Los dos no pudieron más que observarse contentos, embelesados con las facciones del otro.  
Viktor se quedó sobre Yuuri un buen rato, mientras este le sobaba la espalda con afecto.

Cuando Máximo volvió a su tamaño, fue sacado cuidadosamente de aquella cueva. Max empezó a temblar por el cambio de temperatura pero Viktor pronto se colocó con la espalda sobre la cama e invitó a su omega a reclinarse sobre su cuerpo.  
Es ahi que Kuma volvió a ver a su amado, enrojecido por el trabajo y tembleque por el frío. Pero esta vez Max no necesitaría de un gorrito para sentirse abrigado.  
Esa sería la primera de muchas noches que disfrutaría del calor de Kuma a su lado.  
Y sí, como dicen por ahí, "Un frío entre dos, es menos atroz". Max se dio cuenta que Kuma no sólo le había traído el amor, también le dio aquel calor que todos esos años Máximo había estado buscando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN
> 
> OK, no xD Espero que este especial les haya gustado <3


	20. Meet the Nikiforovs/ Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos mis lectores por las preguntas en relación a los personajes del fic. En serio que les agradezco todo el apoyo que han tenido con él.
> 
> En las notas finales estaré respondiendo las preguntas que me hicieron llegar :)

Máximo y Kuma se encontraban casi abrazados sobre la cama, bien abrigados y juntitos. Despertaron de su letargo más que exhaustos. Sus amos los habían dejado agotados y con pocas horas de sueño. Eso había sido genial para ambos al principio, por la fascinación de saberse unidos, por la cercanía de pieles que causaban estragos al otro y, en general, por la mezcla tan adictiva de aromas que cargaba toda la habitación y que los hacía sentir en las nubes, pero sus amos habían dispuesto de ellos de forma asesina, sin tener consideración de sus derechos.

Y es que no fue una, ni fueron dos. Fueron tres las veces que Yuuri Katsuki llamó a su alfa a las armas en esa primera noche de pasión.  
Yuuri era ciertamente un omega de muy altos estándares y demandas, por lo que Viktor tuvo que esforzarse para llevarle el ritmo.

Máximo agradeció a los cielos el uso de pesas para mantener su condición física. También agradeció a todas las deidades el que tuvieran lubricante a la mano cuando la mañana empezaba a relucir. Había dado todo de sí para demostrar su gallardía y verdaderamente se había lucido ante Kuma, quien lo miraba y adoraba en cada acción, en cada vibración de su ser, en cada muestra del uso increíble de su fuerza. Kuma no había despegado sus ojos de él y eso hacía sentir a Máximo como todo un galán de barrio, orgulloso, tenaz y erecto...al menos durante todo el tiempo que pudo.

En el caso de su alfa, la situación había sido muy similar. Yuuri había conseguido que Viktor mostrara poco a poco lo que podía lograr. El chico fue muy dadivoso con sus caricias y movimientos, no tuvo reparos en dejarse llevar por los gemidos de su omega, por la forma cómo le susurraba su nombre en la oreja y cómo temblaba bajo su cuerpo. Ya para la tercera ronda, Viktor Nikiforov conocía más del cuerpo de su omega y de Kuma, por lo que entró más en confianza e hizo cátedra de su gran elasticidad y fuerza muscular. Ciertamente la fortaleza de Viktor y la sagacidad y profundidad de Máximo habían dejado totalmente complacido a Yuuri, quien recibía caricias sobre su cabellera negra mientras se hallaba con medio cuerpo recostado sobre su alfa.

―Vaya que hacer Yoga te ha dado mucha resistencia, Vitya―exclamó Yuuri mirando encantadoramente a Viktor, descansando de la acción previa sucedida noventa minutos antes. Su alfa sólo atinó a regalarle una sonrisa cansada.

―Yuuri, creo que Máximo ya no se levantará de sus cenizas...lo dejaste papilla.

Una risita cantarina e inocente acompañó la mirada dulce que Yuuri, quien deslizó una mano traviesa hacia Máximo y lo acarició con delicadeza, causando que la piel de Viktor se erizara y jadeara .

―Lo siento, Vitya, trataré de ser más delicado con él...

¿Cómo diablos existía un ser tan angelical y a la vez diabólico como su omega? Esa delicadeza de su voz, envuelta en deseo y ternura serían la causa de la muerte de Viktor Nikiforov. Lo sabía. Sabía que su omega era su ruina y a la vez su premio mayor, su pecado y su bendición, todo al mismo tiempo.

―Por favor Yuuri, no me mires con esa cara y no me hables con ese tono porque si sigues así terminaré obligando a Máximo a resucitar de entre los muertos...

Yuuri le otorgó una sonrisa, acercándose para regalarle un beso. El alfa respondió encantado, con tanto sentimiento que el pobre y aturdido Máximo terminó abriendo su ojito cansado.

―¿Ahora resulta que Viktor Nikiforov no sólo es el alfa más guapo de todo Harvard, sino que además tiene poderes sobrenaturales?

Viktor se mordió sensualmente los labios.

―Sí, sí los tiene. Pero sólo cuando tú lo miras...

Eso fue suficiente para que el omega viera luz verde y, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue nuevamente en busca de los labios ansiosos de su alfa. Ambos se atrajeron cual imanes, Yuuri como un fuego imposible de apagar y Victor como una hermosa polilla albina buscando desesperada su calor y su luz.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos cuerpos volvieran a llamarse, emocionados y febriles, decididos a entregarse nuevamente al placer y al deseo.

Pobre Máximo. Nadie se acordó que también merecía descansar. El pobre empezó a moquear desesperado para pedir por una tregua pero Kuma lo motivó con una mirada coqueta, instándolo con un roce a ponerse los pantalones- que no tenía- para demostrar su hombría. Nuestro querido Kuma, aunque orgulloso de su alma gemela, no pudo evitar sentirse algo solo cuando su amado se fue a la guerra con casco y muy bien armado.

Pero el oso, valiente, no se dejaría intimidar por nada. Kuma era fuerte y luchador. Otra separación la podría soportar.

Y Máximo...Máximo era Rambo y Terminator, todo en uno y ya lo había demostrado varias veces esa misma noche. Sin embargo, él sabía que todavía había mucho, pero mucho, por conquistar.

\----------------------

Sobre la enorme cama ubicada contra la pared mas larga de la habitación, Hiroko Katsuki había empezado a colocar varios ítems que irían a su pequeña maleta.

Su alfa, curioso, la observaba desde su sitio al otro lado de la cama, sin comprender muy bien lo que su esposa hacía a esas horas de la mañana.

―Mamá, ¿estás lista?

Una joven de poco menos de treinta años, con cabello corto y mirada fulminante entró sin tocar al dormitorio, jalando una pequeña maleta.

―Dame un minuto, Mari, déjame poner agunas cosas que me faltan sacar del baño.

Toshiya trató de encontrar relación con lo que veía y con lo que podía estar pasando a su alrededor.

―Mari, ¿qué pasa?―preguntó sin contenerse.

―Es obvio que nos vamos, papá...

―Lo sé. ¿Pero a dónde?

―Me voy a ver a Yuuri―respondió su esposa saliendo del baño, mirándolo seriamente.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Mira Toshiya, entiendo que no quieras hablar con tu hijo, que creas que es un omega terco incapaz de sobrevivir en una selva llena de alfas. Pero yo ya no lo soporto. ¡Hace meses que no sabemos nada de él! Mañana es su cumpleaños y no quiero seguir distanciada de Yuuri, quiero abrazarlo, felicitarlo y decirle que estoy orgullosa de su fuerza y de esa terquedad, que lo ha hecho seguir sus sueños.

Toshiya suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Todo eso lo pensaba él también. Su hijo había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo solo, sin acercarse ni un momento a pedir ayuda. Y no se enorgullecía de su actitud ante Yuuri, al contrario, se avergonzaba, porque si había alguien incluso más terco que su hijo, ese era él mismo. Se había excedido, había dejado de darle lo único que necesitaba Yuuri en el fondo de su corazón: su apoyo.

―Takeshi tiene las indicaciones para la comida, regreso el lunes―siguió su mujer, tomando la maleta y arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

Toshiya sabía que no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

―¡Espera!―exclamó su esposo.

―Lo siento pero no pienso quedarme aquí, no importa lo que me digas...

―No...espera a que tome algunas de mis cosas.

Y así, sin más, Toshiya Katsuki mandó al cuerno su orgullo alfa y aceptó su derrota, emocionado ante la idea de poder volver a ver de nuevo a su valiente hijo.

\----------------------

Cuando Guang abrió la puerta de su departamento, emitió un grito de fanboy emocionado . Yuuri traía en su pequeña caja a Vicchan, quien ladraba ante el grito emitido por su nuevo cuidador.

En el techo había una pancarta enorme que decía "¡Bienvenido sea, supremo Vicchan!". Así mismo unos globos flotaban sin orden particular y, cuando Yuuri se acercó a uno, pudo notar que Guang los había mandado a hacer con la imagen de su can.

¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo Guang de sacar una foto de su perro?

Avanzaron con cuidado de no tropezar con los múltiples juguetes para perro distribuidos sobre el suelo.

―Guang, ¿tienes un perro?―la pregunta la sintió algo incisiva pero Yuuri se sentía muy curioso.

―¿Yo? No, para nada―dijo sonriente―. No sabía qué podría gustarle a nuestro magnánimo Vicchan, así que compré todo lo que vi.

Yuuri quiso decir algo pero Vicchan salió emocionado de su jaula cuando Viktor se la abrió. Salió corriendo, dando vueltas por toda la habitación. Luego Guang se agachó y Vicchan, que adoraba los mimos, se acercó y se dejó cargar por él, lamiéndole cariñoso el rostro.  
El chico, que llevaba una pijama a rayas, lo cogió con amor y dedicación, susurrándole palabras al oído.

―¿Guang, estás llorando?―fue la pregunta de Viktor que dejó consternado a su pareja.

―¡Lo siento, soy tan feliz!―exclamó el chico limpiándose el rostro con el puño de su traje, buscando los ojos de Yuuri lleno de emoción―. Es gracias a usted, mi muy venerable guía del plano espiritual que mi dicha sobrepasa la comprensión de mi corazón. ¡Este fin de semana será recordado como aquel en el que mi fe hacia el cosmos ha sido renovada!

Ya en el auto Yuuri se puso el cinturón de seguridad y suspiró. ¿Por que Guang tenía que ser tan intenso? Lo puso nervioso, sobre todo cuando se agachó con Vicchan mirando a Yuuri y pidiendo por su protección astral. ¿Qué demonios era una protección astral? Yuuri sólo formó un corazón con su dedo pulgar sobre las frentes de Guang y de su can. Eso debía bastar.

―¡Yuuri, he traído mi USB para el camino, estoy seguro que te encantarán las canciones!

La voz de su novio retumbó y sacó a Yuuri de sus pensamientos. Viktor, inquieto y luciendo unos hermosos ojos brillantes y casi saltando, parecía ser como un perrito emocionado por su primer viaje en auto.

―¿Qué clase de canciones son?

―Oh bueno, he traído algo de Black eyed Peas para nosotros y un mix de Justin para Máximo.

― ¿De Justin Bieber? ¿Para Máximo? ¿Es en serio?

―¡Ay, Yuuri no te burles de los gustos de Máximo! Y además no es Justin Bieber, sino Justin Timberlake. ¡Máximo lo ama! ¡Siempre se emociona cuando lo escucha!

―¿Y cómo sabes que se emocion...? No, mejor no me digas, no quiero saber.

Viktor rió con gusto pero a Máximo ese día Justin no lo fascinaba. Estaba demasiado cansado para interesarse por otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

\------------------

La familia Katsuki había viajado muchas horas para llegar a su destino. Mari, quien condujo desde Boston, era la más deseosa de reencontrarse con su hermano.

La hija mayor del clan Katsuki era arquitecta y vivía en California con su novia beta llamada Yuko. Yuko era de la edad de Yuuri, habían compartido clases en el colegio y todos habían querido que ella se casara con el omega. Pero ellos jamás habían querido intentar ser novios, sencillamente no había esa clase de química entre ellos. Soltera y de corazón aventurero, Yuko se había ido a California dos años atrás para hacer una pasantía en el lado Oeste del país. Cuando se encontraron, Mari y Yuko recordaron esos momentos en Detroit y no tardaron mucho tiempo hasta que empezaron a salir.

Dos años después vivían juntas y felices, con planes de casarse a mediano plazo y habían volado juntas a Detroit. Pero la menor había decidido pasar esos días con su familia, mientras que Mari sabía que el distanciamiento de sus padres con Yuuri debía acabar. Ella misma se había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para convencer a sus padres que lo que hacía Yuuri era de valientes.

―Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos? Alguien sabe dónde vive Yuuri?

Genial. Nadie sabía dónde. Y es que a nadie se le había ocurrido preguntar. El celular de Phichit parecía apagado y no sabían de dónde podían sacar esa información.   
Finalmente decidieron ir al centro de atención de la universidad, quizás allí alguien podría darles alguna información.

El Hall principal era hermoso pero, como eran días libres, también lucía casi como el de un pueblo fantasma. Mari buscó por todos lados pero no encontró a nadie en el primer piso. Preocupados, decidieron subir las escaleras y se encontraron con Minako, que parecía estar guardando sus cosas para marcharse.

―Disculpe, señorita―empezó Toshiya―. Somos padres de un alumno de la facultad de derecho pero no tenemos idea de su dirección. ¿Nos podría brindar la información?

Minako los observó con recelo.

―¿Cómo pueden desconocer el domicilio de su propio hijo?

Cerca a la oficina de Minako Yakov Feltsman se hallaba aún trabajando. No podía dejar su sitio hasta mandar algunos correos electrónicos a diferentes instituciones del estado. Se hallaba concentrado y feliz, pensando que en media hora podría salir finalmente de allí.  
De pronto, un intercambio de palabras se hizo sentir tras la puerta. Al principio trató de ignorarlo pero poco a poco las voces fueron filtrándose en su cabeza. La vena sobresalida de su sien derecha empezó a latir con fuerza, emitiendo un gruñido cada vez más fuerte. Estaban conspirando contra su tranquilidad y su fin de semana largo y él sólo quería ir a casa a ver netflix con su pijama de huellitas y sus pantuflas con garritas. Molesto se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió donde su secretaria, la cual ya debería estar en casa hace mucho.

―Señorita, ya le mostramos nuestra identificación y fotos con mi hermano―exclamó Mari con molestia―, por favor, sólo queremos ir a buscarlo...

―¡Tengo el derecho de saber dónde vive mi hijo!―decía Toshiya, elevando la voz en protesta.

―¡Y yo tengo el deber de mantener esa información confidencial!―respondía Minako totalmente decidida a no confiar en ninguno de esos visitantes.

―¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?―preguntó Yakov, mirando molesto la escena ante sus ojos―Señorita Okukawa, ¿qué sucede?

―Lo lamento mucho, señor Feltsman―se disculpó la secretaria―. Estos señores no entienden que no puedo darles información privada de nuestros alumnos.

―¡Pero es información de nuestro hijo de la que estamos hablando!

Yakov observó al grupo. Con rasgos asiáticos, cabello oscuro y anteojos, en el caso de los dos mayores. La señora, algo gruesa pero de rostro gentil, le pareció muy familiar...

―¿Cómo se llama su hijo?―preguntó el decano.

―Yuuri―afirmó la mujer preocupada― Yuuri Katsuki...

Y ahí pudo entender por qué su rostro se le hacía tan conocido.

―Señorita Okukawa, déjenme con los señores Katsuki, usted ya puede irse a su casa...

―¿Está seguro, señor Feltsman?―Minako no estaba tan convencida.

―Muy seguro. Buenas tardes y que pase lindas fiestas.

Yakov miró de forma muy seria a la familia antes de hablar.

―Pasen por favor a mi oficina.

La familia Katsuki entró con algo de desconfianza a la oficina de Yakov. Habían dos sillas, por lo que sólo los padres de Yuuri se sentaron. Mari, en silencio, se quedó parada cerca a ellos.

―Bien, es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Yakov Feltsman y soy el decano de la Universidad de Harvard―la familia se presentó, dandole un apretón de manos.

―Señor Feltsman―dijo Toshiya sin perder el tiempo―, sólo queremos ver a Yuuri, no queremos molestar a nadie.

Yakov asintió pero caminó alrededor de su escritorio, con calma y observándolos con cuidado. La familia se sintió algo cohibida con la mirada azul profunda de Yakov. Se quedaron estáticos sin saber qué hacer con aquel escrutinio mental que parecía hacer de ellos.

―Díganme una cosa―dijo de pronto el decano―. ¿Ustedes se sienten orgullosos de Yuuri?

La pregunta, para ellos absurda, fue contestada por una indignada Hiroko.

―¡Por supuesto que nos sentimos orgullosos! ¡Es nuestro hijo!

―Entonces hay algo que no entiendo. Yuuri vino pidiendo una beca completa―interrumpió Yakov―, al parecer no tenía el dinero para pagar la colegiatura de Harvard. Me pregunto, ¿cómo puede ser que el hijo de un magnate hotelero, como lo es usted, señor Toshiya Katsuki, no cuente con solvencia económica para pagar la colegiatura de esta universidad?

Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. Recién se daban cuenta que, si querían volver a tener a Yuuri consigo, no sería fácil.

―Me rehusé a apoyarlo―contestó Toshiya apenado―. Es cierto, le dije que no lo apoyaría porque no creí que...

―¿No creyó que valdría la pena apoyar los sueños de su propio hijo? ¿Acaso pensó que Yuuri no sería capaz de llegar hasta donde está hoy?

―¡Es un omega!―contestó desesperado― Usted sabe muy bien lo que el mundo opina de ellos, yo sólo quería protegerlo del peligro ¿Como...cómo podría estudiar en Harvard? ¡Esta es una universidad para alfas!

―Se equivoca, señor, esta es una universidad llena de alfas, sí, pero abierta a todo aquel que quiera demostrar lo que vale. ¡No escude su cobardía echando la culpa a esta institución que se siente orgullosa de tener a Yuuri en sus filas!

Las palabras eran innecesarias. El corazón de Hiroko, roto en mil pedazos, trataba de sanar a través del llanto imposible de detener, que brotaba de sus ojos.  
Ninguno podía hablar, la voz de Toshiya se rehusaba a salir de sus labios y Mari no sabía qué decir porque era cómplice, sí, lo era de una u otra forma, al no haberse metido antes para ayudar a solucionar eso y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de su falta de actos.

―Yuuri ha hecho todo lo posible para destacar en esta universidad―siguió diciendo Yakov, tratando de calmarse―, es el mejor estudiante de su año, por un gran margen de diferencia; es el sub-capitán del equipo de debate, que acaba de ganarle a Yale en su última competencia y es un excelente amigo para cualquiera que se tome el tiempo de conocerlo. Es un hombre inteligente, valiente, impulsivo, amable y estudioso...pero supongo que ustedes ya lo sabían, ¿no?

―Yuuri es mi hijo y lo amo―añadió Toshiya con voz quebrada y los ojos empapados de lágrimas que se dignaban aún a salir por completo―, admito que me equivoqué pero quiero enmendarlo. Por favor, sólo quiero verlo y decirle lo mucho que lo lamento...

―Me temo que no va a poder hacerlo―al escuchar esas palabras de Yakov, todos lo miraron con terror―Yuuri fue a pasar estos días con los padres de su novio, Viktor.

―Entonces era cierto que tenía novio―exclamó Mari de pronto.

―Sí, es cierto―afirmó el decano―, y me atrevo a decir que es otro muy buen muchacho...

―¿Sabe usted cuándo piensan regresar?―preguntó Hiroko tímida.

Yakov tenía sus dudas sobre dar más información. Había seguido de cerca el avance de Yuuri todo ese tiempo, el empeño que ponía en los estudios e incluso en su trabajo. Pero era obvio el arrepentimiento de su familia, era evidente y hasta doloroso. ¿Por qué habían llegado hasta ese punto?

―El domingo en la tarde deberían volver de Boston―contestó, acercándose al escritorio para escribir sobre un papel―. Les daré la dirección de su departamento pero, les pido una cosa: Si en verdad quieren saber cómo está Yuuri intenten conocer algo de su vida aquí, demuéstrenle que en verdad lo apoyan y se sienten orgullosos de ver todo lo que está logrando. Sé que para él es muy importante.

Hiroko tomó en sus manos el papel que le pasó Yakov. Toshiya le extendió la mano.

―Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Feltsman.

―No hay de qué agradecer. Sólo espero que tomen en cuenta lo que les acabo de decir.

\--------------------------

El cielo estaba oscuro cuando Yuuri estacionó el auto fuera de una propiedad metida en un bosque.  
La casa, grande pero totalmente de madera le llamó la atención. Era una casa muy bella y sencilla, con ventanas en el primer y segundo piso. Habían macetas llenas de flores de estación y las cortinas de suaves colores enmarcaban la casa, creando un ambiente acogedor.  
Viktor se estiró muy complacido tan pronto bajó del auto.

―¡Por fin en casa!―exclamó emocionado.

Yuuri cerró el auto con seguro y se dejó abrazar y besar por su novio, riendose al sentir cosquillas por sus dedos traviesos tocando sus pequeños rollitos.

―Esos rollitos serán mi perdición―exclamó Viktor mientras le besaba el cuello.

―Me siento mal cuando los tocas―exclamó Yuuri sonrojado de vergüenza―, estas semanas he comido mucho pero es que el debate contra Yale y los exámenes...

―Yuuri, tranquilo―Viktor lo miró, regalándole una sonrisa―. Me encantan tus rollitos porque cada uno es una parte de ti. Además, por cada rollito extra que se acumula, hay más pedacitos de mi Yuuri para agarrar...

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, instándolo a besarse con profundidad, sintiendo ambos cómo el compartir bocanadas de aire entre besos de una u otra manera los relajaba. Se veían felices y emocionados y es que, estaban muy enamorados, así de sencillo y lo disfrutaban.

―¿Viktor, eres tú?

Una voz hizo que ambos detuvieran la acción y voltearan a mirar por donde provenía aquella pregunta.

―¡Señor Daniels!¡Qué gusto de verlo!

Viktor se acercó a un señor de unos sesenta años, sin cabello que venía a lo lejos con un pequeño perro.  
Yuuri dio dos pasos mostrando una sonrisa aunque tuvo que detenerse para no quedar en shock para toda la vida.  
El señor llevaba una chaqueta abierta pero debajo estaba desnudo. Sí, como su mamá lo había traído al mundo, muy feliz sujetando la correa del perro que tenía un trajecito y un gorrito. Yuuri no entendía por qué el perro estaba más vestido que él.

―¡Que bien te veo Viktor!―dijo abrazándolo― Ya estás todo un hombre, seguro que Sasha debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.

Viktor sonrió amablemente y tomó a Yuuri de la mano jalándolo hacia el señor semidesnudo. Ambos alfas sonreían. Yuuri sólo pensaba en que todo dentro de la chaqueta de ese hombre le colgaba...literalmente.

―Señor Daniels, déjeme presentarle a mi novio, Yuuri Katsuki.

El señor Daniels se acercó portando una gran sonrisa, lo abrazó con fuerza y Yuuri pudo sentir la cercanía de su piel por todos lados. Sí, TODOS lados.

―¡Yuuri, bienvenido a nuestro hogar!

El señor lo soltó para mirar mejor a Yuuri pero este empezó a balbucear cosas inentendibles, con el rostro de color tan carmesí que parecía estar hirviendo.

―Yuuri, ¿estás bien?―preguntó Viktor preocupado.

El chico abrió las bocas varias veces para decir algo pero no podía, se esforzaba por hablar, por decir algo.

―¿Qué te pasa?―siguió Viktor, ahora más angustiado.

―Ropa...no...no ropa...

El señor Daniels se rió entonces y lo volvió a abrazar...para mala suerte de Yuuri quien pudo sentirlo profundamente cerca a él.

―¡Oh, Yuuri, no te avergüences! ¡Que no te apene el estar vestido delante mío! En un par de días seguro que nos vemos de nuevo y te conoceré por completo.

Kamisama, por favor, no. Yuuri esperaba que no.

―Bueno Viktor, los dejo, ¡disfruten su estadía y salúdame a Sasha y a Vicky!

El tal señor Daniels desapareció por un lado del bosque y es ahí que Yuuri recordó cómo se respiraba de nuevo.  
Viktor lo llevó hacia la casa, sacó llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Yuuri fue hacia la esquina, donde se encontraba un perchero y se fue sacando la bufanda y la chaqueta.

―¡Por fin libre y en casa, Máximo!―exclamó Viktor quien, en menos de quince segundos se encontraba con traje de Adán, con Máximo, quien se encontraba nuevamente feliz y atento.

―Viktor, ¿qué haces?―preguntó Yuuri corriendo con su chaqueta para ponérsela encima―tus padres te van ver...

―¡Papá, mamá!―gritó Viktor emocionado― Ay, Yuuri, esa es la idea. Primera regla de la casa, dicha siempre por mamá: "Ropa afuera porque desespera".

Yuuri entonces se sintió cohibido. ¿Acaso tendría que desnudarse él también frente a los padres de Viktor? ¿Tendría que verlos también desnudos? Viktor se fue buscando a sus padres por la casa, llamándolos mientras paseaba por las habitaciones.

Yuuri sabía que los padres de Viktor eran nudistas...pero ellos sabían que Yuuri no lo era, ¿verdad?

Grandes gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por su frente y no eran producidos por el calor del hogar. Palpitaciones sorpresivas empezaron a llenar su pecho y un ataque de pánico empezó a formarse en su interior. Yuuri cerró los ojos para relajarse, tratando de respirar profundamente. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo que el nudismo era normal e incluso atractivo. Probablemente el padre de Viktor lucía muy parecido a su hijo y se podría acostumbrar. También pensaba que la madre de su novio seguro era una hermosa mujer que se vería muy hermosa desnuda. Sí, eso era común en esa casa y sabía que no pasaría nada. Todo estaría muy bien.  
Minutos después se sentía más tranquilo, rodeado por el silencio.

―Yuuri, mis padres no están―dijo Viktor, interrumpiendo su momento de relajación―. Me han dejado una nota diciendo que han ido visitar a un amigo en otra ciudad. Dicen que llegarán probablemente en la madrugada, por lo que puedes conocerlos mañana temprano...¿Estás bien?

―¿Yo? Sí, sí, no te preocupes por mi.

Una gran tranquilidad se apoderó de Yuuri mientras pensaba que realmente había sido salvado por la campana. El no tener que confrontar a los padres de su novio desnudo hasta el día siguiente le devolvió el color al rostro, se sintió vivo y a salvo de nuevo. No había nadie y así se podía quedar. De pronto todo en su cabeza volvía a estar normal.

―Veo que no te has puesto cómodo―el susurro de Viktor en su oído le hizo sentir cosquillas bajo el vientre.

―Viktor...

―Yuuriiiii...eres cruel con Kuma, déjalo salir...quizás quiera jugar con Máximo. Anda, no seas malo. ¿Verdad que quieres salir a jugar, Kuma?

Yuuri no pudo evitar jadear cuando la mano traviesa de Viktor pasó suavemente sobre su entrepierna, despertando a Kuma de inmediato.

―Hey―Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreir emocionado cuando Viktor lo tomó entre sus brazos―¿de dónde aprendes esas cosas?

Viktor lo miró decidido y coqueto.

―Uy, aprendí del mejor samurai del planeta...

Viktor empezó a besarlo y a sacarle lentamente la ropa, acallando cualquier posible excusa con sus labios y su lengua mientras Yuuri, más resuelto y confiado por la ausencia de los padres de Viktor, se dejaba desvestir. Poco a poco sus capas múltiples de ropa fueron cayendo sobre el suelo, dejándolo libre y sin censura. Ambos con las pieles hirviendo y con dos personajes abajo muy alterados. Viktor acarició su rostro con cuidado, regalándose una hermosa y encorazonada sonrisa.

―Ven, déjame mostrarte la casa...

Yuuri se dejó llevar, besar y abrazar por su hermoso alfa, sin quejarse siquiera del mal recorrido recibido. Viktor lo único que hizo fue mostrarle las escaleras para no tropezar y su cama pero, en verdad, Yuuri ya no tenía sus sentidos ocupados con la casa. ¿Cómo podía mirar alrededor cuando unos ojos tan profundos y azules lo perforaban? , ¿cómo mirar alrededor cuando una hermosa sonrisa de corazón lo enamoraba y Máximo le coqueteaba moqueante por allí?

―Creo que me gusta mucho tu habitación, pero creo que no me has enseñado todo...―le dijo a Viktor con una mirada juguetona.

―Es cierto―contestó Viktor regalándole un beso―, ven que te enseño lo mejor que tengo: mis sábanas y, si me lo pides bonito, quizás te enseñe lo que podemos hacer esta noche debajo de ellas.

Kuma y Máximo pudieron dormir agotados y abrazados esa noche una vez más. Libres y felices, así como siempre debía ser, de forma muy casual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODO LO QUE QUIERES SABER DE L.O
> 
> 1) Lee-Chan18 y paolarocio7:¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta historia? ¿En qué te inspiraste?¿Como nació la historia?
> 
> Amo hacer adaptaciones y la idea de "Legalmente Rubia" me parecìa genial. Por esa razón una noche, de madrugada, me desperté con la idea de hacer a Yuuri un omega rebelde, demostrando que los omega son más de lo que los alfas creen.
> 
> Me desperté a las 4 y la idea vino tan clara que a las 7:30 estaba publicando el primer capítulo emocionada.
> 
> 2) VanessaSheila15: ¿De dónde sacas todas esas cosas locas?
> 
> Pues de todos lados. Por un lado se me vienen ideas locas cuando camino, cuando estoy en la ducha o me levanto. Suelo reírme sola cuando se me ocurre algo y creo diálogos de la nada cuando escucho una canción o veo una película. De una u otra forma, todo me inspira.
> 
> 3) Dmcr23: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió un Yuuri luchando por ser un omega?
> 
> Mi idea sobre Omegaverse se inspira de una ficker llamada Sophia96 (AO3). Ella lo maneja a su estilo pero me gusta mucho que remarca la importancia de los omegas en la sociedad. Cuando creé el fic me imaginaba a alguien injustamente señalado por su segundo sexo y que desea demostrar que puede hacer más de lo que creen. Un omega no debe ser encasillado o prejuzgado por su condición humana o sexo. Y si no están de acuerdo, pues Yuuri los va a mandar al diablo xD
> 
> 4) MeiHatsukoi: ¿Qué aspecto de JJ enamoró a Yuuri y viceversa? ¿JJ lo quiso o fue atracción física?
> 
> Creo que JJ adoró la determinación y fuerza de Yuuri. Al principio seguro fue divertido estar con alguien como él. Más tarde siguió atrayéndolo porque ya estaba en la escuela de omegas, tratando de ser uno como los demás. Eso le dio tranquilidad a JJ y la idea de que Yuuri siempre se iba a terminar limitando por su condición, por tanto, no le iba a hacer problemas.
> 
> 5) Mardemedianoche77: ¿De dónde vino la idea de Max?
> 
> Desde el principio quería que Viktor fuera raro, y una de las rarezas era que Viktor tuviera una obsesión con los penes. Obviamente el suyo venía incluido xD Al principio me imaginé usando a Max en 1 capítulo, pero en realidad Máximo llamó la atención de los lectores muy rápido y me pareció gracioso así que dije "¿por qué no?" 😋
> 
> 6) LuciHikari: ¿Por qué Máximo?
> 
> Cuando decidí que el miembro viril de Viktor tendría un nombre no quería repetir lo que había escuchado "Viktorconda", "Poderoso", etc. Quería sobresaltar también el tamaño pero de otra forma. Por ello empecé a jugar con las palabras: algo grande es grandioso, es algo de máximo tamaño, igual que el ego de Viktor, por lo que quedó con Máximo (Maxi para los amigos)
> 
> 6) EmpressLDKat y ChioRodriguez225: Orígenes de la colección de gorritos de Max
> 
> Los gorritos de Max empezaron gracias a la idea de la abuelita de Viktor, Dasha. Es ella quien los teje y se los manda por navidad y su cumpleaños. 
> 
> 7) ATSU26013 , Mamoru287 y Orami-san se interesan por el pasado de Yurio y si este aparecerá más adelante en la trama.
> 
> Yurio era un personaje difícil de colocar. No tenía en mente ningún rol para él, por lo que decidí que su ausencia tendría sentido. Yurio era un omega y su muerte sorprendió y tocó a la familia de Viktor y a Viktor mismo de tal forma, que es una de las razones más importantes por las que él considera necesario acabar con los prejuicios en relación al género. Viktor lucha por los derechos omega en nombre de su hermano y bueno, ve muchas cosas de Yurio en Yuuri.
> 
> El pasado de Yurio vendrá en la trama definitivamente pero aún no me decido si será a través de un capítulo escrito en el pasado o que alguien cuente lo que en verdad sucedió con él. De eso sí se enterarán en el fic.
> 
> 8) mamoru287: Supongo que ya tienes toda la historia en tu cabeza, ¿verdad? Porque parece que ya sabes lo que vas a escribir.
> 
> Así es. Siempre supe cómo quería que termine en general, así como la historia de Yurio, de Viktor y de Yuuri. Sin embargo, algunas cosas se han ido perfeccionando/dejando de lado/ creando mientras avanzaba con los capítulos.  
> No me imaginé que Kuma y Maximo iban a recibir tanto cariño pero me alegra porque mi intención fue crearlos de tal forma que no sonaran feos o de mal gusto. Me esfuerzo mucho para hacerlos muy tiernos xD
> 
> Y volviendo a la pregunta, por lo mismo que sé muy bien la secuencia de la historia, sé que no queda mucho tiempo para terminarla. Me he prometido terminar en el capítulo 25 pero puede ser uno o dos más, dependiendo de lo que surja en el camino.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los nuevos y antiguos lectores y los invito a mi grupo de lectores "Legalmente ficker" en el facebook. En mi perfil de wattpad pueden encontrar el link.
> 
> Maximo, Kuma y yo les agradecemos por todo!!!!❤❤❤❤❤❤


	21. Meet the Nikiforovs / Parte II

Casi media hora iba la familia Katsuki en el auto sin poder encontrar aún su hotel. Por alguna razón el navegador del auto los había mandado a otra parte de la ciudad y se sentían perdidos.

Para colmo de males, el hecho de que fuera feriado al día siguiente, había hecho que mucha gente estuviera encerrada en sus casas o viajando a algún sitio.

Luego de dar varias vueltas sin llegar a ningún lugar, Mari estacionó el auto junto a la acera de una calle vacía.

―Mejor dejamos de dar tantas vueltas o nos perderemos aún más.

―Creo que deberíamos preguntar a alguien dónde nos encontramos y cómo podemos llegar al hotel―exclamó Toshiya mirando por la ventana.

―Bajaré yo―la puerta del auto se abrió pero la chica fue detenida por la voz de Hiroko.

―¡No, no bajes sola, es peligroso! ¡Toshiya, mejor vamos a acompañarla!

―Mamá, no exageres...

―Tu madre tiene razón, Mari, vamos todos.

Los tres bajaron dispuestos a preguntar a la primera persona que pasara por allí cómo podían encontrar su hotel.  
Pero la calle estaba sólo llena de hojas mojadas por la lluvia unas horas atrás.

Caminaron algo preocupados hacia la esquina y, cuando se habían resignado a regresar al auto, observaron que de un edificio antiguo salían muchos muchachos.

―Mari, pregúntales a esos jovencitos.

La chica obedeció a su madre y se acercó unos pasos, muy valiente y con la mirada fuerte y decidida. Cuando se hallaba muy cerca pudo observar la figura de un chico en pijama con un pequeño perro en sus brazos, un perro adorable que se parecía a la mascota de su hermano pero Mari no lo creía posible porque traía una capa y una corona sobre la cabeza.

―Disculpen, ¿podrían ayudarme?―exclamó y eso fue suficiente para que el pequeño can la reconociera. Vicchan levantó la cabeza, movió la colita y empezó a ladrar, moviéndose desesperado para tratar de librarse de los brazos de Guang. El chico trataba de sujetarlo pero era inútil, el pequeño perro quería llegar a Mari como diera lugar.

―¿Vicchan?―preguntó entonces Mari―¡Mamá, creo que es Vicchan!

Ambos padres se acercaron presurosos y Vicchan enloqueció aún más. Guang trataba de controlarlo sin mucho éxito.

―¡Señor, Vicchan!, ¡Mi Señor, no se altere por favor!

Pero Vicchan saltó emocionado y se fue corriendo hacia la familia, siendo levantado por Mari, a quien llenó de lamidas en el rostro.

―Vicchan, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿dónde está Yuuri?

Guang llegó corriendo preocupado hacia ellos.

―¡Señor Vicchan, espere!

―¿Quién eres tú y por qué tienes a Vicchan?―el reclamo de Mari fue preciso y causó sorpresa en Guang.

―¿Yo?―exclamó confundido Guang, siendo apoyado por el grupo a quien había estado acompañando―. Mi excelsísimo Señor Yuuri fue dadivoso conmigo y me pidió que cuidara de él.

―¿Yuuri?―a Toshiya casi le da un infarto―¿Yuuri Katsuki?

Los ojos de Guang y de sus amigos se abrieron impresionados como niño recibiendo un dulce.

―¿Usted conoce a nuestro honorabilísimo Yuuri?―preguntó uno de los chicos.

―¡Por supuesto que lo conocemos, es nuestro hijo!―exclamó el alfa para beneplácito de los parroquianos presentes.

―¡Son los padres supremos!―La voz emocionada de una chica fue acompañada por interjecciones de sorpresa.

―¡Es la sagrada familia!―gritó otro.

― ** _¡Laudate summum parente! ¡Laudate summum parente!_**

La familia Katsuki retrocedió unos pasos con dudas. Muchas dudas.  
¿Quiénes eran esos chicos locos que parecían adorar a Yuuri y por qué diablos lo hacían? No eran más que chicos universitarios que parecían tomar a Yuuri como una especie de salvador.

Los chicos se arrodillaron, levantando las manos al cielo mientras cantaban algo inentendible.

―¿No serán omegas como Yuuri y lo ven como ejemplo?―preguntó Mari.

―¡Oh pero qué tiernos!―exclamó Hiroko― Miren lo mucho que respetan a Yuuri, debe ser como su ejemplo a seguir.

―Hiroko, esto es absurdo, el piso está húmedo, estos muchachos se van a resfriar y no podemos seguir aquí para siempre.

Los ladridos de Vicchan y sus aullidos empezaron e hicieron que de pronto todos los chicos voltearan a verlo. El can ladró y ladró con insistencia, hasta que se cansó, bostezó y cerró sus ojos mientras seguía en brazos de la hermana de su dueño. Los chicos lo miraban anonadados.

―¡El Gran Vicchan ha hablado!―se escuchó de alguien al fondo.

―Dirán "ha ladrado"―murmuró la hermana.

Todos los chicos se pararon y rodearon a la familia Katsuki, observándola admirados.

―Es un honor poder conocer a la familia de nuestro ilustroso Maestro Yuuri.

―¡Oh, es su maestro!―exclamó Hiroko―¿Yuuri les enseña en algún curso?

―Sólo en el curso de la vida―Guang se golpeó el pecho con la mano derecha.

―Me alegra ver que Yuuri sea tan apreciado por todos ustedes...―agregó Toshiya algo dudoso.

―El gran Yuuri y el supremo Vicchan nos han mostrado su luz para guiarnos en el sinuoso camino del descubrimiento divino.

―No sabía que Yuuri fuera tan religioso―respondió Mari sorprendida.

―No lo necesita―agregó Guang―. Él viene bendecido con la capacidad para ver cosas en el horizonte que nosotros no podemos...

―Y eso que tiene miopía...

―¡Mari!―le regañó su madre.

―Bueno, bueno, disculpen pero aún no nos han contestado la pregunta que les hizo mi hija―agregó Toshiya―¿Por qué ustedes tienen a Vicchan...y qué hace vestido así?

Guang se acercó a hombre y se agachó, elevando la mirada hacia él.

―Mi honorabilísimo Señor, Vicchan fue encomendado a mi durante la ausencia en estos días de nuestro ilustrísimo Maestro Yuuri. La corona y la capa que lleva puesta sólo se usa en reuniones pero este fin de semana consideré que sería hermoso verlo ataviado de tales prendas para ensalzarlo con la pompa que merece...

―Bueno, gracias por cuidar a Vicchan con tanto cariño―añadió Hiroko.

―¿Y a qué debemos el honor de su aparición?―Guang se atrevió a preguntar.

―Perdimos el rumbo correcto del camino―Mari explicó―. No sabemos cómo llegar a nuestro hotel.

Guang se ofreció emocionado a llevarlos con Vicchan, diciendo que no era molestia alguna, ya que su casa no quedaba lejos del hotel.

La familia Katsuki se despidió de todos los chicos y se llevó a Guang con ellos. Durante el camino, el chico de pijama no se cansó de contar las hazañas de Yuuri en la universidad, sus buenas notas y sobre su excelente trabajo en el equipo de debate.

La familia Katsuki se sentía sorprendida de todo lo que el chico les contaba sobre Yuuri, no porque les pareciera imposible, sino que les parecía admirable ver cómo Yuuri en tan poco tiempo había calado tan hondo en el corazón de tantas personas.

Cuando llegaron al hotel le agradecieron a Guang por la ayuda y se despidieron de Vicchan con algo de nostalgia.

―¿Guang?

―¿Sí, Señor?

―Muchas gracias por querer y admirar tanto a mi hijo. Sólo les recomiendo algo: no creo que a Yuuri le guste que lo llamen Maestro o qué se yo, suena muy raro. Sólo díganle Yuuri...

Los ojos de Guang, exhorbitados de la emoción, se anegaron de lágrimas emocionadas.

―¡Eso es tan cierto, mi Señor! Él siempre nos dice que le digamos sólo Yuuri. ¡Él es tan humilde!

―Y ustedes son tan raros...―murmuró Mari, ganándose una nueva reprimenda de su madre.

―Está bien, mi Excelentisimo Señor, cumpliré sus peticiones con gallarda obediencia.

―Un gusto conocerlos, Guang―agregó Hiroko con una suave sonrisa.

―Oh, créame que el gusto ha sido todo nuestro. ¡Este día pasará a ser escrito en las páginas de nuestra historia como algo más allá de lo magnífico.

La familia no se atrevió a decir más al respecto. Se registraron en el hotel, con ganas de tirarse a dormir por un día conpleto. Se sentían cansados por el viaje y tristes por saber que no verían a Yuuri al día siguiente. Lo extrañaban y habían dejado todo de lado para salir a su encuentro.

Habían quedado impresionados del cariño que muchas personas habían demostrado hacia Yuuri y algo avergonzados al ver que muchas otras personas habían valorado más el esfuerzo de Yuuri que ellos mismos.

Habían perdido tanto tiempo, cegados por un orgullo estúpido y un miedo sin fundamentos. Yuuri jamás había dejado de sorprenderlos pero ellos le habían dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba.

Se pusieron la pijamas y muy pronto se fueron a la cama. Era el momento de reflexionar y, cada uno a su manera, lo haría.

\--------------------

El cielo se teñía de un cierto gris oscuro cuando Yakov regresó pensativo y solitario a casa.

Sí, Yakov sabía que había sido muy duro con la familia Katsuki pero no se arrepentía de nada. Trataba de entender a aquellas personas, sus motivos para rechazar la postulación de Yuuri a Harvard y la falta de apoyo económico a Yuuri para concretar sus sueños pero no lo entendía. Odiaba el prejuicio y el afán de otros por minimizar a los omega dentro de la sociedad.

Quizás el hecho de que su padre y su tío habían sido omegas había cambiado la idea de su familia. La pareja de su padre había sido un beta hermoso y los prejuicios alfas no se escuchaban nunca en casa.  
En la familia de su tío aún menos. El hermano omega de su padre se había casado con una alfa llamada Dasha, muy valiente y liberal.

En su familia, el ser alfa, beta u omega no importaba, tan sólo importaba el ser una persona de bien. Y es por eso que, cuando asumió el cargo de decano, se prometió a sí mismo luchar para cambiar las cosas.

Yakov sentía que era su modo de demostrar que cualquier omega podría estudiar libre lo que quisiera. Pero había un gran problema y es que ningún omega se atrevía a postular. No importaban sus notas o capacidad intelectual. Eso frustraba a Yakov porque aquello sólo demostraba que había llegado el punto en el que los mismos omegas no se consideraban capaces de avanzar y demostrar su talento . Entonces pensó que el cambio vendría desde su familia.

Su sobrino Yuri reunía todas las condiciones para ser el primer omega alumno de Harvard, era inteligente y de fuerte carácter, además que había sido criado con el mismo concepto de igualdad. Yakov se ilusionaba pensando en él como parte del cambio en la sociedad pero las circunstancias habían evitado que ese sueño se cumpliera.  
La muerte de Yuri había dejado una fuerte marca en la familia y, por ausencia de otro sobrino omega más, tuvo que abandonar esa idea.

Pensó entonces que Viktor podría seguir llevando una bandera de igualdad de géneros cuando entró a la univesidad y así había sido. Se sentía orgulloso de su sobrino, era alguien respetable, inteligente, de valores sólidos, que apostaba por realzar el valor de los omegas y darles el puesto que merecían dentro de la sociedad. Quizás el cambio tendría que empezar desde un alfa como Viktor.

Pero cuando Yakov se había resignado al conformismo omega apareció Yuuri Katsuki en escena. Yuuri se había ganado su aprecio y admiración desde el principio. Era un chico hecho para brillar en el cielo de un firmamento totalmente diferente, uno sólo para aquellos pocos que se atrevían a luchar por alcanzar lo inalcanzable, un cielo donde brillaban pocas estrellas pero con mucha más luminosidad.  
Yakov quedó prendado de su valentía, decisión y fuerza de voluntad. Por eso no pudo acallar a su corazón romántico y pensó que nadie podría ser mejor para su sobrino Vitya que ese omega.

Sí, se sentía un Cupido encubierto por hacer todo de su parte para que ambos vivieran juntos pero no se arrepentía. Podía ver a Viktor verdaderamente feliz, como no lo había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muerte de su hermano omega había marcado a la familia profundamente pero con Yuuri había vuelto la paz en el corazón de su sobrino y en el suyo también.   
Yuuri había influído positivamente en ambos, a pulso de entrega, coraje y pasión. Yakov se encontraba por ello muy agradecido. No era de extrañar entonces que el decano quisiera recordarle a la familia de Yuuri lo orgullosos que debían estar de él y lo mucho que tendrían que aprender para merecerse su perdón.

Al llegar a casa sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Viktor, pidiéndole que le avisara exactamente cuando estuvieran de regreso. Viktor le prometió que así lo haría y así se sentó frente al televisor, deseando con todo su corazón que la familia de Yuuri pudiera hacer las paces con él.

\----------------------------

―Despierta, bello durmiente...

La voz de Viktor causó que Yuuri abriera lentamente los ojos. La mirada cielo de su novio y la sonrisa hermosa que adornaba su rostro causó estragos en Yuuri, quien suspiró feliz al ver totalmente enamorado a su alfa.

―Buenos días―exclamó feliz esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Viktor le dejó un beso tierno sobre los labios.

―Te veo más agotado que yo...y eso que Máximo al parecer ha decido declararse en huelga por tiempo indefinido.

Yuuri rió.

―Creo que Kuma le ha seguido los pasos a tu Máximo...Dios, en verdad estoy tan agotado...

―Pues que te sirva de lección―exclamó Viktor―. Después de todo fuiste tú el que empezó a querer jugar las olimpíadas, el mundial y el tour de Francia al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos se acurrucaron entre risas en la cama y Viktor se colocó detrás de Yuuri, rodeándolo entre sus brazos. Yuuri colocó los suyos sobre los de su alfa en un silencio muy acogedor. La nieve caía por la ventana lentamente y ambos observaban la primera nevada del año con fascinación.

Yuuri amaba sentirse rodeado de los brazos de su alfa, de su aroma macizo y de sus caricias delicadas. Se sentía feliz y no quería moverse ni un centímetro, por miedo a romper su burbuja de perfección.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri...

Yuuri volteó su rostro para ver sorprendido a su alfa.

―Viktor...¿pero cómo..?

―Es el colmo que tenga que enterarme de esa clase de cosas por Phichit, Yuuriii―se quejó haciendo un puchero adorable.

―Lo lamento, se me olvidó.

―Bueno, a mí no―dijo sonriente―, tu regalo te espera abajo.

Yuuri volteó todo el cuerpo para besar a su alfa con todos los sentimientos que podía exteriorizar. Viktor le correspondió con la misma fuerza e intensidad. Ambos sentían que se fundían en el otro, comprendidos y amados de la misma forma. Se aceptaban por completo y querían gritar emocionados, dar vueltas en círculo hasta desmayarse y no despegarse del otro nunca más. Era algo muy lindo, algo que ninguno había sentido en su vida por nadie más, algo que no querían dejar de experimentar por nada del mundo.

Luego de unos minutos de deliciosos y profundos besos, la pareja se miró emocionada, sonriéndole al otro con complicidad. Viktor, entonces, suspiró y levantó la sábana, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su parte inferior.

―No, definitivamente tendré que declarar muerte clínica para Máximo. Si con esos besos no se activó, temo informar que lo perdimos.

Yuuri bajó a mirar el cadáver de Máximo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia sí mismo.

―Bueno, oremos por las almas de Máximo y tambien de Kuma, que parece haber pasado al otro mundo con su amado.

―Yuuri, creo que este fin de semana necesitarán de un descanso profundo para poder resucitar.

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Ambos se rieron de sus tonterías y luego Viktor se despegó de Yuuri para levantarse perezoso de la cama. Se estiró mientras bostezaba y se paró decidido, volteando a mirar nuevamente a su omega.

― Escuché a mis padres hace un rato bajando las escaleras así que bajaré a ayudarlos con el desayuno. Tú puedes bañarte en mi baño, yo me iré al de mi hermano. No demores, te esperamos.

Yuuri asintió y vio el cuerpo desnudo de su novio desaparecer tras la puerta.  
Lentamente se paró y estiró feliz, sonriendo al ver su reflejo en el espejo cerca a la cama. Dio unos pasos para revisar con la mirada la habitación de Viktor.  
Era una habitación bastante sencilla, con banderines escolares y fotos pegadas por toda la pared.  
Empezó a mirar con curiosidad las fotos de sus amigos y luego, en una esquina, las que parecían ser de su familia. Viktor con el cabello largo y muy joven, feliz en el jardín con un niño rubio y de ojos verdes, seguramente su hermano. Luego vio unas fotos de cumpleaños, con los que parecían ser sus padres y, un segundo después de sonreir, tuvo que poner una cara de terror al darse pronto cuenta de algo.

Maldición. Todos estaban estaban desnudos. ¡TODOS! La silueta de sus padres sin ropa detrás de los pasteles de cumpleaños, el padre de Viktor corriendo con él con una cometa entre sus manos. No, en ninguna se veía ropa alguna y ¡oh, Yuuri empezó a caer en cuenta de la situación que le esperaba!

Estaba a minutos de encontrarse con esas personas, desnudas hasta el alma y él se sentió más cohibido e inseguro que nunca.

¿Como podría bajar en traje de Adán a conocer a los padres de Viktor? Claro, quizás para ellos era normal pero ciertamente no era normal para él. ¿Qué pensarían de él cuando bajase? ¿Sería mejor ir vestido?

Yuuri se metió a la ducha pensando todavía en ello. No, ir vestido sería una ofensa para ellos. Estaba en su casa y tenía que atenerse a sus reglas. Si bajaba desnudo se moriría de vergüenza pero al menos les demostraría que respetaba su estilo de vida.

El corazón de Yuuri estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho mientras se secaba el cuerpo con la toalla que Viktor había dejado para él. Trataba de imaginarse desnudo junto a ellos pero no podía, era demasiado para él.

Empezó a hiperventilar y se sentó sobre la cama mal tendida. Recordó lo que se había dicho la noche anterior: el padre de Viktor era muy parecido a él y podría acostumbrarse eventualmente a mirarlo sin miedo, la madre de Viktor parecía ser una mujer hermosa y seguro que se vería preciosa con o sin ropa y bueno Viktor, a él ya lo conocía de pies a cabeza.  
Se repitió las frases varias veces, hasta que su mente empezó a interiorizarlas lo mejor que podía. Sí, era cuestión de valor. Si él había sido capaz de ser el primer omega entrando a una universidad tan prestigiosa como Harvard, también sería capaz de bajar desnudo a conocer a la familia de Viktor. Sí, era algo normal. Casi.

―Yuuri, ¿ya estás listo?―se escuchó a lo lejos. Yuuri tomó todo el aire que pudo para hablar.

―¡Ahí bajo!―informó subiendo el volumen de su voz.

Se miró al espejo y trató de darse algo de confianza. Podía meter un poco sus rollitos, felizmente no eran grandes pero el ver a Kuma totamente caído le dio vergüenza. Por Dios, Kuma sólo había sido visto por su madre, JJ y ahora Viktor y no necesitaba presentarlo ante la sociedad.

Al segundo se le ocurrió una brillante idea y fue corriendo hacia su maleta, donde encontró el gorrito de Máximo que se había llevado en algún momento del dormitorio de su novio y que mantenía como amuleto cerca suyo. Sí, quizás no podría bajar totalmente vestido pero al menos Kuma se mantendría cubierto con dignidad.

Como suponía, el gorrito de Máximo le quedaba bastante suelto, no había sido diseñado para él después de todo.

Pero emitió un profundo suspiro y se dio mentalmente valor. Bajaría las escaleras rápido para no hacer la vergüenza más grande. Abrió la puerta decidido y bajó embalado escaleras abajo diciendo "¡Aquí estoy!"

―¡Yuuri!―exclamó Viktor emocionado.

―¡Feliz cumplea...

El saludo de los padres de Viktor quedó a medias cuando admiraron sorprendidos el cuerpo desnudo de Yuuri.

Genial. Yuuri era el unico que estaba desnudo.

―¡Wow, amazing!―exclamó Viktor emocionado.  
  
  


Los padres de Viktor lo miraron de arriba a abajo y Yuuri quería que su cuerpo explotara de la vergüenza.

―Oh, Yuuri, qué lindo conocerte y qué lindo gorrito―dijo suavemente la señora, luciendo la sonrisa más amable que podía―Viktor, ¿ese no es el que te regaló Babushka el año pasado?

Oh Dios, Yuuri no se podía mover del terror.

―Creo que es el de hace dos años, cariño―contestó Sasha tratando de sonar casual―, creo que te sienta muy bien, hijo aunque...quizás algo grande...

Y Yuuri no pudo más que emitir un gritito desesperado, cubrirse la cara con las manos e irse corriendo escaleras arriba con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y el rostro rojo como un tomate.

¿Por qué diablos tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?


	22. Meet the Nikiforovs / Parte III

Los padres de Viktor miraron a Yuuri de arriba a abajo y este sólo quería que su cuerpo desnudo explotara de la vergüenza.

―Oh, Yuuri, qué lindo conocerte y qué lindo gorrito―dijo suavemente la señora, luciendo la sonrisa más amable que podía―Viktor, ¿ese no es el que te regaló Babushka el año pasado?

Oh Dios, Yuuri no se podía mover del terror.

―Creo que es el de hace dos años, cariño―contestó Sasha tratando de sonar casual―, creo que te sienta muy bien, hijo aunque...quizás algo grande...

Y Yuuri no pudo más que emitir un gritito desesperado, cubrirse la cara con las manos e irse corriendo escaleras arriba con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y el rostro rojo como un tomate.

¿Por qué diablos tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?

\-------------------

―Así que ese es Yuuri...―comentó Sascha, tratando de sonar lo más casual que podía―. Me pareció muy adorable estando desnudo. Aunque, claro, tendría que ver a su "soldado" de cerca para ver si ustedes dos en realidad hacen buena pareja, con ese gorrito no pude ver nada.

―¡Sascha!―le reclamó su esposa.

―¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¡Con el gorrito lo de adentro no se pudo ver!

―Papá, créeme―dijo Victor orgulloso, luciendo una gran sonrisa en los labios―, Yuuri y yo hacemos muy buena pareja, él tiene toda una espada samurai allí...

―Pues creo que la tenía profundamente guardada, porque no vi nada...

―¡Sascha, no necesitas "verlo" para saber que el novio de tu hijo es una buena pareja para él...

―Habla por ti―contestó―, mi abuelo siempre me contaba de la importancia de encontrar a tu "miembro destinado".

―¿Miembro destinado?―preguntó Victor curioso.

―¡Ay no, Sascha no me vengas con tus tonteras!

―¡Que no son tonteras, Vicky, lo de los "miembros destinados" es real!

―Sólo en tu cabeza...

―¿A qué te refieres con "miembros destinados"?―preguntó Viktor.

―Vitya―siguió su madre―, por favor no le hagas caso a las locuras de tu padre.

―¡No son locuras!―exclamó indignado―. Vitya, mi abuelo siempre decía que, cuando dos hombres alfa y omega se juntan, sus "miembros" también deben enamorarse, porque si son destinados, sus penes también lo serán.

―¡Sascha eso es una tontería!―exclamó divertida Victoria―¿Penes destinados? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

―¡Muy en serio!―exclamó―. ¡Mi abuelo era un genio!

―Tu abuelo estaba demente, se vestía de payaso en navidad...

―¡Es que adoraba ponerse disfraz pero el traje de Santa lo ponía nervioso!

―¿Penes destinados?―La pregunta curiosa de Victor interrumpió la discusión e hizo que Sascha lo mirara y asintiera. Victoria sólo suspiró rendida.

―Sí― Sascha se le iluminó el rostro―, dos miembros que se verán por primera vez y se amarán toda su vida. Dos pedazos de ustedes unidos por un mismo sentimiento, dos cosas que se acompañarán durante todo el camino de la vida protegiéndose y acompañandose hasta el fin de sus días... Es muy romántico, la verdad...

―No―intervino Vicky―, es muy absurdo...

Victor pensó en su amor instantáneo al ver por primera vez a Kuma, en cómo su cuerpo reaccionó, en cómo le emocionó encontrar una pareja adecuada para su querido Max, como comúnmente lo llamaban sus amigos, así como en las sensaciones que el mini samurai había causado en Máximo desde aquella primera vez y sonrió feliz.

―Entonces definitivamente nuestros penes son destinados, papá. Lo siento, mi Máximo ama a su Kuma tanto como yo amo a Yuuri...

―¿Máximo? ¿Kuma?―preguntó su madre sorprendida―¡Ay, no me digas que los bautizaste! ¡Ya enloqueciste como tu padre!

―¡Máximo, eh!― exclamó Sascha orgulloso, soltando una risa cantarina―. Creo que la humildad no es una virtud que vaya contigo...

Viktor rio.

―Bueno, ¿me culpas? Al verlo era imposible nombrarlo de otra forma.

Sascha le dio orgulloso una palmada en la espalda.

―¡Ese es mi hijo, caramba! Me alegro que hayas encontrado un buen nombre para él y también un compañero de vida. Aunque sería mucho mejor si Yuuri fuera nudista...

―Déjamelo a mi, papá. Dame algo de tiempo para convertirlo en uno.

Victoria sólo negó suspirando.

―Tengo un hijo y un esposo igual de locos...

Los hombres rieron de pronto. Victoria siguió hablando.

―Y ya que estamos hablando de destinados, ¿podemos concentrarnos en el hecho de que el tuyo está encerrado en tu cuarto, llorando de vergüenza, Vitya?

A Viktor se le paralizó el corazón. Era verdad que Yuuri llevaba un buen tiempo encerrado allí.

―Es cierto, Yuuri se fue avergonzado porque bajó desnudo...

―Lo cual me sorprendió―contestó su madre―, tú me dijiste que era "trapero" y te dije que no había problema en vestirnos para la ocasión. ¿Acaso no le avisaste que podía bajar con ropa puesta?

Viktor no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza avergonzado.

― No, me olvidé decirle, lo siento...

―¡Vitya!¿Pero cómo te puedes olvidar de algo como eso?―exclamó el padre.

―Eso debe haber sido muy incómodo para él, hijo―añadió su madre―. ¡Pobrecito!

―Sí, Viktor, tu pobre omega debe andar avergonzado―respondió Sascha.

―Mejor anda a buscarlo y consuélalo―siguió Victoria―. Que no se preocupe, dile que seguiremos aquí, esperándolo para desayunar. Y con ropa puesta, claro.

Viktor asintió y regresó a su cuarto sintiéndose algo culpable.

\------------------------

Yuuri se sentía frustrado, molesto, avergonzado y el hombre con más mala suerte del mundo.

Se lamentaba caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación y pensando que, pasara lo que pasara, no se podría poner peor que eso.

Pronto escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

―Yuuri, soy yo, Viktor, ¿estás bien?

¿Bien? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien¡ En realidad todo andaba mal en su vida como el único estudiante omega de la Universidad de Harvard.  
Yuuri no podía dejar de gruñir de rabia y frustración. Le avergonzaba pensar en lo que había pasado, mostrando sus lonjitas a los padres de su novio como si fuera un exhibicionista. ¡Él, que cuidaba el pudor de Kuma como si fuera su bien más preciado!

―¡Por favor, abre la puerta, Yuuri, vamos a conversar!

―¡Noooo!―gritó molesto―¡No quiero ver a nadie!

Y no quería en verdad.

Yuuri tenía la cabeza hecha un caos, y es que tenía demasiadas preguntas que quería con todo su corazón resolver.

¿Por qué la familia de su novio no podía amar el estar vestida? ¿Por qué Viktor tenía un pene con nombre? ¿Por qué ese pene parecía tener su propia personalidad? ¿Por qué se hacía tantas preguntas que sabía que no se podría contestar?

Viktor se pasó los siguientes minutos tocando la puerta, tratando de convencer a su omega con palabras dulces para que le contestara pero lamentablemente sin éxito. En la cabeza de Viktor, la situación no había sido _tan_ grave. Igual, si se casaban algún día, Yuuri tendría que acostumbrarse a visitar a sus padres y andar desnudo. Esta vez Victoria y Sascha habían hecho una gran excepción porque Yuuri era "trapero", es decir, una persona que usaba ropa, pero dentro de la comunidad donde vivían, se veía muy mal el estar vestido, era una falta de respeto hacia los vecinos.

―Yuuri, abre por favor la puerta.

Pero Yuuri estaba seguro que no lo haría. Tenía la necesidad de alejarse de sus problemas de inmediato.  
Para Yuuri la deshonra que había pasado sólo podía ser menos atroz si es que desaparecía de ese lugar sin dejar rastro.

Normalmente era un joven muy valiente pero no podía imaginarse el poder mirar nuevamente a los ojos de los padres de su novio después de haberse mostrado desnudo ante ellos. Quería a Viktor y había querido impresionar a sus "suegros"...pero no de esa manera.

Se sentía muy avergonzado, incluso más que la vez que JJ se había disfrazado de Ash Ketchum para él. Todavía recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer. JJ lo había esperado desnudo sobre su cama, tapando sólo a JJ-Junior con un gorrito rojo.

La idea había sido quitarse el gorro al verlo entrar y decir " _Hola, Yuuri, déjame atrapar tus pokebolas hasta que logres 'tu evolución'"._ Y así hubiese sido pero una persona se le adelantó.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando fue la abuela de JJ quien entró de improviso a la habitación. Yuuri, quien entró segundos después, todavía recordaba aquella escena entre su ex JJ, JJ- Junior y la abuelita.  
  


Había sido demasiado difícil hacerle creer a la abuela que sus pastillas nuevas la habían hecho ver alucinaciones.

Yuuri era experto en situaciones embarazosas como aquellas y tuvo que darse ánimos para no seguir lamentándose. Se dijo a sí mismo que era un omega fuerte y que todo iba pasar. Fue calmando poco a poco su molestia. Tenía que salir de esta, muy dentro de él lo sentía.

Unos minutos más respirando hondo le sirvieron para tranquilizarse y obtener la solución perfecta a sus problemas. Pensó que la única forma como podría salir orgulloso y con la frente en alto era, obviamente, por la ventana.  
E

ra un plan brillante. No se llevaría nada, sólo la ropa puesta y la billetera, esperando que Viktor pudiese comprender su vergüenza.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, al otro lado de la habitación. Afuera había un árbol, cuya rama se acercaba a la ventana. Sólo tendría que saltar. Se puso lo más rápido que pudo la ropa, sin contestar las llamadas desesperadas de su alfa, que se preguntaba qué clase de ruido se daba en su habitación.

Yuuri se puso su abrigo, sacó del bolsillo de su maleta a sus queridos penecitos sextillizos Maxi-Chan , poniéndolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, guardó el gorrito de Máximo que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la ventana.

Ese era el momento de la verdad. Sólo estaba a un paso de la libertad.

―¡Ok, Yuuri,no me queda de otra que entrar a la fuerza!―gritó Viktor empujando con el hombro fuertemente la puerta.

Pero Yuuri no vio que la puerta fue forzada un par de veces porque cerró los ojos, tomó aire y luego se lanzó hacia la rama del árbol que se encontraba a un metro de la ventana. Se sintió volar por un segundo y casi podía sentir aquel pedazo de madera entre sus dedos, hasta que una fuerza lo detuvo en el aire, haciendo que, de pronto, su cuerpo se detuviera bruscamente a medio salto y se dirigiera hacia el vacío.

―¡Yuuri, nooo, no te mates, por favor!―el alfa desesperado gritó como loco mientras corría hacia la ventana.

Viktor se tiró y logró coger el zapato de Yuuri, deteniendo su vuelo y causando que el omega cayera a causa de la gravedad y que su cuerpo rebote contra la pared de la casa y se golpee la nariz.

―¡Viktor, suéltame!―gritó molesto. Empezó a moverse desesperado para que el alfa lo soltara.

―¡No te dejaré morir, tú y Kuma son mis destinados!

―¡No seas tan dramático, no quería suicidarme!

―Pero si te tiraste...

―¡Quería saltar al árbol, idiota! ¡Suéltame!

Pero Viktor luchó heroicamente por la vida de su omega, tratando de jalarlo hacia arriba, sin importarle que Yuuri se golpeara con cada tirón contra una parte de la pared.

―¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!―gritaba Yuuri desesperado entre cada golpe, moviéndose como pez recién sacado del agua.

―¡No te dejaré morir, Yuuri! ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

―¿De qué luz hablas? ¡Maldición, suéltame!

Viktor jaló el zapato como pudo, pensando en que esos kilitos de más de Yuuri eran apetecibles pero de poca ayuda en situaciones como esa y, cuando estaba a punto de levantar a Yuuri por la pierna con toda su fuerza, el zapato se soltó con el esfuerzo y Yuuri cayó de cara al suelo gritando.

―¡Ahhhh!

Un sonido retumbó cuando Yuuri cayó al jardín cubierto por nieve.

\----------------------------

Poco a poco Yuuri empezó a darse cuenta que no podía sentir mucho su cuerpo. Desde la punta del dedo más pequeño de su pie hasta la hebra de cabello mas minúsculo, todo parecía confluir en un adormecimiento relajante. Su cuerpo, echado sobre una superficie algo acolchada, se negaba a moverse y una potente luz lo encegueció por un momento.

En su mente sólo se hallaba la idea de que quizás todo había sido un sueño, de que jamás había estado en casa de sus suegros, de que todo había sido una pesadilla, una que por fin ya había pasado. Un haz de energía lo cegaba y pensaba que era la luz entrando por su ventana. Al tratar de abrir más los ojos, pudo observar con atención que todo a su alrededor se teñía de blanco y se dio cuenta de que sobre él, a menos de un metro de distancia, un bulto se encontraba allí, una tripa que le parecía muy conocida, ya que parecía ser la figura de Máximo, muy campante y suelto como siempre, brillaba y flotaba con un estilo único, como si contuviera en él las verdades de todo el universo.

Yuuri suspiró feliz ante aquella imagen. La idea de Máximo tan cerca no le disgustaba para nada. Estaba en Cambridge, en la cama y Viktor se había colocado sobre él para provocarlo, para hacerlo sentir bien. Sí, todo había sido un horrible sueño y ahora por fin todo había acabado. El gran Max se hallaba allí para consolarlo y él no iba a dejar de aprovecharlo. Sonrió de una forma sugerente, tratando de observar con atención a su casi amigo, a su compañero de batallas y trató de sonar coqueto.

―Máximo, te veo muy solito allí arriba, ¿no quieres bajar?

Una voz insospechadamente gruesa y muy diferente a la de Viktor entonces lo sorprendió.

―¿Máximo? Oh no, Yuuri, te equivocas, este no es el Máximo de Viktor, es el mío, soy yo, Sascha...

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de forma exhorbitante, sólo para darse cuenta que, en efecto, el padre de Viktor se hallaba allí, mirándolo, totalmente desnudo, sólo con una chaqueta para cubrir un pequeño pedazo de su piel...que no era precisamente la parte de su "Máximo".

Yuuri se levantó por inercia, casi como si su instinto de supervivencia lo alertara y se alejó de Sascha en un salto.

¡No podía ser! ¡Ahora había confundido a Sascha con Viktor, quien por cierto, luego de ver el de su padre, era digno hijo de él, y hasta le había coqueteado!

La sangre se le subió al rostro, sus tímpanos empezaron a resonar a mil por hora y empezó a correr desesperado, sintiendo que debía alejarse lo más rápido de allí, necesitaba saberse fuera de peligro y de la vergüenza que su ser estaba acumulando en cantidades desproporcionadas.  
Sascha le gritaba como en cámara lenta "¡Yuuri, deténte!". Y su mente le decía "No hagas caso, huye, madita sea!"

Y el sonido de su cabeza golpeando contra el árbol que se apareció ante él y las palabras de Sascha gritando "¡Cuidado!" fueron suficientes para que Yuuri de nuevo cayera en un profundo sueño.

\-----------------------

Nuestro querido omega sin suerte podía escuchar a lo lejos voces que lo despertaban poco a poco. Eran voces acompañadas por un delicioso aroma amaderado, que se fundía con cierto olor a pimienta. Este se introducía por sus fosas nasales y le causaba una ligera picazón muy agradable en la nariz.

―¡Sascha, lo asustaste con tu desnudez!

―¿Y cómo querías que fuese a la tienda a comprar la mantequilla que me dijiste que te habías olvidado comprar? ¿Vestido?

―¡Anda a ponerte algo encima!

Sascha se levantó para cambiarse pero Viktor lo llamó.

―Papá, parece que por fin está despertando. ¿Yuuri, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

El dolor de cabeza causó que Yuuri sólo pudiera abrir lentamente los ojos. Algo mareado por el dolor pero relajado gracias a las feromonas tranquilizantes de su alfa, Yuuri pudo distinguir a su hermoso novio, mirándolo con esos profundos ojos azules y otros cuatro ojos que lo acompañaban alrededor, un par tan azules como los suyos y otros de un verde esmeralda brillante que lo fascinó. Trató de levantarse cuando su cuerpo pudo moverse lentamente y se sobó la cabeza lentamente.

―¿Viktor?¿Qué pasó?

―Aquí estoy, cariño, no pasa nada, te golpeaste pero todo está bien.

Yuuri se sentó y miró a su alrededor en silencio. Dos personas muy parecidas a Viktor se hallaban mirándolo expectantes, una muy vestida y el otro muy desnudo, a la espera de su respuesta. Yuuri tuvo que bajar la mirada de vergüenza.

―Yuuri, me alegra que ahora sí podamos saludarte como corresponde―dijo la mujer, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa en forma de corazón―. Soy Victoria, la mamá de Viktor y estoy muy feliz de que estés con nosotros...

Yuuri se sentía demasiado adolorido como para pensar mucho más. Esa dama era la madre de Viktor, una rubia muy guapa con ligeras arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Sí, lo había visto desnudo pero si ella después de eso le obsequiaba una mirada cálida, significaba que todo estaba bien entre los dos.

La miró algo avergonzado pero correspondió su sonrisa por otra y se inclinó para demostrar respeto.

―El gusto es mío―respondió.

El padre de Viktor, con toda su desnudez y frescura le extendió la mano portando una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Y yo soy Sascha, padre de Viktor, y por lo que puedes ver, soy la razón por la que mi hijo ha heredado a su enorme Máximo!―dijo Sascha guiñándole coquetamente el ojo y causando que, de pronto, dos voces se mezclaran diciendo "¡Sascha!" "¡Papá!"

La risa del padre de Viktor resonó como tambor a través de toda la cabeza y causó un martillazo en la cabeza de Yuuri. El omega, con el rostro escarlata y los ojos muy cerrados trató de acercar su mano para estrechársela, rogándole a cualquier deidad no extenderla tanto como para hacer contacto con cualquier otra cosa.

―Mucho...gusto―terminó Yuuri diciendo casi susurrando. El terror se respiraba en el aire y Victoria, dándose cuenta de la situación, trató de buscar una solución.

―¡Ay, Sascha, ve a cambiarte!

El hombre hizo lo que pidió luego de estrecharle la manito. La de verdad, claro está.   
La madre de Viktor, muy amable, tomó a Yuuri con ternura y lo llevó lentamente hacia el comedor, donde una torta colocada en medio de la mesa esperaba por ellos.

La conversación al principio se sintió forzada. Yuuri no sabía cómo mirar a los ojos a quienes lo habían visto desnudo. Se limitó a asentir o negar cuando se hacía necesario. Pero los padres de Viktor eran personas realmente amables, por lo que pronto entró en confianza y aquel pudor que lo había hecho sentir tan mal, pronto fue desapareciendo. Claro, quiźas también era el hecho de que en ese momento todos por fin estaban vestidos y Kuma estaba cubierto por un par de capas de ropa, aprisionado pero orgullosamente escondido cual ninja sigiloso. Pero aún así poco a poco fue creándose una atmósfera muy agradable, todos terminaron muy felices y disfrutaron del delicioso pastel de chocolate que Victoria había preparado para la ocasión.

―El pastel sabe delicioso, señora Nikiforov―exclamó Yuuri sonriendo.

―¡Ay no, nada de señora, dime Victoria! Y me alegra que te guste, Yuuri porque lo hice con mucho cariño para ti―exclamó Victoria orgullosa.

―Mamá, deberías sentirte muy honrada―exclamó Viktor―, Yuuri es el mejor maestro pastelero de la galaxia.

―¿En serio, Yuuri?―exclamó sorprendida―. Entonces seguro podré aprender mucho de ti.

―Viktor, no exageres―exclamó Yuuri algo avergonzado.

―Jamás mentiría cuando se trata de comida―exclamó muy serio―, y mucho menos si es la tuya.

―Pues bien, Yuuri― Sascha afirmó―, espero que podamos disfrutar algo hecho por ti en estos días...

―S-s-sí, claro...

Yuuri se ofreció a recoger los platos y lavarlos. Trató de ayudar en todo lo que pudo y, muy pronto, su buena voluntad y ganas de ayudar, hicieron que Sascha y Victoria le tomaran de inmediato cariño.

Al terminar con todo, Vicky lo invitó a sentarse para abrir los regalos que habían comprado para él.  
Yuuri se conmovió cuando se dio cuenta que no sólo Viktor, sino también su padres habían procurado regalarle algo, incluso sin conocerlo.

Yuuri se tomó el tiempo para abrir y disfrutar todos sus regalos. Victoria y Sascha no tuvieron reparos en coger el teléfono celular y tomarle innumerables fotos abriendo los paquetes y mostrando orgulloso el contenido frente a la cámara. Un libro buenísimo con casos y recursos legales recibió de parte de ellos, así como una bufanda y unos guantes que hacían juego. El libro había sido recomendación de Viktor mismo.

Su novio, en cambio, le regaló un pullover azul de cuello de tortuga y un vale hecho por sí mismo, con una cartulina y rotuladores de colores que decía "Vale para ser atendido un día completo en el SPA Nikiforov". Yuuri enrojeció avergonzado cuando, frente a Sascha y a Victoria, el mismo Viktor levantó las cejas sugerentemente una y otra vez para dejarle muy en claro qué tipo de SPA le iba a prestar sus servicios.

Viktor y Yuuri pensaron en ese momento en profundas cuevas donde esconderse...sólo que con dos diferentes sentidos.

\-------------------------------

En el Día de Acción de Gracias se conmemora la unión de personas de diferentes etnias y cómo estas llegan a compartir con igualdad y amor una mesa. La celebración, siempre el cuarto jueves de Noviembre, había coincidido ese año con el cumpleaños de Yuuri.

Era también un momento de unión con otros seres, con cariño y amor, alfas y omegas compartiendo una mesa con respeto y consideración y Yuuri se encontraba muy emocionado por ello. Sascha y Victoria eran personas muy amables y cariñosas, se notaba que llevaban una buena relación con su hijo Viktor y, frente a la chimenea, no dudaron en proponer una partida de scrabble . Sascha y Viktor se unieron en un equipo que prometía dar pelea y Victoria se unió a Yuuri en busca de justicia. La primera parte de la tarde se dio en medio de una disputa brutal entre ambos equipos, tan pronto Viktor sugería una palabra que no parecía correcta, Yuuri entraba a consultar con el diccionario para acabar con su jugada. Fue una contienda reñida, entre risas e intercambio de palabras.

A las cuatro de la tarde el equipo de Yuuri y Victoria se coronaban campeones por veinticinco puntos y Sascha insinuaba que había sido de suerte de principiante. Viktor abrazó a Yuuri, feliz de perder ante él y Victoria y Sascha miraron la escena con ternura. Una cálida atmósfera familiar se creó en el ambiente, dándole a todos una sensación de alegría, probablemente no vivida en conjunto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sascha rodeó a su esposa con sus brazos y la besó amorosamente en la mejilla, susurrándole algo en el oído que la hizo reir y enrojecer. Yuuri suponía que el Máximo de Sascha tendría algo que ver en la ecuación.

Sascha se despidió, diciendo que se iría al taller del garaje para arreglar la tostadora descompuesta y Victoria los miró emocionada para terminar de condimentar el pavo.

―Bueno, ganamos. Como siempre, _Yura_ es el mejor jugador de scrabble de la familia Nikiforov...

La palabra "Yura"complicó el momento tan agradable que habían estado disfrutando hasta ese momento. Yuuri observó curioso, al ver que el rostro de Viktor se adornó con una mueca de tristeza.

―Mamá―exclamó preocupado―, es _Yuuri_ , no Yura. Yura _era_ el mejor jugador de scrabble de la familia pero...

Victoria lo miró sorprendida y avergonzada.

―Oh, sí, Yuuri quise decir, lo lamento. Discúlpame, Yuuri, es sólo que...juegas tan bien como mi Yura...

―Mamá...

―Sí, sí, me voy. ¿Por qué no salen un rato a conocer el lugar, Vitya? Estoy segura que a Yuuri le gustará.

Yuuri no pudo evitar ver la tristeza enmarcada en el rostro de Victoria mientras daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina. Sintió mucha pena de toda la situación y, aunque siempre le había gustado su nombre, ese día en especial prefería tener otro.

\----------------------

Viktor le dijo a Yuuri que no tendría que preocuparse por su atuendo, que por ser visitante, los vecinos comprenderían el que estuviera vestido y así, armados con una chaqueta, salieron a descubrir parte de su vecindario.

Tomados de la mano, Viktor señalaba orgulloso algunas de las casas de sus vecinos, le contaba a Yuuri anécdotas de cuando era niño y cómo había sido vivir en ese sitio por tantos años.

La comunidad nudista donde Viktor había vivido toda su vida se encontraba llena de gente amable que había optado por un estilo diferente de vida. Era gente que educaba a los hijos sin la influencia de los aparatos electrónicos y que aceptaba a sus vecinos como parte de la familia.

La sensación de pertenencia en esa sociedad la sintió Yuuri muy marcada en Viktor. No sólo era cuestión de nudismo, sino todo un concepto de ver la vida en la que el tiempo que más importaba, era el que pasabas con tu familia. Victoria había estudiado arquitectura pero se había dedicado por completo a su familia y Sascha, que había estudiado en un principio administración, se había dedicado a la ebanistería. Le gustaba el trabajo manual y le permitía organizarse de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Viktor le contaba a Yuuri cómo su padre dedicaba las mañanas en las que sus hijos estaban en el colegio para trabajar, por las tardes pasaba un tiempo con ellos jugando y luego volvía al taller para terminar lo que había empezado, mientras ellos hacían sus tareas.

Yuuri encontraba eso fascinante. Su vida había sido muy diferente. Sus padres, ambos dedicados a la multimillonaria cadena hotelera, habían estado presentes sólo para eventos especiales en su vida, como actuaciones escolares(si estas eran por las noches), graduación y cosas así. Claro, tampoco negaba que los fines de semana trataban de hacer lo mejor. Toshiya había sido muy estricto con sus hijos en cuanto a aprender a hacer las cosas por sí solo. A Yuuri le había inculcado la importancia de ser un hombre que se pudiera valer por sí solo, incluso más sabiendo que era un omega. Además que Hiroko siempre les había inculcado a Mari y a él la importancia de ser personas de bien en la sociedad.

Pero la vida optada por la familia de Victor no resultaba para nada mala, más bien le había parecido interesante la idea de vivir alejados de las redes sociales, televisión y de los prejuicios sociales dirigidos a la supuesta debilidad de su segundo sexo. La familia de Viktor tenía muy en claro que la igualdad era necesaria, así como el cultivar el respeto y el amor familiar.

Llevaban caminando más de una hora cuando, de pronto, Yuuri pudo sentir cómo Viktor empezó a temblar un poco.

―Vitya, ¿qué pasa?―Yuuri se sentía sorprendido ante la repentina tembladera de su fuerte y apuesto alfa.

―Va a nevar. Regresemos mejor a casa.

Yuuri observó el cielo con algunas nubes grises pero no le parecieron importantes.

―Creo que exageras, no creo que nieve de nuevo.

―Va a nevar, lo sé.

―¿Cómo puedes saber eso antes de que ocurra?

―Por Máximo―explicó―. Es muy friolento y cuando siente la nieve empieza a temblar.

Yuuri lo miró confundido. Tenía que ser una broma.

―¿Me estás diciendo que Máximo puede sentir que va a nevar, aunque esté bajo dos capas de ropa?

―La siente, Yuuri, créeme. Es muy sensible y, cuando predice algo, se pone a temblar. Hay dos cosas que Máximo puede olfatear: los truenos y también la humedad...

―No sé por qué me sorprende que Máximo tenga poderes para predecir el clima.

―Máximo es un ser que va más allá del entendimiento humano, Yuuri...

Yuuri no podía contra esa lógica Maxiana.  
Abrazó a su alfa para llenarlo de calor y le regaló pequeños besos que, poco a poco, fueron incrementándose en intensidad.

Pronto Kuma y Máximo se sintieron abrazaditos y también entraron en calor...mucho calor. El pantalón empezó a apretar y la nieve, la blanca e inmaculada nieve empezó a caer suavemente sobre ellos.

―Te dije que iba a nevar...

―Máximo es todo un vidente, Viktor―contestó Yuuri burlón.

―Sí, y no cobra por sus predicciones...

―Debería salir en los programas de noticias: Máximo, el termómetro viviente.

―No le des ideas porque o si no esta noche subirá la temperatura...

―Palabras, palabras, palabras...

Ambos rieron enamorados y regresaron, con paso lento y firme, a la casa de los Nikiforov.

\-------------------------

La mesa estaba espléndidamente decorada cuando ambos regresaron a la casa. Yuuri se ofreció para preparar la ensalada y cualquier otra cosa pero Victoria los hizo sentar a la mesa, como los invitados que eran.

Yuuri saboreó al máximo la cena hecha por la madre de su novio. Ciertamente Victoria cocinaba como los dioses. Todos compartieron momentos agradables, llenos de recuerdos avergonzantes de Viktor por parte de Sascha y momentos tiernos por parte de Victoria.  
Yuuri además mantuvo una entretenida conversación con ella en la que pudieron compartir recetas novedosas y tips para hornear mejor el pavo. Sascha y Viktor también hablaron de las mejoras de la casa, el nuevo techo que el mismo Sascha había refaccionado y los planes para expandir la propiedad.

―Pero no necesitan más espacio si sólo son ustedes dos los que viven aquí―Viktor aseguró.

―Pero no seremos siempre nosotros dos―explicó Victoria―, en algún momento Yuuri y tú tendrán bebés y necesitamos espacio para nuestros nietos, ¿verdad, Sascha?

Yuuri se atoró con el jugo de manzana que estaba tomando en ese momento. Su rostro, rojo como un tomate, daba a entender que la vida de casado no era una que se estuviera imaginando, menos aún si incluía hijos.

―Mamá, no asustes a Yuuri―dijo Viktor―, aún no hemos hablado de cosas así. Yuuri tiene muchos planes para cuando termine la carrera. Es el primer omega en ser aceptado en una universidad y es el mejor debatista que he conocido en mi vida. En un par de años incluso podrías verlo convertirse en el próximo presidente de Estados Unidos. Yuuri no desea una vida simple en el hogar y yo lo apoyaré en todo lo que se proponga. Él no es un simple omega―ambos cruzaron inevitablemente miradas enamoradas―, es el hombre más admirable y fuerte que conozco...

―Viktor...

Yuuri no supo qué más decir. De pronto, algo muy cálido se instaló en su corazón y sus sonrisas enamoradas lo dijeron todo.  
Por un segundo se olvidaron de que estaban acompañados. Para Yuuri, lo que hervía dentro era una sensación inexplicable. Era la primera vez que era amado siendo como él mismo, sin contención alguna. Lo querían como él, por ser ese omega rebelde y renegón por las mañanas, aún si una vida de familia no estaba necesariamente en sus planes y de pronto se dio cuenta que no encontraría a nadie más como Viktor Nikiforov, su hermoso alfa dueño de un miembro con personalidad.  
Yuuri lo cogió de la mano y la entrelazaron fuertemente. El omega, emocionado, estuvo a punto de declararle su amor eterno al alfa más particular que había conocido en su vida. Abrió la boca para ello cuando de pronto el ser más alto de la mesa se levantó apresurado.

―¡Ay, me entró una basurita en el ojo!―exclamó Sascha de pronto, corriendo hacia el baño. Yuuri y Viktor reaccionaron y voltearon a ver al alfa que desaparecía en el pasillo.

―Mi Sascha es todo un romántico aunque no lo parezca―La voz tranquila de Victoria los hizo sonreir―. Lloró como bebé cuando Vitya dijo que traería por fin a su destinado para pasar las fiestas.

―¿En serio?―preguntó Viktor sorprendido.

―Bueno, fue eso o el hecho de que se golpeó el dedo gordo del pie justo en ese momento.

Y así, todos disfrutaron de un hermoso momento en familia.

Más tarde, luego de lavar la vajilla, Viktor fue llamado por Sascha para ayudarlo en el taller y Victoria le pidió a Yuuri dejar una bolsa en el tacho de desperdicios cerca al garaje. Yuuri aceptó gustoso y salió a media luz, sólo iluminado con los faroles encendidos de la calle.

Con una bolsa negra en mano Yuuri se dirigió hacia la parte lateral de la casa. Al lado del cerco delantero que rodeaba la casa, se encontraba un tacho muy grande, que Yuuri abrió rápidamente. La tapa del recipiente chilló de forma leve, Yuuri depositó la bolsa con cuidado adentro y cerró la tapa con precaución.

Un aire muy frío se coló entre sus ropas, causando que su cuerpo temblara. La noche causaba estragos y la temperatura empezaba a bajar de forma aparatosa.

Dio media vuelta en dirección a la casa cuando, frente a él, la figura de un hombre de espaldas apareció ante sus ojos.  
El alfa, de cabellos oscuros y cortos, volteó a mirarlo cuando escuchó el ruido inminente de sus pisadas.  
Su pose firme y tiesa despertó dudas en Yuuri. ¿Qué hacía un hombre joven como ese observando la casa?  
El hombre se dio vuelta para mirar a Yuuri con más detenimiento y Yuuri no pudo evitar hacerse otra pregunta.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser otro nudista con chaqueta abierta? Y, ¡Oh, sorpresa! Tremendo paquete que llevaba...¿Acaso todos eran parientes del Máximo de Sascha?

―Bu-buenas noches―el saludo de Yuuri no pretendía otra cosa que romper el hielo que se había levantado en segundos cuando el chico le parecía ajeno.

―Buenas noches―exclamó parco y muy serio.

―¿Está buscando a alguien?―el extraño lo miró desconfiado.

―¿Quién es usted?

―¿Yo? Yo me llamo Yuuri.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido, perforándolo con aquellos ojos marrones profundos. Yuuri no sabía si moverse ante aquellas pupilas inquisitivas.  
Varios segundos pasaron sin decirse palabra alguna. El desconocido parecía evaluar aquel encuentro fortuito.

―¿Yuuri?

―Sí, Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki, yo...vine con Viktor a celebrar Acción de Gracias con su familia.

― Viktor...

―Sí, está adentro. ¿Quiere hablar con él? Voy y lo llamo...

―No―contestó preocupado―, no lo llame. Igual sé que no me querrá ver.

La última frase sorprendió al omega, quien se detuvo a medio camino. El alfa desconocido siguió firme allí, observando la casa con nostalgia.

―¿Victoria y Sascha están bien?―preguntó de pronto.

―¿Eh? Sí, los dos están bien. También puedo ir por ellos si desea...

―No es necesario―aclaró―, con saber que están bien es suficiente. Pero...mándele mis saludos...

Yuuri iba a decir algo más pero la puerta de la casa se abrió y su novio apareció buscándolo.

―Yuuri, ¿por qué te demor..?

La pregunta nunca fue terminada porque el rostro de Viktor se transfiguró tan pronto vio a aquel chico serio parado frente a Yuuri.

―¡Viktor!―exclamó el chico.

Viktor lo miró con rabia, como si de pronto todo lo malo en el mundo convergiera en la figura de ese chico. Por sus ojos parecía salir un fuego desconocido por Yuuri, un fuego que parecía quemar todo el perímetro.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―le reclamó con una voz imperante. El chico, preocupado por aquella reacción bajó la mirada.

―Sólo vine a saludarlos...

―¿A saludarnos? ¿Y acaso crees que nos importa que nos saludes?

Las palabras crueles de Viktor sorprendieron a Yuuri, quien lo miró con sorpresa.

―Viktor pero qué...

―Vamos, Yuuri, entra a la casa...

―Pero este chico solo quería...

―Este chico solo quería irse...¿Verdad, Otabek?

El alfa no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo dio un profundo suspiro y se dio media vuelta, alejándose de la casa. Y así como había aparecido, desapareció.

Al entrar a casa los ánimos de Viktor no mejoraron. El alfa se fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio y, aunque Yuuri trató de justificarlo diciendo que no se sentía bien, igual la actitud les pareció a Sascha y a Victoria muy rara.

Por más que Yuuri se esforzó por distraer y calmar a su alfa, la presencia del tal Otabek había dejado un sin sabor en él que duró toda la noche y malogró el ambiente de festividad que hasta ese momento había reinado.

\-------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri se despertó muy temprano. Había dormido pésimo, pensando en lo fría que había resultado la cama sin su alfa abrazándolo.   
Viktor había llorado en varios momentos durante la noche, lo había sentido pero no había sabido cómo enfrentar esa situación. Viktor era el hombre más risueño, positivo y despreocupado del mundo e imaginárselo triste y llorando no era algo que se le hubiera ocurrido.

¿Quién era ese tal Otabek y por qué había causado tanto malestar en su alfa? Viktor había sido muy drástico con sus palabras, prácticamente lo había botado de su casa. ¿Pero por qué alguien tan amable como Viktor haría eso?

Yuuri se levantó con dolor de cabeza para tomar un vaso de agua. La luz apenas empezaba a entrar por su ventana y sentía que la falta de sueño había contribuído para la sensación de cansancio que en ese momento lo embargaba.  
Viktor por fin había sucumbido ante el cansancio y se hallaba dormido sobre la cama.

Yuuri suspiró agotado y se acercó a la pared, curioso por las imágenes que el día anterior había observado con poco detalle.  
En la pared más grande se hallaban muchas fotos colgadas, todas unidas con un hilo que parecía interconectarlas entre sí. Algunas fotos de Sascha alzando a Viktor, gracias a Dios de medio cuerpo, lo hacían notar el gran parecido entre ambos. Además habían varias fotos en las que se apreciaba a un niño de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos esmeralda. El parecido con Victoria era impresionante. Yuuri estaba seguro que ese era Yura, el hermano fallecido de Viktor.

Cuando empezó a ver con detenimiento las otras imágenes, se dio cuenta de varias cosas que lo impresionaron.

Habían un par de fotos de la infancia de Viktor con ropa, incluso en un par se encontraban Viktor, Yuri y una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos azules hermosos. Un momento, ¿esa era acaso Mila?

Se acercó con curiosidad a un par de fotos de los hermanos desnudos y le pareció identificar en una de ellas a un niño de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante. Claro, pensó Yuuri sorprendido, era Otabek. Pero ese Otabek todavía era un niño, sonreía y parecía muy feliz y muy desnudo en muchas de las fotos.

Revisó pacientemente cada una de las fotos que enmarcaban dicha pared y, después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta que una de las fotos de Yura y Viktor se superponía a otra, que parecía incluso estar escondida a propósito.

Yuuri levantó la imagen con mucha curiosidad y, cuando vio la que estaba debajo, se quedó sorprendido.

Yura, ahora todo un adolescente, parecía emocionado con un traje verde oscuro muy elegante, probablemente debido a algún baile escolar. Su pareja, un hermoso chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante le rodeaba la cintura orgulloso y feliz, ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Yuuri no tuvo dudas: Otabek sólo podía haber sido novio del hermano de Viktor.

Pero, si habían sido pareja, ¿cómo había llegado a ser despreciado por Viktor? Yuuri no entendía cómo alguien que había sido tan cercano a él y a su familia había terminado siendo tan detestado por su alfa.

¿Qué había hecho Otabek para ganarse ese rechazo? ¿Acaso Otabek lo había tratado mal? O peor aún, ¿acaso podía haber sido culpable de la muerte de Yura Nikiforov?

Yuuri suspiró preocupado. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su alfa. Muchas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza y esperaban por una respuesta.


	23. Calor de hogar

Sexto.

No perdón, no quise decir sexto, quise decir sexo. Sí, sexo. Eso era lo que le había faltado a Yuuri todo ese fin de semana. Y mucho.

Está bien, él sabía que ya había probado de Máximo-Rambo varias veces apenas habían llegado, no es necesario que ustedes tampoco se lo digan, pero poco a poco Kuma necesitaba de más y más cariñito. Quizás Yuuri era un omega muy responsable, soñador, defensor de las causas justas y empeñoso, pero una vez que encendía su modo eros ya no había cómo pararlo. El botón de encendido se había mantenido abajo por mucho tiempo y con Máximo retozando por allí como príncipe azul en búsqueda de su princesa, sentía que ese botón había quedado arriba hasta el final de sus días. Y Yuuri lo lamentaba porque sabía que desde ese encuentro con Otabek, Viktor se había mantenido algo distante con él. Viktor no había sido del todo cortante, pero había notado que Máximo andaba alicaído, un poco triste y con la cabecita gacha. Nuestro querido omega rebelde había tenido que buscar un par de besos de su amado, acompañados de momentos con miradas perdidas y suspiros tristes de su alfa, lo cual lo frustraba porque se había imaginado unas pequeñas vacaciones felices al lado de quien lo hacía feliz.

Ahora Yuuri sentía que el fin de semana, aunque había sido lindo, no había resultado del todo tranquilo y él no sólo se preocupaba, sino que además se avergonzaba de sí mismo porque se sentía un omega sucio y desalmado.

Sí, lo era. Sucio porque todavía no se había bañado y desalmado sencillamente porque, en medio de los sentimientos encontrados de su adorado alfa, no podía evitar que Kuma, el samurai devorador, se sintiera ávido de las caricias de su hermosamente grandioso Máximo.

Por eso Yuuri no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por su yo primitivo, un yo similar a un robusto oso de melena larga y sable de doble filo. Este macizo y ancestral oso proveniente de una de las ciudades más cercanas a Canadá, de pelaje oscuro y fuerte aroma a chocolate, se hallaba a punto de salir a recorrer los alrededores. No era el canto de las aves o la luz del sol los que causaban que este fuera en busca de alimento, sino la sensación de hambre y el hecho de encontrar a su hermosa y voluminosa presa exactamente junto a él.

Su cabecita palpitaba emocionada ante aquel estímulo, desesperado por tocarlo y disfrutar de su miel, por lo que se acercó sigiloso a llenarlo de muchos besitos. Era peligroso hacer un movimiento como ese, quizás estaba dando pie a iniciar una matanza sin precedentes, pero no podía evitarlo, su instinto guerrero era lo único que primaba en ese momento.

Máximo, por su parte, intuía el acercamiento de aquellos pequeños colmillos de su amado; aquellos colmillos que, poco tiempo después, se clavarían entusiasmados sobre él. Su ojito caído y cansado negaba a abrirse, a pesar de tener la sensación de estar siendo observado por alguna entidad no humana.

Max quiso pensar que tan solo era su imaginación y que el cansancio le hacía desvariar, por lo que se acurrucó entre las sábanas, encogiéndose y pegándose más a la piel de su Vitya.  
Había tenido suficiente actividad física por lo que quedaba del mes. O al menos así se sentía después de los juegos olímpicos que se había disputado con su hermoso Kuma. Deseaba más que nunca poder resucitar para algo más que la detección de nieve, pero sus antenitas de viril habían quedado algo falladitas. El hecho de que su amo Vitya se encontrara triste no ayudaba en nada. El olor a chocolate por momentos lo había despertado, pero su dueño no daba señales de querer disfrutarlo. Se sentía entonces traicionado y lamentaba en parte su falta de independencia. Siempre se le había enseñado que la separación entre su amo y él era imposible, pero le había dado a Viktor más de un tirón emocionado cuando un anuncio de Wish había aparecido de la nada en sus redes sociales, mostrando compañeros de armas, de todos los tamaños y colores, sueltos y libres por el mundo. Entonces Max se imaginaba libertad plena, se veía en un lugar donde pudiera correr libre tras su hermoso Kuma, un lugar donde la tristeza de su Vitya no podía impedir el dar cariño a su pareja. Esas imágenes tan idílicas le daban alas para volar y, aunque Viktor había considerado aquellas imágenes graciosas, Máximo las había considerado necesarias.

Y era justamente ahora que deseaba esa independencia porque empezaba a sentir aquel aroma dulce del chocolate de su amado y no podía más que molestarse por no poder levantarse por completo. Estaba cansado, triste y, como casi siempre en la mañana temprano, con frío. Quiso bostezar, pero no tenía boquita para hacerlo por lo que pestañeó coqueto varias veces, mostrando el turquesa de su ojito agotado.

Segundos después ocurrió. Un hermoso osito de pelaje azabache se acercó, lento y seductor, rozando un pequeño pedazo de su parte inferior. Quería jugar con él.

―Mmmm...¿Yuuri? ―Era la voz somnolienta de su amo que parecía leer sus pensamientos.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Y no la recibió porque el omega se hallaba muy decidido a relajarlo y a alegrarle el último día con su familia. Su hermoso novio nudista no había querido decirle nada acerca de Otabek, se mostraba por momentos melancólico y algo triste. Eso tenía que cambiar y Yuuri estaba decidido a regresarle la tranquilidad, así eso significara entregarse a él varias veces y de diferentes formas. El omega estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por la causa, iba a ser inmolado con fines benéficos.

Sí, Yuuri era todo un mártir.

Yuuri empezó a lamer el cuello de su amado, necesitado de calor, mientras que una de sus manos tomó a Max por sorpresa y empezó a acariciarlo.  
Max sentía el subir y bajar de unos dedos exquisitos, que le daban calor y le daban cierta adrenalina. Era una mano sanadora, llena de chocolate y fuego, que parecía conocer todos sus recovecos.

―Mmm...Yuuri, espera...―dijo su alfa sin intentar detenerlo. Viktor abrió los ojos cuando pudo sentir que el calor del cuarto aumentaba y poco a poco despertaba.

―¡Shh!―susurró el omega―. Relájate, Vitya, déjame darte cariño, sólo quiero que te sientas bien...

Las manos de Yuuri eran mágicas, o al menos a Máximo le parecía así. Esta subía y bajaba sobre él, le acariciaba con ternura, le daba cosquillitas en la cabecita y poco a poco a poco Max empezó a sentir como aquella imposibilidad de eregirse se había diluido. Máximo tenía la certeza que podía llamarse también Lázaro porque parecía haber resucitado de entre los muertos. Sintiéndose milagrosamente curado levantó la voz que no tenía, se erigió poco a poco emocionado y calentó su cuerpecito como pudo. Viktor, llevado por aquella sensación de plenitud, no podía dejar de gemir por momentos.  
Yuuri siguió manipulándolo a su antojo, tratándolo por momentos muy rudo, por momentos muy dulce. Viktor sentía su cuerpo arder a un lado del suyo y empezó a delirar cuando Yuuri empezó a acariciar a Máximo sin descanso. Algo en Viktor se encendió, una llama que parecía que había estado extinta pero que lentamente volvía a prenderse.  
Deseoso de disfrutar de su pareja, Viktor trajo a sí a Yuuri y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color almendra observándolo con deseo.

Viktor buscó los labios de Yuuri y los saboreó con ansias, como si con ello, la tristeza pudiera irse de inmediato. Sabía que había tomado su distancia en esos días, quizás llevado por la inseguridad y la tristeza, pero los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos eran como el elixir que sentía que le había faltado para volver a sentirse bien.

Yuuri, llevado por la pasión y sin previo aviso, abrió su mano y dejó entrar a Kuma al ruedo, este se lanzó emocionado sobre Máximo y empezó a llenarlo de besos. Ambos estaban aprisionados entre los dedos de aquel omega calentón y Kuma, más emocionado que nunca dirigió su mirada erótica hacia Máximo y lo mordió. Lo mordió dulcemente con aquellos colmillitos ávidos de su miel y Máximo pudo jurar que se encontraba siendo ultrajado por un hermoso y tierno vampiro.

Los suspiros y gemidos empezaron a aumentar, ambos hombres empezaron a moverse para que aquella caricia intensificara el placer. Máximo era una adorable víctima de las circunstancias y se sentía embebido por la pasión del momento.

Cuando las sensaciones se acumularon, el omega se colocó sobre su novio y Viktor lo tomó de sus glúteos.

―Señor Nikiforov, cuidado con tocar los productos en exhibición―exclamó Yuuri divertido.

―Estos productos no deben estar en exhibición, no son aptos para todo público.

―¿En serio?―rio Yuuri al sentir unos dedos traviesos explorando más al sur.

―En serio, son sólo míos.

―Pues tendrás que ir a caja a reclamar.

―No tengo problema en ello.

Viktor lo jaló hacia sí y lo besó con energía, Yuuri era demasiado fuerte para su endeble corazón. Kuma y Máximo se hallaban extasiados, bailando juntos una pieza del tango más sensual y avezado. Ambos se hallaban babeando sin control, aprisionados bajo los cuerpos de sus amos, en completa oscuridad. Máximo sentía que el aroma dulce de Kuma lo llenaba a través de los poros y lo preparaba para estallar de felicidad.

Yuuri estaba listo para empezar su ritual de inmolación, era como una virgen de templo, dispuesta a ir a enfrentar su sacrificio, claro que sin virginidad. Con su mano palpó un lado de la cama y encontró un condón. Cuando empezó a vestir a Máximo, Viktor lo detuvo.

―Espera, cariño, espera.

―¿Qué pasa?―dijo Yuuri impaciente. Él quería empezar con su ceremonia de sacrificio ya.

―Yuuri, estamos en casa de mis padres.

―¿Y? Eso no nos detuvo la última vez.

―Sí, pero en esa ocasión no estaban ellos.

―Lo sé y ahora tampoco.

―¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Tus padres salieron bien temprano en la mañana. Yo los vi por la ventana yéndose hacia la casa de tus vecinos.

Viktor trató de sacar cuentas.

―¡Ah, verdad, hoy es domingo!

―¿Ok?

―Mis padres van a hacer yoga comunitario todos los domingos. Siempre se turnan entre los vecinos el lugar.

Yuuri sonrió complacido.

―¿Ves? Entonces vamos a estar solos por un buen tiempo.

―Por lo menos hasta las doce. Eso significa...―Yuuri lo besó emocionado.

―Eso significa que el ritual de sacrificio puede empezar.

Kuma atacó en la yugular y Yuuri se tiró encima. ¡Qué buen festín se iban a dar!

\-------------------------

Lo hicieron. Lo hicieron de costado, sentados y lo hicieron también amando las matemáticas: en dos por dos y formando un seis y un nueve. Incluso en algún momento asumieron roles y todo había sido una locura entre risas y gemidos. Yuuri había sido de todo, pasando por Darth Vader queriendo llevar a Viktor a su lado oscuro; hasta un Tony Stark luchando contra el potente martillo de Thor. Al final el martillo había sido más potente que nada y Máximo comprobaba por qué había sido tan bien bautizado.

Viktor no entendía cómo un omega podía ser tan candente sin necesidad de celo, era hermoso, pero a la vez preocupante, ¿sería capaz de mantener esos estándares elevados de calidad cuando el momento llegase? Mientras más lo pensaba más creía que tendría que ordenar Máximos de repuesto para que el suyo no resultase fracturado.

Kuma había devorado a Máximo por completo y había clavado sus colmillitos con tanto ahínco que no había duda que lo había marcado como su destinado. El oso lujurioso había terminado de reclamar a Máximo como suyo y Max no podía estar más emocionado.

Yuuri retozaba relajado, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Viktor, este le acariciaba ese hermoso y frondoso cabello negro que tanto amaba, mientras que dejaba que su omega delineara figuras sobre su pecho.

―Yuuri, eso estuvo...

―Lo sé...

―Yo solo..

―Ajá..

―¡Wow!

No sabían qué más decir. Yuuri encontraba fascinante el hecho de que nada era nuevo y, sin embargo, todo era diferente cuando estaba con Viktor. ¿Verdaderamente había sido amor por JJ lo que había sentido antes? Ahora no lo parecía porque Viktor parecía brillar en su corazón con luz propia. Era fuerte, pero tierno, muy dedicado al momento de darle placer y nada egoísta al momento de darle amor. Viktor parecía entender mucho de lo que él quería decir con su mirada. Y no, no era solo porque biológicamente estuvieran destinados a pertenecerse, ni porque uno fuera alfa y el otro omega. Viktor le daba calma, cariño, aprecio y él a cambio le daba fuerza, coraje, empeño...se complementaban y se unían gracias a sus diferencias, porque juntos se hacían mejores personas. Yuuri quería verlo feliz y estaba seguro que Viktor quería exactamente lo mismo para él.

―Vitya...

―Dime...

―¿Sabes? He estado pensando sobre nosotros y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie, más que por ti.

Viktor fue a darle el encuentro con la mirada, impresionado con la simpleza y a la vez profundidad de palabras. Yuuri siguió hablando.

―Jamás había sentido esa necesidad de ver feliz a alguien, solo porque esa felicidad me hace a la vez feliz.

―Yuuri―el corazón de Viktor se aceleró en un instante.

―Sé que no lo digo siempre, pero te amo y amo cada parte de ti. Cada cabello, cada mirada, cada parte desnuda y cada parte tapada. Amo a Máximo con y sin gorrito―Máximo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y erguirse un poquito emocionado, casi a punto de moquear―, y la verdad no creo poder sentirme así con nadie más.

Viktor se sentía emocionado ante tal declaración. Él sentía lo mismo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando Yuuri le había dado tanto amor y tanta vida?

―¡Oh, Yuuri, no sabes todo lo que me haces sentir!

―No, quizás no lo sé, pero quiero tener toda una vida para descubrirlo. Vitya, quiero que sepas que siempre odié el que un alfa marcara a un omega. Nunca lo permití porque nunca he sentido que necesito ser protegido por nadie, yo me basto para todo. Una marca para mi siempre ha sido como un acto de sometimiento, como la aceptación de que le pertenezco a alguien y eso siempre me ha molestado porque yo soy mi único dueño.

Sí, eso era muy propio de Yuuri y, en verdad, a Viktor una marca poco le importaba. Viktor quería amar y aceptar todo de él.

―Yuuri, yo lo entiendo ―respondió el alfa―. Una marca no hace falta. Jamás te reclamaría algo así.

―Lo sé―contestó con una sonrisa―. Sé que no me reclamarías algo así porque me amas, pero al estar contigo siento que no hay nada de malo en ello. Tener una marca tuya es solo una forma más para expresar mi amor, para decirle al mundo que yo elijo amarte, así que quiero que sepas que nada me haría más feliz que ser marcado por ti.

Viktor se sorprendió con aquellas palabras que le robaron el aliento.

―Yuuri, yo...―Yuuri rió al ver su sorpresa y lo abrazó.

―No te digo que lo hagas ahora. Sólo te digo que cuando ese momento llegue, seré el omega más feliz y orgulloso del mundo.

El momento se selló con un hermoso y delicado beso, sin mucha pasión, solo amor del bueno. Ambos se sintieron tan cercanos, tan queridos, tan aceptados que todo parecía un sueño. Volvieron a cruzar miradas y Yuri se dio cuenta que la boca de Viktor temblaba.

―Viktor, ¿estás llorando?―Las lágrimas caían a borbotones sin poderlo evitar.

―No, no estoy llorando, tú estás llorando...―Yuuri rió emocionado y cogió su rostro con las dos manos.

―Viktor Nikiforov, creo que no es sólo un Máximo lo que heredaste de tu padre...

\--------------------------

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Viktor y Yuuri se metieron a la ducha para seguir jugueteando. Máximo y Kuma se sentían calentitos y emocionados bajo el agua tibia y los roces intencionales de sus amos. Ambos compartieron caricias, toques y masajes. Se lavaron el cabello mutuamente y se dejaron enjabonar por el otro.

No era difícil ver que estaban enamorados. Se secaron una vez que el baño hubo terminado. Sintiéndose libres y frescos, se quedaron un momento abrazados, mirando cómo la nieve volvía a caer. De pronto, el estómago de Viktor rugió como un tigre y él, avergonzado y con el rostro enrojecido, se disculpó. Yuuri rió divertido.

―Creo que te he explotado y tu cuerpo reacciona ante el maltrato.

―Máximo se quejará ante las autoridades por abuso laboral.

―Pues yo no lo escuché quejándose.

Ambos se regalaron nuevamente besos y se abrazaron en medio de risas suaves, muy cómplices y cómodos. Todo parecía estar bien en el mundo, mientras estuvieran juntos.

―Mejor preparamos algo para comer antes que lleguen tus padres.

―¿No te puedo comer a ti primero?―Jugueteó Viktor acercándose a besarlo.

Yuuri le respondió el beso y luego le tiró la toalla en la cabeza. Emprendió la marcha apresurado y feliz, riendo emocionado. Sus pasos rápidos se sintieron en la casa como un estruendo; segundos después ViKtor le seguía los pasos emocionado, diciéndole que lo iba a alcanzar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron a la sala.

Yuuri se quedó de piedra cuando pudo ver frente a la ventana de la sala a un grupo de hombres desnudos, haciendo una posición de yoga y observando absortos a su líder. Este, que no era otro que Sascha, tenía a su Máximo muy erguido y contento, sirviendo de ejemplo para los demás.

―¡Hola Yuuri!―saludó emocionado al verlo desnudo, vistiendo nada más que una adorable sonrisa en forma de corazón.

Yuuri desnudo. Viktor desnudo. Sascha desnudo. En realidad todos desnudos y Yuuri no podía lidiar con tantos _miembros_ al mismo tiempo. Literal y en diferentes sentidos.

Su rostro se coloreó como con llamas, esta vez no sólo carecía de un gorrito que lo tapara, sino que se encontraban extraños frente a él, quienes habían volteado a verlo tan pronto escucharon a Sascha saludarlo.

―¡Oigan todos, este es Yuuri Katsuki! Es el novio de Vitya, digan hola.

―¡Hola, Yuuri!

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna para contestar, Viktor le cogió la mano para evitar que escapara y se sumó emocionado a la fiesta.

―¡Oh, papá, no sabía que el yoga hoy les tocaba aquí!

―Sí, Vitya, fui a dejar a tu madre en casa de Nancy y de ahi pasé a traer a los chicos. Chicos, miren qué enorme está mi hijo.

Muchos asintieron y sonrieron, mirándolo sugerentemente de arriba a abajo, destacando su impresionante tamaño. Yuuri no quería saber el tamaño de qué o quién y ya estaba controlando sus ganas de vomitar cuando uno de los hombres le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a él.

―Hey, Yuuri―dijo contento y mirándolo de arriba a abajo―. Te dije que tarde o temprano nos íbamos a conocer por completo. Es todo un placer.

―Oh, Leo Daniels, no se te ocurra bromear así con Yuuri―exclamó Sacha―. Mi yerno no es como nosotros. Él es _trapero_.

Se escuchó un "¡Oh!" Impresionado, como si eso fuera una noticia de carácter mundial.

―Aunque ahora no lo parezca―agregó Sascha.

Sí, de nuevo la vergüenza.  
  
  


―Vitya―exclamó Sascha muy solemne―, en nombre del club de yoga te agradecemos a ti y a Yuuri por obligarnos a mejorar nuestra capacidad de concentración.

"Oh Dios no", pensaba Yuuri a punto de estallar como volcán en erupción. No, no, no, no los habían escuchado, eso sí que no.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo los ayudamos?―preguntó Viktor verdaderamente interesado, lo que causó que todos en la sala, con excepción de Yuuri, se carcajearan. Pobre alma inocente.

―Bueno, hijo, digamos que la casa es de madera y TODO se escucha.

―¿Qué?―es ahí que Viktor enrojeció.

―Sí, Vitya, todo―exclamó el señor Daniels con una sonrisa―. Los sonidos...

―Los gemidos―agregó otro.

―Los gruñidos―dijo otro.

―Y los crujidos...―terminó por añadir otro más.

―Pero, ¡hey, no pasa nada, muchachote, el deporte es saludable!―trató de decir el señor Daniels con una sonrisa picarona.

―Y más si lo hacen tantas veces, Vitya―añadió Sascha guiñándole el ojo―. No esperaría menos de ti, eres un digno Nikiforov, hijo mío.

Todos volvieron a reír y Yuuri sólo se quería morir. Una vergüenza más que podría añadirse a su lista de "razones para sufrir por el resto de sus días."

\----------------------------

Victoria trató con toda su alma de calmar a Yuuri, a quien, para ese entonces, ya no le importaba saber si estaba vestido o desnudo. Sólo quería desaparecer.

―Cariño, tranquilo―le decía Victoria mientras le acariciaba el cabello―. Hacer el amor es lo más natural del mundo.

―Me quiero morir―se lamentaba Yuuri, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

―Oh, vamos, Yuuri, entiendo esos deseos carnales, yo también los tengo...y no sólo los sábados y domingos.

Yuuri emitió un chillido. No quería seguir con eso. Lo único que esperaba era que la bendita narradora de su historia acabara con su martirio, pero NEL.

―Por favor, quiero estar solo―suplicó―. Quiero morir de vergüenza en soledad.

―Eso no puede ser―explicó Victoria―. Somos familia, Yuuri y estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Yuuri miró a la hermosa madre de Viktor y trató de calmarse.

―Victoria, lo siento mucho.

―¿Por qué lo sientes?―le preguntó dulce―. ¿Por amar a mi hijo? ¿Por hacerlo feliz?

Yuuri la observó más tranquilo, sintiendo que la paz de Victoria lo contagiaba.

―No, yo...

―Yuuri, no sabes qué triste es sentir que no puedes sanar la herida de un hijo. No sabes todo el tiempo que Vitya sufrió. Sé que no nos decía nada, porque nosotros mismos sufríamos por la muerte de nuestro Yura. Él ha tenido su manera de lidiar con las cosas, acompañándose de gente, de mucha gente. Pero era solo una forma de querer olvidar. Ahora me emociono al verlo, porque por fin sé que es feliz...y es a ti a quien debo agradecer. Te debemos tanto que una cosa como la que pasó hace un rato debería tomarse con gracia, no con espanto. De parte de nosotros sólo tendrás cariño, respeto y agradecimiento. Eres parte de nuestra familia para siempre y espero que algún día esa felicidad que ambos se dan se multiplique y me den muchos nietos. Los necesito.

Yuuri no pudo evitar la risa. Los padres de Viktor eran personas hermosas. Alzó los brazos y la rodeó muy fuerte, sintiendo la ternura de los besos suaves sobre sus cabellos. Se quedaron en silencio así, juntos, un rato, hasta que Yuuri, a sabiendas que dentro de poco tendría que empacar sus cosas para irse, se atrevió a hablar de un asunto que le urgía aclarar.

―Victoria, quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no sé si deba.

―Pregunta, cariño ―contestó la mujer amable―. Siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Puedes decirnos lo que sea, cuando sea.

―Bueno, es que hay algo que deseo saber, pero Viktor nunca me lo ha querido contar.

Victoria se quedó expectante, como si supiera lo que le iba a preguntar. Yuuri se llenó de valor y preguntó.

―¿Cómo murió Yura?

La mujer lo miró con dolor, pero luchó por mantenerse tranquila. Le cogió la mano y la retuvo entre las suyas, sintiendo que sus emociones la sobrepasaban. Segundos después explicó.

―A Yura lo mataron, Yuuri. Un alfa sin dignidad, un alfa en quien confiábamos y que nos demostró que la maldad está en todo el mundo, hasta en la gente a nuestro lado.

\-------------------

Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho más. Eran las tres de la tarde y pronto debían regresar a la ciudad. Si algo había aprendido Yuuri de los padres de Viktor, era que no era bueno juzgar. Victoria y Sascha habían resultado ser los padres más comprensivos y amables del mundo. Lo habían aceptado como uno más de la familia y el orgullo de Viktor al ver eso se reflejaba en sus ojos brillantes, y la mano que sujetaba la suya allí, al lado de la puerta, a punto de despedirse de todos.

―Yuuri, eres bienvenido cuando quieras―dijo Sascha mientras lo abrazaba―. Ya sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos, así que con ropa o sin ropa, tienes un lugar aquí.

―¡Papá!―se quejó Viktor, lo que causó que Sascha se riera y también lo abrazara.

―Ya, ya, Vitya, sabes que te amamos y que esperamos verte pronto. Cuida de tu omega, eh, es uno en un millón.

―Tu padre tiene razón, cariño―exclamó Victoria siendo ahora la que quería despedirlos con un abrazo―. Cuida a Yuuri, quiérelo y dale mucho amor.

―En las mañanas y en las noches, eh...―exclamó divertido Sascha.

―¡Papá!

Sascha no tenía vergüenza y eso se notaba.

―Yuuri, estamos felices de haberte conocido―exclamó Victoria abrazándolo fuertemente―. Espero que regreses pronto.

―Yo también me siento feliz de haberlos conocido. Muchas gracias por todo.

―Me alegra que por fin haya alguien en la familia que sepa cocinar bien―añadió la buena mujer―. Y por eso quiero darte esto.

Yuuri recibió un cuaderno cosido, con papeles salidos y forro desgastado.

―Mamá―exclamó Viktor impresionado―. Ese es el recetario de la familia Nikiforov.

―Así es―explicó a Yuuri―. Le perteneció a la abuela de Sascha y viene desde Rusia. Debe pasar de generación en generación y debe ir aumentando en recetas y en amor. Quiero que lo tengas, Yuuri, porque, gracias a ti la familia seguirá viviendo.

Yuuri lo aceptó emocionado. Sí, estaba seguro que con él la familia Nikiforov seguiría existiendo por muchos años más.

\-----------------------

Regresar a Cambridge les dio a Yuuri y a Viktor mucha felicidad. Habían pasado tiempo maravilloso con Sascha y Victoria, pero sabían que al día siguiente empezaba su vida de estudiantes nuevamente. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el auto se estacionó afuera del edificio donde residían. Bajaron los maletines y Yuuri se comunicó con Guang por teléfono, para preguntarle si podría pasar a recoger a Vicchan.

―¡Oh, mi señor Yuuri!―la voz de su amigo se escuchó emocionada―. No faltaba más, yo mandaré a nuestro excelsísimo señor Vicchan.

―¿Estás seguro, Guang? Porque no me molesta pasar con el auto por allí.

―¡No, no!―insistió―. No se preocupe que en media hora estaré allá.

Yuuri se alegró en parte de no tener que salir nuevamente con el auto. Había manejado un buen trecho y deseaba ponerse la pijama y descansar. Preparó un té de jazmín y llamó a Viktor, quien apareció casi desnudo como siempre.

―Ya sabía que no te ibas a aguantar con ropa―exclamó Yuuri burlón.

―No me mires a mi, mira a Máximo que es quien me ha estado molestando durante todo el camino.

―¿Y ese gorrito? ―Yuuri observó uno nuevo.

―Ah, ese me lo mandó Babushka hace poco, quería que lo usase en Halloween, pero pues, no lo terminó para esa fecha. ¿Te gusta?

Yuuri no sabía qué decir, en todo caso era muy...particular.

―Bueno, creo que Máximo no sería él sin gorritos como esos...

Justo en ese momento la puerta sonó y Yuuri recordó que tenía por ahí algunos dulces para agradecerle a Guang. Se fie corriendo a su cuarto y le pidió a Viktor que abriera la puerta.

―¡Yuuri!

No pasaron ni veinte segundos para que Viktor lo llamara con premura.

―¡Espera, ya voy!

―No, Yuuri, ven rápido.

―¡Espera! Dile a Guang que ya salgo.

Las patitas de Vicchan se sintieron por todo el corredor, apuradas y emocionadas. El pequeño can esquivó un suéter tirado y un pantalón junto a la cama y se fue donde su amo.

Yuuri volteó y lo cargó en brazos, dejándose lamer con cariño, mientras su perrito, con una pequeña toca de faraón, lloraba de emoción.

―Vicchan, ¿quién te ha puesto esto?―le preguntó divertido―. Seguro tu tío Guang te ha consentido, ¿no?

Encontrados los chocolates Yuuri los cogió y caminó hacia la.sala con su perrito en brazos, con muchas ganas de agradecer a Guang por su excesivo pero amoroso trabajo.

Sin embargo, el paisaje era otro.

No era Guang quien se hallaba en esa sala expectante.

―¿Yuuri, estás bien, hijo?

Yuuri se quedó estático. Volteó a mirar a su padre, luego de escuchar a su madre hablar.

―Yuuri, ven y explícanos quien es este muchacho y por qué está desnudo.

La voz de su padre se escuchó potente y retadora. Tenía que estar soñando porque hacía meses que no sabía de ellos. Tenía que estar soñando porque sus padres habían jurado que no lo buscarían. Así que eso no era posible. Buscó la mirada de Viktor, quien, avergonzado, se había tratado de cubrir con lo primero que había encontrado por allí.

―¿Qué hacen aquí?―Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Era gracioso observarlos vestidos a ellos y a su hermana con una camiseta con la imagen de Yuuri bien estampada y la palabra "Legalmente Omega -Yuuri Presidente 2030" aparte de eso unas gorras, también con su nombre y unos banderines en la mano.

―Cielo, nosotros hemos venido...

―No, no, mamá, ustedes no deberían estar aquí. Ustedes me dijeron que no vendrían nunca.

―Hijo...

―¡No, padre!―exigió―¿Cómo se enteraron que yo estaba aquí? ¿Y qué diablos traen puesto?

―Es lo que iba a preguntar―exclamó Viktor tratando de sonar casual―. Me encantan, quiero uno de cada uno en todos los colores.

Todos voltearon a ver a Viktor, con un secador cubriendo su parte trasera y su gorrito cubriendo a Máximo.

―Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber con lo que tú traes puesto―dijo Mari sarcástica―¿Es ese un elefante?

Sí, lo era, era un elefante en lana gris con sus orejitas de fondo rosa. Máximo era la trompa.

―He decidido llamarlo Maxi-Dumbo, ¿no es lindo?

Yuuri se golpeó la frente. No era momento para jugar, Viktor.

―Yuuri, ¿puedes hacernos el favor de explicar quién es este...hombre?

Las palabras de Toshiya fueron firmes, pero Yuuri estaba en su casa y no, no se iba a rebajar por nadie. Ya le había mostrado a sus padres que no necesitaba nada de ellos y así sería siempre. No les iba a permitir que hablaran mal de Viktor, no cuando cada día lo quería más.

―El es Viktor Nikiforov, mi novio―explicó muy decidido―. Estudia derecho, es un alfa ejemplar y lo amo. Lo amo como es, nudista y con gorritos raros. Decidido y cariñoso. No me avergüenza decir que es mi novio, ni me avergüenza el que sea como él es. Yo sé lo que es amar sin condiciones, sin exigirle que cambie para mi propio bienestar.

No podían mantener la cabeza en alto. No podían. Tampoco podían pretender que Yuuri se abalanzara llorando sobre ellos, su hijo no era así, eso lo habían aprendido a través del tiempo. No era Yuuri quien tenía que avergonzarse de su actitud, eran ellos, quienes le habían exigido que dejase de ser quien era para acoplarse a la sociedad.

Los pies los sintió de plomo, pero era necesario reparar todas esas grietas que se habían causado con la separación. Toshiya Katsuki no estaba ahí para imponerse, sino para redimirse. Su hijo siempre había sido más fuerte que él, siempre había sido un sol brillante y él había querido esconderlo sin entenderlo, había querido sofocarlo, pero era imposible, Yuuri era un sol con la fuerza de una supernova y arrasaba todo a su paso. Ese era su hijo, valiente y aventurero y Toshiya...Toshiya podía ver que cualquier alfa quedaba pequeño ante él. Ahora lo veía y quería llorar y gritar y exigirle al mundo a que se incline ante él porque él, él lo era todo.

Se armó de valor y se acercó lentamente a Viktor, quien se quedó parado sin saber cómo reaccionar. No sabía si venía en plan de guerra, no sabía si venía en paz. Lo observó acercarse lentamente y luego, con toda la sorpresa del mundo, lo vio inclinarse en un ángulo de 90 grados, muy solemne y con la voz entrecortada.

―Gracias, por amar y cuidar a nuestro hijo. Te estaremos siempre en deuda, Viktor Nikiforov. Eres bienvenido a nuestra familia.

Yuuri no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran. Era más fácil pelear con su padre, enfrentarse a él sabiendo lo terco que era. No esperaba que se inclinara ante su novio y menos que le diera la bienvenida a su familia. Su cabeza sufría de un corto circuito, su corazón parecía estallar, no sabía si era miedo por aquella respuesta tan distinta a lo que se esperaba o felicidad.

―Es un placer conocerte, Viktor―dijo Hiroko con lágrimas en los ojos―. Gracias por cuidar de mi Yuuri. Me gusta tu gorrito, ese punto no lo conocía.

―Bienvenido a la familia, Viktor―exclamó Mari, dándole un abrazo―. Eres mi héroe, no sé en verdad cómo lo aguantas.

Yuuri rió ante las palabras de su hermana que rompieron un poco de hielo, ese hielo que había estado en su corazón por mucho tiempo, un hielo que no, no se iba a derretir de la noche a la mañana, pero que esperaba que fuera derritiéndose poco a poco con el calor de una familia que había olvidado que tenía.


	24. Los suegros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Katsuki está en Cambridge. ¿Qué piensa Yuuri al respecto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cielos, no saben cómo me sentí cuando vi cuánto tiempo había pasado desde mi última actualización. Lo lamento, en realidad no fue descuido, mi inspiración debido al estrés estaba por los suelos.
> 
> Les cuento algo: siempre dije que faltaban 3 capítulos, pero probablemente falten 4 o 5 jajajaja. Según la distribución de la trama será así, incluído un EXTRA Otayuri.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí, no saben lo feliz que me siento por poder actualizar. Por favor dejen un comentario, es una manera de brindarme un pedacito de sol en los días nublados :D <3

Eran las nueve de la noche y un tierno alfa llamado Guang Hong se hallaba encendiendo un incienso frente a la fotografía de un adorable caniche marrón con una corona sobre su cabecita. El magnánimo Vicchan lo miraba con unos ojos brillantes mostrando un poco de su pequeña lengua y esa sola imagen despertaba en Guang aquella paz que ansiaba su espíritu atribulado por los problemas del mundo y la falta de medias limpias y calzoncillos por no querer lavar ese fin de semana. Había pasado unos días inolvidables con aquel can que se había manifestado ante él gracias al designio divino. Había sido su fiel servidor, atendiendo todas y cada una de sus demandas. Ese había sido el mayor placer de su vida, a pesar de que Vicchan le había dejado en claro con ladridos y gruñidos que no dormiría en la casa de dos pisos que le había comprado exclusivamente para él. No, él sería el dueño de la cama ese fin de semana. Pero a Guang no le importaba despertarse con dolor de espalda. Todo el sacrificio valía la pena por aquel ser esponjoso, pequeño y celestial que había permanecido tantos días en su casa.

Lo extrañaba, tenía que aceptar que la ausencia divina de Vicchan era su mayor aflicción esa noche. Lo había dejado ir con la familia Katsuki, sabiendo que retornaría sano y salvo a su excelsísimo vigía omega. Y por eso, sintiendo que sin su presencia el departamento se hallaba más solitario que nunca, decidió que era tiempo de entrar en sintonía con la creación divina para mantener la paz espiritual que el pequeño perrito le había brindado. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, cerró los ojos con firmeza y, concentrándose, empezó a murmurar.

**_Ommmm, Vicchannnn...channnnn, channnnn_ **

El sonido causaba un temblor dentro de su cuerpo que lo adormecía profundamente. No era un mantra cualquiera, pensaba Guang, era EL MANTRA que traería paz y alegría a los habitantes de aquellas tierras indignas del poderosísimo can. 

**_Ommmm, divina sapientiaaaaaaa ommmmmm..._ **

Los sonidos guturales que lo movían, que causaban en él casi un trance, despertaban hasta la última célula de su pequeño cuerpo y las neuronas parecían despertar por completo en medio de su plegaria. Esta fue aumentando de volumen, hasta que su cuerpo se rindió al universo y fue llevado por la energía cósmica canina que su digno creador le enviaba. Casi poseído por la etereidad divina de su amadísimo Señor, Guang se puso de pie, cogió el bongo que había dejado a un lado y se puso a bailar, dando vueltas alrededor de su sala.

**_Vicchan forti, magnus canis, Vicchan forti, magnus canis..._ **

**_(poderoso Vicchan) (can grandioso)_ **

El poder era demasiado fuerte, Vicchan lo llenaba de sapiencia y energía a través de ese mantra. Su cuerpo se movía al compás del instrumento, dando pequeños saltos, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recordar aquellos momentos sacros que había podido pasar con su Creador. Su canción, sencilla pero sentida, salía de lo profundo de su corazón. O de su estómago, aún no se decidía de donde venía exactamente.

**_amor caninis, divina caritate_ **

**_(amor canino) (amor divino)_ **

El bongo pasó a segundo plano, Guang era uno con el universo, las estrellas parecían conspirar para fusionarse con su ser, él era fuego, era redención. Guang era Vicchan. 

**_laudate Vicchannn (alabado Vicchan)_ **

**_da fortitudinemmmm (dame fuerza)_ **

Soltó el bongo emocionado y, cuando abrió los ojos por el sonido tan estruendoso, se dió cuenta que alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia.

―¡Maldita sea, Guang, abre de una buena vez, te estoy llamando desde hace rato!

Guang se congeló aterrorizado. Esos gritos desesperados, esa voz tan varonil y molesta le eran conocidos, demasiado conocidos para él.

Corrió desesperado hacia su puerta, abriéndola con temor. Allí, con los ojos llenos de enojo y la boca formando una mueca se encontraba la razón por la que él era feliz cada día. Y no, no era una actualización de su anime favorito.

―¡Mi...mi excelentísimo señor Yuuri!―A Yuuri pareció no importarle lo que Guang tuviera que decirle, por lo que con rabia lo amenazó con el dedo índice

―¡Tú los trajiste a mi casa y ahorita mismo los sacas!― dijo Yuuri enfurecido, amenazandolo con el dedo índice derecho.

―¿Yo?―la sorpresa de Guang fue evidente―¿Pero a quién llevé? ¿Qué pasó?

Guang estaba aterrorizado. Yuuri no debía lucir así. Yuuri debía sonreír, ser feliz con el mundo. ¿Qué había hecho él para insultar al casi Mesías?

―¿A quién llevaste? ¿En serio me lo preguntas? ―contestó alterado. Guang trató de repasar su día, sus acciones, la única acción criticable que había realizado había sido vestirse de All Mighty y fingir que Vicchan era Midoriya, su discípulo. Vicchan había lucido hermoso con la peluca verde. Tenía fotos para probarlo.

―Señor, no sé qué pude hacer para merecer su furia.

―¿Acaso no llevaste a mi casa hace dos horas y media a Vicchan, con 3 personas más?

Ahí Guang lo entendió...pero no lo entendió.

―¿Se refiere a sus excelsísimos padres? 

―¡Por supuesto que me refiero a mis padres! ¿Qué otras personas llegaron usando esas camisetas ridículas con mi nombre postulando a la presidencia?

―Pero mi señor, esas camisetas son el furor en nuestro grupo...

―¿Cómo pudiste, Guang?― interrumpió Yuuri― Hacerme esto luego de que te dejé a Vicchan por todo el fin de semana y me traicionas así! ¡Trayendo a mis padres!

―¡Jamás lo traicionaría, mi señor!―exclamó preocupado―¡Usted es la luz de mi luz, aquella Supernova en medio del universo de mi vida!

―¡Qué luz ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Solo quiero que en este momento te lleves a mis padres de mi casa!

―Pero pensé que estaría contento al verlos.

―¿Estás loco?

―No, en verdad, pensé que estaba escrito en mi destino lograr esa conjunción para que la sagrada familia unida, por fin brille con todo su esplendor…

―¿Sagrada familia? ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?

Los ojos oscuros de Guang buscaron con fervor los de Yuuri y, muy firme, trató de defender su caso.

―Mi Señor, está claro que el universo me ha designado como el guardián de esta conjunción divina. La energía de nuestro cosmos me mandó exactamente al lugar donde me encontré con sus excelentísimos progenitores. Los vi y no pude más que sentirme agradecido con la vida. Ellos son la razón por la que tenemos la gracia divina de tener vuestra magnánima protección. Era mi deber lograr que usted y ellos por fin se reunieran. Al verlos sentí que me había convertido en un afortunado espectador de la creación continua del universo...

―¡Ay, al diablo contigo!― contestó Yuuri lleno de furia―¡No entiendo de lo que me estás hablando! ¡Se acabó! ¡Me aseguraré que lo único que vuelvas a ver de Vicchan sea su foto! 

Yuuri tiró la puerta furioso. Fue ahí que Guang conoció el verdadero terror.

―¡Noooooo!

**\---------------------------** **\-----------------**

  
  


Parado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio, Viktor Nikiforov se hallaba observando atentamente su imagen. Se veía bien con esa camiseta celeste de manga corta. Le daba un estilo muy casual y ordenado, además que combinaba con sus ojos turquesa. El cabello platinado, tan ordenado como siempre lucía impecable y aún llevaba en la muñeca izquierda un sencillo, pero elegante reloj que su padre le había regalado cuando había cumplido 18 años. Lucía genial. Tenía el look perfecto para impresionar a los suegros y lo sabía. En la parte superior lucía sencillo, pero muy presentable y en la parte inferior Máximo se hallaba bien abrigado entre puntos crochet y se desplazaba a sus anchas con ese hermoso traje de elefante, hecho casi casi para la ocasión. Viktor estaba seguro que aquella trompa cobertora remarcaba su atractivo y lo hacía más voluminoso. Máximo definitivamente llamaba la atención con ese traje y estaba seguro de ello por las miradas furtivas de los Katsuki que más de una vez le habían dirigido.

Se había dedicado casi tres horas en tratar de agradar a la familia de Yuuri y creía que había sido todo un éxito. Los padres de su novio parecían ser muy amables y atentos con él. El único que se había comportado raro era Yuuri, quien se había dedicado a decir que estaba muy cansado, que al día siguiente debía ir a la universidad y que esperaba que sus padres y su hermana tuvieran un buen viaje.

Viktor suponía que eran los nervios por verlos de forma sorpresiva, así que aceptó de buena gana el que Yuuri dijera que iba a ir un rato a la tienda a tres cuadras de allí para comprar algunos dulces para acompañar el té.

Por esa razón se alegró cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada y la voz de Yuuri al saludar.

  
  


―Hijo, ¿todo bien?―preguntó Hiroko mientras Yuuri se sacaba la bufanda y el abrigo.

―Sí, todo bien―el tono desganado era evidente.

―¡Yuuri!―la voz emocionada de Viktor al acercarse a la sala y su sonrisa en forma de corazón matizaron muy bien la situación―. Ven siéntate, justo estaba a punto de servir té. ¿Qué trajiste?

Los ojos de Yuuri parpadearon confundidos.

―¿Qué traje? ¿A qué te refieres?―Ahora fue Viktor quien lo miró confundido.

―¿No dijiste que irías a la tienda a traer algo para comer con el té?―Yuuri se acordó de su excusa para ir a reclamarle a Guang por su desdicha.

―Estaba cerrada.

―¿A las nueve de la noche?

―Es que es domingo.

―Stewart siempre atiende de lunes a domingo hasta las doce...

―¡Bueno Stewart tenía sueño!, ¿ok? Quiso irse temprano.

La respuesta poco amable sacó de onda a Viktor. Era obvio que algo no andaba bien, aunque no sabía cómo preguntárselo frente a la familia. Ellos, intercambiando miradas, lo notaron también.

―¿En serio que estás bien, hijo?

―Sí, madre. Es solo que estoy CANSADO y ya es TARDE.

―¡Tranquilo!―Viktor agregó―. ¡Después del té nos vamos a dormir, así que ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Una luz de esperanza salió para Yuuri. Por fin sus padres se irían de allí. Eso le levantó bastante el ánimo. Por fin sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Viktor trajo de la cocina unas tazas de té y Yuuri se sentó en la sala con los demás, con la esperanza de que pronto su visita acabaría. 

―Bueno, Viktor, como te iba diciendo antes―Mari interrumpió―Yuuri decía a los siete años que jamás se dejaría mandonear por nadie, ni siquiera por sus instintos, así que, rebelde como siempre ha sido, decidió que su segundo género no lo iba a animalizar, sino que sería él mismo el responsable de decidir qué animal sería...así que se proclamó un perro― explicó Mari―. Era muy gracioso ver cómo movía sus pompitas de un lado a otro como si fuera una colita y cómo le ladraba a los invitados de papá y mamá.

Los ojos de Yuuri se dirigieron con violencia a los de Mari, quien no pareció notarlo.

―Viktor, no escuches a Mari, yo solo era un niño...raro―dijo Yuuri.

―¿Raro? ¡Yo diría adorable!― Viktor estaba emocionado―. Me puedo imaginar esa hermosa colita moviéndose de un lado a otro―Se hizo una imagen mental que lo hizo babear al instante.

―Quizás te la mueva esta noche, digo, si se lo pides…

―¡Mari!―exclamó Yuuri indignado. No le importaba tanto su hermana, pero sus padres estaban allí y no era su asunto a quién le movía la colita...o con cuánta intensidad.

Viktor sonrió sin tomarlo más en serio y ella lo miró de forma retadora.

―Y hablando de animales―siguió su hermana mayor mirando la parte inferior de Viktor muy interesada―... ese  _ elefante _ que te cargas ahí abajo tiene la trompa MUY grande, Viktor. ¿Es peligroso?

El té salió volando de la boca de Yuuri, ensuciando la camiseta que traía puesta. Cogió de mala gana una servilleta y se limpió tosiendo sin poder evitarlo. Luego cruzó las manos indignado pero a Viktor le pareció tan dulce que rió divertido. Allí abajo las cosas se ponían muy hinchadas de orgullo. Las pequeñas mejillas redondeadas de Máximo se tiñeron pronto de carmesí. Se sentía tan bien ser reconocido, que Max parecía flotante e imponente como un Zeppelin, apuntando hacia el horizonte.

―Viktor, ¿no vas a decir nada?― le susurró molesto esperando que su excéntrico novio defendiera su privacidad. Sin embargo Viktor era como siempre Viktor.

―Por supuesto que sí―respondió con firmeza―. Bueno, Mari, no te preocupes, mi  _ elefante _ no es un peligro, lo tengo domesticado y, de hecho, tiene nombre. Se llama Máximo―respondió orgulloso. 

Yuuri sentía que le daba una chiripiorca. ¿Por qué, Viktor? ¿Por qué?

―¿Máximo?― La voz curiosa de Hiroko no pasó inadvertido por Yuuri, cuyo rostro enrojeció de pronto―. ¿Alguna razón especial para llamarlo así?

―No, ninguna. ¿Verdad, Viktor?―se apresuró a decir Yuuri. 

―Claro que sí, tú sabes muy bien que Máximo tiene toda una historia, Yuuri ―expresó Viktor con una sonrisa emocionada en forma de corazón.

―Bueno, pero ahora no es el momento para contarla―insistió con rabia, diciendo eso entre dientes.

―¡Ay,no seas aguafiestas, Yuuri, yo quiero escuchar la historia! ―insistió Mari―Esos puntos crochet no deben ser lo único grueso que está ahí abajo...

―¡Mari!―exclamó indignado por segunda vez.

―¿Qué? Es cierto...está gruesote― respondió y Viktor rió complacido. 

―¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi novio, por favor?―Yuuri ya no aguantaba más aquella conversación.

―Técnicamente no estamos hablando de Viktor, Yuuri―insistió Mari―, sino de ...¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigote?

―Creo que dijo Máximo―completó Toshiya antes de que Viktor pudiera contestar.

―¡Por Dios, ya cállense!― Yuuri avergonzado se cubrió la cara.

―Calma, cariño―dijo Hiroko―. Solo estamos tratando de conocer más a Viktor.

―Y a Máximo―completó Mari.

Yuuri la miró y gruñó incómodo.

―Cariño, no deberías avergonzarte de la historia de Máximo―dijo Viktor―. Si quieren saber de él no voy a esconderlo.

―Con ese tamaño ni que pudieras―agregó Mari.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Yuuri iracundo no pudo más y se levantó.

―¡Se acabó!―su voz, fuerte, parecía la de un alfa―. Ya es tarde y creo que todos debemos ir a descansar.

El intercambio de miradas entre los espectadores fue evidente. Viktor se paró tratando de ponerse serio para apoyar a su novio.

―Te doy toda la razón, Yuuri. Ya es tarde. Es mejor dar por terminada esta tertulia.

―Gracias, Viktor―el apoyo de Viktor fue bien recibido por el omega.

―Mari, tú puedes tomar la habitación de Yuuri, está ordenada, no te preocupes. Señores Katsuki, mi cuarto se encuentra con sábanas limpias y almohadas cómodas.

―¿QUÉ?―los ojos de Yuuri, dilatados por la impresión acompañaron a su voz angustiada.

―Es que ya es tarde, Yuuri, ha sidp un día largo para todos nosotros―explicó Viktor―. Todos estamos agotados y debemos ir a descansar. Por eso le dije a tus padres hace un rato que podrían quedarse a dormir hasta mañana, que sale su vuelo. No los podemos dejar que se vayan a estas horas a un hotel siendo familia, ¿no?

Por supuesto que sí, pensaba Yuuri. Su familia merecía pasar una noche en algún albergue de jóvenes con cuarto compartido con veinte camas y lleno de gente roncando.

―Pero…

―Yuuri, no nos tenemos que quedar si no deseas. Fue Viktor el de la idea y no queremos incomodarte.―dijo Hiroko con algo de vergüenza. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que lo último que deseaba era eso.

―¡Por supuesto que no incomodan!―exclamó Viktor―Yuuri y yo estamos felices de tenerlos en casa. ¿Verdad, Yuuri?

Yuuri no quería decir nada que no sintiera, ya las mariposas volando en su estómago eran demasiado para soportar.

―Voy al baño a lavarme los dientes.

Era el único sitio donde sentía que podía controlar su ataque de ansiedad.

\-----------------------------------------

Yuuri ya llevaba media hora en aquel baño y parecía no querer salir aún. Solo se había pasado tres minutos lavándose los dientes y de ahí había tenido veintisiete minutos más para tratar de calmarse.

Frente al baño estaba su habitación, ahora tomada por Mari y a pocos pasos se encontraba el cuarto de Viktor, esa noche la habitación de sus padres. Su pecho soportaba una mezcla de diferentes sentimientos. ¿Para qué habían venido? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo sin manifestarse y encima tratando de ganar la simpatía de Viktor como si nada hubiera pasado? Yuuri no los necesitaba, no ahora cuando por fin tenía un trabajo, le iba muy bien en la universidad y había encontrado a un alfa que por fin valía la pena amar.

La puerta empezó a sonar. Tres toques acelerados salieron acompañados por la voz de Viktor.

―Yuuri…

Yuuri no quiso contestarle. Otros tres toques se sintieron.

―Yuuri, llevas media hora allí.

―Déjame tranquilo―insistió enojado.

―Es hora de dormir, cariño, mañana hay que ir a clases.

―¡Ya te dije que me dejes tranquilo!

―No―contestó―. Ya esperé demasiado. No quiero dormir solo allí en la sala. 

―Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque saldré solo cuando sienta ganas de hacerlo.

―Yuuri―Viktor se acercó a la puerta y bajó la voz para que solo soltara un susurro―. Máximo quiere acurrucarse con Kuma.

―¡ Dale diazepam y déjame por favor en paz!

―Eres un omega cruel. Muy bien, si no vienes por las buenas, vendrás por las malas.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró la advertencia, pero no pudo hacerlo por más de veinte segundos, porque Viktor aclaró su voz, prendió su celular y al sonido de la Tusa empezó a hablar.

**_¿Qué pasa contigo? Dímelo… BRRRRRRR_ **

No, no podía ser...Viktor no cantaría **la Tusa**...¿era en serio?

**_Ya no tienes excusa,_ **

**_hoy te vas y te fugas,_ **

**_dizque pa’ comprar comida,_ **

**_que porque el té solo sabe mal._ **

Viktor estaba inventando la letra con unos terribles gallos que acompañaban la canción. Parecía que estaba matando a Vicchan.

**_No sales y abusas_ **

**_Ya no tengo paciencia_ **

**_por eso ahora con pena_ **

**_te voy a empezar a cantar,_ **

**_porque no quieres conmigo hablar_ **

**_dices que por nada vas a salir, no…_ **

Yuuri salió desesperado cuando la voz de Mari se escuchó dispuesta a acompañarlo en el coro. Le gritó a Viktor para que dejara de cantar y trató de quitarle el celular pero Viktor empezó a bailar y a gritar emocionado con Mari mientras sus padres abrieron la puerta del cuarto al ver que todo andaba...¿mal?

**_Pero si le ponen la canción_ **

**_le da una depresión tonta_ **

**_llorando lo comienza a llamar_ **

**_pero él la dejó en buzón_ **

**_Será porque con otra está_ **

**_fingiendo que a otra se puede amar.._ **

―¡Maldita sea, Viktor, ya!

A mitad de la tercera estrofa Yuuri pudo saltar y quitarle el bendito celular. Mari se hallaba perreando junto a Viktor y este, feliz, le seguía los pasos.

―¡Ya dejen de hacer el ridículo!―gritó colérico. Su hermana y su novio entonces empezaron a reir y Mari le dio una palmada en la espalda de Viktor.

―Me gustó la letra, luego me das tu número para contratos.

―¡Mari, ya vete a dormir!―Yuuri la empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.Sus padres se esfumaron en silencio al ver su cara de molestia.

―¿No puedes hacer nada normal?―le dijo Yuuri a Viktor tomando su brazo y llevándolo a la sala.

―Lo convencional no funciona contigo―contestó―. Tengo que darte serenata para que por fin salgas y duermas aquí conmigo.

―Ahora estoy demasiado cansado para pelear―le dijo amenazante, levantando aquel índice furibundo―. Mañana hablamos..¡Y no te va a gustar!

Yuuri terminó de arreglar el sofá cama y le dio la espalda a su novio. Esa noche con sus padres allí lo único que Máximo iba a recibir era exilio total.

\--------------------------------------

Si Viktor era el mejor estudiante de su año y capitán del equipo de debate de Harvard, no era solo por ser aplicado y muy inteligente, sino porque tenía un sexto sentido que le ayudaba a reconocer las oportunidades y los riesgos en la vida. 

En ese momento su sexto sentido le decía que debía dar a Yuuri su espacio, ya que una conversación con Yuuri por la mañana iba a significar su muerte prematura. Yuuri se había pasado la noche moviéndose de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas que no había podido entender y encima de eso era una persona que odiaba despertarse temprano.

Sabiendo lo que su instinto de supervivencia le aconsejaba, se levantó sigiloso poco después de las seis para meterse a la ducha y evitar la confrontación.

Máximo se hallaba algo triste, ahogándose en medio del agua tibia, algo retraído por el frío de la mañana. No había visto a su hermoso Kuma en toda la noche. Su dueño le había dado la espalda y le había quitado la oportunidad de dormir abrazado a adorado osito.

―Creo que si le traigo un Frapuccino Yuuri se sentirá feliz, ¿no lo crees, Máximo?

El amigo de Max lo acarició suavemente para despertar su atención. Obviamente este, fiel a su tímida condición, no le respondió.

\--

Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua, los señores Katsuki trataban de dejar ordenada la cama de su anfitrión. No habían dormido mucho esa noche, dedicándose a intercambiar palabras sobre lo que habían experimentado en esos días. Yuuri había reaccionado como lo habían pensado desde el principio y, aunque se habían dado cuenta de la incomodidad de este, estaban agradecidos con el raro novio que se había conseguido.

―Toshiya, debes hablar con él―Hiroko acomodaba los almohadones con suavidad―. Yo me encargaré de agradecerle a Viktor por su hospitalidad.

Toshiya suspiró. Sabía que una conversación seria con su hijo era necesaria, al igual que sus disculpas. 

―¿Crees que quiera escucharme?

―No lo sé. No estaba muy feliz ayer que llegamos a sorprenderlo. Pero sigue siendo nuestro pequeño Yuuri, aquel que se peleaba con los alfas de su salón cuando le decían que era más débil y tenías que ir a sacarlo de detención.

Toshiya emitió una pequeña risa. Recordaba muy bien que los primeros años de Yuuri no habían sido fáciles en el colegio. Había defendido su honor como nadie hasta que se ganó el respeto de todos en su clase. 

―No sé qué decirle―confesó el alfa.

―Dile la verdad. Que fuiste un tonto, que lo sientes y que estás orgulloso de ser su padre.

Las mejillas de Toshiya adquirieron una tonalidad rosa. Estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, por todo lo que había logrado en la vida y por demostrarle que, en efecto, había estado equivocado al querer ponerle un límite. Yuuri no se definía por su condición de omega, era demasiado excepcional para ello. Era él mismo quien se ponía sus límites y quien luchaba contra el mundo. Ahora Toshiya, arrepentido y sentimental, tenía que decirlo.

\----------------------------------

Eran las siete y media y el celular de Yuuri empezó a sonar. Un bufido y una mala palabra después abrió su ojo derecho y dirigió su brazo perezoso hacia la mesa donde se hallaba el dispositivo ruidoso. Buscó luego los lentes y se los puso para observar por un instante los alrededores. La luz de la ventana cerca a él lo molestó un poco, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Un par de segundos después de ajustar su vista a los anteojos observó el espacio y recordó poco a poco lo que hacía durmiendo en la sala.

―¡Buenos días, Yuuri!―la voz de su padre lo hizo girar de inmediato con sorpresa. Toshiya se hallaba vestido con una camisa y, sobre ella, la camiseta que le había visto el día anterior.

―Por favor sácate esa cosa―le reclamó Yuuri avergonzado―. Sólo a Guang se le ocurriría mandar a hacer camisetas como esas.

―Ese chico te adora―exclamó Toshiya sonriente.

―Sí, pero aún no sé por qué.

―¿En serio no lo sabes?―la pregunta despertó en Yuuri interés.

―¿A qué te refieres?―Toshiya se sentó a su costado, buscando su mirada.

―Eres un omega único y admirable, Yuuri―respondió―. Guang lo sabe y yo también.

―Padre, es demasiado temprano para tener una conversación seria contigo.

―Nunca es temprano ni tarde para hablar contigo, Yuuri, ni para pedirte disculpas.

―¿A eso has venido?―contestó reclamándole― ¿A pedirme disculpas para sentirte mejor contigo mismo?

Toshiya se sorprendió por aquellas palabras llenas de veneno, pero no, no iba a reclamar. Después de lo que había pasado se lo merecía.

―No, Yuuri. He venido a pedirte disculpas porque fui un idiota y no merezco tener a un hijo tan valiente e inteligente como tú.

Yuuri suspiró agotado emocionalmente. Quizás muy dentro de él había esperado ese momento en el que su padre aceptaba sus errores, pero lejos de sentirse bien por ello, su corazón seguía herido. Su orgullo aún no le permitía ceder.

―Las cosas no son tan fáciles, padre―dijo por fin―. No pienses que porque atravesaste el otro lado del país para pedirme disculpas todo de pronto se convierte en felicidad.

―No es lo que pensaba, yo…

―Déjame terminar―siguió el omega con fuerza―. Una visita no borra el hecho de que me hayas dejado a mi suerte al querer perseguir mi sueño. Un sueño que tú sabes que siempre tuve, pero que, por respeto a ti y a mi madre, traté de abandonar para buscar algo que los hiciera felices. Pues bien, me cansé de hacer a los demás felices y miserable a mí mismo.

―Yuuri, no…―El omega se levantó de pronto, dándole la espalda.

―Me alegra saber que están bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme a bañar porque tengo clases. Espero que tengan un buen viaje.

―Yuuri, espera―Toshiya fue detrás de él y le tocó el hombro para pedirle que lo mirara. El chico lo hizo y lo miró impaciente―. Por favor, ven con nosotros a pasar la navidad. Estoy seguro que eso haría muy feliz a tu madre. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella. Ella sufrió mucho con tu partida.

―Lamento mucho que se haya sentido mal, pero no esperen a que regrese en navidad. Se los dije antes de marcharme: no regresaré hasta que cumpla un año en la universidad. Es ahí que les demostraré que, a pesar de todo lo que me dijeron, yo SÍ puedo triunfar en un mundo de alfas. Me voy a bañar, con permiso.

Toshiya se quedó con el corazón lleno de vergüenza y tristeza. ¿Cómo había permitido que la relación con su hijo se deteriorara tanto? No era un alfa que solía llorar, pero una lágrima cayó y se deslizó solitaria sobre su mejilla. Aún tenía mucho que hacer para demostrarle a Yuuri que estaba arrepentido de su actitud.

\---------------------------

Cuando Viktor regresó con un Frapuccino en la mano, se sorprendió al ver a los padres de Yuuri poniéndose el abrigo. Mari se hallaba buscando un cigarrillo en su cartera.

―Señores Katsuki, ¿se van tan pronto? Pensé que su vuelo salía al medio día.

―Así es―contestó Toshiya―, pero aún debemos pasar a nuestro hotel y recoger nuestras maletas. Además que Yuuri ya partió hace unos minutos. Solo queríamos esperar para agradecerte y despedirnos de ti.

Viktor no entendía por qué Yuuri ya se había ido. Él siempre lo  acompañaba a la universidad y sus clases empezaban recién a las nueve, pero el reloj marcaba las ocho.

Hiroko se acercó a Viktor, rodeándolo con sus suaves manos y regalándole una sonrisa.

―Gracias por querer y cuidar a nuestro Yuuri. Sabemos que es un chico muy impetuoso y estamos felices que tenga a su lado a un alfa como tú, Viktor, que lo entiende y lo deja ser como es.

El padre de Yuuri se acercó y le dio la mano.

―Fue un placer conocerte, Viktor. Le dije a Yuuri que lo esperamos en casa en navidad, aunque no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea. Quizás tú lo puedas convencer. Ambos son bienvenidos a pasar fiestas en casa, nos sentiríamos felices de tenerte con nosotros.

Viktor sonrió agradecido. Sus suegros le habían parecido buenas personas.

―Gracias, me alegra haberlos conocido, hablaré con Yuuri sobre la idea de ir a pasar la navidad con ustedes.

Mari se acercó a Viktor, sonriendo de forma cómplice.

―Cuñadito, ha sido un gusto conocerte. Veo que Yuuri ha sabido escoger a un alfa buena onda como tú―Viktor rió y le agradeció―. Cuida bien de Máximo, eh―le guiñó el ojo―. Yuuri es un omega muy goloso.

―¡Mari!―exclamó Hiroko indignada.

―¿Qué? Guerra avisada no mata gente...ni Máximos.

Viktor volvió a reir y la abrazó, despidiéndose de todos con cariño. Estaba feliz de que su primer encuentro hubiera sido tan positivo. Segundos después las visitas se iban y el departamento vacío empezó a parecerle muy extraño. Yuuri no había perdido tiempo y había dejado el sillón arreglado y limpio. Las sábanas que había usado su familia se hallaban en la canasta de la ropa sucia y toda la vajilla del día anterior estaba en el lavaplatos. En la cocina no había indicio de haber sido realizado un desayuno. Eso sorprendió a Viktor sobremanera. No era común que Yuuri se saltara el desayuno, sobre todo porque él era el que normalmente lo preparaba. ¿Por qué Yuuri estaba tan raro? ¿Por qué parecía molesto con él? ¿Qué diablos había hecho mal? La visita a casa de sus padres había sido excelente, sus padres habían amado a Yuuri casi de inmediato y el regreso a su departamento también había sido muy tranquilo. 

Bueno, ya habría tiempo para conversar sobre ello. Viktor decidió tranquilizarse por un momento y aprovechar el Frapuccino. Quizás no era de sus favoritos, pero si lo tomaba podía evitar hacer el café. 

Se sentó en la sala y se puso a leer el periódico. Cinco minutos después Vicchan se sentaba sobre sus piernas para descansar. Sus clases empezaban a las diez, aún tenía tiempo para relajarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, vamos a ver cómo le va a Viktor. Yuuri está molesto con la visita de sus padres, así que esperen para la siguiente actualización, que, prometo, no será tan larga como esta :D Ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
